Re:Order - Resetting What I Started in Another World
by unseenmemory
Summary: The journey for the salvation of the world came into a halt as the last master of Chaldea takes on Beast I. With his servants dying one by one, he was finally defeated and succumbs to his wounds, but fate has other plans for him. He wakes up in another world, with no clue of his whereabouts and identity. What awaits for the previous master in this foreign world?
1. Opening Notes

Hey guys! UnseenMemory here! It's been a while, eh? Sorry for being inactive for a long while. I was too busy with work in the couple of months so I couldn't publish any of my new works. That aside, Happy Holidays!

So, yeah. Welcome back, I guess? This will be my new work, a crossover between Re:Zero x the fate universe, namely Fate / Stay Night, Prisma Ilya, and Fate Grand Order. The story will revolve around a man who got transported into a different world during his death. It will follow thru the story of Re:Zero, but there will be differences since he differs from Subaru. There will also be chapters where it will be about his childhood and his time as the last master in Chaldea.

This was just random concept that I came up with a year ago and finally finished a draft of some sorts. Took some time fixing the plot, and poof, here we are. Since it's the holidays, I finally have some time to work on this and now, I can publish some chapters. I'll do my best to work on this during weekends since those two days are the only days where I'm free to do anything for myself.

So, that's all for now. Again, I would like to thank you for reading my works and for your support! I do hope you'll enjoy this one! Till next time!


	2. Prologue

Pain.

All he could feel right now, is pain.

His body was on fire. His adrenaline was surging all over his body, in a futile attempt to preserve his mortal being. The phantom pain of his left arm numbed his mind. Though impaired and nearing death's doors, he pushed himself up. The young man set aside his well-being. _This isn't the time to think about that, I could grieve about my arm later,_ he said to himself.

He dragged his body back to the frontlines. His comrades told him to retreat, to find a way to get back home, but the young man cannot simply let his beloved comrades die like this. The fight reached the point of no return. Communications to Chaldea is cut off, and reinforcements will never arrive. Two of his servants were already killed during the beast's first counterattack. The playful cat, and his adviser, who nearly managed to push him out of harm's way, were blasted into non-existence.

His remaining comrades were already at their limit. Their bodies were heavily damaged, and their mana levels are already at their reserves. "Master, I believe I told you to fall back." The blonde in the black dress remarked as she pulled her legendary sword out of the rubble. "I can't let those two die in vain." The black-haired master replied as the tall, dark-skinned man approached him. "You won't last long with that kind of wound. Do we have anything to heal master?" He asked their pink-haired comrade. "N-No. We … don't have any more supplies …" She replied with a distressed tone in her voice.

The tall-man simply clenched his teeth in frustration. Normally, he would remain calm and collected during situations like this, but since their master is heavily wounded and nearing death, he can't help but to show some frustration. He brings out his black and white revolvers and charged in, with the blonde woman by his side. "S-Senpai! What are we going to do …?! Archer and Saber will not last long!" The pink-haired servant asked. The young man simply grunted in reply as he wrapped his bloody stump with a makeshift bandage, which was his dirty right sleeve. "The gate is destroyed. We can't call for reinforcements, and we can't go back. The grail is just in front of us. We can't … die here." He replied as he closed his right fist.

If they fall here, their journey will be in vain and the foundations of humanity will be wiped out from existence. The wounded master knows that failure is no longer an option for them. Even if they die, they have the secure the grail.

The fight rages on, and the beast's strength managed to thwart the tall, dark-skinned man towards his master's side. His body is filled with bruises, yet he stands up once more. He looks at his master and lets out a sigh. "Don't forget that my body is made of steel, master. Do you still have enough mana for my next bullet?" He asked, brandishing out his revolvers. "Do it, archer." The master commanded. His servant simply smiled and brings out a lone bullet. He loads the bullet and charges in. Knowing her fellow servant's next action, the blonde servant pulled back from the behemoth.

 _I am … the bone of my sword.  
_ _So as I pray, Unlimited_ _Blade_ _Lost Works._

The lone bullet flew towards the beast. It penetrated through the exposed armour and after a few seconds, it screamed in rage as blades suddenly penetrated him from the inside. Though he lost a huge chunk of his body, the behemoth was still standing. "Is that all you could do? Pft. What could you expect from a broken man like you? Your noble phantasm is broken and weak." The beast taunted as the tall, dark-skinned servant clench his teeth in anger. "No … way. It wasn't enough?!" The master shouted in disbelief. Noticing the wounded master is back at the frontline, the behemoth turned his attention back at him. His dark-skinned servant quickly noticed that he changed his target, and quickly dashed back to his master. "Master! Get down!" He cried out as he pushed him away. "A-Archer …" His master muttered as his servant gave him a faint smile. He felt like his servant was trying to thank him for something, but now, he'll never find out.

In an instant, a red light passed right through and his servant was torn to pieces. His broken body was completely destroyed and his limbs were scattered throughout the battlefield. "A-Archer-san …" The pink-haired servant muttered as her arms began to shake. Seeing one of her companions die once more, the blonde servant entered a blind rage. She went back into the fray while the young master fell to his knees. "N-No … Archer …" He muttered as his shaking hand grabbed onto his servant's revolver.

 _You have a good number of servants out there. You even have the unspoiled version of me. Why are you trusting a broken man like me with your life?  
_ "Because though you're a broken mess, there's still something honourable about you, and I aim to find out, EMI-, no, Archer."  
 _Heh. You're a weird one, master._

A sudden rage-filled roar echoed throughout the battlefield. The frustrated master stood up, with the white revolver in his hand. He charged in, screaming, and shooting at the behemoth. Despair was beginning to cloud his mind. His servants were dying one by one, and he cannot do anything to save them. "M-Master!" The blonde servant muttered as the sight of her beloved master charging in caught her attention. At that moment of distraction, the behemoth aimed at her. His attack was then stopped when a large shield appeared in front of the blonde servant. The pink-haired servant behind the shield roared with all of her might as she charged in, with her companion behind her.

The battle was reaching its climax. The behemoth was nearing its defeat, but the three was at their wit's end. Though the master managed to hit a vital, the attack left him wide open. The behemoth's fist sent him flying. He crashed onto a nearby debris, with his a number of his bones broken due to the impact of his fall. He let out a cough-filled blood as his right lung was punctured by a broken rib. He could only shakily scream in pain as his servants rushed back to his aid. "S-Senpai!" The pink-haired servant cried out as she dropped her shield and ran to her master's side. "I … fucked up." He muttered, still holding onto his fallen servant's white revolver. The behemoth slowly made its way towards them. The blonde servant readied her stance, but her legs were beginning to shake.

"Master. Tell me. What is your wish?" The blonde servant asked as her mana began to coat her black sword. "Saber-san … this isn't the time!" The pink-haired servant frantically said as she tries to apply first-aid to her fallen master. Hearing her blonde servant's words, he suddenly remembered their promise to one another. A promise he has to keep. _Just how many times has she saved the day_ , he asked himself. Even he knows fully that his servant cannot win this time around, but he still wants to believe that somehow, she'll pull it through. After all, she is the known tyrant king of England.

 _Saber … I put all of my faith … in your sword …!_

His scream echoed in the ears of his blonde servant. Though she was known as a charismatic, a person who'll do anything to reach their ideals, there were times that doubts and self-hatred filled her mind. During her time as this man's servant, his words lifted her spirits and reassured her. Knowing he'll support her no matter what her decision is, she could go all out, without thinking of her past mistakes. She closed her eyes and the sudden surge of mana was strong enough to make the ground tremble. The behemoth noticed this and charged in, hoping to stop the blonde servant from unleashing her strongest attack. His fist connected, but not with the black-cladded woman. Once again, the pink-haired servant blocked his attack.

Annoyed, he punched the shield once more. The servant clenched her teeth as her whole body trembled. She was being pushed back, even though the young master used his second to last seal to make her go all out. She tried to go on the offensive, but the behemoth was too much. She can't see any opening. Her attacks were not hitting, and her burst is nearing its limit. As she was about to fall onto her knees, she noticed the aura from her blonde companion. "Shielder, that's enough." The blonde servant stated as she readies her blade. The pink-haired servant pulled back, while the behemoth dashed in towards the blonde servant.

 _Iron Hammer of the Hollow King. Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light!  
_ _Excalibur … Morgan!_

The force from her attack was immense. The ground in front of her was torn in half, like a sudden earthquake shook the entire region. The behemoth's image was blanketed by the black aura coming from the legendary blade. The fallen master could only stare in awe as his servant stood in front of him. Suddenly, the feeling of victory disappeared in his mind. A radiant looking beam overpowered the black aura. "His noble … phantasm …?!" He muttered.

 _Ars Almadel Salomonis._

His blonde servant was powerless. She already used too much mana that she can't even move. She could only look back at her beloved master.

 _The place the cures all the wound and dissolves all the hatred, our home, sits here!  
_ _Lord Camelot!_

Her impending death was then stopped. Beside her was their pink-haired companion, using her great shield to protect her loved ones. Her whole body was shaking, but she kept pushing back. She knows fully that if she fails to push the attack back, all of their struggles, their long journey to save the world, will be all for naught. She clenched her teeth and gave out a furious roar as her Noble Phantasm kept on blocking the death ray that killed her fellow servants. The great shield of Camelot stood valiantly, but its wielder's body is nearing her end. She was fading away, but her will to protect was too strong. Unknown to her, the master that she was trying to protect already reached his limit. His vision was starting to lose its colour, his breath was getting shorter with each passing second.

As he took his final breath, the image of his beloved protecting him burned into his mind.


	3. A Hard Reset

He slowly wakes up. Dizzy at first, but the nausea slowly subsided. The black-haired man groggily sat up. He rubs his facial scars to relieve himself from the itch. He was average in terms of height, standing at least around 5'10" tall, but he was quite muscular. From his looks, a person could say he's in his early to mid-twenties. As his cloudy vision slowly became clear, he finds himself in an unfamiliar setting. Buildings that were cladded in white bricks, demi-humans walking along the streets, and a vast medieval-looking city welcomed him. "Where … am I?" He asked himself. He felt like he was still dreaming, but something was odd. He tries to remember the previous events that he was in, but his mind was literally blank. He can't remember what he was doing before, and to an extent, he can't even remember his name. The only thing he could remember is a faint memory, a memory where someone calls him a "struggler".

As he tries his best to remember any shard of memory within his mind, he began walking, wandering aimlessly in the unfamiliar city. "Who am I? What am I doing here? Why am I wearing this clothes?" He asked himself. He was wearing something unfamiliar for the people around him. A black skin-tight turtleneck, greyish pants with leather straps, and black combat boots, were something that the people who noticed him are not familiar with. He looked like he was a mercenary of sorts, but his clothing looked too advanced for their time.

Soon, the young man finds himself in an alleyway. Seeing that he's alone, he sat down on a ledge and began to ponder whether if he's a native to this town and he's just experiencing a bad hangover, or if he's a drifter of some sorts. "Something's for sure. I do not … belong here. This isn't my place." He mutters to himself. Seeing how the townspeople looked at him as he wandered around, he came to a conclusion that he doesn't belong to this place, or to this era. "If that's the case, then how the hell did I end up here? Who the hell am I?" He asks himself once more. Though he pondered hard and tried his best to find the answers within him, he came up empty. All he could think of is that his mind was blank like a sheet of paper. "White … Shiro … Hmm. I guess, I could use that name for a while. I can't ask around without a name, after all. They'll think I'm a spy or something." He says to himself.

Hence forth, he began calling himself as Shiro.

Before Shiro could stand, a sudden memory popped into his mind. A hazy and fragmented memory enveloped him.

 _You are a magus, are you not?  
_ "Yes, Father."  
 _Then why are you incapable of using our family's spells? Are you that incompetent?  
_ "I am … I don't know."  
 _Hmph. You are really worthless after all._

He clenched his teeth and held onto his temple. He let out a few groans as the nauseating feeling slowly subsided. "A magus? A wielder of magic …" He muttered as he looked into his hand. Suddenly, another memory appeared within him, but this time around, it was only an image. An image of two twin swords that he used to see when he was little. The known swords that he admired so much since the man that were wielding the said blades was someone he admired. A man of justice, a hero. Slowly, a black blade materialized in his open hand. The blade was like a replica of the image that appeared inside his head, but it was highly flawed. If a blacksmith would look at it, he would label it as a scrap of iron.

"So this is … my power?" Shiro asked himself once more. Before he could even think even further, the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. Just a few metres away from him were three thugs. "Hey! Give us your money, yeah?" The small one ordered. "Am I … getting mugged now? What timing …" Shiro muttered as he slowly stood up, blade in hand. "A-Ah. He has a blade! Are you sure he's an easy target?" The large man said as their leader took a step towards the lost man. "Heh. It'll be easy! Look at him! His legs are wobbling like crazy!" The leader of the thugs said with a smile on his face. With that, they brandished their blades out.

"I don't have … anything to give to you." Shiro said as he tries to set aside his confusion. "Come on, they all say that, right?" The small one said as they slowly approached him. "Come on! Just cuff everything up and we'll let you live." The leader said as he began toying with his dagger. "I'm telling you! I have nothing on me! I'm a mere lost man in this unfamiliar city!" Shiro shouted as annoyance filled his voice. In an instant, the three charged at him. Needing to defend himself, Shiro readies his stance.

First, the small one tried to stab his torso, but he quickly met the sole of Shiro's boot. His body crashed onto a nearby wall. Though a bit dazed, he tries to stand up but his blade landed a few inches away from his face, making him tremble. The large man tries to hack Shiro with his axe, but he effortlessly avoided it. For a second, he hesitated. Shiro was thinking of slicing the man's hand off, but a sudden decision stopped him. He simply disarmed him from his weapon and used his blade's hilt to knock the man out.

Finally, it was the leader's turn. Seeing that their target was agile, he tries to go to his side while he was busy with his accomplice. As the large man slowly falls down on his back, Shiro notices the leader beside him. He quickly turned his body and used his blade to parry the attack. As the sound of two blades clashing echoed throughout the alleyway, a sudden yellow flash passed by, and catching Shiro's attention. A small blonde girl ran by and jumped into the rooftops. For a moment of distraction, the leader quickly seized the opportunity and landed a huge straight onto Shiro's nose. The blow made his dizziness resurface and made Shiro fall onto one knee. Seeing the leader prepping a strong attack, Shiro lift his blade upwards.

The sound of a blade breaking stunned Shiro. His black blade snapped and his face nearly got slashed. He fell onto his back, still clutching onto his broken blade. "Heh. See! It was only a piece of scrap metal!" The leader remarked with a large grin on his face. Sensing danger, Shiro quickly moved to his right, avoiding the leader's attack. He pushed himself up and tackled the leader onto the ground. Surprised by the sudden action of their target, the leader couldn't stop him from disarming him of his weapon. A couple of strong blows landed on his face, forcing him to cover his face with his arms. Seeing that the leader is on the defensive, Shiro quickly grabbed the nearby dagger. Before he could plunge the dagger into his assailant, a large force knocked him down, leaving the leader free from his assault. He looked up and saw the large man and small one up in their feet.

"Tch. You really made us work, huh?" The small one said as he readies his blade once more. "You better have something valuable or we'll be sure to hack those limbs off." The large man grunted as he brings out his axe. "Heh. For a second, I thought I was a goner. Let me repay you!" The leader said as he quickly stood up and swung a kick towards Shiro. Shiro tried to move, but the nauseating feeling inside of him froze his body in place. His mouth was slowly filled with the taste of iron as he fell down onto the pavement. Shaking, he slowly tries to push himself up, but his body was refusing to do anything. "You should've cooperated, heh? See what happens to wanna be heroes, heh?" The small one remarked.

Out of the blue, a shard of ice caught Shiro's attention. The thugs were stopped in their tracks as a bolt of ice landed near them. "Stop right there!" A feminine voice shouted. With his cloudy vision, Shiro looked behind him. By the alleyway's entrance, he saw his saviour. A young woman with ashen-white hair stood there. Her hand was at the ready and her ice bolts were ready to be flung towards his assailants. Her purple eyes showed a look of determination. For a moment, he felt his heart ache as he stared at the young woman. "Tch! She's magic user!" One of fthe thugs remarked. "T-This doesn't concerns you, so don't even bother!" The leader annoyingly shouted at her. "True, but I cannot turn a blind eye when something like this is happening near me!" She shouted as her bolts went flying towards the trio.

The bolts landed near the trio once again, but it was enough to make the three back off. "Tch! We'll remember this!" The large man shouted as the three of them exited the alleyway. Looking at her, Shiro was left speechless. "A heroine … of justice …?" He muttered to himself. "A-Ah! You there! Are you okay?" She asked as she ran towards his position. By the time she was by his side, the nauseating feeling subsided and Shiro finally could move his limbs. He let out a rather loud defeated sigh as he pushed himself up and sat down on the pavement. "Y-Yeah. I could manage. I just feel … sick." He replied as the ashen-haired girl began inspecting his bruises. "Are you sure about that? I mean, it looks like they broke your nose after all." She asked. Now that she mentions it, Shiro finally noticed that his nose was not aligned properly.

"Alright then. Puck, please see to his wounds." The ashen-haired girl said as she took a step back. Suddenly, a small feline-looking creature appeared behind her. "Helping the weak, eh? You really are kind." The creature said as it levitated towards the surprised Shiro. "W-What? Magic? You're a magic user, right?" Shiro asked as the creature touched his nose. Suddenly, he felt something relaxing and refreshing on his face. The pain from his broken nose slowly vanished and the bleeding stopped. "Spirit-user, yes, and that's my contracted spirit. His name is Puck." The girl replied with a smile. "Hi there! You look lost." Puck said as his paw tapped on Shiro's bruises. "A-Ah … healing magic and ice projectiles … quite remarkable." He commented with a smile.

"Hm? Are you … by chance, a spirit user too?" The girl asked as her contracted spirit goes back and sits on top of her head. "Y-Yeah. I'm a magic user, sort of. I'm only a beginner though. Anyway, how could I repay you? I … don't have money or whatever currency that you guys use." Shiro replied. "C-Currency? Wait. Are you really lost?" The girl asked once more. "Y-Yeah. I … just woke up here. I know … it sounds like a drunkard's tale, but I really don't where am I or what was I doing before all of this. I'm trying to remember where I came from, but … nothing's coming up in my head." He replied with a nod. For a second, the girl stopped from responding and turned her back. She and her contracted spirit whispered with one another while Shiro was left there looking at them with a rather confused look in his face. He heard the word "thief" from the two and suddenly remembered the blonde girl that dashed through the alleyway earlier.

"Are you guys … looking for a thief?" Shiro asked as he slowly stands up. "Huh? Y-Yeah. Someone stole my insignia earlier. A bl-" "A blonde little girl with a rather revealing attire, right? She passed by earlier when I was getting mug. If you want, I could help you look for her. Think of it, as a way to repay your kindness." He stated as he approached the two. "You saw her?! Could you tell us where she went?!" The girl asked as she quickly grabbed onto Shiro's hands. "W-What? Yeah. She went up the rooftops, so I'm not sure which direction she went." He replied with a slight redness in his cheeks. "Ah. I see … Ah! Sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" The girl said as she notices her sudden move and quickly retracts her hands away from the man. "Aren't you a bit hasty, kiddo?" Puck remarked as he levitated near Shiro's face and began playfully punching his cheek with his paws, but due to his small size, Shiro could hardly feel a thing. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Anyway, what do you think of my offer?" He asked. "Hmm. Well, having another set of eyes to look for the thief will really help us, so, I guess I have to take it." The ashen-haired girl said with a smile as she accepts Shiro's offer.

The two began looking around, talking to bystanders, asking if they saw the little thief. While asking, Shiro slowly finds out his whereabouts. Currently, he's in the country of Lugnica, a country that sounds so alien to him. Even though he can't recall his past, he could clearly say that he never heard of this country before. Sometime past noon, the two reunited near the city's square. They met up in a park overlooking a portion of the city. "So, any updates?" Shiro asked as he leaned against the stone balustrade. "No new information. We're still drawing a blank." The girl replied as her contracted spirit comes out. "The people did mention that they saw the small thief but they can't say which direction she went to." Puck commented as he sat down on Shiro's shoulder. "I see. Anyway, come to think of it, every city has a shady portion right, uh, miss?" Shiro asked as he looked towards the ashen-haired girl. Now that he realized it, he never got her name.

"Hm? Yes?" The girl asked. "Well, uh, I never got your name." Shiro said as he began petting Puck. "N-Name? Oh … right. I forgot about that." She muttered. From the looks of things, Shiro deducted that she's not comfortable in giving her name. "It's … okay actually. I just don't know what to call you if you don't tell me your name. But, anyway, I'm Shiro. Shiro as in, white." He said as he introduced himself with a smile. "W-White? Pardon?" She muttered with a curious look in her face. "Huh? Well … where I came from, the word _Shiro_ means white, like the colour." He commented with a chuckle. "Ah. You're not from here, correct?" She asked as she paid close attention to the man in front of her. "Yeah. Truth to be told, this … isn't my world. Like, I don't belong here." Shiro replied. "Well, judging from your looks, you really stick out like a sore thumb, you know. But, I could believe in you since you look like that." She commented with a giggle.

"Eh? I don't know but that sounds a bit insulting." Shiro said as he crossed his arms. "Heh. Come on! It's a compliment, a compliment!" Puck said as he playfully poked the man's cheek. "Hm. Those scars and your features … are you, a soldier perhaps?" The girl asked as she began to look at Shiro's face. "Soldier? Nah. I'm a magus in my world. Truth to be told, I think I'm suffering from amnesia, so I can't really say what my occupation was or where I got these scars. I … could say that I'm around 20 to 25 years old since looking at you, I feel rather old already." Shiro replied as he lets out a playful chuckle. "I-I look young? Thanks, I guess …" The girl said as she brushes off the random compliment and turned her head. As she turned towards the cityscape, Shiro noticed something about her. Her pointy ears caught his attention. "Those ears …" He muttered. Suddenly, a fragmented memory appeared in his head.

 _Ara ara, I see that I've been summoned by a cute master.  
_ _Master, you really are hard-headed you know. But, I am here to guide you.  
_ _I never thought my cute master would be so precious._

Shiro fell to his knees, groaning in pain. "Huh? S-Shiro-san!" The girl said as she ran towards him. "D-drop the honorifics … please." Shiro muttered as he tries his best to shrug off the pain. "Huh? Wait. Are you okay? What happened?!" She asked. In response, Shiro simply gently touched her pointy ears. "Your ears … reminded me of someone." He replied. For a second, the ashen-haired beauty felt shocked. Her entire hands froze. Her expression slowly turned into something dreadful, but the man's sudden response flipped it. "It's … beautiful. Your ears I mean. I … just had a sudden memory popped into my head. It's heavily fragmented, but … I feel warm inside. I'm simply in pain due to the shock, but that aside, I'm quite okay." He stated with a smile on his face. Seeing a genuine smile, the girl can't help but to feel warm inside too.

 _S-Satella._

Her words caught his attention. "Is that … your name?" Shiro asked as he slowly stands up alongside her. "Y-Yeah. My name is Satella." Satella replied as she looked away. "S-Seriously? Geez." Puck muttered as he went back to Satella's side. Somehow, Shiro could feel something off. Why is she acting rather … secretive with her name, and why does her name sound so … hated by her, he asked himself. He thought of prodding even further, but it would be rude of him. If she's uncomfortable of giving her true name, so be it since he's already okay with using what she given him. "Hmm. Alright, Satella. Nice to meet you, also, thank you for saving this lost man earlier," Shiro said as he gently took her hand and knelt down in front of her. "I will never forget your kindness, and I am in debt to you." He stated with a smile on his face. "G-Geez. You're embarrassing me … but," Satella said with an embarrassed tone. Slowly, her shyness vanished from her face and she smiled at the kneeling Shiro. "Nice to meet you too, Shiro." She said with a warm smile. At that moment, Shiro can't help but to stare at her. He was purely awed. _I'm lucky that I met someone like her_ , he muttered to himself.

After a while, the two continued their search. Along the way, they helped a lost child to reunite with her parents. Her father, an appa vendor and someone that Shiro talked to prior reuniting with Satella, gave directions towards a known loot house. If someone would pawn something that they stole, it's most likely to be there after all. The two made their way towards the slums. After Satella communicates with the nearby spirits, they finally arrived in front of the loot house.

"This is it, huh?" Shiro muttered as he began inspecting the front door. It was already evening but the lights were still off. "Shiro, could you do me a favour?" Puck, who was looking quite sleepy, asked. "Go ahead." Shiro responded. "Could you protect her for me while I'm out? I need to get some rest." The small spirit said as he slowly becomes transparent. "Puck normally stays up till this hour. He needs some goodnight rest since he's been up ever since this morning." Satella remarked as her green pendant slowly began to shine. "So that's his sleeping spot, hm? Alright. Get some rest." Shiro said with a smile.

Before Shiro could take a step towards the door, something felt wrong with him. It was too eerily quiet. "Satella, stay outside for a while. I'll confirm things from the inside first." He said as he checked his pockets. Feeling something, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Huh? Me?" The ashen-girl behind asked. "What? Come on, you gave me that name, so I have no choice to address you like that. Anyway, stay here, okay? I'll be right back." He said as he gives her a reassuring smile.

The door slowly creaked as he steps inside the dark. He flicks his lighter and its flame began to illuminate the room, though it was not bright enough for him to see everything. "Hello? I'm looking for a blonde-thief. Does anybody know her?" He shouted. Silence was the only response that he received. "I guess not. Though, it really smells like … Huh?!" He muttered as something tripped him. His flame died out as he tumbled along the wooden floor. "What the hell …" He muttered as he began to flick his lighter once again. As the flame lit up, a gruesome sight stunned him. The blonde girl that he was looking for was in front of him, completely lifeless. A large slash could be seen in her slender body. He tried to move but, behind was also another corpse, this time around, it was a large old man who was missing his right arm and jaw.

"F-Fuck! This is bad news!" Shiro remarked as he quickly stood up and ran towards the door. A few metres away, he felt a presence behind him. Sensing a killing intent, he quickly brings out his black sword. In the nick of time, he deflected something, but his sword broke once more. As he fell on the floor, he noticed a large gaping slash on his right arm. He groaned in pain but he forced himself to stand up once more. "Ah. Even though your blade broke, you'll still stand up?" A sultry, feminine voice commented from the shadows. "Tch. Satella! Don't come in! Run!" Shiro shouted as the room was briefly illuminated by the sudden mana surge on his right arm.

Again, he brings out his black sword, and again, the sword breaks as he tries to defend himself. This time around, a slash landed on his thigh, stopping him from moving around. The next landed on shoulder, which rendered his left arm useless. "F-Fuck …" He muttered as blood slowly began to seep out his mouth. The moment he noticed the blood on his mouth, he fell onto the floor. His abdomen was slashed open and his guts fell out. He began screaming in pain as he tried his best to put everything back in. "Ah … you have such pleasant guts. I'll be sure to carefully enjoy it …" The voice said with a rather excited tone.

 _Shiro! Are you okay?!_

His companion's voice altered him. Shiro forced every adrenaline that he has to push himself up. Though his guts were dangling, he tried to crawl towards the door to stop her. "Don't come in! Damn it!" Shiro furiously shouted. In a matter of seconds, the ashen-haired girl fell down beside him. A large slash can be seen on her side. "N-No … No … No!" He exclaimed. His body was getting cold, but he has to do something. He can't let her die like this. "C-Come on. Move! You gotta … live!" He painfully muttered as he grabbed onto her hand. He felt a slight reaction from her, which sparked his drive even further. "I'll s-save you … I'll save you … Satella! I'll get you out of he-"

Though his will was strong, his body gave up. He lost too much blood and now, he takes his last breath. He dies for the first time in this world.


	4. A Knife in the Dark

Death slowly swallowed him and he finds himself in the dark void. He was completely lifeless and yet, there's still a slight consciousness within him that is refusing to let his life go. Out of the darkness came long, black hand-like shadows. The hands held onto his body, like how a lover would hold his beloved's. A silhouette can be seen a few metres away from him as one of the hands grabbed onto his heart. The silhouette moved its mouth, as if it's muttering something, and Shiro's heart slowly was engulfed by the darkness.

He wakes up once again. The same feeling of nausea filled his mind, but now, mixed an erratic amount of pain. He sits up, wheezing and gasping for air. His abdomen felt like it was sliced open and his guts were wrenched from his insides. He quickly lifts his top, but finds no wound or any. "W-What … the hell. I … died." He muttered to himself. He was certain that he was killed by some unknown assailant, but he finds himself in the same spot where he woke up earlier. That assailant was experienced, and their attacks were precise, he said to himself. Even though he has to power to bring out an admired blade, he was completely overwhelmed.

Sluggishly, Shiro stood up. He rubs his eyes and his vision slowly cleared up. "I'm certain that I died from my wounds earlier, so why am I still alive," He muttered to himself. "Perhaps, I'm in a time loop? No, impossible …" He remarked as he began walking towards the busy main road. Though he has a broken and cluttered memory, he could still remember a distant myth during his childhood.

A myth about a man's journey for fame and redemption. Along his way, he meets a young princess who was capable of magic. The young princess was cursed into falling in love in this man, and he took advantage of her. He used her to kill her own kin, to further reach for his own kingdom. Time passed on, and the two made a family, but the man never saw her as someone he should love, but as a tool. Given with the opportunity of having his own kingdom, the man threw the princess, who is now a mother at this point, aside along with their sons. Exiled and casted away by her lover, the princess now went back to her hometown, wishing that her father would take her back in. All she got was hate, disgust and the title of a "witch" as they casted her out once more. Soon, she lost everything and while she tried to get back at the man who used her, she never managed to get her revenge. She died as a lost soul, forever wandering the wilds without a home.

Shiro could remember that during his younger years, he would study the witch's spells since his magic circuits wasn't anything remarkable and her spells were easy to use. There were some high-tier spells that she had in her arsenal, such as the reanimation of the dead and notably, time-space manipulation, but knowing that he will never have enough mana to even chant those spells, he decided to fully ignore them. "If I could remember correctly, she was classified as a Caster." He muttered to himself as he reached a familiar market place.

Casters, are beings or servants that highly specializes on mid-tier to high-tier magic spells. They were known magicians during their lifetime and if a magus would summon one, one must have a large pool of mana. "Did I … summon her before? Even so, I don't remember a spell of hers that could send you back in time." He remarked as he closely kept an eye out. This time around, he ignored the alleyway and reached a nearby tavern. It was rather dark even though it was daytime. There were only a few patrons inside, but they kept an eye on Shiro as he slowly approached the barkeep.

"Hm? You look … unfamiliar. You new to the city?" The barkeep asked as he approached Shiro while wiping a glass mug. "Y-Yeah. Hey, uh. I just want to ask question." Shiro said as he felt the stares of the patrons dotting on his back. "I don't give any free information, mister mercenary. You either buy something or you get out." The barkeep said with a rather cold tone in his voice. "I … don't have any money with me. Please, hear me out. Just one." Shiro persisted.

"Tch. Well, you do look lost. So? What is it?" The barkeep asked as he puts the glass mug away. "Well, uh, in this world, is necromancy a thing? No, actually, is there time-space spells?" Shiro asked. Suddenly, he felt something slowly caressing his chest and to be precise, his heart. "Huh? Are you a magic-user or some sorts? This ain't the place for those questions, mercenary." The barkeep replied as he turned his back. "W-Wait! Please, hear me out! I was killed earlier and was sent back in time! It feels like I ca-" Before Shiro could even finish, he felt something gripping onto his heart, like it forbid him to go even further, but he didn't stop. "It feels like I can return from death! I … I don't how but, huh?" He muttered.

The feeling of something gripping his heart faded away, but suddenly, the barkeep collapsed onto the wooden flooring. The patron beside him suddenly fell onto the wooden countertop. "W-What? Hey, are you okay?!" Shiro said as he nudged the demi-human beside him. As he jolted the beastman's body, he noticed the pool of blood underneath his face. He turned towards the barkeep, and it was the same. The beastman's body was cold and completely lifeless.

Slowly, he came to realize that something killed the two, something sinister. He didn't see anything that attacked the two and there were no external wounds. "Did I … killed these two?" He muttered to himself as his hands began to shake. Even though he is a man of conviction, he would always find a way to get a peaceful resolution, but if push comes to shove and he has no other option, he will defend himself and the people he love. Killing is something he will never get accustomed off, and feeling guilt for the two's sudden death, shook him. As the other patrons who were sitting far from him noticed that he began to panic, he quickly bolted out of the tavern. He ran aimlessly, while continuously asking himself what killed the two.

He finds himself in the same way alleyway that he was before. Shiro fell to his knees, gasping for air while clutching onto his chest. "W-What the hell was that …" He muttered to himself. "I simply said that I could return from death, then why did they suddenly die in front of me?" He asked. Confused and completely ridiculed by his current scenario, he suddenly stood back up. "I could return fr-"

 _You … can't …_

The feeling came back, but this time around it was stronger. As he fell onto his knees once more, Shiro heard someone whisper into his ear. He turned his head around, but there wasn't anyone behind him. He was completely alone in that alleyway. "So … that was it … huh?" He muttered as the unseen hand that was holding onto his heart slowly lessens its grip on his heart. Due to his sudden idea, he came to realize that he cannot tell anyone about this "curse" of his. Due to a sudden twist of fate, he managed to go back in time, but cannot tell anyone about it. "I can think about where it came from later, but … is it only a one time thing? If I die again, will it be all over?" He asked himself.

"Hey, look what we have here." A voice behind him said as the sound of footsteps grew closer towards him. Behind him was the three thugs who tried to mug him previously. "Y-You guys …" Shiro muttered as he slowly stood back up. "Huh? You know us?" The large man asked. "Have you … mugged me before?" Shiro asked as he took a step back. "Well, we don't know. We mugged a lot of people, so we probably mugged you from before, right?" The small thug replied with a smirk. "Hm. You do look unfamiliar, so this is probably the first. Anyway, you know the drill." The leader said as he tried to give an intimidating look at their prey. Hearing their reply, Shiro notices that he's the only one who could remember that events from earlier.

"Tch. I don't have anything. Even if you search my pockets, there's nothing you could get from me." Shiro muttered as he kept a close eye to the thugs. "Really now? Then what the heck are you holding?" The small thug asked as he pointed at Shiro's hand. As Shiro turned his attention towards his hand, he noticed that he was holding onto something. It was a card of some sorts. In one face, it had an image of an archer and the inscription of the said card, while behind it was a rather odd design. "A-Archer? Where did this came from?" Shiro muttered. Suddenly, a crack in his memory became un-shattered. A memory of his childhood resurfaced.

 _Our linage's magic is quite unique. Our family are capable of "replicating" those heroes from the myths.  
_ _No, we don't need to summon them. We simply need to summon their powers and use them for our own.  
_ _We call it, "Installation" magic._

With that memory, he fully knows now what to do with the said card. Grabbing onto the card tightly, Shiro tries to visualize someone that he admired when he was a child. A "hero of justice", someone he aspired to be. Slowly, an image of a man with white, slicked hair, and cladded in his red robes appeared in his mind. He knows this man, since he was the "hero" that he admired so much. Suddenly, the card vanished from thin air. The air around Shiro suddenly became filled with mana. In an instant, two foreign-looking short swords appeared in his hands. One was completely white, while the other was black and had a red hexagon pattern on it.

"Kanshou. Bakuya." Shiro muttered as he held the blades' grips tightly. He felt his circuits flaring up for a second, but it slowly subsided. This time around, the blades that came out were a complete replica of the image that he once saw in his memory. "W-What?! Where did those came from?!" The small thug muttered. "He's a magic-user?! S-Shit! Get yo-" Before their leader could finish what he was saying, Shiro suddenly charged in. He swiftly used the white blade's hilt to knock out the small thug while the two recovered their bearings. They brought out their blades and tried to attack Shiro. Since he's in a better condition compared to the previous time he dealt with these three, he managed to defend himself properly.

The large man tried to cleave through with his axe, but Shiro thwarted his attacks. The blades remained strong and the force didn't left a dent on it. He quickly passed through the large man's defences and used Kanshou's hilt to knock him out cold. The leader tried to once again stab him from the back, but Shiro effortlessly knock him back. "You guys really need to change your careers." Shiro muttered as he slowly approached the trembling thug. "T-Those clothes and that swordsman ship … are you a knight?!" The thug asked. "Knight? No. I'm just a mere magus lost in this world." Shiro replied as he quickly landed a strong roundhouse that knocked the leader out cold.

After successfully defending himself from his aggressors, Shiro took some time to come to terms with his newfound power. "This is … my family's magic …" He muttered as a blue-like light slowly engulfed the blades, disintegrating it back to its card form. The one magic that he tried so hard to master during his childhood, the magic that drove him into exile due its incapability with him, is now in his grasp. "I don't understand … I thought I never had the potential to wield this art." He remarked. As he was caught in his moment of awe, a quick blond girl passed right by him. Remembering his previous encounter with an ashen-haired girl, he tried to react and grab onto the young thief, but she was too quick. In a matter of seconds, she's already at the rooftops.

"Tch. That brat … there's no doubt about it. She's the one that I saw in that loot house." Shiro said to himself. Thinking back, the dead girl was the same girl who stole his saviour's insignia. Why she was killed, he wondered. Did their assailant kill her to get the insignia? Then who is that old man that he saw? "I can think about that later. For now, I just have to c-"

 _Excuse me!_

A feminine voice from behind him caught Shiro's attention. He turned his head and saw the ashen-blonde girl who was standing by the alleyway's entrance. Her white garments slowly swayed as the wind drifted beneath her. For a second, Shiro was in a loss for words. He wanted to apologize, for letting her die and for being a failure of a bodyguard during the previous cycle. "Y-Yeah?" He asked with a rather nervous tone. "E-Excuse me but … hm?" The elven girl said as she took notice of the downed thugs. "Don't worry about them! They tried to mug me, so I kinda knocked them out." Shiro commented as he fixes his posture. "A-Ahh. Sure. Anyway, have yo-"

"A blonde girl that came running through here? Yeah. I did. If you ask me, she'll probably end up in a certain loot house in the slums." Shiro said, cutting the elven girl mid-sentence. "Huh? How did you know that I was looking for her?" The ashen-blonde girl asked. "Well, that girl stole something from me too. So we're hunting the same little thief." He replied as he dusted off the dirt from his pants. It was a certain lie what he said, but Shiro believed that he has to make his saviour believe that he's in her side. Since he can't blatantly say that he watched her die in his previous life, this lie is the only thing he can came up with.

But, with his current power, he cannot protect this girl from that assailant. He knows fully that even when he equips the foreign blades, he's still no match against that assassin. He needs to get someone stronger, but he's in an unknown country with no one to depend on to, so who could he call for help? "Anyway, I'll leave now. I'll try to chase down that girl if I can." Shiro said as he turned his back and faced the nearby rooftop. "W-What? Er. Can't yo-" "Meet me in the loot house later. Also, bring someone strong, like seriously strong." He replied was he gave her a smile.

His lips begun to mutter a foreign spell. In a matter of seconds, runes appeared in his hands and legs. "Seems like I can still use some of the physical fortification spells, huh …" Shiro muttered as he readies for a jump. The runes were low-tier spells that fortifies and amplifies a person's physical capability to a degree. For an example, a man could leap huge distances in a small amount of time. Though it may look certainly advantageous to use the said runes, it cannot give a magus superhuman abilities and at times, it takes a huge toll in a magus' physical body.

With one leap, Shiro landed on the same rooftop that the young girl climbed up earlier, leaving the ashen-haired elf behind. First off, he needs to go to higher ground since he doesn't remember the way towards the slums that well. He spots a nearby tower and sprints for it. He jumps through the roofs with proficiency and in a matter of seconds, he's already climbing the tower. "I really love these runes for making my body this light." He commented with a smirk as he reaches the top of tower. For a second, he took a moment to enjoy the scenery of the foreign city, but he switches back his focus. After a while, he spots the bad-looking buildings from a distance. He takes in a deep breath and leaps from the tower. He lands on a nearby rooftop, destroying some roof tiles in the process, and continues sprinting towards the slums.

After a while, he reaches the poor section of the city. He leaps off from the building and landed on a nearby path. As the runes vanished from his limbs, a sudden feeling of fatigue sunk in. Shiro felt a bit light-headed and had to lean onto something nearby for support. "W-Woah. I think I overused it." He mutters to himself as he took a second to catch his breath. Brushing off his fatigue, he began walking towards the direction of the loot house, but his legs refused to cooperate with him. He stumbles, but manages to stop himself from falling as he bumped into someone.

The person let out a rather surprised shriek as she fell on her bottom. Her long, black hair and sultry clothing caught Shiro's attention. Did I just bump into a prostitute or some sorts, he asked himself. "Sorry, I was caught in a dizzy spell. Are you okay?" He asked as he reached out for her hand. "I'm … alright. My, my. You took me for a surprise." The lady said as Shiro helped her stand up. For a second, her voice was rather familiar to him, but he can't pinpoint where he heard it from before. As the lady brushed off the dirt and dust from her clothing, Shiro remembered the little girl that he was trying to track down earlier. "Hey, uh. I'm really sorry, okay? I'll treat you if we see each other again. I'm kinda in a hurry, so yeah. Take care!" He said as he began walking away from the scene. The black-haired lady simply looked at him with a curious look in her purple eyes.

After asking some locals for the girl's home, Shiro finally arrives in a shack near the loot house. It was small and was certainly ragged down. "The locals said she lives here. Should I knock? Hm. Nevermind. I have a feeling that if I do, the whole shack might go down." Shiro muttered as he inspected the shack closely. He still has some time till sun down. He was killed in the evening back in the previous loop, so he still has time before he finally meets the assassin who killed him previously. "Can I use this card? I mean … I managed to partially use it earlier, but can I actually use it without my circuits breaking?" He asked as he reached out for the gold card in his pocket.

 _Hey! Who are you?!_

He heard a young girl voice's behind him. He turned around and saw the blonde thief whom he was trying to track down. "I assume you're Felt?" Shiro asked as he places back the card into his pocket. "What of it? Why are you snooping around my home, huh?" Felt replied as she brings out her dagger. "Wait a minute. Let's not get hasty. Is that how you treat a potential buyer?" He remarked as he lets out a sigh. "Buyer? You're a buyer? Well, you should've said that in the first place. So, what's up?" She asked as she passed by him and went towards her shack. "Well, hm. I'm planning to buy that insignia off you." Shiro replied as he followed her.

Shiro fully knows that Felt is the same girl who stole his saviour's insignia and the one that he found dead in the loot house. Potentially, she will be killed due to the insignia in the first place, hence she's sort of a victim in this play. Since he strongly believes in an ending where everyone's happy, Shiro devised a plan where this girl could go live another day while he reclaims back the insignia for his saviour. He just have to buy it from her with whatever he has right now in his pockets.

"Oh? The insignia? Well, someone's already buying it." Felt replied as she takes some of her equipment and stashes it into one of her boxes. "Well, how much are they buying it?" Shiro asked. "10 blessed gold coins. Wait a minute. Let's not talk business here. Let's have Old man Rom hear your offer first." She replied with a rather carefree smile. "Hm. I see. Lead the way then." He said as he crossed his arms and nodded.

After a short walk, they reached the loot house. As Shiro tried to open it, he noticed the entry door was shut. "Is it close? Is there a back entrance or something?" Shiro muttered as he inspects the entry door. Unamused, Felt pushes him aside and knocks on the door in a certain manner. Though it was pretty muffled, a voice then asked a set of questions that Felt easily answered.

 _To the giant rats?  
_ "We give poison."  
 _To the great white whale?  
_ "We lend a fishing hook."  
 _To our most honourable dragon?  
_ "We say, Burn in hell!"

The locks of the door were opened one by one, and an old, yet large and muscular old man greeted them. "Ah, Felt! I see that you had a successful run." The old man said as he lets Felt go inside the loot house. "Well, it wasn't easy. That girl didn't let up. Oh yeah. Th-" "And who you may be, huh? You eyeing Felt or something?" The old man asked Shiro as he turns his attention towards him. Before Shiro could even answer, the old man brings out a large spiked club. "W-Wait a minute. Ugh. Geez. Felt, do something about this." Shiro said as he slowly backs off. "Stop that! Don't scare our potential buyer!" Felt ordered with an annoyed tone as she gave the old man a kick on his leg. "H-Huh? A buyer? Why didn't you say that in the first place? Sheesh. Come on in, sonny. Sorry for the scare." He said as he lets the confused black-haired man in.

The inside of the loot house was quite simple. There were some table and chairs to serve the customers, there's a bar on the side, and the storage and loot area were on the other. The young blonde girl sat down by the bar, nudging the black-haired man to sit beside her. "Give me the usual, old man Rom!" Felt cheerfully said as the old man walked back towards the bar. He brings out a small container and two wooden cups, and he then serves some milk to the two. "Ah! Introductions. This guy over here is old man Rom. He's like, a guardian of some sorts. He took me in when I was still a kid." Felt said as Rom gave Shiro a nod. "Sorry for being a bit hostile earlier. I don't like the city men eyeing Felt, and you do look like one." Rom said as Felt chugs down the milk. "Old man, did you forgot to water down the milk again? It taste too strong!" Felt complained while the old man chuckled.

"Uh. It's okay, I guess. My name is … Shiro. You can say I'm a drifter or some sorts. I happen to pass-by and heard this girl has a certain insignia." Shiro said as he then chugs down the served milk. _Felt is right, it taste too strong_ , he said to himself. "Well, how did you find out about the insignia? Did our buyer told you about it?" Felt asked. "I happen to saw you when you took it. That insignia … looks quite precious. I was thinking that I could buy it off you, and I could sell it for a higher price." Shiro replied with a relaxed grin on his face. "Ah! You think like a merchant. Quite odd, since you look like a soldier or some sorts." Rom commented as he continued to observe Shiro.

"So? How much are you willing to pay for it? Our buyer has 10 blessed gold coins on the line for this bad boy." Felt asked as she brings out the small black insignia from her pocket. The red etching of a dragon caught Shiro's attention. "Well, I don't really have coins at the moment, but perhaps, you might be interested with my … things," Shiro replied as he stood up and prepared to empty his pocket. In the left was his black smart phone and a metallic flip lighter, while in the right was the Archer card and an unopened pack of cigarettes. The foreign looking objects caught the attention of the two. "Ooh! This one's shiny!" Felt remarked as she quickly grabbed the lighter from Shiro's hands. "Wait. Th-"

Before Shiro could even finish his warning, Felt flicked the top part of the lighter. A small flame came out, which surprised her. "It can cast flame magic!" Rom remarked as he looked at the small object with curiosity. "Uh, yeah. You can use low-tier flame spells with this thing. Combined with this …," Shiro said as he opens the pack of cigarette and took the lighter off from Felt's hands. As he began to smoke a cigarette, the two seem to notice the foreign smell coming out from the white stick in Shiro's mouth. "It stinks! What is that?!" Felt asked as she covered her nose. "Tobacco, well, a manufactured version of it. You can say, it relieves you from your stress. You wanna try, old man? You simply have to inhale with your mouth and puff the smoke out." Shiro said as he hands the stick towards Rom. For a second, the old man had a hard time copying Shiro's action, but after some attempts, he finally succeeds. He lets out a rather, husky cough as the smoke caught his lungs by surprise. "That's quite nasty … but you do have a point. I feel, a bit relaxed." Rom commented as he hands back the stick to Shiro. "Can we open the window or something? The smell with linger if we don't." Shiro said with a chuckle as he continued smoking in front of the two.

After Shiro threw away his stick, the three went back to their negotiations. "So, what does this card do?" Felt asked as she inspects the gold card. "That's … for my personal use. I can't sell that." Shiro replied as he takes his smart phone and began taking photos of the two without them knowing. "Hm? How about that, sonny? What does that do?" Rom asked as he noticed Shiro's actions. "This is what we call, a cellular device. A smartphone. You can use it different ways, but currently, it doesn't have any signal, so I can't call anyone at the moment," Shiro replied as he began playing with his phone. "This device allows you to talk to someone who's far, far, away from your location. You can also do this." He said as he showed the two their pictures. "W-Wait. Why is my face there?!" Felt asked with a worried tone. "This thing can stop time and take images of the scenery, of people, or whatever you chose. These frozen images will be stored inside this device. You can use this bad boy for like, espionage purposes or whatever." Shiro explained with a rather confident smirk on his face.

After the negotiations were done, Rom began evaluating the market price of the three objects that Shiro was ready to give up on for the insignia. While the old man was busy inspecting the three "metia", or magical item in their language, Felt and Shiro had time to chat. "You weren't kidding when you said that you were a drifter or some sorts. It was my first time to see those things! Are you really not a merchant?" Felt asked the man in front of her with an excited tone. "Told you. I'm a man who was … just passing by. Also, I'm not a merchant. I'm a magus, or in your terms, a magic-user." Shiro said as he kept playing with the gold card in his hands. He told Felt that he was a man from another world, from another time, but Felt didn't take it seriously. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" She asked with a rather, mocking smile on her face as she poked Shiro's cheeks. "S-Stop that, will you?" Shiro said with a sigh as Rom switches his attention towards the two.

The old man ordered the two to come closer so they could finalize the negotiations. "If you ask me, three metias such as these, can fetch around 25 blessed gold pieces, and that's only the base market price." Rom stated as he slides the three object towards Shiro. "So, I take I win?" Shiro asked. "Well, you do, but we have to wait for your competition first. I mean, they were first, after all, so you have to haggle with them." Felt replied as she stretched her arms. "A-Ah. I see. Well, I could wait. It's only … wait. It's already evening?" Shiro said as he noticed the dark sky outside. "You didn't notice that I lit the candles with your metia? I thought you weren't interested in Felt, hmm …" Rom said as he continued to tease the black-haired man.

 **Knock! Knock!**

As the sound of someone knocking caught their attention, Shiro can't help but to a bit nervous. At this hour, their assailant will make its appearance. He was certainly nervous, but had no choice but to see this assailant of theirs face-to-face. _Perhaps, I could negotiate with them or what, he said to himself_ , while trying to calm his nerves. As Rom opened the door, a striking, black-haired vixen stood by the porch. Her sultry clothing caught Shiro's attention once more. "Y-You?" He muttered as he recognized the lady earlier. "Ah, you're the guy who bumped into me earlier. If I remembered correctly, you said you'll treat me once we see each other again." The lady said with a playful giggle as she entered the loot house. "W-Well, I'm quite short of cas- coins, at the moment, so how about I ... uh … hey, old man. Serve her something." Shiro said as he looked towards Rom. The old man sighs, and serves the lady a glass of milk.

"So, I take it that you're our buyer?" Felt asked the lady as the vixen sat down in front of us. "Yes. I was contracted to buy that insignia from you." The lady replied with a smile as she began sipping her drink. "Uh, are you alone?" Shiro asked. "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" The lady replied, which sent shivers down to Shiro's spine. _Is it possible that she's the assassin_ , he asked himself. "A-Anyway, introductions first. Just to have some, formality, right? The name is Shiro, and I'm a buyer." Shiro said as he brushes off the dreadful feeling inside of him. "My, my. How formal. I'm Elsa, and I see you're my competition." Elsa said with a smile. "So, how much are you willing to pay?" Felt asked Elsa as Rom kept a close eye on the vixen. "10 blessed gold coins, but to haggle, my contractor gave me 5 more. Will that be suffice?" She replied. "I'm planning to buy the insignia by 25 blessed gold coins. Well, not really coins, but with metia. How about it? Shall we negotiate?" Shiro asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hm. Why do you plan on buying the insignia in the first place?" Elsa asked as Felt and Rom began to inspect that gold coins that she brought out. "An insignia like that could sell a hefty sum to the right buyer. I'm planning to sell it to some … royalties or what." Shiro replied as he kept an eye contact with the black-haired woman. "Oh my. Quite mischievous, but you do have a point," She muttered as she noticed the slight pause in Shiro's answer. "You're quite determined to buy that insignia, yes? Determined? No, more of, desperate." She commented with a sly smile. "Just business. Nothing personal, right?" He muttered as he began tapping his arm. He was fidgeting due to his nervousness, but he's trying his best to mask it. "True, let's be professional. I mean, I don't really care if I lose this haggle." She commented with a slight sigh.

"It's decided. Shiro wins the haggle. His metias worth more than these coins. I'm sorry lady, but you have to go back to your contractor empty-handed." Rom stated as he finishes inspecting the trade. "You heard him. Here you go." Felt said as she brings out the insignia and hands it to Shiro. As Shiro was about to trade his things for the black object, he felt a sudden killing intent emitting out in front of him. "Thank you for the milk, it was quite refreshing," Elsa said as she licked the milk off of her lips. Her purple eyes were fixated at the man in front of her. "But I can't go back empty-handed …" She muttered as she slowly stood up.

 **SLASH!**

With one quick move, Shiro pulled Felt from harm's way. The table that he kicked towards Elsa was instantly sliced in half. "W-What?! Hey! I thought you said you wanted to keep things professional?!" Felt asked as Elsa brandishes out her curved blade. "I do, but this man has an ulterior motive. He tries his best to lie, but he's simply too easy to read." She replied as a sudden roar caught her attention. The large old man sprang towards her. With his large club in his hand, he tries to attack the assassin, but Elsa easily dodges his brutish attacks. Knowing that even with Rom at his side the fight will end badly, Shiro grabs onto Felt. "Run. Find that girl that you stole from and tell her to go here. I'm pretty sure she's with someone strong." Shiro said as he takes a deep breath. The sound of the old man struggling to land a hit echoed throughout the loot house. "B-But, I ha-" "Listen to me! We will die if we can't get someone stronger! Just go! Go!" Shiro shouted as the sight of Rom's club getting sliced caught his attention.

As Elsa was about to deliver the killing blow, the black-haired man pushed Rom out from harm's way. He quickly grabbed onto the club's handle and blocked Elsa's attack. "Oh my. Can't wait?" Elsa said with a sly grin as she dodged Shiro's kick. While her eyes were fixated in her prey, Felt bolts out of the loot house, crying and wishing that she can find help soon. Elsa clicked her tongue as she noticed the little one running out, but before she could follow her, the handle of the club went flying towards her. Again, she easily avoided the attack. "I'm right here." Shiro said as he takes out his gold card. Rom, who was injured from the clash earlier, was out cold and was lying behind the bar. "You look like you could give me a fight." Elsa said as she began licking the blood from her blade. "Hmph. Let's see about that, shall we? _Card Art: Include_." Shiro muttered.

Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in Shiro's hands, which caught Elsa's attention. "You are a … magic-user? You don't look like it." Elsa said as she began circling Shiro. "I get that all the time." Shiro remarked as his eyes continued to follow the vixen's movements. In an instant, Elsa charges in with her blade at the ready. Their blades clashed and Shiro found himself completely in the defensive. Though her strikes are not that powerful enough to send him flying, she was agile and quick and her attacks were flexible enough to land a couple of slashes on his arms. "Those blades look nice. May I take it after I finish inspecting your guts?" Elsa asked in a mocking manner as she kept the pressure on Shiro. "U-Ugh. You …" Shiro snarled as he tries best to fend her off.

 **CLING!**

With one slash, Elsa's was disarmed of her blade. As she slowly recovers from Shiro's sudden counterattack, a black blade was placed near her neck. "Stand down. No one likes a bad sport." Shiro ordered. "My, my. You got some skill, but that's not enough!" Elsa shouted in an excited manner. She then brings out two more blades from her robes. "Seeing that you're dual wielding, I might as well show my skill, right?" She commented as her blades caught Shiro by surprise. Though he managed to deflect her attacks, Kanshou was sent flying, leaving him with only Bakuya to fend Elsa off. As the assassin kept hammering him with a flurry of slashes, Shiro found himself cornered. His body was littered with small cuts and he could feel his heart pumping out adrenaline as much as it can.

 _Trace … on._

A sudden memory jolted Shiro to move towards his other blade. As his voice ringed inside his mind, he evaded Elsa's attacks and rolled from harm's way. He picked up Kanshou and threw some chairs towards Elsa. "What's this? I'm not an artisan you know, so could you stop throwing wood towards me?" Elsa remarked as she slices the woodwork with ease, but at the very moment, two blades were heading right towards her. She manages to fend off Kanshou, but Bakuya managed to land a cut on her arm. "That was a dirty play, you know." She commented as she kicks the two blades away. _The cut wasn't deep enough to rend her arm useless_ , Shiro thought. "Heh. I have to use some underhand tactics from time to time." Shiro remarked. "But now, you don't have any weapon. How about you show me those guts of yours?" Elsa said as a spark of bloodlust showed in her eyes.

Elsa quickly dashed in, closing the gap between her and her prey. Shiro didn't move a muscle and kept his hands at bay. His eyes were fixated at her curved blades, like he was engraving its very appearance into his mind. "You're finished!" Elsa gleefully shouted as she swung upwards.

 **CLANG!**

The sound of two blades clashing with one another echoed throughout the room. To Elsa's utter surprise, her curved blade was in Shiro's hands. No, to be precise, it was a replica of her weapon. "W-What? How did you … " Elsa muttered. "I told you, didn't I? I am … a mage, a shitty one but I am capable enough to fend you off." Shiro replied as he pushed back Elsa with a strong kick. This time, he's finally on the offensive, charging straight towards Elsa. The black-haired vixen could feel the pressure pressing up to her as a flurry of attacks kept her on the defensive, but with one good block, Shiro's replicas were utterly destroyed. "Tch. Need to make it better then!" Shiro snarled as his circuits began to flare up. As Elsa went for another killing blow, another set of replicas blocked her attack. "How convenient, but somehow, I'm quite irritated seeing that magic of yours!" Elsa shouted with an annoyed tone.

The two were in a deadlock for quite a while. They would exchange blows, keeping each other at bay while trying to gain the upper hand. By the time the third replica broke, Shiro was sent flying towards the storage portion of the loot house. He crashed onto some tables and he laid there for a while as he tries to catch his breath. He was completely exhausted. His mana were at its lowest and the third replica was in shambles. His breathing was erratic and his vision began to blur. Elsa, surprisingly, is in the same condition as his. She was exhausted. Her flurry of attacks took its toll on her body. She was never used in fighting a long battle, and it is the first time that she faced someone who could manage to fend her off while entertaining her.

"You really … are a handful." Elsa remarked as she tries to catch her breath. Her robes were already torn off and her dress is beginning to soak in sweat. She was down to her last set of blades since Shiro destroyed most of her arsenal. "I'll … take that as a compliment," Shiro said as he slowly sat up. He pushes himself off the table and readies his hand. With his remaining mana, he musters the married blades once more. His wounds and exhaustion are taking its toll on his body. This could be my last attack, Shiro muttered. He has a hunch feeling that if he clashes with her again, his blades will break and he will soon die. In his current situation, he doesn't even know what will happen to him once he dies. Was the last one a stroke of luck, a chance to repay his elven saviour, or would he simply embraced by the cold arms of Lady Death?

"Before we end this, I want you to know … that no one has ever entertained me to this degree. If things were quite different, I'm pretty sure I have fallen for you already." Elsa remarked as she gave her opponent a sweet smile. "Uh … Thanks, I guess? Let's see if I could entertain you till my last breath then. How about it, Elsa-san?" Shiro asked as he shrugs his arms. "Oh my. I'll gladly take your offer." Elsa replied. The two readied their stance, knowing the next will be the final clash. In a flash, they charged in. First one to strike was Elsa, as she welcomed Shiro with a quick side slash directed towards his neck. Shiro blocks it, but his white blade got chipped. He counters with an overhead slash with his left, but Elsa quickly sees it. The next thing that Shiro saw was Bakuya breaking as Elsa's blade deflected his attack, but in the same time, her blade was snapped in half as the force of Shiro's attack was too much for her to handle.

There was a brief pause as Elsa's blade flew in the air. The two had their eyes fixated on one another. The final strike, is within their hands. As the blade pierces the wooden floorboard, their roars echoed throughout the loot house. The two remaining blades clashed with one another for the final time. The sharp noise of a blade breaking filled their ear. Soon, one of them fell to their knees, panting and wheezing for air. A curved blade was struck onto his shoulder as he kept holding onto his broken blades with his shaking hands. Shiro lost the final strike. Kanshou was shattered as Elsa aimed at its chipped portion.

"You … are the best …," Elsa muttered as she lets go of her blade. She brings her head closer to her opponent's. "Believe me. If I'm not contracted right now, I would've made you mine …" She whispers into his ear as she took a moment to caress his cheeks. "W-What … the hell are you saying …" Shiro asked in pain. "Hmph. Perhaps … in another life? For now, we must part." She said as she stands up. As she pulls the blade out of Shiro's shoulder, she cocks her arm back.

Before she could even plunge her dagger towards her defeated opponent, a barrage of ice spikes caught her by surprise. Even with her tired state, she managed to dodge all of them. As she turns her head towards the entry door, a young lady stood there with her palms aimed at her. Her ashen hair swayed gracefully as Shiro felt a sudden chill in his body. Behind her was Felt and a young man, dressed in white. His red hair caught Shiro's attention as he took a step towards the assassin.

"That is enough, my lady. Tend to the wounded. I shall deal with her." The young man said as he picks up a decorative sword that fell down during the fight between Shiro and Elsa. Felt quickly rushed towards Rom while the elven girl went to Shiro. "Y-You came …" Shiro muttered as the girl knelt down to inspect his wounds. "Don't talk too much. You're losing blood. I'll get you fixed up, but please remain still." The girl said as her palms began to glow. After a sting, Shiro could suddenly feel his wounds closing up. "Healing … magic …" He muttered with a bit of awe in his voice. As the young elven girl began to help him, he noticed a look of relief in Felt's face as she finds out that the old man didn't suffer from any fatal injuries.

On the other hand, the young knight completely has Elsa on the defensive. At her current state, she couldn't even land a hit on him. The knight simply blocked her attacks and some sort of magecraft is protecting him from any sort of projectile. The gleeful expression that Elsa had earlier was nowhere to be seen. She was dead serious this time around, but no matter what she does, the young knight is simply too much for her. "I'm sorry, but I have to end this quickly. I have matters to attend." The knight said as he readies his stance. "Tch. How ironic of you, Reinhart Astrea. For a monster slayer, you're quite a monster yourself." Elsa remarked as her eyes kept looking for a way out.

Suddenly, the decorative sword that Reinhart was holding began to glow. A strong surge of mana filled the air. "W-What … is that … I-Is that Excalibur?" Shiro muttered as he was in complete awe. With one slash, a blinding light filled the loot house. A huge shockwave shook everyone as the sound of a powerful mana burst echoed throughout the night sky. As the light dissipates, Elsa was nowhere to be found. Her last position was filled with rubble and debris as the roof caved in right above her. _No person could survive that kind of blow, not even her_ , Shiro muttered.

In a matter of minutes, Shiro's wounds were sealed up. His exhaustion was still here, but at least he doesn't feel any more pain from the cuts all over his body. "There we go. All finished!" The elven girl said with an upbeat tone. "W-Woah. Thanks! That … really helped a lot." Shiro said with a smile as he slowly stands up. "That was quite a feat you did there. I've heard of her, Elsa Granhiert. For an assassin, she's probably one of the best out there, but still. You managed to fend her off that long." Reinhart, the red-haired knight who obliterated Shiro's opponent, remarked as he walks towards the two. "T-Thanks, uh, Reinhart, right? That was one hell of burst. Reminded of me of a folklore that I've heard." Shiro said with a chuckle. He was still in awe of Reinhart's attack. To be honest, he was quite envious. One blow from him was enough to destroy someone that he had a hard time dealing with. Not to mention, for someone young like him to have that kind of power, is something Shiro never saw before. It reminded him of how lacking he was in power, but he set aside that thought for now.

"Thank you, uh, may I ask for your name?" Reinhart asks as he reaches out his hand. "Shiro." Shiro replied as he shakes Reinhart's hand. "Well met, Shiro-kun. I am Reinhart Astrea, a simple knight from Lugnica." The young knight introduces himself with a smile. "A-Ah. I'm a drifter of some sorts, so there's that." The black-haired man commented with an awkward chuckle. The elven girl was about to say something, but Shiro quickly went towards Felt and pulled her towards them. "Now. Felt, I think you stole something from this lovely lady over here." Shiro said as he lets go of Felt's arm and gave her a gentle pat on her shoulder. "E-Er. Do … I have to?" Felt asks as she tries to move back. "If not, I'll give you to this white knight. Come on. If she didn't help us, Reinhart wouldn't be here, and I and old man Rom would've died earlier." Shiro replied as he crossed his arms.

For a moment, Felt hesitated, but she soon took out the insignia out from her pocket. "M-My insignia!" The elven girl said as she notices the small black object on Felt's bare palm. "Told you, didn't I? To come here to get your stuff back? Well, there you have it." Shiro said as he gave the elven girl a smile. "I … I don't know how to repay you. What do you need? I … uh, let's see … could give anything you wish for. A-As long I am capable of doi-" "Name." Shiro muttered as he cuts the elven girl mid-sentence. "E-Excuse me?" She asks. "Give me your name. I want to formally introduce myself to you, since you saved me after all." He replied as he brushes his hair with his hands.

 _Emilia. My name's Emilia._

Seeing her introducing herself with a warm smile on her face made Shiro's heart skip a beat once more. This time around, he didn't felt anything weird when she said her name. _That's her real name, huh,_ Shiro muttered to himself. "Shiro. A drifter of some sorts. Even though I helped you get back your insignia, I am still in-debt to you. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Emilia-san." Shiro introduces himself as he lightly bowed his head towards Emilia. "U-Uh, no need to be so formal! But, nice to meet you too, Shiro-sa-" "No honorifics, please. Shiro is just fine." He said with a chuckle as the Emila simply lets out a chuckle of her own.

As the two shared a brief moment together, the rubble behind Shiro had a slight movement. Reinhart took notice of it, but before he could even inspect it, an injured woman sprang out. Her last remaining blade was in her hands as she charged towards Emilia. "Lady Emilia!" Reinhart shouted as Emilia's purple eyes caught a glimpse of the assassin.

Blood began dripping down from Elsa's blade. Her eyes are in awe as the black-haired man stopped her once again. This time around, he used his own body to protect his elven saviour. He coughs out some blood as Elsa slowly backs off. Knowing Reinhart is still around, she leaps towards a debris to get away from them. "You … never cease to entertain me." Elsa commented as Shiro felt to his knees once more. "J-Just … how many times do you have to do this …" Shiro muttered as Emilia rushes to his aid. Elsa simply gives a sweet smile in response.

 _I'll be back for your guts. Stay alive._

As Elsa bolts off, Shiro finally succumbs to his wounds. His body crashed onto the wooden flooring beneath him, with his blood dripping out from his wound. Though the blade didn't pierce any of his vital organs, he lost too much blood during his fight with the vixen. Not to mention, he was completely exhausted and his mana at its very reserves. "S-Shiro!" Emilia gasps as she removes the blade from his stomach and began treating it with her healing magic. "Tch. She got away. Lady Emilia, how is he?" Reinhart asks as he kept a close eye on Felt. He noticed a faint glimmer in the insignia when Felt showed it to Emilia. "He's … going to be fine, I think. The blade didn't pierce through a vital organ, and I still have some mana to patch him up. He just needs some rest. If so, I could simply bring him back to the Roswall Manor to nurse him." Emilia replied as her palms were directly focused on Shiro's stab wound.

"I see. My apologies, but I … shall return your insignia as soon possible." Reinhart said as he approached Felt. "W-What did I do?! I'm going to return it, so why are you looking at me like that?!" Felt nervously asks as Reinhart seizes her wrist. Again, he noticed the red glimmer coming from the insignia as Felt held onto it. "This event … has become something … big," He said as he pulled Felt towards him. Felt tried to break free, but he casted a spell which made her fall asleep in his arms. "I'm taking this young lady to the castle. I have something to check on. I'm sorry, Lady Emilia, but I have to go." Reinhart said as he carried the sleeping blonde girl in his arms. "U-Uh. Sure, go ahead." Emilia replied as Reinhart gave her a nod before he left the loot house.


	5. The Wielder of the Foreign Blades

In a large mansion near the outskirts of Fuyuki City, stood a lofty mansion. The family who lived there were a well-known line of magus, a family that uphold tradition and their capabilities as an utmost priority. In a world where if you don't have a linage or a name, you couldn't climb upwards in society. It was a tough world, and the magus had to adapt or they'll be simply forgotten.

In this particular family, a distinct spell was pass down from generations. A spell that could be considered as a top-tier spell that only the strongest could use. It was so unique that by the time that this family emerged in the magus society, it quickly climbed the ranks and became prestigious.

 _The art of the Cards._

A lone young man who saw the world burn during the third Holy Grail War conceptualized this spell. A spell where a magus temporarily overrides his own magic circuits with a servant card. That magus would channel the servant's memories into him briefly, and once he successfully installs the card, he could use their powers for a short period of time. Though it sounds very powerful, it has a huge drawback. The amount of physical and mental stress could destroy the magus if he or she is not careful in wielding the said spell. Worst case scenario, the servant's memories will fully consume them, which could result into disastrous scenarios. That said, he still strove and poured his heart into making this spell, while at the same time, preparing for the next war.

By the end of the fifth Holy Grail War, that certain family rose into the ranks of prestige. The head of the family was a master of this said art, and was capable enough to wield all servant cards, excluding the Avenger and Ruler class. No one in their linage managed to reach this feat, hence he was deserving of the fame. He married a woman who was bounded to him at a young age. They bore two children, one male and female. The youngest showed great prowess in their family art. At the age of 7, she managed to successfully install a Saber card with the essence of the once great King of Britain. She was loved dearly, even by her older brother, who continued to fail reaching his father's expectations.

Her older sibling was rather, unique. Like his father, he can easily use all of the servant cards, but he inherited his mother's form of magic circuits. His circuits were weak and would easily overload whenever he tries to install. By the age of 8, he already went through a harsh training from the head of his family, but still couldn't reach the head's expectations of him. Out of desperation, he chose to master the Berserker Card, which resulted to a disastrous result. For a while, he managed to endure his circuits overloading, but he succumbed to the other drawback of his family's art. The card he conjured possessed him.

At that time, the head of the family, and his wife and daughter, were in a business trip in Europe. He was completely unaware that his eldest would be possessed by the great Greek hero. His maids and butlers couldn't stop him, and he marched out of the lonely mansion. He destroyed a good portion of the city, before he stumbles onto a red-haired man. The man was no one in particular, but a former master from the previous Holy Grail War. He summoned two foreign blades and they clashed. The man commented that he once saw this servant before, thus he knows his weaknesses. With one efficient flurry of blades, the young boy was freed from the card's possession. He fell into his enemy's arms, but instead of killing him, the red-haired man simply nursed him. He was saved from his harrowing experience, but that was simply the start of the storm.

Ever since that day, that young boy deeply admired his red-haired saviour and wanted to follow his footsteps.


	6. The New Butler

The black-haired man slowly opens his eyes. Blurry at first, but as it clears up, he finds himself in an unfamiliar setting. He was lying down on a royal bed surrounded by carpet flooring, and the birds freely chirping outside of the morning sky. "A bedroom …" He muttered to himself as he sat up, clutching onto the back of his head. He felt somewhat homesick since he could remember a scene in his past where he would wake up in a bedroom such as this.

He takes his time looking around and getting familiar with his surroundings. Someone changed him from his foreign-looking clothes into a robe while he was out. "Where am I? I … could remember that I was … Wait." He said as he suddenly remembered his previous encounter with the black-haired vixen in the loot house. He quickly opens his robe but he found no scar or whatsoever of the vixen's attack. He was sure that he was stabbed in his abdomen and in his shoulder, but where are the scars? "E-Emilia healed me back then, right? Is that the reason why I have no sc-"

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

As he was in mid-sentence, a sudden knock on the door startled him. The door swung open, and two maids entered the room. Both of them had this remarkable similarity with one another, but can be differentiated with the colour of their hair. The one with a rather, serious and maid-like expression on her face had pink hair, while the other who was rather stoic had blue hair. They seem to notice that he was already awake and placed down a tray of food on top of a nearby table.

"A-Ah, good morning." Shiro said as he closed his robes. "Good morning to you too, honourable guest. How are you feeling?" The pink-haired maid asked as she pours a cup of coffee. "Great. I feel rather, refreshed actually. Is this … where Emilia lives?" He asked as the maid slowly approached him with the cup in her hands. "Yes, this is where Emilia-sama resides. Currently, you are resting in Roswall Manor." The maid replied as she hands the coffee to their guest. "Ah. Oh, thanks." He said as he takes the cup and sips some of the coffee.

"Anyway, I … uhm, I'm Shiro." Shiro said as he introduces himself to the two. For a second, there was a brief silence within the room. Due to formalities, the two maids soon complied. "I'm Ram, and this here is Rem." The pink-haired maid said as she gave their guest a casual bow. "Pleasure to meet you." Rem said as she did the same. "N-No need to be so formal. I just wanted to ease the uh … actually, nevermind. Are you two sisters? The two of you look so similar to one another." Shiro asked. "Yes. We are twins in fact, but I am the older one." Ram replied in a professional manner. For a while, Shiro stared blankly at the older maid. She looks familiar to him, like he knew from his past.

 _Ah! Shiro? Are you awake?_

The elven girl enters the room. Now that Shiro could get a good look at her, he noticed her silver hair is remarkably beautiful. She was wearing an elegant white sundress which swayed gently as she approaches the two maids. "Ah, Emilia-sama. Our guest has awaken." Rem said as she pointed towards Shiro with an open palm. "Ah, hey. Morning." Shiro said with a smile. "Good morning to you too, Shiro. How are you? Do you feel well?" Emilia asked as she approached Shiro. "I'm okay, I guess. No scars or anything. I guess I have you to thank, huh?" He replied as he begins to stretch his arms. "No need to thank me. It was Puck and Rem who did most of the healing. Anyway, it's time for breakfast, yes?" Emilia said as she turned her attention towards Ram. "Oh. My apologies, Emilia-sama. I thought our guest would like to eat his at bed." Ram said as she picked up the tray beside her. "Come on, Ram. No need to be so formal. Come now, Shiro. These two are good cooks!" Emilia said with a smile.

As the four of them began walking along the halls of Roswall Manor, Shiro can't help but to look around outside the huge mansion. He can't deny that he's feeling rather homesick since he once lived in a place like this before. As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't seem to notice that he grabbed onto a nearby doorknob and opened it by accident. "Ah. That leads t-" Before Emilia could even complete her sentence, the door opened and a grand library welcomed them. "Wait. How … did you manage to open that door?" Emilia asked as Shiro was left dumbfounded as the sight of the library completely left him in awe. "It was … an accident, but, wow." He muttered.

Even though his mind is a complete blank, he could vividly remember a memory of his where he would often read books in a library such as this. Books were his only escape from reality back then, and to see a grand collection right before him, left him in awe. "This room doesn't always open. You could say it's magic." Emilia said as she stands beside the awe-stricken man. In the corner of a nearby shelf was a little girl. Her unusual eyes were dead set on Shiro as he takes a step inside the library. "Who are you?" The girl asked as she steps out behind her cover, stopping Shiro in his track. She was childlike in appearance and her two drill-like twintails caught Shiro's attention. Her red dress swayed as she takes a step towards him. "A-Ah, I'm sorry. I was … too intrigued." Shiro said as he collected himself.

"That's Beatrice, the keeper of the library. She takes care of this whole room. Ah, Beatrice. This is Shiro, our guest." Emilia said as the two maids watched them from behind. "The one who saved you, I take? But, that doesn't mean that he can simply waltz in without any invitation to my library, I suppose." Beatrice said as she places a book on a nearby shelf. "I'm terribly sorry." Shiro said as he bowed his head towards the young girl, which surprised her a bit. "Well, at least he have some manners in him." Beatrice commented as she approached the two. "Care to join us for breakfast, Beatrice-sama? Roswall-sama is arriving soon and he plans to formally welcome our guest." Ram asked as her sister noticed the carriage that arrived by the main entrance of the manor. The little girl simply nodded and the five of them exited the room.

As Ram went towards the entrance to attend to the manor's master, the four of them went straight towards the dining room. The three take their seats while Rem began serving them their breakfast. Emilia brings out Puck to play with Beatrice while Shiro simply looks at them with a smile. In a matter of a few seconds, Ram enters the room with a flamboyant looking man beside her. "Ah, I see that he is awake. Welcome, my dear guest. How do you fare?" The master of the manor asked as he clapped his hands gently. "I-It's a pleasure. I am well, thank you." Shiro replied as he suddenly stood up and bowed his head towards the man. "Shiro, you're too formal …" Emilia commented with a slight giggle.

"As Emilia said, you are too formal, my dear guest. Sit and eat! Relax! A guest shouldn't be so tense!" The man said with an upbeat tone in his voice as he takes his seat. "A-Ah, My apolo- I mean, sorry. But, anyway, thanks for having me, uh … si-" "You may simply call me Roswall. I am the owner of this manor and this land. Your name is Shiro, right? Quite a name. Did you come from the country of Kararagi by chance?" Roswall said as he introduces himself while Ram begins to serve him his meal. "K-Kararage? Fried chicken?" Shiro said, completely confused from Roswall's words. "Ah, Shiro is suffering from memory loss, so I don't think he can answer those questions." Emilia remarked as she begins eating her meal.

"I see, I see. Anyway, I've heard that you saved my candidate's life. I thank you for that, Shiro-kun." Roswall said with a smile as he begins eating his meal. "A-Ah, I was just there by chance. But, wait. Candidate? Emilia is what?" Shiro asked. "Hmm? She is a royal candidate to the throne, my dear guest. Ah, my apologies. Let me explain it," He replied as he wipes his mouth. "Like I said, Emilia is a royal candidate to the throne of Lugnica. Along with 3 other candidates, they are competing for the royal seat soon. In short, you just saved a future king to be, my dear guest." Roswall said as he smiled at Shiro. "Wait, what? So, Emilia is a possible future king of this country, correct? Okay … but, who is she to you? Is she your family?" Shiro asked. "Why, no. I am a mere sponsor of hers, Shiro-kun. So, I believe that we have to repay you, yes? I don't take no, so, ask away." He replied.

For a second, Shiro paused. _He's giving me a reward for saving Emilia's life_ , he said to himself. He could easily ask for money and go back to the capital where he can collect for information, but the factor that he doesn't even know anything of this world stopped him. He needs to learn about this world first before he could even search for the information to get back to his world, so that option was already out. "Well, I don't have a place to stay and I don't have any money. So uhm … are you guys hiring? Do I need a resume or something, since I don't think I have anything like that with me." Shiro said. His response baffled Roswall. "Hiring? Resume? What are you talking about?" Roswall asked. "A-Ah, sorry. I was asking if you guys need another helping hand or what. I mean, don't get me wrong. Seeing this mansion and the two maids over there, I can't help but to think that you guys are short-handed." Shiro replied.

The whole dining room was filled with Roswall's sudden laughter which surprised everyone. He can't help but to feel intrigued at their guest after hearing his "grand" request. "I see, I see. You're asking for a job, I presume. Ram? What do you think of him?" Roswall asked the pink-haired maid beside him. "Well, he does look too old to be a butler," Ram replied. "But, if he's willing to learn and would not slack off during work, then why not. I and Rem could take turns teaching him." She added with a nod. "A-Ah, thanks, uh, Nee-sama?" Shiro muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Eck. Don't call me that. You're older than me." Ram said as Rem simply kept her stoic expression. "Then it's decided. I welcome you, Shiro, as our new butler." Roswall said as he once again clapped his hands. "Do your best, Shiro!" Emilia said as she encouraged the black-haired man.

After eating their breakfast, the twin maids gave Shiro a tour of the manor. They lectured him about his new responsibilities and gave him his tasks for the week. At the end of the tour, the two brought him into Roswall's wardrobe. "So, I'll be wearing Roswall-san's hand downs? Is that even okay?" Shiro asked as the blue haired maid began taking his measurements. "Are you complaining on your first day of work? Also, a little gratitude to Roswall-sama would be nice." Ram replied as she takes out a black suit and tie. "I think that would fit him, Nee-sama. If you look at it, his physique is rather similar to Roswall-sama." Rem remarked as her twin approaches them with Shiro's clothes. In a matter of few minutes, Shiro is now dressed with a sharp looking black coat, a black vest and tie, a neat-looking black slacks and polished dress shoes. "This looks actually pretty good." Shiro commented as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a nearby mirror. "Not too shabby, but I do hope you're capable enough than you wouldn't waste Roswall-sama's clothes." Ram remarked as she went out.

"Pretty sharp with her words. Well, time to show off, I guess." Shiro chuckled as Rem approaches him. "Please do not be intimidated by Nee-sama's words. She is merely looking out for the mansion after all. Don't worry. We'll be sure to teach you." Rem said as the both of them went out of the wardrobe. "It's alright. I'm used to it. Anyway, what's first in our agenda?" Shiro asked. "Well, we'll start tending the lawn soon. By lunchtime, we'll start cleaning the bath." Rem replied as Shiro followed her. "Gardening, huh? Alright. That sounds good. You can count me in cooking and cleaning, but I'm not that good in trimming shrubs or what. I'll be asking for your guidance, alright?" He remarked with a grin in his face. "I'll see to it then." Rem replied in a professional manner.

Time soon passed. As expected, the newly-made butler had a rough time in properly trimming the shrubs. After a stern lecture from the older maid though, he became careful enough that his work was quite decent. Cleaning, however, was a different story. As he said earlier, he was quite proficient and could clean the entire bath by himself. Cooking was the same story as he quickly adapted into the spices that his new world could offer. Even Roswall acknowledged him for his skill and asked if he wanted to be chef instead. During his free time, Shiro met up with Emilia and Puck by the garden to lounge around.

"I heard you are a magic user too, Shiro." said Emilia towards the black haired butler as they sat down beside each other. "Well, sort of. I'm not that skilled with my magecraft. Heck, I was even called as a disappointment in my own home." Shiro replied as he gently caressed Puck's fur. "I don't see why they would call you like that. I could sense different attributes inside of you, which is quite unheard of." Puck remarked. "Attributes? Like elements?" Shiro asked. "Yeah. There's Goa, which is fire; Huma, which is water; Fura, which is wind; Dona, which is earth." Emilia remarked as Puck floated towards her. "And there's Yin and Yang. Light and darkness." Puck added as Shiro listened attentively. "Hm. So, which one am I?" Shiro asked. Hearing his question, Puck floated towards his forehead and placed his paw on top of it. After a few seconds, he floated back to Emilia with a rather surprised smile on his face.

"Actually, all of it. There's a mixture of everything within you." Puck remarked as Emilia began caressing his fur. "A-All of it? Well, I think I know why," Shiro said as he brought up his hands. His magic circuits glowed slightly as the mana around them were drawn towards the black-haired butler. With a snap of his fingers, the six elements appeared in his hands in a small scale. "When I was young, I read a myth about a witch that was casted away by her lover. She felt like she was used and was took advantage of, and began harassing her past lover who abandoned her in a lonely island. During her time, you could say she was the strongest magic-user and was feared by the people. Well, times changed and her astounding spells are considered as average. It was fairly easy to replicate her spells and with my magic circuits, these spells are the only thing I could do aside from my family art and some." Shiro remarked as he casted his spells away.

"M-Magic … circuits?" Emilia asked as she took notice of the glowing circuits in Shiro's hands. "A-Ah. Have I mentioned that I came from another world?" Shiro asks before answering Emilia's question. "No … wait. You are?" She answered as Puck listened to their conversation with a rather curious look on his face. "Yeah. I just … woke up here. In some alleyway. Things are really different in my timeline. The currency is vastly different, humans are coexisting with demi-humans, and such. It felt like I was sent ba …," Shiro said as he suddenly remembered that it's dangerous to talk about time traveling since he is bounded with a certain curse. "Anyway, yeah. Like I said, I was a drifter, since now I'm currently a butler. This isn't my world nor my timeline." He commented as Puck looked at him closely. "Are you sure didn't hit your head?" Emilia asked as Shiro let out a sigh. "Actually, I don't sense anything malicious from him, Lia. He isn't lying. All of those things that he just said are actually true." Puck commented. Shiro forgot that Puck could actually detect if someone's lying. "I-I see … Quite a mystery, indeed. Anyway, what's with those lines?" Emilia asked as she brings the topic back to Shiro's magecraft.

"In my world, every magus is born with these circuits in their body. There are two kinds of raw magical energy, which are mana, the earth's natural magical energy, and the other is od, which is an individual's natural magical energy. These circuits convert these said energies into magical energies that us magus could use. I remember that mana is considered as the greater source of magecraft since it's quite abundant. That said, the reason why I said that I am a disappointment earlier is my magic circuit is weak. At my body's peak, the units of magical energy in my system is around 50 – 60 units while my family's average, excluding my mother, is around 250 – 500 units." Shiro stated as the two listened to him attentively. "W-Wow. That big?" Puck remarked as Emilia scolds him, which made Shiro chuckle. "No, it's okay, don't worry. Let's say, I casted a spell, right? That would cost around 5 to 15 units of magical energy. I could at least cast twice or thrice before I'm at my reserves. This one, however, is different." Shiro said as he brings out his card.

 _Card Art: Include._

As he muttered those words, his circuits flared up for a split second. Again, the married blades of Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in his hands. "W-Wow! What was that?" said Emilia as the blades caught her in awe. "My family magic, _Card Arts_. In my world, there are heroes from myths, history and folklores that can be summoned. We have this, Holy Grail War, where seven magus fight to death for the holy grail, a vessel that could grant any wish. Every hero has a class. We have Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker for the main seven class. The other two, Avenger and Ruler, are quite rare. To use this magecraft, you have to know who you are trying to summon in that card. For an example, the servant that I summoned just now is a man that I admired. A hero of justice," Shiro stated as the two blades dematerialized. "Trace … on!" He muttered as the curved blade of his previous opponent appeared in his hands.

"That man's magecraft was the art of tracing and reinforcement. Though he was an Archer, he could recreate weapons in his hands, like I did just now. If someone uses this kind of magic, the mage can utilize the servant's, the heroes that we were talking about earlier, skills and capabilities to an extent." Shiro said as the blades dematerialized from his hands. With a snap of his fingers, he ends his current magic and his gold card appeared in his hands. A bit astounded, Emilia was loss for words. "It's hard to believe that someone as capable as you is our butler right now." Emilia remarked which made Shiro laugh a bit. "Hey, it's an honest living." He said with a satisfied look in his face.

Unknown to them, Roswall was watching from afar. He has this curious and intrigued look in his face before he went back to whatever he was doing.

The following day, it was the same routine for the newly-made butler. He wakes up before sunrise, he meets up with his co-workers, they prepare breakfast and serve it, they clean the dishes and tidy up the kitchen and dining hall, they start doing their rounds in the rooms. By lunchtime, they would have cleaned a good portion of the manor since Shiro is quite a huge help to the two maids. After lunch, it would be their free time. As per Shiro's request, Ram began teaching him basic things about their world. She also began teaching him things such as handwriting and letters. After dinner, Shiro would spend some time Emilia and Puck before heading to the library to read some books with Beatrice.

By the third day, Ram could notice that Shiro is quite proficient with his hands. "You're quite something, Shitro. A day ago, you were struggling in trimming the shrubs, but now you could follow our example closely. You do adapt that fast." Ram remarked with a blank expression on her face as the three of them were tending the garden. "Hm? Tha- Wait. Did you just … call me Shitro? Did I do something?" Shiro asked with confused look on his face. "Don't mind it. At least you have a nickname now, right?" Ram replied with a chuckle as her sister diligently continued her duty. "Geez. You could just call me by my name, you know." Shiro said with a sigh. "Nee-sama. Supplies are quite low. Should I go out to buy some later?" Rem asked as Ram turned towards her. "Ah, good timing. Go ahead, and also bring him along so that he could see the village." Ram replied as her little sister nodded her head.

During their free time, Shiro and Rem set out towards the Irlam village. After a long walk, they finally arrived the village's outskirts. "Are we buying a lot? We might as well brought the carriage along." Shiro commented as he looked around. The village looked like one the usual rural villages that he used to see in history books. The villagers that they passed by took notice of their arrival and greeted them. The kids, seeing a new-face, quickly surrounded Shiro and dragged him along to play with them. "I-I'll catch up, Rem-san! H-Hey! Stop tugging!" Shiro said as Rem began doing their grocery. By the time she's done, Shiro finally broke free from the kids. "You look quite ragged down." Rem commented as she took notice the dirt and sweat on Shiro. "Those kids were rough. Need a hand with that?" Shiro asked which Rem obliged.

Before heading back, the kids caught the two's attention. "Hey, hey! We found a puppy!" Lucas, the brown-haired kid said as his playmates were petting a small brown pup. A purple-haired girl was holding it, while Petra, the young girl wearing a red-ribbon, dragged Shiro towards them. Cain and Dine, the two twins, were arguing which of them should pet the puppy next while Meina, the young girl with the pigtails, and Mild, the chubby boy, were simply watching the two bicker with one another. "It's so cute! Isn't he?" Petra remarked as Shiro looked back towards Rem, who gave him a nod. "Well, it is a puppy after all. Hey there li- Ow! It bit me! Geez. Do I look that scary?" Shiro said as he retract his hand. A small bite mark can be seen at side of his hand. "Well, you do because you have those cool scars!" Lucas commented as he jumps into Shiro's back. "H-Hey! Stop! We could play tomorrow, okay? I can't keep my co-worker waiting." Shiro said as the kids gather around him. "Promise?" Petra asked. "Yeah. It's a promise. We could play tag or whatever." He replied as he petted the purple girl's head before leaving.

"Does it hurt, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked as the setting sun coloured the sky with a vivid orange hue. "It stings a bit, but, hey. I just hope I don't get rabies." Shiro replied with a chuckle as he showed his bandaged hand to Rem. "R-Rabies? What's that?" The blue-haired girl asked. "O-Oh. It's something you get when a dog bites you. Oh god. Now that I think of it, there's no vaccines in this world. Hm. I should get this treated later." He replied with a sigh as the two of them walked side by side towards the manor. "You were quite a hit to the kids earlier." Rem commented. "Well, they say I look cool and I could do stunts in front of them." Shiro said as he continued to enjoy the view of the trees with the sunset shining down towards them. "You do know that they are belittling you, right? I mean, they were rough with you earlier. Did you even show any trait that could make them respect you?" Rem asked with a blank tone. "E-Eh? Guess you and your sister are sharp with your words. Well, I do seem like a circus performer to them. I bet Ram could handle things way better, hm?" Shiro replied with a sigh.

"Yes, Nee-sama's self-assured personality is quite charming, right? Even I am her twin, I cannot be that way at all whatsoever." Rem replied which caught Shiro's attention. Shiro stopped in his track and calls for Rem's attention. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone's their own individual. I am different from the two of you as you are different to your twin. Everyone has their own perks, so I'm pretty sure you could be charming as your sister," Shiro said with a gentle smile on his face. For a second, Rem didn't reply. Whenever Shiro would say something, she and her sister would quickly remark something about it, but this time around, nothing was coming in her head. Seeing Rem looking at him like this jolted a memory inside Shiro's head.

 _Ah. You're awake. Why are you sleeping on the floor?  
_ "I sorry, the long journey … took its toll on me."  
 _You came from a long journey? Uh … Welcome to Chaldea, then, Senpai.  
_ "Senpai? Well, I do look older than you. I'm …"  
 _Ah. The last master in the list. It's nice to meet you. I'm …_

For a second, a pained look appeared in Shiro's face. He held onto his temple which alarmed Rem. "Uhm. Are you okay, Shiro-kun?" asked Rem as she took a step towards Shiro. This time around, Shiro remembered a rather recent memory in his head. His arrival in Chaldea, the last refuge of humanity in his previous world. "Y-Yeah. Just a sudden jolt in my head. Like I said, don't be so hard on yourself. Seeing you like this reminded me of someone. Heh. At first she was a meek girl who would continuously look after me, but in time, she was like a demon, you know. Always kept on hounding me and all." Shiro replied. His words caught Rem's attention. "Demon? How come?" She asked. "You know, she kept on nagging and teasing me, but it didn't bother me that much. I'm pretty sure I loved that cute kouhai of mine after all." He embarrassingly replied as his cheeks turn quite red. "Do you … like demons?" Rem asked as her eyes were fixated at the black-haired butler.

"Yeah. Where I came from, gods wouldn't do anything. Demons, well, they do laugh alongside you whenever you talk about the future," Shiro replied with a tender smile on his face. Hearing his words made, Rem smile, which is a first for Shiro. "A-Ah, you could smile after all, huh?" Shiro remarked which embarrassed Rem. "Shut it. Don't make me ask Nee-sama to double your work load." Rem said as she began walking. "H-Hey! I was just joking! Don't take away my free time!" Shiro said as he followed Rem closely.

After finishing their duties, Emilia went to Shiro's room to see the progress of his studies. As Shiro showed her his progress, the young woman noticed that she was close to him, hence making her embarrassed a bit. "Is something wrong?" Shiro asked as his black bangs partly covered his eyes. "N-No. It's just, wait. What's that on your hand?" Emilia asked. "A-Ah. I almost forgot. A pup bit me earlier back in the village. Could you apply some healing magic to it? Or could you detect any sickness in me?" He replied as he sits down in front of her. "Well, I could heal the wound, but I'm no doctor, Shiro, so I can't tell whether you're sick or not. Perhaps Puck could do that tomorrow morning. For now, let me see it." She said as she sits down beside him. As Shiro hands her his hand, Emilia began treating his wound with her healing magic.

"You know, you should go out more. I mean, I just noticed that you're cooped inside the manor in the past three days. Hmm. Wanna go to the village tomorrow with me?" Shiro asked Emilia as her magic slightly lit up his dim room. "In the village? Uh … well …" Emilia said as she looked away from Shiro. "Hm? Wait. Is it because of your ears? Seriously? Discrimination? Tch. Don't worry. I'll be sure to beat them hard to the point they'll accept you." Shiro said with a closed fist. "Geez. Stop that. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Besides, I'm used to it." She replied. "Kidding, kidding. People shouldn't judge you, you know. I don't care that you look like the witch in the books. What I ca-"

"Who told you that?!" Emilia asked as she held tightly on Shiro's hand. Her sudden burst surprised him. "W-Well, Beatrice did, sorry. I … What I was trying to say is, I don't care what you look like or who you resemble of. You're a loving girl with a kind heart, and that's all I care about. Now that I'm your butler, I'll do my best to protect you." Shiro replied with a reassuring smile on his face. For a moment, Emilia felt her heart skip a beat. She haven't heard those words from anyone before, and hearing it from Shiro, made her feeling something tender inside. She was lost for words and she was completely swayed by that smile on his face. "I guess … I have to trust you on that one, right? I mean, you did protect me with your own life before, so yeah. As long you don't cause a ruckus, I'll come along with you." Emilia said with a smile of her own. "Got it, madam. 0% of mayhem, guaranteed." Shiro said with a chuckle.

After tending to his wound, the two said their goodnight to each other as Emilia went back to her room. As night fell, Shiro laid in his bed, trying to remember something from his recent memory. "That pink haired girl … she really looked like Rem. Personality-wise, she really felt like her. Seeing Rem like that earlier, made me remember her. Tch. What was her name again?" Shiro asked himself as he kept on rubbing his temple. Trying to remember the girl's name from his recent memory kept him awake. As he sat down to continue deconstructing that recent memory of his, a sudden feeling of nausea caught him by surprise. "Did I … sat up too fast?" He asked as his vision began to blur. He felt something tingling in his body. As he began to check his hand, he was caught surprised as he noticed his magic circuits flaring up. The blue circuits in his hand were etched onto his skin. "W-What … the fuck? My … mana … it's … being drained …?!" He muttered. As he tried to stand up, his body began to refuse to cooperate and made him drop onto his knee. "F-Fuck … I need … to see Emilia … she probably knows … what's this …!" He painfully muttered as he pushes himself up.

By the time he reached the stairwell, he was already puking all over the carpet floor. The feeling of being drained was dreadful enough as Shiro could even barely move his body even further, but he kept on dragging his feet, hoping that his silver-haired saviour could save him once again. As he climbed the stairs, he kept shouting, calling for anyone. As he reaches the third floor, he fell down onto the floor. He could hear a sound of chains from a distance. "S-Someone … help me …" Shiro begged as he turned his attention towards the sound. As the moonlight lit the dark hallway through the windows, a blue-haired girl stood a few meters away from him. She was holding onto her morningstar as she slowly approached the downed man. "R-Rem … help me …" He muttered as she took notice of his bodily fluids that were spewing out from his mouth.

"Shiro … -kun? What happened to you?! Did someone attack the manor?!" Rem asked as she rushes to his side. Seeing that it was her co-worker who was dragging himself by the stairwell alarmed Rem. "N-No … I was … lying down when this … happened … I think … I was cursed …" Shiro painfully replied as Rem placed his arm around her slender shoulders. As she helped him stand up, Shiro vomited once more, but this time around, blood spewed across the floor. "A-Ah fuck … I … fuck, no …" Shiro painfully cried out as his circuits began to seep out blood all over his entire body. "There's no time. I'll apply healing ma-"

As Rem touched Shiro's left hand, she suddenly fell silent. "E-Emilia … please … she might know how to … save me …" Shiro begged as Rem placed him down onto a nearby wall. "Whatever is draining you is destroying your body internally. I'll … go get Emilia-sama. Please, sta-" Before Rem could even finish her words, blood violently spewed out from Shiro's mouth once more. Blood began to trickle down from his eyes while Rem could only watch in horror as the man in front of her was being drained to his very bone. "R-Rem … where … are … you …" Shiro muttered as he tilted his head slightly upwards, but he could only see darkness. By that time, his vision was already gone and his sense of hearing is following closely. As he began to shake erratically, the sound of chains caught his attention.

Before he could even call onto his co-worker once more, something smashed onto his head. Something hard and spikey. The blow pulverized his face to bits. His brain matter spewed out onto the wall behind him. His body slowly slumped down onto the floor, leaving a messy corpse behind.

It was a painless death, but a death he never saw coming.


	7. No Innocence Loss

The peaceful morning in the Roswall Manor was interrupted as the sound of a man screaming in terror echoed throughout the blue sky. The black haired man quickly sat up, clutching to his head as the sharp and immense pain that he received before dying was still fresh in his mind. He screams for help as terror filled his mind. Suddenly, he felt a pair of feminine hands grabbed onto him, trying to ease him from his distress. He tilts his head up, and even though his vision is quite blurry, he could quickly distinguish the young woman on his left. Her red eyes were filled in confusion as Shiro saw the weary and dreadful expression on his face. "W-Where … am I …" muttered Shiro as his cold sweat began to trickle down. "You're at Rosewall Manor, dear guest. Could you tell us what's wrong?" Ram asked as Shiro slowly turned his attention towards the younger maid beside him. The moment he saw Rem's face, he suddenly remembered the sound of chains before he died.

 _Something smashed my skull … an object with spikes …, and Rem was holding onto a morningstar at that very moment_ , Shiro said in his mind. Realizing who his killer was in the previous cycle, he instantly moved his eyes away from her. He clenches his teeth as he vividly remembered the feeling of his head being smashed into bits with one strike. He began wheezing, gasping for air as the twins began to panic. While the twins were trying to figure out what to do with their panicking guest, the sound of the door opening caught their attention. "Shiro? Are you up? Go- Wait. What's going on?!" Emilia said as the sight of Shiro in heavy distress alarmed her. The silver haired girl rushes to the man's side, inspecting his current condition.

"He woke up a few minutes earlier and began screaming and shouting in pain. We don't know what to do with him." Ram remarked as Emilia began to caress Shiro's hand while the man desperately held onto his temple. "There's no way that our healing magic could cause a side-effect in his system, right? Shh. It's fine, everything's going to be fine. I'm here now." Emilia said as she tries her best to soothe the distressed man. "Rem, you follow Emilia-sama's lead. Use your magic to … Rem?" Ram said as she notices her younger sister staring at Shiro with a lustreless look in her blue eyes. Her elder sister gave her a tap on her shoulder, which brings her back from her trance. "N-Nee-sama? What is it?" Rem asked. "Stop standing around and help Emilia-sama. Use your healing magic to soothe him as much as possible." Ram ordered as she lets out a sigh. Hesitant at first, Rem finally gives up and followed her elder sister's orders.

"Your hands are shaking, Shiro. What happened? Did you have a nightmare earlier?" Emilia asked as Rem began to lightly hold onto his hand. Shiro couldn't move an inch. His killer from the previous cycle is right beside him, but he's too shocked too move. He still can't accept that this innocent looking girl smashed his head, instead of helping him. _I need … to get my card. I have to protect myself if she tries to do something,_ said Shiro within his , his stress is finally fading away, but he still can't breathe easy as Rem was still a few inches away from him. As the two girls noticed that he was breathing normally, they let go of his hands. "Are you okay now?" Emilia asked as Rem took some cautious steps away from Shiro. Her gaze was fixed on him and the black-haired man could feel it.

"I-I'm okay now, I guess. I just had … a very, very, bad nightmare." Shiro replied as he stares onto his shaking hands. "It's only a dream, silly. Whatever happened in your nightmare will never happen in reality, right, Rem?" Emilia asked as she turns her attention towards Rem. "A-Ah. Yes, Emilia-sama." Rem replied but with an abrupt tone in her voice. "C-Could you guys give me a second to fix my thoughts? That dream … really messed me up. Like it a Morningstar smashing my skull …" Shiro requested. His words caught Rem's attention as his eyes were focused on to her. She could see the fear and anxiety in his eyes. "Ah. Uh, sure. Go ahead. Do you want breakfast in bed?" Emilia asked. "N-Not needed. Just call me when it's time to eat. I'll … be fine by that time." The black-haired man replied as he looked away from the blue-haired maid.

After a good few minutes of solitude, the black-haired man stood up from his bed. He began walking around the room, thinking. _Why did she kill before? I was … cursed, right? Was I … that far gone that she resorted into killing me?_ He asked himself. Perhaps he reached a point where no healing spell from Emilia could've saved him, perhaps the blue-haired maid decided to give him a swift death since his conditions was too much for her to handle, or perhaps she simply wanted to kill him. Those thoughts clouded his mind as stops in his track. _I can't think properly like this. I need to eat first, and I'll watch Rem's actions,_ he said to himself once more. He prepared himself mentally and walked towards the door. As he exited out of that door, a fake smile was already etched on Shiro's face.

The morning played the same just like in the previous cycle. Roswall introducing himself to Shiro, Shiro asking to be a butler and such. The only thing that was different was the cautious atmosphere that was emitting out from the blue-haired maid. Her eyes were dead fixed on their newly applicant. She was watching every move that he would make, listening to every word he would say, and Shiro knows this. Even during his first working hours, he felt completely uneasy. Ram scolded Rem time to time from being to "curious" at the newly-hired butler. Once scolded, she be snapped out from her trance and will work diligently like before, but once Shiro would say something again, she'll divert her attention back towards him.

After a very exhausting day, Shiro decided to pay the Forbidden Archives a visit. Remembering Puck's instructions regarding how to reach the library, he went towards a random door and opened it. Lo and behold, he enters the archive with one try. _I just have to focus in reaching this place, huh,_ he muttered to himself as he went around, looking for Beatrice. "You again? What do you want this time?" Beatrice asked as she took notice of his presence. "Evening, Beatrice-san. Uh, is there any books in here about spells regarding curses?" Shiro asked as he bowed his head towards the young girl. "S-Stop with the formalities. You're making me uncomfortable. Why do you ask?" She asked with a cautious tone. "I … knew a person who died under some sort of curse. I was completely powerless to save him and now his death is etched into my mind. I just want to know, is there anyway to counter it or save someone who is cursed?" He asked as the blonde girl slowly approached him.

He didn't looked for the archives for no reason. His first goal was to find out what kind of curse was inflicted towards him during his previous cycle and who's responsible for it. His second goal was to find out if Rem really harboured any ill-manner of feelings towards him from the get-go since he still can't come to terms that she easily killed him like that. "Hmmm. Is that so?" Beatrice asked, testing him if he would falter, but Shiro simply kept his façade. "Hmph. Listen. I'll only lecture you this once so you better listen, I suppose." Beatrice said as Shiro looked at her attentively. "Curses are often can be casted by shamans who specializes in that field. However, shamans are simply a subclass of magic and spirit-art users." Beatrice said as she picked a book from a nearby shelf and began reading it. "Magic and spirit-art? If I could recall, Emilia is a spirit-art user, right?" Shiro asked as he approached the blonde girl. "Yes. I, Roswall, and probably you, are magic-users." Beatrice commented. "W-Well, yeah. I'm sort-of a magic art user." Shiro said with a chuckle.

"Ehem. Back to the topic, these shamans originated from the northern nation of Gusteco, but they're quite useless, and should not to be taken seriously, I suppose." Beatrice remarked as Shiro diligently listened to her. "So those shamans could curse someone, and that curse can suck a person dry of his or her mana, correct?" Shiro asked. "Correct. There are cases that people could survive that ordeal if that person has an abundant source of mana which could buy that person more time to get healed. In this mansion, only Bubby and I can apply curses." Beatrice replied. _So, she and Puck are the only capable ones in this manor? I didn't have any interaction with her during the last day in the previous cycle, so she's off in my list. Puck, well, I just don't see it happening,_ Shiro muttered to himself, to which caught Beatrice's attention. "Anyways, how are your organs holding up?" She asked. "Organs? Oh, right. That assassin gutted me. I guess, they're fine? Why you ask? Were you the one who healed me? I see that I need to thank you, I suppose." The black haired man replied with a chuckle as he crosses his arms.

Hearing his words, Beatrice can't help but to feel like this man is copying her. "Are you mocking me? Hmmm? Well, I don't have time to drain your mana dry right now, so I won't even bother I suppose, but yes. I was the one who healed you while Bubby and Emilia were the ones who stabilized your condition." Beatrice replied as she gave him an annoyed look. "Hmph. I see. I'll find a way to repay you then, Beatrice-sama. If you want snacks to be delivered to you, just give me a call." Shiro said as he bowed his head, which startled Beatrice. "S-Stop that already. Anyway, is that enough? Can you leave me alone? I want to read my books in peace, I suppose." The blonde girl asked as she looked away from the black-haired man, with slightly red cheeks. "Yeah, thanks for the help, Bea- no, Betty. Give me a call, right?" The black-haired butler said with a smile as he exits the library.

Again, two days passed like in the previous cycle. Two days worth of scouting and information-gathering, but Shiro still couldn't pinpoint the whereabouts of the shaman or the source of the curse. Aside from Rem who kept being cautious of his presence, there's no one in the manor treated him differently compared in the previous cycle. During the morning of the third day, Shiro decided to play hooky and went out of the mansion without telling his co-workers. He wanted to get a good-look around the forest near the manor and the village before heading back. _Perhaps the shaman is out there and while I was walking with Rem, he cursed me,_ he mumbled to himself as he exits the manor's grounds.

Shiro went around the forest, looking through the local fauna closely. He would occasionally stop whenever something would catch his attention, thus eating more of his time. He also took notice of the number of wolf-looking like beasts near the village and plans to report it to his co-workers. By the time when he was done, it was already near evening, the same time when he went back to the manor with Rem in the previous cycle. _It's almost evening already? Tch. Those two will get mad at me,_ he said to himself out loud.

Just as he was about to move, he felt someone's presence close to him. He could hear the rustle of the shrubs near him. _Is that the shaman?!,_ he asks himself as he quickly pulled out his card. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and Shiro began to feel nervous. Soon, someone from the forest came out in-front of him. Her maid outfit was lightly dirtied as her blue-haired eyes were fixated at him while she held onto her morningstar. "Rem-san? What are you doing here?" Shiro asked as he held his gold card closely. "I should be asking that question to you. Well? What are you doing here?" Rem coldly replied. "Believe it or not, I will be cursed soon by some shaman. I will die being drained of my mana to my very core. I'm simply looking for that shaman to stop my death." The black-haired butler replied.

Hearing his reply, the blue-haired maid glared at him, like she chose not to believe in his words. "Lies. Tell me, why did you suddenly popped out and save Emilia-sama? Is it a ploy to get closer to a candidate to the throne, to get close to her so that you could simply kill her off without any of us noticing?" Rem sternly asked Shiro once more. "It was pure coincidence, and why the hell would I do something like that to my saviour? I take promises seriously and since I'm in debt to her, there's no way I would hurt her, Rem-san," He replied. No matter how hard he tried, he can't seem to diffuse the situation. The more the conversation gets longer, the more agitated and hostile the blue-haired maid becomes. "Now, answer me this, Rem-san. Why are you hostile to me? Did I do something wrong? Did I broke a rule that I wasn't aware of? I swear, I'll mak-"

 _Shut up! Stop spouting your lies!_

Her hate-filled voice caught him by surprise. She clenched her teeth as Shiro took a step back. They were in an opening and behind him was only a narrow path surrounded by trees. "I can smell you, you know? The scent of the Witch! You can't fool me, you cultist!" Rem angrily shouted at him. The scenario began to agitate the black-haired butler too, making him more and more frustrated. "C-Cultist? What the fuck are you talking about?! I told you before, I'm a drifter! I don't know shit about this place nor this world!" Shiro shouted back to Rem. She ignored his response, and simply brought her chains closer to her. "If I can't make you confess without force, then excuse for my actions." She simply said as she suddenly dashed towards him.

 _Card Art: Include!_

The chains were blocked by the two foreign-looking blades. The black-haired man was completely in the defensive as the blue-haired maid hammered him with a continuous flow of attack. Whenever there was an opening in her defence, her weapon would always close it and force Shiro into the defensive. "W-Why are you doing this?! I'm telling you the truth!" Shiro shouted out as he kept blocking Rem's chains with his blades. "You can't deceive me!" Rem angrily shouted back at him as she kept on the pressure. The black-haired butler is completely baffled by her accusations, but he set aside his thoughts and focused on defending himself. _If I can't stop her with my words, I might as well incapacitate her and talk some sense to her,_ he said to himself.

The butler's magic circuits began to flare up as he cast a physical reinforcement spell underneath his breath. As the blue-ish glow of his circuits began to emit out of his left arm, a focused look appeared in his eyes. Rem began to reel back as the man in front of her began to let out a flurry of slashes. Her chains could barely keep up with the man's foreign blades. She tried to create some distance by swinging her morningstar towards him, but Shiro deflects it and sends crashing to a nearby tree. As the maid was left stunned by his sudden counter, he charged in, ready to knock her out with his blades. At that very moment, when he saw the scared look on Rem's face, a hazy memory fragment reappeared in his mind.

 _I'm sorry … senpai. Her power is too much … I can't … hold o- Huh?  
_ "I believe in you Mas-. I believe in your power as a person and as a servant. Heh. We can't stop here yet."  
 _Senpai … no, Master … I'm sorry. You're right. Please, stand by me. Deploying Noble Phantasm!_

Again, the pink-haired girl appeared in his memory. The very same girl that Rem resembles off. His emotions and sentimentality made him hesitate. A nostalgic feeling filled him. _I … can't, I can't hit her when she resembles that girl so much,_ he said as he jumped back. Seeing an opportunity, Rem pulled back her chains and threw it towards Shiro. The morningstar passed by him, but the chain locked onto his left arm. His body was sent back crashing onto a nearby tree as the chains locked onto its trunk. Shiro could only grit his teeth as Rem slowly approached him. "Why did you hesitate?" She asks as she brings out an open palm. The air around her began to become colder as an icicle began to form on top of her hand. "I can't hurt someone who reminds of a girl who is dear to me. Pathetic, isn't it?" Shiro replied as he bowed his head in defeat.

"Now, are you willing to cooperate with me?" Rem said as she stands in front of the chained man. "I'm telling you, I know nothing. Completely nothing. I've told you everything that I know. If I know anything else, I woul-" Before Shiro could continue, Rem stabs his right shoulder with her icicle. Blood began to wet his black coat as he clenched his teeth in pain. "The more you lies you say, the more pain you're going to take. Now, tell me. Are you in the same cult who attacked my village along ago?" She asked once more as she began to twist and turn the icicle that was lodged on his shoulder. "Cult? What … fuck! What the fuck are you talking about?!" Shiro shouts with a confused and pained tone in his voice.

"The cult who burned my village to the ground, who killed everyone including my parents, who took Nee-sama's horn … are you one of them?! Answer me! That stench of yours is the same stench that they had! The stench of the witch!" Rem angrily shouts back at him. Fury and anger filled her blue eyes. The quiet and stoic maid the he once knew is nowhere to be seen in her eyes. The girl that's in front of him is someone filled with hatred and her thirst for revenge is emitting out from her very core. "I'm telling you … I know nothing. I don't know a single thing you've said just now. I don't know anything about those cultist. I just … I'm just … cursed by that witch. So pl-"

The blue-haired maid ignored his words and kept torturing him. Even with his grievous wounds, the black-haired man keeps on insisting what he knows, but Rem is unsatisfied. "If you're really that hard headed, then how about we make things more, painful?" Rem muttered as she pulls back her chains, freeing her captive briefly. She cocks back her arm and readies her morningstar. Seeing the maid's posture, Shiro quickly traced a weapon. A longsword materialized in his hands but the moment it made contact with Rem's weapon, it shatters, sending Shiro towards a nearby tree. While the man's midair, Rem used her chains to grab him by his leg. Sensing that if he gets captured once more that it will be his death, Shiro grits his teeth and another sword materialized in his hand.

Blood spewed out as a human thigh fell from above. Shiro crashed onto a tree, with his arms around its trunk. Pain began to fill his entire mind as he tried to crawl away from harm. His blood continuously spewed out from the stump where his left leg originally was, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He regretted his action and since his mind isn't in the right place at that moment, he made a bad decision that placed him even in a more disadvantageous position. "F-Fuck you … I'm telling you … I don't know shit! I'm a fucking drifter! A fucking magus from another world!" The incapacitated man shouted in anger as he kept on crawling on the ground. The nearing footsteps made him stop. It was completely futile. He knows that he dies here, and once again, he dies by her hands.

As the clutches of death began to surround him, he was reminded of his curse. Though it is completely uncertain that the curse will work once more, it was his only assurance. He resigns in defeat and rests his back to a nearby tree. "Tell me … how does it feel … to kill someone … innocent …," Shiro asked her as blood began to drip down from his mouth. The leaves behind him began to rustle as his body slowly began to grow cold. "I … treated you as a fellow co-worker. I … respected the both of you yet … here we are. Stupid … just plain stupid …" He said with frustration. A ray of light suddenly passed by his neck. For a few seconds, it was quiet. Only the howling of the wind and the rustling of the leaves made a sound. The man let out his final breath as his body toppled down. The area where light passed by earlier left his neck with a huge slash.

As the blue-haired maid approached his corpse, someone came out behind the tree that the man was leaning his back on. Her pink-hair gently swayed as her face displayed a slight look of remorse. "He really didn't know a thing … Rem." Ram remarked as her sister began to inspect the body. "Did we … made the right decision … Nee-sama? He began to act suspiciously, so was it right to corner him like this?" Rem asked. "I don't know. I can't smell the stench that you were speaking off, but I chose to trust in your decision. I'll … explain things to Roswall-sama. Just give him a proper burial." Ram replied as she turned her back and began walking back to the manor.

 _At the very least, I won't turn you into a murderer, Rem.  
_ _The one who killed him, is me._


	8. A Drifter's Dream

The black haired man wakes up in guest quarters once again. He slowly sat up, with a dreadful and weary look in his face. He brings his shaking hands near his throat, trying to check if it's still there. Even though the previous cycle has passed, he could still feel the large gash on his neck and the sharp pain on his leg when he died. _I'm alive … again. Her curse … is still there …,_ He mumbled to himself as he stares into his open palms with his shaky sight. He could also feel the pain that his body felt when the enraged maid began torturing him.

As the pain and dread slowly subsided, he sees the door swung open. The twin maids enters his room. As always, the elder maid has a tray in her hands while her younger sister follows her. After a few seconds in the room, Rem notices the stench that was emitting out from Shiro. "Good morning, dear guest. Did you sleep well?" Ram asks as she places the tray on a nearby table. "N-No …" Shiro muttered as he notices Rem's glare piercing through him. _Did … the stench became worst? She's looking at me more intense compared in the previous cycle,_ he says to himself as he began to feel nervous. "I see. Is there something wro-"

"Could you … leave me alone? I want to be left alone right now." Shiro said as he bowed his head. His hands are shaking, but he tries his best to hide it from the blue-haired maid. The more nervous he'll look, the more cautious she'll be. "Alright. As you wish, dear guest." Ram said as she bowed her head. Before leaving, she notices her younger sister glaring at the black-haired man. "Rem. We're leaving." She said as she taps her sister on her shoulder. Hearing her elder sister's words, Rem's trance-like state was cut off and she follows her sister out of the room.

Now in solitude, Shiro could finally breathe easy. He then takes his time recalling what happened in the previous cycle. _I have to know where I went wrong. Why was Rem so hostile towards me in that previous cycle? I acted the same way like in the first cycle, so I don't get it,_ he whispers to himself. He reviewed his actions, but he can't find any fault. _Does Rem hates me that much? Wait. She mentioned the stench of the witch, so is that a reason for her hostility? Tch. How the hell am I supposed to find my answers,_ he mumbled to himself.

After a while, the silver-haired girl and her familiar enters the room. "Good morning, Shiro! I heard from those two that you had a bad dream, so I dropped by. How are you feeling?" Emilia asks with a radiant smile on her face. "A-Ah. Emilia. I'm … okay now, I guess." Shiro said as he gives her a weary smile. "Are you sure? Don't push yourself too hard, okay? Do you want breakfast in bed?" She asks once more as Puck plays on top of Shiro's head. "Sure. I'd like that, but … can I ask for the pink-haired maid to bring my food alone? I know, it sounds weird, but I feel uncomfortable when the blue-haired maid is around." He replies. Emilia nods and stands up. "Alright, I'll be right back!" She said as she exits the room, leaving Shiro and Puck to themselves.

"Hey, uh, familiar. Do you … sense anything about me?" Shiro asks the cat-like familiar who was resting on top of his head. Puck haven't been formally introduced by Emilia to him, so he can't outright call him by his name. "Hm? I have a name, you know. My name's Puck, and let's see … you look really bad right now." Puck replied as he began floating around Shiro. "A-Ah? That's all? Oh. Sorry. The name's Shiro. Pretty sure we met during the loot house incident, but, pleased to meet you." The black-haired man said with a slight nod. "Yup. I can sense when someone's lying, but I'm not a mind reader, Shiro." He replies as he taps his paw on Shiro's forehead. Shiro was about to ask if Beatrice can sense the stench of the witch, but stops himself. Currently, no one haven't introduced the library's dweller to him, and asking for her would rose suspicion towards him. A few minutes later of idle chatter, the door swung open. A flamboyant looking man enters the room with Emilia and Ram behind him. "I see that our guest has awaken. Welcome, dear guest! Welcome to my manor." Roswall said as he bowed his head.

"T-Thanks for having me." Shiro said as he bowed his head. "I am Roswall, the owner of this land and Emilia's benefactor." Roswall said as he introduces himself to their guest while Ram begins to set up Shiro's breakfast on his bed. "I'm Shiro. Just a drifter or some sorts." Shiro said as he returns the pleasantries. "Pleased to meet you, Shiro-kuuun. Before anything else, I want to thank you for saving and assisting Emilia in the capital. Since you saved a roy-" "Can I ask something for my reward?" Shiro asked, cutting Roswall mid-sentence. "What do you yearn for? You can ask for anything, dear guest. As long it's within my powers." The flamboyant man replies with a chuckle. He has a curious look in his eyes as he observes Shiro.

"It's quite simple. Can I … stay here for a while? Like three days? After that, I'll leave." Shiro said as he begins eating his breakfast. "Hm? Why are you leaving so soon, Shiro? Hey, Ram, didn't you mention that you need a helping hand besides from Rem?" Emilia asks Ram. "Sorry, Emilia but, I don't plan staying long. Back to my request, do you guys have a library?" Shiro said as he turns down Emilia. "We do, dear guest. Do you want to visit it from time to time?" Roswall replies. "If I can, yes please." Shiro said with a bow. "Formalities from a ragged-looking man, heh. Sorry, Shiro-kuun. I can't help but to chuckle, but that aside, I therefore grant your request. Feel free to explore the grounds if you wish to. Also, if you need assistance or whatsoever, feel free to call for Ram." Roswall said as he lets out a chuckle and taps on Ram's shoulder. "I'll try to meet your expectations, dear guest." Ram said with a bow.

The first day passed like a blur. Aside from resting and regaining his mental strength, Shiro kept on reviewing his past actions in the previous cycle and some of his memory fragments. He can somehow remember more of his childhood and how lonely it was. He could also remember a memory where he's in a harsh snowstorm. _That one feels … a bit recent. Tch. It's no use. There's something that's triggering this memories to pop up,_ he said to himself. Before resting, he went to the Forbidden Archives to introduce himself to Beatrice. As usual, the blonde-girl treated him harshly, but after meeting her thrice now, he grew accustomed to it.

During the morning of the second day, Shiro went out to the garden with his pack of cigarettes in his hand. Stressed from thinking too much, he lights a cigarette and began lounging near his room. _To think it's this peaceful … Am I really fated to die here? Is it because of her curse why I keep on living this moment,_ he asks himself. As he stares blankly at the vast sky, the blue-haired maid, who was busy with her morning tasks, takes notice of him. Again, she notices the stench of the witch that was emitting out from the black-haired man. Shiro sees her glaring at him once again. "A-Ah, sorry if I stink. I'll be leaving now." He said as he stands up and returns to his room. Watching him put out his cigarette and walking back towards the entry, Rem was quite baffled by his words. "Am I … overthinking things? Hm. I'll go ask Nee-sama if she could something from him." Rem said to herself as she went back doing her chores.

During the afternoon, Shiro went to the Forbidden Archives to study with Beatrice. As per his request, Beatrice has no option but to accommodate him when he visits the archive. Shiro asks Beatrice about curses once more, and gets the same response from the previous cycle. "Hmm. Can anyone in this mansion sense a curse, Beatrice-san?" Shiro asks Beatrice as he helps her get a book from a high shelf. "I'm not aware of the others, but I can sense curses. Speaking of sensing curses, you do have this … unusual aura, I suppose." Beatrice replies as the two sits down. "Ah, I see. Could you … tell me what's the source of this curse?" He asks her once more.

For a brief moment, Beatrice focuses on Shiro's stench. As she closed her eyes, a dreadful feeling enveloped her. A sense of danger forced her to stop. Sweat began to trickle down and Shiro sees a rather distressed look on her face. "Oy, are you okay?" He asks the girl. "T-that aura … I see that you're a rather unlucky fellow. To be cursed by the woman, is a death-sentence, I suppose. Where did you get it?" Beatrice asks as she wipes away her sweat. Shiro wanted to talk about his curse and how he could return in time, but he has to play safe. There's no guarantee that this girl in front of him would end up like those two who he tried telling his curse to before. "I … can't say. I'm sorry. It's just always … like this." He replies.

After spending some time with the tenant of the archives, he went back to his room. It was already almost sunset when the pink-haired maid enters his room with his dinner in her hands. "Good evening, dear guest. I brought you your dinner." Ram said as she carries the tray towards Shiro. "Evening. Uhm, Ram? Could I ask some of your time later? I want to talk to you about something." He asks the maid who sets his dinner in front of him. "Hm? Why not now while you eat?" The maid replies, to which made Shiro sigh. "Alright, alright. Tell me, does your sister hate me?" Shiro asked as he begins to eat. "What? Well, she did asked me if I could smell anything off about you," Ram replied as she takes an obvious sniff in front of Shiro, smelling the scent of tobacco. "Eck. You stink." She remarked which made the black-haired man laugh. "It's from my cigarette. Don't worry. I'll take a bath later." He said. "Anyway, where is this coming from?" Ram asks before answering his question. "Well, you know what I'm talking about. I'm pretty sure you've noticed how she would glare at me. Anyway, does she?" He replies while keeping his attention on the pink-haired maid.

"It's complicated. Rem … is just cautious of you, dear guest." Ram replies as she keeps her eye-contact with the black-haired man. "Is it because I look like a hoodlum or some mercenary?" Shiro said to which made Ram chuckle. "Perhaps. I'm so-" "Be frank with me, and stop with the formalities. Keep that up, and I'll probably have the worst dinner ever." Shiro said with a chuckle. "Alright, if you really are that curious, let's just say that something happened in our childhood, and because of that, Rem is quite cautious to strangers." Ram replies as she sits down by the guest bed. "Tell me more. I'm interested on why she's like that to me." Shiro instructed. For a second, his request baffled the pink-haired maid. "Dear guest, what do you get from knowing our past? You're leaving in a few days, yet you're so interested in us." Ram asks the black-haired man. "What do I get? Well, her eyes seems to follow me whenever she's in the vicinity. I just can't help but to feel discomfort. I … just want to understand the reason before leaving. It'll give me some peace of mind." Shiro replies with a rather curious and determined look in his eyes.

The pink-haired maid sighs. Seeing the determined look in Shiro's eyes, Ram resigns and begins to tell her childhood to their guest. "Our village was attacked before. I and Rem are the only survivors. Roswall-sama saved us and took us in," Ram said. "Everyone in the village was killed. The elders, our fellow kids, even our parents. None was spared that night. Those cultist attacked us while most of us were sleeping." She said as hearing something perked Shiro's attention. "If I may ask, what are those cultist?" Shiro asks, cutting her from narrating her story. "Huh? You haven't heard about the witch cults? Were you sleeping under a rock, dear guest?" Ram remarked. Hearing her sharp words made Shiro grin. "Perhaps." Shiro said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, since you were sleeping under a rock, I'll explain them to you. There are witch cults out there that follow different witches. They devote their entire lives for their witches of sin. You could call them zealots since they tend to burn anything that would reject their respective witch's teachings," Ram said as Shiro focuses his full attention towards to her. "Greed, Sloth, Lust, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, and lastly, Envy. Those are the witches of sin that those zealots follow. Like I said earlier, my village is a victim of those people." Ram said as she ends her story. "I'm sorry to hear that." Shiro said with a solemn tone in his voice. "It's alright, it's already in the past. Perhaps Rem is cautious of you since you …"

Ram stops in her words and points an open palm of hers towards Shiro. "Tell me. Are you a cultist?" Ram asked. The air around them began to spiral towards the maid. _Again, someone asks me that question,_ Shiro said to himself. "No. That's the reason why I asked you. To be honest with you, I … have a rather unique stench that your sister might noticed. I've already talked to Beatrice and she acknowledges it." Shiro replies as he continues eating. "Is that so …" The maid muttered as she keeps her open palm pointed towards him. "You could check with her if you must, but, thank you for telling me your story. If I encounter a cultist, I'll be sure to give them a good whack." Shiro said with a grin. "Oddball." Ram mutters under her breath as she lets out a sigh.

Just like that, it was already the third day. As Shiro lounged in his room, he watches the two maids work from afar. This time around, he is the one who's watching Rem's actions. _Is it just because of the stench of the witch why she became hostile to me? I … do understand where she's coming from based on her sister's story,_ he whispers to himself. As he watches the blue-haired maid, some memory fragments began to pop up in his head.

 _That won't do, senpai. We have to do better if we want Dr. R-man- to stop complaining.  
_ _Wait. I'm not complaining! Da-V-nc- help talk some sense to these guys!  
_ _Bullying the good doctor is really your hobby, ah, Ma-h-?  
_ "Geez. You guys are so noisy, you know?"

A warm and fuzzy feeling enveloped his mind. He felt nostalgic, homesick, as a carefree image appeared in his memory. A pink-haired kouhai who would always nag him yet support him without any hesitation, a lax brown-haired doctor who would back them up and occasionally be bullied, and a brown-haired lady whose carefree attitude could break the ice around him, those were the people who were always by him in his previous world. _I can't … remember their names that well, but those people in that memory … are important to me, huh? I mean, why would I feel so homesick when I remembered that fragment, right,_ he said to himself with a mellow chuckle.

 _Why did I hesitate though? I was supposed to knock her out, right? But, when I remembered that pink-haired girl and how she resembles Rem due to her looks and her personality, I completely stopped. I surrendered. I know that there's a warm feeling inside of me whenever I remember that girl, but did she mean so much to me that I couldn't even harm a girl who simply just resembles her,_ he asks himself once more. Knowing that asking himself those questions will never bring him answer, Shiro sighs and lies down. He brings out his card and stares at it. A few moments later, his consciousness slips and he falls to a slumber.

"Sensei, tell me, why do you want to be a hero of justice? Why would you continue following that path when you know it could lead you to your destruction?"  
 _Why are you suddenly serious? Hm. Well, I just find that dream, beautiful. I know it'll eventually lead to my downfall, but hey, helping others is my salvation, it gives me peace of mine. Besides, I got you, T-hsak- and Sak-r- to back me up.  
_ " _I don't get it. What's so special about being a tragic hero?"_

He wakes up a few hours later. Just like that, he wasted an entire day by sleeping. _I dreamt about a fragmented memory, huh,_ Shiro mumbled to himself as he sat up.A memory that was purely static, yet he feels like it means so much to him. He didn't see anything, yet he feels so close to the voice who was talking to him. _Well, being an amnesiac in a foreign world with this curse is rather tiring,_ he mutters to himself as he lets out a sigh. He looks at the mirror and sees it was already night-time. Feeling a bit better compared to his previous state, he stands up and begins to stretch his arms. _Okay, since I can't seem to get a concrete answer if that blue-haired maid bears an ill will on me or not, I have to change my goal. My goal for this cycle now is to pinpoint the source of the curse,_ he mumbles to himself as he brings out his card.

The night sky was illuminated by the moon's glow as the lone man stood vigilantly at one of the mansion's upper balconies. While he was cleaning in the previous cycle, Shiro stumbled onto this vacant balcony. Not only it can serve as a resting spot for him, it also serves as a lookout-point since it oversees the entrance of the manor and its surrounding walls. He puffs out some smoke as his kept walking from point to point, trying to keep himself awake. _Still no sign of the shaman,_ he mumbled to himself. To ensure no one could notice his presence, he used a magic art that gives him some sort of camouflage from a distance.

The night continued and soon, his weary eyes sees the rising sun. He sluggishly pushed himself up from the tiled floor. _No one attacked last night. If someone entered the grounds, I would've sensed them,_ he mumbled to himself. Though his magecraft is quite limited and lacking, his instinct remains as his strong point. He rubs his eyes as the morning sun began to illuminate the land with its orange glow. " _Time to rest, I guess. I better talk to Emilia if I'm really going to leave later_ , he said to himself. As he begins to descend down, his eyes were so heavy that he can barely keep himself awake. Reaching the third floor, he knelt down, trying to shake off his sleepiness.

 _Aaaaaargh! How did this happen?! Who did this?!_

A sudden wailing nearby caught his attention. Recognizing the familiar voice who was crying in a nearby room shook off Shiro's tired state. He pushes himself up and slowly made his way towards the cries. _It came … from that room, that one beside Ram's …_ , he muttered to himself. He reaches the open door and slowly peeks in. There he saw the elder maid, weeping by her sister's bedside. She was holding onto her younger sister's hand while her sister was lying down in her bed. "What's wrong? Did your sister overslept or something," Shiro asked as he slowly enters the room, still a bit sluggish from not resting. Ram peeks towards his direction. Her pink eyes glared at him as she clenches her teeth. "Did I … say something wrong? Sorry, it was onl-"

"She's dead. Rem's dead." Ram muttered as her tears continuously to flow down from eyes. She held onto her sister's hand firmly as her words stunned Shiro. "W-What are you talking about," Shiro said as he quickly began to observe Rem's body from afar. He sees no wounds, no blood, or anything at all. At best, the younger maid looked like she was simply sleeping. "Don't joke around like that. See? She's just probably having a goo-" As Shiro touched Rem's hand, the coldness of her skin made his skin crawl. He gently caressed her hand, and sensed no warmth, or anything. Her body was pure cold, like her life was sucked out while she was in a deep slumber.

"B-but she looks peaceful … like she's having a dream …" Shiro muttered as he takes a step back. "She died … in her sleep. Someone sucked her dry of her mana while … Damn it! Who did this?!" Ram cried out as she hammered a closed fist onto the wooden floor. "Wait. Did you just say that someone drained her mana? Are you sure this isn't poison or anything?" The black-haired guest asked. "No! Rem's sharp enough that she would quickly notice if there was something off in our meals! Besides, no one in the manor … would do that …" Ram muttered as she slowly looks up to Shiro. The man quickly recognized the look in her eyes, a certain look that he was quite familiar with.

Ram has the same look as her sister once had when she saw him as a threat to the mansion, but this time around, it was filled with sorrow and suspicion, like she was simply desperate to find answers. "I didn't do it." Shiro said as he tries to remain calm. He didn't want to act so abrupt all of the sudden, which could lead to Ram assuming that he killed her younger sister. "Then, where were you last night?" Ram asked as her glare seems to pierce right through him. "I was watching the two of you clean the lawn around midday. I fell asleep and woke up near midnight. I went up to one of those upper balconies and stood there as a watchdog." He calmly stated. "That's your alibi? Where's your evidence, huh?" She asked once more.

 _He's not lying, Ram. I saw him._

A masculine voice said as footsteps were heard by the open door. The flamboyant owner of the manor and the silver haired royal candidate enters the room. "I heard the screaming. What happened here?" Emilia asked as she approaches their guest. "But, that doesn't prove that he didn't kill her!" Ram cried out as Roswall slowly approaches them. "Would a killer kill someone then go up to a balcony to watch the grounds? Well, I haven't heard a case like that before, but I believe our dear guest is innocent." Roswall replies as he begins to inspect Rem's body from afar. "Kill … her? What are you talking about, Ram-san? What happened to Re-" "She's dead. She's was cursed." Shiro muttered.

As the death of the younger maid began to sink in in Shiro's mind, the feeling of guilt began to overshadow him. _I was watching the grounds last night, so how? How the hell did someone, or something managed to curse her from afar? How the hell did it managed to … wait a minute,_ he said to himself as he suddenly remembered something from the first cycle. From what the elder maid said, Rem had the same symptoms as his just a few moments before his first death. He was lucky enough to wake up and try to call for help while Rem was drained in her sleep. _There has to be something connecting us. Something happened to her when … what … the hell,_ he muttered as he inspects Rem's hand. He sees a bite mark in one her hands. He quickly realizes that it was the same bite mark that he received before they went back from the village.

"Ram … where was Rem yesterday? Where did she went?" Shiro asked as he gently placed down her hand. "She … went out to the village to get some groceries. Why? Did you find anything?!" Ram replies as the man beside her sat down on nearby chair. _Is it really a curse, or a severe case of rabies? No, there's no way. A small pup like that isn't capable enough to pack a huge curse, right? There has to be something else, there has to be,_ he mumbled to himself as the other three watches him from a distance. As he was trying to find the root of this curse, a fragmented memory popped out in his mind. Since he was already lost in his thoughts, that memory began to overshadow everything that he was thinking off at that very moment.

 _You have to pick. Can you sacrifice the lesser for the sake of the greater? Scratch that, can you kill a few people to save a lot of them?  
_ "I guess so, if I have to. I mean, you'd still save the lives of those people, right?"  
 _Even if they're innocent?  
_ "…"  
 _Geez. It's like that dream became a sickness, or some sorts. Tell me, why do you want to follow his steps?  
_ _Why do you want to be a hero of justice?  
_ "Like what sensei said, living for the sake of others, that … selfless kind of dream … is quite beautiful."

As his memory disappears into his mind, an idea slowly resurfaced from his inner-most depths. A dream that his mentor once had, a dream that he tried to reach. He doesn't know if he managed to reach it in his previous world, but now, he has this opportunity, an opportunity to finally reach that dream and see the end of it. _To live … for the sake of the others. To save … everyone and to give them … a happy ending. A hero of justice,_ he mumbled to himself. A sudden smirk appeared in his face. _A person just died but … why the hell am I smiling,_ he asked.

"W-What's wrong, Shiro? You're being a bit weird over there." Emilia asked the black-haired man as he slowly stands up. He wipes the grin off his face and slowly approached the weeping maid. "I've found the answer. It's quite a long shot and I have to confirm it, but will you allow me to try to find it?" Shiro asked Ram as he brings out the blank card out from one of his pockets. "W-What are you talking about? You know that answer? You know who killed Rem? Then tell me! Tell me who did this, please!" Ram cried out. Shiro gives her a reassuring smile. "I'll do my best then. I might leave a mess, but please bear with me." He said. Before Emilia could point out the sudden change on Shiro's aura, a blink of light flashed in front of them. The black foreign blade materialized in Shiro's hand. "Huh? W-What are you doing, Shiro? Why did you bring that out?" Emilia asked. Shiro simply looks at her and smiled.

"I'll save her."

Emilia's eyes were left wide open as the man in front of her fell down to his knees. Blood spewed out everywhere as the black blade was left lodged into his neck. Even Ram and Roswall was left dumbfounded in his action. "W-What … what are you … talking about?" Emilia muttered. They were looking for answers and when they thought he could even give them some, he only left them with more questions. One of them though, is now etched onto Emilia's mind.

 _Why were you smiling when you sliced your neck open?_


	9. A Year of Exile

The sky shone brightly over the productive city of Fuyuki. The streets were bustling with cars as the adults made their living, while the younger population of the city were stuck in their schools. In the eyes of an average person, a person who leads a normal life, it was only a regular, and boring day. However, for one black haired teenager, it was another day for him to train, to become stronger.

He slowly sat up. A bit sluggish, he slowly stands and stretches his arms. He rubs his eyes as he bask in front of a nearby mirror, absorbing whatever the sun is throwing at him. _That dream, huh …_ , he said to himself. A reoccurring dream, a dream or should we say, a memory that he could never forget. It haunts him in his sleep, but it also serves as his motivation to become stronger.

A memory where his father lashes out to him. For starters, the black-haired teenager never saw his stern father that desperate. It was a new sight for him. Hearing his antics where he nearly destroyed a good portion of the city when he tried to install a berserker card, his father lost all his calm and cool attitude. Not only his son's action brought shame to their family, it also alerted the Mage's Association that his heir is incompetent and could alert the entire world about their existence. Being a magus in their world was a big responsibility, and his son has to learn a hard lesson for his action. The young teenager was beat up, bruises all over his body. His father kept asking him, why, why is he incompatible, why is he so weak, why wasn't he able to inherit his magic circuits. The teenager was left lying down by the entrance hall, with only his younger sister at his side, while the maids and butlers turn a blind eye on him.

The next he knows, he's in his room, locked away from everyone. Their maids and butlers were afraid of him, afraid that he would go in another berserk and nearly kill everyone again. Even though, they still remain loyal to their family due to his father's good deeds towards them. His solitude was eating him from the inside, and his desperation for answers on how to become stronger, to become someone that his father can finally be proud of, gripped his mind.

Before he was completely swallowed by his despair, a young girl enters the room. She bears the same jet-black hair as his, and during a normal day, she'd wear something frilly inside their mansion. She was younger than him by 3 years, yet she was surpassing him without any effort. Even so, he still loved her. She meant the world for him, and no matter how hard it was for him, she was his shining light in the darkness. "Onii-chan, I brought you a snack!" The girl shouted with a big smile on her face. She approaches her older brother and hands him a sandwich that she prepared. He looks at her and gives a faint smile as he takes the sandwich off her sister's hand. While he's busy eating, she would cuddle him, trying to mellow down his mood. By this time, it was already their routine. When he's worked up and stressed from his training, his sister would always come over and cheer him up.

"You know, I don't get it. Father began to train me when I was 8 years old, and that was 5 years ago. Am I not that capable enough, Shizuka?" He asks his sister while he strokes her black hair. "Father is just being too hard for you, Onii-chan. I'm sure Mother knows that." The young girl replies while she rests her head onto her brother's shoulder. "Am I pathetic?" He asks. "No, you're not. You're strong. I know you are." She replies. "Don't you hate it having a weak brother?" He asks once more. "No, there's no possibility I would hate you. We are siblings after all, and Mother taught us that we should support each other if any of us needs it." She replies as she holds onto his brother's shaking hand.

"Will you ever leave me, Shizuka?" He asks with a weary tone. "Don't be silly, onii-chan. No one in this world can separate me from you. After all, I'm your clingy sister." She replies with a tender smile on her face. A smile that was so bright for him that he can't even stop himself from smiling. Those two believed that they were inseparable, that they'll be forever by each other sides. This time around, the two felt something huge will happen. Her elder brother was shaking, like a wet dog outside the shivering snow. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around her brother's head. "There, there. I'm here." She whispered. Tears began to form in his eyes, but the black-haired teenager held his emotions back. He simply rested his head onto his sister's slender shoulders as he hugged her.

Not long, the young teenager woke up, being carried by one of the butlers' on his shoulders. He asked where he was taking him, but there was no response. Once they reached the main hall, he was left stunned as he saw his family waiting for him. After their butler drops him off, his father hands him his knapsack, which was rather bulky. His father's eyes were cold, yet he could see some sadness in his eyes. He tells him that the time has come, and he had to choose someone, someone to carry the burden of being his heir. His mother could only look down, trying to keep his younger sister quiet. The dark circles under her eyes caught his attention.

It was obvious that his younger sister would be chosen after what happened, but he never expected that his father would exile him. "You can't stay here no longer. I'm sorry. You have to leave." His father said as the teenager's hands began to shake. "F-Father, what are you talking about? I-I can … I can.." He mumbled, trying his best to remain calm. He begged for him to let him stay, that he'll become more capable enough to carry the burden, but his father declined. Even when his little sister begged for her beloved older brother to remain in their home, he declined. "This is … the only thing that I could do … Please. Know that I'm doing this for your sake." His father said as he raised his open palm towards him. A flash blinded the teen, and he suddenly felt drowsy. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was his sister crying out for him, trying to break free from her mother's grasp as his own father knocks him out.

"Shizuka, Mother, they're not the only ones crying, right?"

The next he sees is the white snow. He lost consciousness when his body couldn't handle the cold. It was a harsh winter for Fuyuki, and the young teenager's body is barely keeping enough heat for him to survive. He was shaking, he wanted to cry but no tears were coming out. He felt death will finally grab him by his neck and take him into the underworld. He cursed himself for being weak. He wanted to be strong, like the person who once saved him. As he tried to reach out to something, he felt something warm grabbing onto his hand. Though his vision was quite blurry at that time, he was sure of it. The person in front of him, who was grabbing onto his hand, was the same man who saved him in his despair a few seasons back.

Coming back to his senses, the young teenager gave himself a light slap on the face. It was already a year when that happened, and he now lives with the man who saved him and his companion. They took him in without hesitation, and out of kindness, the man began mentoring him. His new home, which was another mansion near the city's centre, bears a striking resemblance to his parent's home, but even though it's smaller, he feels more at home, more happy.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Go on, grab a seat. Breakfast will be done in a few minutes." The red-haired man said as the teenager enters the kitchen. To repay his saviours' kindness, the black-haired teen took on chores under his mentor's wing. He never learned how to do daily tasks due to their maids and butlers before, so it took some time before he got a knack out of it. "G'morning. You need some help, sensei?" He asks his mentor. "Not really. I got it all covered! Go wait with Tohsaka before she becomes cranky." His mentor said with a smile.

Following his mentor's orders, he went towards the dining portion of the kitchen. Even though the mansion had a dining hall, the three chose to eat in the smaller table by the kitchen during the usual days. "Who is he calling cranky this early in the morning?" The black-haired woman said as she fixes her hair while the teenager sits down beside her. "Good morning, Tohsaka-san." The teenager greeted the woman. Beside him was Tohsaka, Rin, an established magus and current head of the Tohsaka family, his mentor's companion and lover, and a former master during the Fifth Holy Grail War. The mansion that the three of them are staying in belongs to her. Reluctant at first when her partner took in the teenager from the freezing cold, after a year though, she slowly warms up to him. Sharp with her words, but kind in her actions, the black-haired magus is currently the teenager's teacher regards to magic and fundamental studies.

As the two share an idle-chatter, the teenager's red-haired mentor walks in with their breakfast in his hands. He gives the two their meal and sat down on the other side of his student. "As always, you never fail to amaze me, Shirou. You really are better off as a housewife." Rin comments with a smirk as the man chuckles. The red-haired man was none other than Emiya, Shirou, a travelling magus, Rin's partner, a former master during the Fifth Holy Grail War, and a man that follows a unique dream. He travelled the world with his partner and after some years of studying and travelling, the two went back to their hometown. The day that they got back was the very same day when they saw a familiar-looking servant causing destruction in the city. Kind and completely selfless, Shirou became his student's hero not long after he saved him.

After eating their breakfast, the teacher and his student would go do their daily chores while Rin goes back to her office to fix her paperworks regarding the Mage's Association. After their chores, which involves cleaning, laundry and such, the two would lounge around the library while waiting for Rin to finish up. Before Shirou leaves to cook their lunch, Rin would've already started teaching their student about magic and other arts that he could use. If her lectures would get a tad bit boring, she would bring out the teenager into their garden where they could practice using those said arts.

Once they've eaten lunch, it was Shirou's turn to teach. Since his partner is already covering the fundamentals of being a magus, he trains their student's body and hones it to become more capable to withstand his unique family art. Even the two of them, who studied in London for quite a while, are not capable of replicating what their student could do with a blank card. Occasionally, his student would ask for a spar, and he would comply, though he'd pull his punches.

"Sensei. I have treat for you this time around." The black-haired teenager said as he brings out his card. "Oh? What's that?" Shirou asks as he readies his wooden sword. Though he lets his student use the weapons whoever servants he calls out from his card, he's capable enough to thwart any attacks from him due to his unique art, Tracing, and if a hit does land, his partner would patch him up while giving a stern lecture on their student. Rin kept a close eye on their student as the mana around them began to flow towards their student's hand.

"Card Art: Include! Lancer!" The student shouted and a flash enveloped him. As the light fades away, a red spear with a circular embroidery along its shaft appeared in his hand. The moment he saw the red-glow from the spear, Shirou quickly recognized the weapon. "Wait. Did Tohsaka told you to use that?!" Shirou asked as he looks towards Rin, who looks away while sipping her tea, trying to hide her smirk. "U-Uh. She did. Lancer, huh? This is Gae Bolg, the cursed spear of Cu Chulainn, a famous hero from Irish mythology. Wait. T-Tohsaka-san? Isn't this dangerous?" The student cried out. Cornered by the two, Rin began to laugh. "I thought it would be a good idea to spice up one of your training sessions with Shirou. So, you remember? Hm?" Rin asks as she teases Shirou in front of their student. "U-Uh, that I owe you? Geez." Shirou said with a sigh. "Besides, that spear your holding on to is just a simple spear that looks like Gae Bolg. You said it yourself, right?" Rin said as she turns her attention towards their student.

 _You could only use a card's noble phantasm if you Install it. If you simply include a card, it'll only allow you to use the weapon or magic that the heroic servant once used._

Even with Shirou's and Rin's training, his body is still nowhere capable of installing any servant card. He knows that he can't rush things again, since that event last winter might happen once more. For now, it'll be another day of training, another chance to become stronger. "So, it's just a fancy looking spear, right, Tohsaka-san?" He asked. "Yup. It's just some sharp stick." Rin replies as she takes a sip of her tea. Hearing his other teacher's reply, he looks to his red-haired teacher and smiled. "Alright, ready when you are." Shirou said as he smiled back while he readies his stance. His teacher's magic circuits began to glow as he reinforces the wooden sword. In a matter of seconds, the black-haired student charges in, and his training continued once more.


	10. Trust

Once again, Shiro finds his essence being dragged backwards into the dark space. In his previous deaths, he would lose consciousness right after his death, but this time around he was unfortunate enough that he didn't. He could feel his very soul being forced back in time. A nauseating feeling filled him but he kept it in. He tried to look around, but there was nothing, just a vast darkness that was swallowing him. Losing his mental fortitude, his eyes slowly closed and his consciences slipped away once more.

He slowly opens his eyes. The light coming from a nearby window slowly illuminated his shaky vision. "I'm … back …" Shiro muttered to himself as he slowly sits up. He's back in the save point of his loop. The same guest bed that he always wakes up on whenever he died during his stay at the Roswaal mansion. Still shaky from his past death, he brings his hand towards his neck. He could still feel the blade lodged into his throat. He feels dreadful, but thanks to a certain dream that he remembered, a certain dream that he adopted, he feels better compared to his previous cycles. "Now then, let's do this." He muttered as he gave his face a light clap.

Again, the twins enter the guest room, and once more, Rem had a cautious look on him. This time around, he kept his wits and remained calm. After all, he needs to win her trust, so he can't show a slight trace of nervousness in his eyes. As the maid looked at him with her blue eyes, he simply gave her a faint smile as her elder sister approaches him with his breakfast. "Good morning, dear guest. We brought you breakfast." Ram said as she sets up his breakfast in front of him. "Good morning to you girls too. Thanks for the meal. By the way, I'd like to thank you for patching me up." Shiro said as he begins to eat. "Ah, that was not us. That was Emilia-sama and Beatrice-sama. I am Ram, and that's my sister Rem. We are the maids of this manor." Ram said as she lightly bowed for formalities. "No need to be so formal with me, Ram-san. I am a mere drifter after all. My name's Shiro." He said as he returned the formalities, but the younger twin simply nodded at him, which was already expected.

A few moments later, the silver haired girl enters the room. As always, her pointy ears would catch Shiro's attention. "Ah! You're already up! Good morning, Shiro!" Emilia said with a smile as the two maids cleared the way for her. "Hey. Good morning. I heard you patched me up. Thanks." Shiro said as he returned the smile. "There's no need to thank me. You returned my insignia after all, so it's my way of saying thanks to you." Emilia said with a light giggle. "Still, I wish to repay you for saving my life." The black-haired man said as he continued eating. As he took a bite, he notices that Emilia's cat-like familiar was already on top of his head. "A-Ah, Puck! Don't just rest on our guest's head!" Emilia exclaimed as Shiro chuckled. "Come on, Lia. It's okay! See? I think he likes me!" Puck said as the man began to lightly scratch his chin. "It's alright. I don't mind it at all." Shiro commented. "Anyway, I'm Puck! I'm Lia's contracted spirit. I heard you saved Lia while I was resting, so I'd like to say my thanks too!" Puck said as he wagged his tail, lightly hitting Shiro's head. "Heh. Likewise." The man simply said with a faint grin.

After eating his breakfast, the four of them headed towards the forbidden archive to pick up Beatrice. Once again, Shiro easily stumbles onto it and was greeted harshly by the blonde girl, though he was already used to it by this time. Again, he meets Roswaal and like in his first cycle, he asked to become a butler of the house, but this time he had an additional request. "Is that all you'll request, Shiro-kuun?" Roswaal said with a curious look on his face. "If I may, can I be Emilia's bodyguard? I mean, as you said, she's a royal candidate and she needs someone to watch over her, right? It just happens that I don't have any contract right now and I'm willing to be her's if she wants too. Is that alright, Emilia-sama?" Shiro said with a rather charismatic tone. "E-Eh? Her's? Was that a confession of love right there?" Puck commented as the twins curiously looked at their guest. "Hm? Since you requested it, I wouldn't mind it at all." Emilia said as she continues eating her breakfast, ignoring Puck's comment. Seeing Puck's surprised look made Shiro chuckle. "Hah. I'm saying that I'll be her bodyguard. Geez. I'm a professional, so don't worry." Shiro commented.

The same events during his first hours of a newly-hired butler occurred once more. After the twins gave him his work-clothes and a tour of the manor, they began doing their tasks. As expected, Rem would gaze at him from time to time, but he doesn't let it bother him anymore and thanks to his experience in his previous cycles, their tasks were finished earlier than usual. "You may look like a mercenary, but you do know how to do house chores." Ram remarked as she accompanies Shiro towards the storage shed. "I … get that a lot. Quite handy if I want to impress someone, don't you think?" Shiro said as he places down the sack of fertilizer that he was carrying. "Even so, you're starting to smell. Do you have a body odour problem, or do you reek like that, Shitro?" Ram commented as she and her sister dust off the storehouse door. For a second, Shiro and Rem froze. The younger maid simply looked at her sister with a surprised look on her face while the butler simply swallowed his spit and ignored it.

After all, since Beatrice told him who could detect his scent in the previous cycle, he was confident enough that Ram was pertaining to his body odour. "Hey, I carried a sack of fertilizer just now, so don't you think that's harsh? Also, I'm not barbaric enough that I'd let you girls do the heavy tasks." Shiro commented as he gives the two a light scowl. "Ah, a mercenary that acts like a gentleman. Is it me, or is the world ending, right, Rem?" Ram commented as she looks towards her sister. "Perhaps, Nee-sama. Should we cook dinner now while this dirty butler tidies the shed? If we let him enter the kitchen, he might ruin the food with his smell." Rem answers while her sister went out first. "That's a good idea. Hear that, Shitro? Take a bath and see us in the kitchen." The elder maid said as she began walking away, leaving her younger sister with the scowling butler. "You girls … really have sharp tongues, you know." Shiro commented as he dusts off his coat. For a moment, Rem simply looked at him, like if she's confirming something. "You smell … different." Rem commented. "Geez. I know. I know I smell like shit. I'll be sure to scrub properly, ma'am." He said with another sigh. "Go take a shower and be presentable at least." The younger maid said as she begins to follow her sister.

Now alone in the shed, Shiro began to evaluate his current scenario. He was sure earlier that Rem would comment about the witch's scent, but she didn't. "Was she avoiding the topic, or the stench isn't that strong compared when I woke up earlier?" Shiro asked himself. Thinking back, he remembered that during his 2nd cycle, he kept on thinking about his curse, which probably led it to stick out from his aura and got Rem's attention. He also noticed that whenever he loops back, that's the time that Rem's most cautious of him. "So, the scent is at its strongest whenever I loop back, or whenever I talk about it? Hm. I should note that. Heh. Gotta keep myself busy, then." He said with a sigh as he scratches his head.

After doing their evening chores, Shiro was left with ample time to lounge around since they finished earlier. While the twins were taking their bath, the black-haired butler lounged with Emilia and Puck by the garden. Again, he demonstrated his magic to the two, and as he was playing around with his arts, he senses someone looking at them afar. He quickly includes the archer card and a bow materialized in his hand. He quickly turns around, but sees a silhouette that quickly vanish at the 3rd floor. "Say, Emilia, Puck, is there anyone in the mansion besides Beatrice, the twins and Roswaal-san?" Shiro asks the two as the bow slowly dematerialized from his hands. "Huh? Why? Did you see someone?" Emilia asked with a curious look. "Not … really. I just felt someone watching us." He replied. "Well, yeah. We had another maid before, but she left a few months before I met you in the capital. Wait. Are you scaring me?" The silver haired girl asked once more, but this time with a pout. "Lia is not good with scares, Shiro. So, don't bully her that much." Puck said as he floated around Shiro, before he went back to Emilia's shoulder. "I'll note that. It's just probably my imagination …" The butler remarked as he notices Puck's drooping eyes.

If he could remembered correctly, when he first met Emilia, his silver-haired saviour told him that Puck rests inside her pendant at this hour. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Shiro. Goodnight, Lia …" Puck said as he slowly dematerialized into the green pendant. "Goodnight too, Puck," Emilia said as she lets out a gentle yawn. "Tired, my queen?" Shiro said as he helps Emilia stand up. "M-My queen? Geez. You really like to tease. I should bully you more often starting this day." Emilia said with a light giggle. "Hey, if you want it, I'll be your knight … though having someone like me as your knight would ruin your reputation. I mean, look at me. I look like a dirty mercenary trying to fit in society, and really is struggling at it." Shiro remarked with a chuckle, which made Emilia laugh a bit. "I'll think about that. Anyway, we should get some rest too, Shiro. How was your first day?" She asked as the two slowly made their way towards the manor's entrance. "It was fine. I think I'll fit in." He replied with a slight grin. "That's good to hear. So … see you tomorrow?" Emilia said with a warm smile on her face. "Yeah. Of course, my lady." Shiro said with a slight bow. "Heh, you really look like a knight at times. Goodnight!" Emilia said with a giggle as she runs off back to her room.

Morning came, and the blue-haired maid slowly sat up. It was still dark, but she has to get up early to eat her breakfast and to wake her elder sister up. She stretches her arm for a bit then stands up. She changes out from her blue evening dress into her usual maid uniform. As she walked towards the kitchen while rubbing her eyes, she remembers their new co-worker. "Should I wake him up? Probably …" Rem muttered to herself. While thinking of the black-haired butler, she remembered that there was a distinct smell that she noticed when she first met him. A stench that reminds her of her past so much. "Did I … am I overthinking things? Hmm. I'll go ask Nee-sama if she smells something off about him." She muttered as she opens the kitchen door. As she steps inside, she quickly notices the pristine look of the entire kitchen. The floor looked like it was scrubbed thoroughly, the walls were dusted off and looked brand new, and the kitchenwares were already set neatly. Not to mention, the potatoes are already peeled and there's a basket of bread waiting by the table. "Huh? Did … No, by this time, Nee-sama is still sleeping. Odd. There's something off." Rem muttered as she begins to look around.

After her inspection and seeing that there was nothing off about the pristine look of the kitchen, she notices the fresh smell of the bread. The smell enticed the blue-haired maid, and she takes one from the basket. "Wait. Nee-sama doesn't know how to bake. Back then, it was Frederica-san who usually gets up early to bake something for us, but I don't remember Nee-sama calling her back …" Rem muttered as she takes a bite. Though it was not that great compared to her former senior, the bread had a crusty exterior yet its inside is completely fluffy. Overall, it was pretty good for her. After eating her breakfast and drinking a glass of water, she went back to the hallway with a tray of Ram's breakfast. While walking towards her elder sister's room, Rem remembers that they planned to clean the hallways for today, since they thought it would be too much for the new butler to handle. She suddenly notices that the hallway was thoroughly clean and immaculate, like it was cleaned while they were asleep last night.

Rem reaches her elder sister's room. Brushing off her confusion, she knocks and opens the door. "Nee-sama, I'm coming in." Rem said as she takes a step inside. Ram was still sound asleep as her younger sister slowly went up to her. "Nee-sama, Nee-sama. It's morning." She said as she gently shook her sister's shoulder. After a few shakes, Ram slowly opens her eyes. She lets out a muffled yawn as she sits up. "R-Rem? Good morning." Ram said as she stretches her arms and looks at her sister with her droopy eyes. "Good morning to you too, Nee-sama. How was your sleep?" Rem asked as she sets down the tray and hands her sister a bread. "It was okay. Yours? As usual, you're up early." Ram answers as she takes the bread from her sister's hands and began to eat it. "It was fine too." The younger twin said with a faint smile.

"By chance, did you stay up late and cleaned the hallways, Nee-sama?" Rem asked as she watches her sister eat. "Hm? No. Why would I do that when we already planned it for today's agenda? Also, did you bake this, Rem? It's pretty good, pretty near to Frederica's quality." Ram replied as she finishes eating and begins to drink her water. "N-No …" Rem muttered as she helps her sister change into her uniform. "Hm? Also, did you wake Shitro? That guy might be still sleeping." Ram said as her sister tidies up her bed. "I haven't … but Nee-sama, there's something off. When I went to the kitchen earlier, the whole place was pristine and there's a fresh basket of bread waiting there." Rem mentioned. "Somebody else baked this? Frederica isn't here anymore, and Roswaal-sama didn't mention anything about her being called back." Ram stated as they went out of her room.

The twin maids arrived at their co-worker's room. "Shitro, wake up. We're coming in." Ram said as she gave the door a few knocks and opened it. As they went inside, they found no one. The bed was already neatly fixed and there was some clutter in the nearby table that they noticed. "He's already up, huh …" Ram mentioned as her younger twin approaches the table to inspect the notes. The papers were filled with lines and scribble, like someone was practicing their handwriting. Beside the notes was an open book about the basics of their language. "Nee-sama, is he practicing his handwriting?" Rem asked as Ram approaches her. "Hm. Perhaps. After all, he's a vagabond turned into a butler / bodyguard." Ram answered as she went out of the room while her sister followed her out after a few seconds later. "Though, I'm not sure if this is his doing. Did he wake up earlier than us"? The elder twin asked as she inspected the clean halls. The two maids went around to do their morning duties, but surprisingly, most of them were already done. There was still time before they needed to wake Emilia, so they decided to look for their missing co-worker.

By the time they reached the gate leading towards the Irlam Village, half of the entire grounds was already swept. They don't see any leaves on the pavement or anything. Near the shed stood a man who was busy sweeping that he didn't even notice the approaching twins. "Aren't you up early, Shitro?" Ram remarked as the man, who froze for a second, turned his attention towards them. Rem quickly notices the slight redness in his eyes and the black circles under it. The butler, who wasn't wearing his coat at the moment, was dirty and sweaty. His white polo was stained with dirt and his black vest had some dirt on it. His haggard and dirty look surprised the two as he diligently kept on sweeping. "A-Ah, you guys are up. Good morning, Nee-sama. Good morning, Rem-san." Shiro said with a slight chuckle. "E-Eh? Stop with the added formalities. Also, don't call me Nee-sama. You look way older than we do, after all." Ram commented. "Eh? Well, you guys are my senior, and I'm probably at my early to mid-twenties, so yeah." The butler said as he stops to take a breather.

"You don't even know your age?" Ram asked as Shiro wiped away the sweat from his face. "Not … really. I suffer from memory loss, so I'm not even sure about age or my real name. I probably hit my head before or something, but that's that." Shiro replied as the younger twin simply watched him behind her sister. "I see. Even so, I thought I told you that sweeping the courtyard is our afternoon task and cleaning the halls is our morning agenda. Did you forget?" Ram asked once more. "Eh? But I cleaned the halls earlier, so I might as well start doing our afternoon tasks, right? Though, I haven't cooked Emilia's, Beatrice's and Roswaal-san's breakfast since it would get cold if I cook them too early." He replied as he continued sweeping once more. For a moment, Ram turned around and whispered to her sister. "Rem, Rem, do you think he's trying too much? Like he's trying to impress us so badly?" The elder twin whispered. "It does look like it, Nee-sama. What are we going to do now? He did finish our morning tasks. Should we move to our afternoon tasks this early?" The younger twin asked, while keeping an eye on the black-haired butler. "Looks like it. At least we'll have the entire afternoon for ourselves. Let's just do some rounds and check if he missed anything." Ram replied as her sister nodded.

By the afternoon, the twins had the entire day for themselves. While they made some rounds double-checking Shiro's work, they found no fault at any of them. After that, they went to do whatever they want during their free time. While Ram assists Roswaal with his paperworks, Rem kept doing some rounds, checking if there's anything up. She wanted to help her sister, but her sister told her to look for the black-haired butler and check up on him, since it's been a few hours since they last saw him. While patrolling the 3rd floor, she finally sees him by the stairwell. He has a rather distressed look and his sweat trickled down from his dirty face. "Is he … looking for Emilia-sama?" Rem muttered to herself as she watches him from afar, waiting him to notice her presence, though he was too lost in his thoughts that he never once looked into her direction. He gritted his teeth and went up to the roof deck. Alarmed by his haggard look, Rem decided to shadow him. She slowly climbs up the stairs, careful enough not to make any sound. As she slowly swings the roof deck door open, she sees Shiro leaning torwards on a nearby balustrade. He had his head down while a lit cigarette was in between his fingers. The smell of tobacco is still new to Rem, and she really dislikes it. "What are you up to?" She asked as she slowly approaches him with one of her hands covering her nose. Shiro slowly turns his head and puffs out some smoke. "As you see, smoking. I need to … distress." He replied.

As Rem was a few metres away from him, she notices a distinct stench, a stench that she noticed when she first met him. "Tell me. Why did you wake up so early?" Rem asked. "Wake up? Who said I even got to sleep earlier," Shiro replied as he turns back his head away from Rem. "I tried sleeping for an hour and it failed badly. I chose to be productive while everyone's resting. I went to the library and made Beatrice pick some basic books for me. You know, the books for kids and so," He said as he takes a hit from his cigarette. _That answers why he had some books about language and writing in his desk …_ , Rem commented inside her mind. "After studying and making some progress, I noticed that it was already near sunrise, so I might as well start doing our tasks." He continued, puffing out the smoke mid-sentence. "If you're planning to impress Nee-sama, you should just give it up." The maid remarked as she continued to observe her co-worker. He simply ignored her remark and continued smoking. The awkward atmosphere between them is making things harder for her, since she wanted to ask him about this stench that she's noticing whenever he's around.

"You're wondering, am I right?" Shiro asked as Rem notices that he turned around to face her. His deep blue eyes were staring at her, just like she was with him earlier. "Wondering of what?" Rem asked as his weary look began to alarm her. "About this horrible stench," He said as he kept his eyes on her while dropping the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. "I'll pick that up later, don't worry. Right now, we have something to talk about, and it's not the smell of tobacco." He stated as he gave her faint grin. Hearing his words, Rem slowly backed away from him cautiously. That desperate look that he once had earlier resurfaced. Even though she can't sense no hostility from him, she didn't had her morningstar with her, and if this man tries to attack her, she has to use her magic to take him down. Suddenly, the black-haired butler pulls out his gold card.

 _Card Art: Include. Archer._

With those words, a flash temporarily blinded Rem. As her vision slowly clears out, the black foreign blade already materialized in Shiro's hand. Readying for combat, Rem quickly jumped back, but was stopped when Shiro grabbed onto her wrist. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any force from this, and she felt like he was only stopping her from moving away. "W-What are you doing?!" Rem asked out loud as the man flipped the black blade and brings it towards her. He makes her hold onto the blade and steps back. "If you're so cautious about me, then how about this? I'll tell you everything I know, and if you're still doubting me at the end, I'd let you kill me. Though, it'll definitely anger Emilia." He said with another grin on his face. Rem was completely confused. _He could've attacked me earlier, yet he … gave me his weapon?,_ Rem said to herself. She couldn't understand his actions at all. This scarred, vagabond-looking man, is completely baffling her and she doesn't know how to respond. Hesitant at first, but sensing no hostility or whatever from him, Rem agrees to his preposition.

"As I said when I introduced myself, I am a drifter. Someone who doesn't belong here. No, I am not talking about being a mercenary or what." Shiro said as he lights another cigarette with his lighter. "Then, what are you?" Rem asked as she inspects the foreign blade. "A magus, a mage from another world, or perhaps, another time, another era. I simply … woke up in the capital with no recent memories in my head. I tried to look into my head for answers, and found fragments of locked memories. I don't know my name yet, I could remember somehow remember my origin, though it's completely static." He stated as he takes a hit from his cigarette. After puffing out some smoke, he takes out his black device and hands it to Rem, who takes it from his hand. "That's a cellular phone, a piece of technology from my time. When I had it appraised back in the loot house, the old man there said that it's considered as a metia … or whatever you call it, that it's one-of-a-kind, yet where I came from, everyone … had something like that." He said as he leans his back on the balustrade. "It looks … weird." Rem commented as she inspects the black device.

"Other than waking up in this world with no memories at all, I was cursed …" Shiro muttered, but as soon he says the word "cursed", he felt his heart tightening up, like something suddenly touched it. It was the same feeling he had when he tried to say his curse to some patrons at a bar he went to. Realizing that the witch is always watching him, he concluded that he has to be careful with his words, if not, another innocent will die thanks to him. " … With this stench. I heard this was calle-" "The witch's scent, a scent that normally a cultist would have." Rem remarked as she notices that the scent got a bit heavier. She turns her blue eyes towards him, but he kept his composure. "Before you assume that I'm a bad person, let me tell you this. I know nothing about those cults." He stated as he takes another hit from his cigarette, while keeping his eye contact with the blue-haired maid.

Though she's still confused about the scenario she's currently in, Rem had one thing in her mind. She needs to know why this man is telling her this, why is he trying so hard to look not suspicious? "Why are you telling me this?" She asks as she hands back the device. "I want to earn your trust. I know, it's not simple, but I want you to trust me, that I will never do anything that would bring harm to Emilia, or to anyone in this mansion." Shiro replied with a serious tone in his voice. For a moment, there was silence between them. The butler swallowed his spit while the maid evaluated his words. "You're confusing me. I mean, if you try to understand where I stand right now, you'd find yourself completely baffled." She said as Shiro attentively listened to her response. "I know, I know. So, do you find my answer lacking?" He said as he flicks his cigarette onto the floor. Rem's stare was the only response he got. Feeling defeat, he lets out a deep sigh and slowly approaches her. He kneels down and gently led Rem's hand towards his neck. The blade that materialized was a few inches away from his neck when Rem stopped him. "Y-You didn't even wait for my answer." She blurted out. "Well, I told you earlier right? I stick to my deals. If you want, I die here." He said with no hesitation in his voice. He was completely calm, and felt like he already resigned himself to death. If Rem could describe this man kneeling in front of her with one word, it would definitely be "bizarre".

"I didn't … find your explanation lacking. It's just that … I need to process it thoroughly. To be honest, you're trying so hard right now that I might think that you're a spy," Rem muttered. "But there's something off. I don't get how you just simply resign yourself to death when you had a desperate look earlier. I don't get why you chose to tell me this, out of all people. I don't … understand you." She stated as she gritted her teeth. "Well, how about this," Shiro said as he gently pushed her hand back and stands up. "If you want, I'd let you watch over me, always, to make sure I wouldn't do any mistake. If you sense that I'd do something wrong that would harm anyone in this manor, I'd let you kill me without any complains." He stated. "That sounds disgusting." Rem muttered out loud. Hearing her words made the black-haired butler chuckle. "S-Sorry. I know it's a serious conversation, but … that really sounds weird, huh." Shiro said as he covers his mouth to hide his laughing fit. Odd, in Rem's eyes, this man in front of her is completely odd. He looks like a vagabond, a drifting mercenary without any home, but the way he interacts with her, the way he acted when he resigned himself in defeat, is completely out of this world. Slowly, Rem came to terms that this man's words were genuine and he was not faking it.

"Well, I'll be sure to tell Nee-sama that you given me this disgusting task, pervert." Rem said as she hands back the black blade towards its owner. "H-Huh? You'll tell Nee-sama … wait. Did you just call me a pervert?" Shiro said as he takes the blade, which dematerialized back into his gold card. Leaving the butler confused for her revenge, Rem turns around and began to walk back towards the door. Watching her act like that triggered something in Shiro's memory.

 _Geez. You really are not looking out for yourself, Senpai._

"H-Huh? Sorry. I just …"

 _Come on, let's go to the good doctor! I'm pretty sure that he's watching his idol vids again._

"Hm. Should we bully him?"

 _Pft. Maybe, Senpai! Let's go!_

Shiro felt a warm sensation in his hand. He was sure of it. It was someone's warmth, a warmth that his body is missing. As he turns his attention back to Rem, the roof deck door swung open, and a silver-haired girl with her familiar enters the scene. "You guys took a while." Emilia said with a chuckle as Puck floated towards Rem. "E-Emilia-sama." Rem said with a bow, as she tries her best not to look too startled. "Are you doubting him, Rem? Don't worry! His words were pretty genuine, though that proposal was really … weird." Puck said as he lands on Rem's head. "W-Wait. You guys were eavesdropping?!" Shiro blurted out, which surprised the two. Though it only has been two days, they never saw him lose his serious and composed look, and this was a first of them. "U-Uh. Sorry, I couldn't help it. I saw the two of you went up earlier and decided to catch up with the two of you. Once we arrived by the door, I heard things were quite serious, so I and Puck decided to wait for you guys to finish." Emilia replied as she tries to look away from her butler. "E-Eh … well, isn't this embarrassing." Shiro muttered as he rubs his face. Seeing the cigarette butts that he threw earlier, Shiro quickly picks them up, not letting see Emilia that he littered a while ago. As he watches the three chat and talk about him, he notices that the blue-haired maid looking back at him. He sees a faint a smile that quickly disappeared from her face. Seeing her act like that, he can't help but to feel at ease as the weight in his heart subsided.

"I just have to see this through … huh."


	11. Wolgarms in the Forest

The noon sun shines brightly over the small village of Irlam, a village inside the Roswaal domain. A population less than a hundred, the village's main goods and daily living essentially revolves around hunting, all thanks to its vast surrounding forest, and farming. Thanks to their small number, the villager's shared a tight familial bond with another. A peaceful, yet industrious village, who was completely oblivious of the looming omen that will fall on them.

As Rem and Shiro arrived the village's outskirts, the kids took notice of their arrival. Since it's already his third time visiting the village, Shiro already memorizing some of the names of the people he encountered. The brown-haired boy was Lucas, the leader of the group. Beside him, was Meina, a young girl with pig-tails and the chubby lad beside her was Mild. Behind them and as always bickering with one another was the twins, Cain and Dine. From what he observed, the two would always try to impress the young girl with the ribbon, who was called Petra. Lastly, the last child of the group, the purple-haired girl, who he never got the name of.

Introducing himself to them once more, the children dragged him away from his co-worker to play with. "A-Ah, Rem-san! I'll catch up!" Shiro said towards Rem, who gave him a nod. She briefly watched him from afar as the kids tagged and played with him. A warm smile appeared in the butler's face as he enjoyed playing around with his new found friends. _"Though he looks rough, he's pretty okay with them."_ Rem muttered to herself. After a while, she turns around and went towards the grocer.

Once she's done buying their supplies, Rem went back to her co-worker, who's a bit dirty all thanks to the kids' rough-housing. As she arrived back at the outskrits, she sees Shiro trying to show off. The young boys were on his back as he did some push-ups. "Ah! Big bro's strong! When Papa does this with me on his back, his arms would shake!" Lucas happily commented as the butler let out a faint grunt. "You're not going to impress anyone with that, Shiro-kun." Rem remarked as she approaches them. "Really? I think the boys are pretty impressed by my strength, aren't I right? Wait. Timeout." Shiro said with a smirk as he lets the boys jump off his back. As he stands up, the twins grabbed onto his arms, trying to pull him down. Surprisingly, he brings them up to his shoulders, and went on a twirl while the twins grabbed onto him tightly. "B-Big bro! We're getting dizzy!" Dine shouted out as his twin kept on laughing.

After playing around, they let the black-haired man catch a breather. As he leans his back on a nearby tree, he brushes off the dirt from his coat. "You sure are dirty. You look like you wrestled a pig on a mud." Rem commented as she watches him. "Geez. I need to get this washed up. I think I sat on a dung or something earlier." Shiro commented as he notices the stain on his pants. "Big bro, we have a question!" Mild said as the kids approached him. "Shoot. I'll answer whatever you'd ask. Just don't ask me about the birds and the bees." The butler said with a grin as he crosses his arms. "How did you get strong? Could you tell us your secret?" Lucas asked with an anticipating look in his eyes. Seeing the children really curious, Shiro decided to tell them his workout regime. "Well, you do a hundred push ups, a hund-"

 _You've beaten down already, yet you still stand. Drop the wooden sword, Master. Stop being a fool.  
_ "S-Shut up. Don't pity me, Saber! Fight me like you mean it!"  
 _I take no happiness from beating an already defeated man. Archer! Get Shielder to patch up Master.  
_ "I … can't. I need to get stronger. I can't let their deaths be in vain!  
How the hell can I sleep at night knowing that I failed as Master?! Saber! Fight me!"

A sudden fragmented memory sparked in his mind, and a feeling of pain filled his heart. Though it was filled with static, it felt like it meant a lot to him. The blonde-haired pale servant cladded in black-armour, beating him senseless due to his weakness, it felt completely nostalgic and painful for him. For a second, Rem notices the pained look in Shiro's face as he held onto his temple. "Hm? Big Bro?" Petra asked as she notices his blue eyes. Snapping out from his trance-like state, Shiro shakes off the pain. He notices that everyone was looking at him. "H-Huh? Did I miss something? I kinda fell asleep there." Shiro said as he lets out a fake yawn.

Seeing something's up with her co-worker, Rem steps in. "I think it's time for us to go back, Shiro-kun. The sun is setting and we have to cook dinner." Rem said as Shiro notices something. As always, the purple-haired kid has the puppy in her hands. Remembering his current goal, he slowly approaches her. "Oy. Where did you found that pup?" He asked the girl. "We found in near the woods! Isn't it cute?" Petra asked as Shiro gently petted the brown pup. As always, the pup bit his hand. He retracts his hand away with a slight pained look on his face. "A-Ah! It bit him! Are you okay, big bro?" Lucas asked as Shiro stands up. "Yeah. Just a scratch. I might've petted it in a wrong way." He replied as he keenly inspected his bite wound.

"Why did you let the puppy bite you?" Rem asked as they walked through the woods. After getting bit by the wild pup, Shiro quickly bandaged his hand before leaving. Seeing how prepared he was for a wound like that, Rem can't help but to pry though Shiro's thoughts. "I just wanted to confirm something, so trust me on this one." Shiro replied as he carried their groceries while his blue-haired companion walked beside him. He can't tell her that the same bite wound probably killed them in the previous loops. "You do know that I'm still evaluating you and your actions, so how do you expect me to trust you so easily?" Rem asked with a smug tone in her voice. "Tsh. It's a figure of speech. I'm not saying that you stop observing me or something." The butler replied with a sigh.

"Did you handle kids before? You looked like you were familiar enough how to take care of children." Rem asked as the setting sun illuminated a warm, orange hue through the woods. "I have a younger sister and even though we had butlers and maids, I took care of her most of the time. She's my little spoiled girl." Shiro replied with a faint smile. "Here I thought you already have a child. Turns out you're a total sis-con," Rem commented with a smug tone once more. The butler could only scowl back at her as she ignored his gaze. "Well, you do look old enough to have children now, right? Anyway, what happened earlier? You suddenly froze." The blue-haired maid asked as she began skipping through some puddles. "Tsh. Why are you so nagging like my sister? Don't tell me that you're like a demon too when it comes to nagging me," He said with a scowl. His words stunned Rem for a second.

"But … I don't dislike it. It just shows someone's looking out for me, though at your case, you have to know all of my motives and all." Shiro follows up with a chuckle. For a second, there was a brief silence between the two. "Do you … like demons?" Rem asked as she stopped in her track. As she turns around to face him, Shiro gives her a warm smile. "I do. I do love girls who are fanatical like demons." Shiro stated. Hearing this made Rem's heart skip a beat, though she brushes the sudden feeling off. She turns around and began walking once more. A faint smile appeared in her face but it disappeared quickly for Shiro to acknowledge.

"Anyway, back to your question. I … remembered something. Nothing really big. It was just a fragmented memory where I was nearly beaten down to death in training, but I kept on standing. I felt … a strong sense of desperation from my own words. I don't really find it hard to believe that I was … that desperate to become stronger before." Shiro stated as he stopped in his tracks while his blue-haired companion looked back towards him. "How come?" Rem asked. "Well, I really feel like I was a huge failure before. I failed to meet my father's expectations, and perhaps, I failed to protect the ones I loved. I … don't know, but I just feel like it." He replied as he clenched his teeth.

Seeing things are getting gloomy, Rem decides to change the topic. "W-Well. I see. I heard from Nee-sama that she praises your efficiency. Well, not in our level, but you're really good in houseworks." Rem said as Shiro looked towards her with a confused look in his face. Sensing that Rem changed the topic for his sake, he grinned and began walking once more. "Well, when I was younger, I did most of the chores with my mentor. He was pretty amazing in the kitchen. Sadly, I never reached his skill level." Shiro said as the pained look in his face vanished. "Hm? The breakfast you did earlier was pretty good. Simple yet satisfying." She commented. "That? That was only steamed fish and soup, you know. Though, I had to to substitute the miso with something else. If you want, I can cook more of those meals for you guys to try." He said with a chuckle. "I'll tell Nee-sama then." Rem said as they continued walking through woods beside each other.

After eating dinner and cleaning the dishes, the maids and the butler went around, checking if they missed anything in their tasks. Seeing that everything was done neat and proper, they now have some time for themselves. After the rounds, Shiro asked Ram if her younger sister could accompany him in the Forbidden Archives. Hearing Ram's approval, the two went towards the library. Once more, Shiro easily finds it. "Hm? You're looking for new books to read or are you here to disturb me?" Beatrice asked as the two approaches her. "Yo, Beatri- Betty. Sorry for intruding, but I'd like you to check something." Shiro said as Rem looked around while standing beside him. Beatrice nods and Shiro brings his bandaged hand towards her. Seeing the wound and dark miasma coming out from it, Beatrice can't help but to be a bit alarmed. "What is this? Where did you get this?" Beatrice asked as she inspects the bite wound. "It doesn't matter. So? Is it cu-"

"It's cursed, though I can remove it. Stay still." Beatrice said, cutting Shiro mid-sentence. She brings her hand around the wound and a faint light illuminated it. Hearing this, Rem was alerted. "Did you … get bit on purpose?" Rem asked. "Well, I know it's stupid but, I wanted to confirm if that pup is dangerous or not. With this, we can say that those kids are in danger," Shiro replied. "Betty, how can we remove the curse if you're not around?" He asked the blonde girl. "You just have to kill the source, I suppose." Beatrice replied as she nearly finishes removing the curse on Shiro's wound. "Got it. Rem, if I may, could you accompany me back to the village? We have to make sure that the kids are safe." The butler asked. "G-Got it. I'll tell Nee-sama and Emilia-sama. I'll see you by the entry hall." Rem said as she nodded.

As Rem exits the library, Beatrice finishes patching up the butler. "You'll be leaving for the village again, right?" Beatrice asked as she steps back from Shiro. "Yeah. Gotta check on the kids. Can't you come along just in case?" Shiro replied as he inspects his hand. "I don't want to leave the archive. Be careful though. Those demon beasts are dangerous when you're alone. If you're swarmed by those things, it'll be near impossible to remove the curse from your body." The blonde girl replied as she turns her back. "Hm. I see, but if you can, it would really help us. I'll repay you somehow. Maybe, I'll cook something for you, I suppose." He said with a chuckle. As he exits the room, Beatrice's watchful eye glances at his back. "Aren't you bossy." She murmured as she lets out a sigh.

As he arrives in the entry hall, the twins and his royal candidate were already waiting for him. "Shiro! I heard from Rem. Do you need my help?" Emilia asked. "Emilia-sama, if I may, Roswaal-sama instructed us not to let you leave at night. It's too dangerous." Ram said as Emilia looked towards her with a pout. "But I'll be with Shiro! I'll be fine!" She protested. "Emilia, I think Ram is right with this one. How about this, the two of you will catch up later. I and Rem will go ahead and scout the woods." Shiro said as he takes off his black coat and neatly places it on top of a nearby desk.

"Will you be fine?" Emilia asked as the silver-haired girl approaches her butler. "Yeah. I'll be with Rem, after all." He replied with a reassuring smile. "Alright. I won't stop you, but stay safe, okay?" She said as she smiled back. "We'll wait for Roswaal-sama to arrive. Rem, take care of Shitro and make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Ram instructed as she looks towards her younger sister. Rem simply nodded and looked towards Shiro. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes. Ready when you are." Rem replied.

As they exit the manor, Shiro stopped in his track. "Running through the woods will take some time. Rem, stand beside me," He instructed. He takes a deep breath and closed his fist. "Physical Reinforcement!" He muttered out as his magic circuits flared up. He could feel his body becoming lighter as his mana courses throughout his body. "Grab on tight." He said as he suddenly princess-carried Rem, which surprised the blue-haired maid. "W-What are you doing?" Rem asked. The butler simply smiled and jumped. To her surprise, he leaped through the night sky. Her eyes widen as she realizes that they were gliding through the woods. "I-Is this your … magic?" She asked, grabbing onto Shiro's shoulder. "Something like that. Things will be faster this way." He replied with a chuckle.

As they arrive by the outskirts of the village, they quickly noticed the commotion near the village centre. The adults were holding onto torches and they looked like they were desperately looking for something. "Hey, what's wrong?" Shiro asked as they approached the village elder. "T-The kids! They're missing!" One of the adults shouted with a frantic tone. "Ah, you're the butler from earlier, right? Could you help us? The children suddenly went missing this evening and we can't find them." Milde Irlam, the village elder, asked. "Have you checked the woods?" The butler asked once more. "N-No, it's too dangerous at night. The wolgarm are active at night and we do-"

"Leave it to us. Rem." Shiro said as he gave the villagers a nod. Turning his back, he went towards the nearby woods while his companion followed him. "Do you know where to look, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked as she followed him closely. "We'll check the place where I and the kids played earlier." Shiro replied. Arriving in their earlier spot, Rem quickly senses that something was off. By the trees were this lantern-like devices, and one was turned off while the others had a faint green glow. "The barrier is broken. That's probably the reason why the kids managed to find that pup earlier." Rem stated as Shiro turns his attention towards the device.

Calling the elder's attention, Shiro instructed the adults to check the devices and fix them if they can. "What are you going to do now?" Rem asked. "Look for the children. Let's go. I can't go without you observing me." Shiro said with a grin. For a moment, Rem fell silent. "Don't you think this is a trap? That someone set this up so that our attention will be diverted from the manor?" The blue-haired maid asked. "Nee-sama and Beatrice is there to protect Emilia, and if we could find the kids sooner, I can carry you again and go back quickly." The butler replied as he crosses the fence. "But … those kids … you just played with them earlier. Why are you so attached to them? They're risking the safet-"

 _I want to become a hero of justice._

Hearing his words, stopped Rem for a second. " _A hero …of justice? What is he talking about?"_ Rem asked herself as the black-haired man looked back at her. "I can't turn a blind eye to people who are suffering. As long I can help, I'll do it. Come on. We don't have much time." Shiro said as he hands her his open hand. After a few seconds of deciding their next action, Rem nodded and brings out her morningstar. "W-Wait. Where did you … pull that from?" Shiro asked. "Under my skirt. Why? It's for protection." Rem replied as she takes Shiro's hand and crosses the fence with his assistance. "I don't get it." The butler said with a sigh. As the two nodded at one another, they sprinted towards the woods.

Using a magic art that helped him see in the dark, the two quickly located the kids on a nearby open field. Along the way, Shiro sensed a huge number of beast in the woods who were watching them from afar. "What the hell? Is the entire forest a breeding grounds for those things?" Shiro asked as they sprinted towards the kids. "It is. That's why Roswaal-sama set up a barrier around the village." Rem replied. The kids were lying down on the open field in a feverish state. As he expected, there's a single bite wound on their hands. "Tsh. We gotta act fast. Rem, could you patch them up?" Shiro asked. Seeing that another kid was missing, a frantic expression appeared on Shiro's face, which Rem noticed.

"Where are you going?" Rem asked as she began treating the children. "Another one is missing. The purple haired girl."Shiro replied as he brings out his card. In an instant, the card vanished and two foreign blades materialized in his hands. "Don't be ridiculous. It's too dangerous." Rem remarked as she looks at him sternly. To her surprise, Petra, the young girl who she was attending to, tugged onto her sleeve. "Onee-san, please. Save … Meili. S-She … she was dragged deeper into … the woods." Petra murmured as Rem's healing spell slowly took its effect, though she was still fatigued. "Meili, huh? Guess that's her name then. Rem? Waiting for your orders." Shiro said as he readied his blades. Feeling the pressure on both sides, Rem simply let out a sigh. "Don't forget our promise," She said as she looks into Shiro's blue eyes. "Don't die and come back to my side. I can't evaluate a corpse, after all." She said with a faint smile. Seeing her smile towards him, Shiro can't help but to grin as he nodded.

With the help of his magecraft, Shiro quickly found another open field. The purple-haired child that he was looking for was on nearby log, unconscious. He quickly inspected the child and found no wounds or bite marks. "Good. She's okay. She's lucky enough that she's in a better condition compared to her friends." Shiro commented as he dematerialized Bakuya and carried the child with his left arm. As he was about to go back, two wolf-like beast appeared out of the woods. The muscular, red-eyed, horned beasts began to circle him. "Tsh. Talk about luck." The butler remarked as he readies his stance. He sees no escape route, and the only option he has is to fight the beasts while protecting the young girl.

The first demon beast jumped into the fray. It tried to chomp down onto their prey's leg, but seeing that the butler dodged it, it quickly resorted to a claw attack that was thwarted back by the black blade. Shiro, due to his limited reach, kicks it aside. With one strong kick, the beast landed on a nearby lump of dirt, surprised from their prey's sudden strength. Seeing an opening, Shiro dashes out, but the other demon beast blocks his way. With one swing, the beast's mouth was slashed open as the black blade cleanly sliced through it.

"One down." Shiro said as he slams the downed beast down with his shoulder. As he was about to get up, another set of beasts sprung out from the woods. With three wolf-like beasts pouncing on him, he quickly changes to defensive. He throws Bakuya towards one, which killed it as the blade pierced through its skull. He quickly picks up a tree branch while retreating back and stabs the next in its stout. Seeing his extended arm, the other beast quickly chomps down. Pain and the feeling of his muscle getting ruptured by the beast's fangs enveloped the butler's mind. "F-Fuck!" He shouted as he kicked the beast away, but to no avail. As he felt the beast's grip getting tighter, he quickly flicks his wrist upwards. Suddenly, a longsword materialized behind his back and went towards the beast, killing it as it pierced cleanly through the beast's neck.

"D-Damn it. Too many. Too fucking many," Shiro said as he falls on one of his knee in pain. His arm was bleeding profusely and with his enhanced sights, he sees more coming. "No time to fix this. I can't go back towards Rem's location. Too risky." He muttered as he prepares himself. With one leap, he was gliding through the woods once more. Seeing another patch of land, he lands there, but to his surprise, another group of demon beast swarmed him.

Though he managed to push them back with the help of his magecraft, the beasts did a number of him. A deep scratch on his back by his right shoulder, a deep bite on his left leg and a number of small scratches all over his body. "A-At this rate, I won't survive. Tsh." Shiro muttered as he ran through the woods. Thanks to the bite wound on his left leg, he can't jump out of the woods due to his mana circuit getting damaged. Behind him was the beasts who never let off his trail. "F-Fuck off!" He shouted as he tried to keep them away with his blades. _"Kill one, and two will appear. What the fuck is this?!"_ He shouted to himself. He can see the Irlam Village in the distance, but with one timely miss of his blades, a beast pounced on him.

 _Shiro-kun! Duck!_

Hearing a familiar feminine voice, Shiro quickly followed her order. A morningstar quickly smashed the beast as the butler falls down onto the dirt. It was the same morningstar that killed him once, but this time around, its wielder is on his side. "Are the kids safe?" Shiro asked as his blue-haired co-worker rushed towards his side. "Yes. They're now recovering in the village and the barrier is set," Rem replied. Seeing the butler's wounded condition alarmed her. "Go back and take her to the elder. I'll deal with these wolgarms." Rem ordered as she readies her stance. Knowing that he'll be a liability if he still fights in his current condition, Shiro can't help but to follow Rem's orders. "Don't die here. I don't want to look for another person to evaluate my actions." He said with a grin.

As Shiro sprinted away from the fray, he can't help but to look back. The blue-haired maid was taking on the swarm of demon beast by herself. Her morningstar easily crushes the beast while its chains thwarted any attacks. Seeing that his companion could handle the situation, Shiro musters enough mana to force his mana circuits on his legs to work. With one quick burst, he lands by the village's centre. Before the villagers could welcome him, he hands Meili to a nearby adult and went back to the woods.

While gliding in the air, he sees Rem getting swarmed by the wolgarms. She was wounded, and her fatigue is setting in. "Tsh! Stop trying to impress me, will you?!" Shiro shouted as he glides towards her location. Suddenly, a faint glow near the action caught his attention. The small pup who bit him earlier, was glowing, and two wolgarms were guarding it. As Rem was busy fighting off the demon beasts, the land began to rumble and a landslide suddenly occurred towards her. "It can use magic?!" Shiro shouted in disbelief. Seeing that Rem couldn't defend herself, a set of blades quickly materialized in his hands.

The butler, using his mana to its very extent, dashes down towards the woods, cleaving a nearby tree down. "S-Shiro-kun?!" Rem blurted out as the sudden appearance of her co-worker caught her attention. Now that she turned her back, she realizes that the landslide was crashing down towards her. Luckily, Shiro was in time and the tree crashed down in front of the landslide, stopping it. "That won't hold long. Come on!" Shiro said as he grabbed Rem by the wrist and dashed away. As he expected, the barricade didn't last long and the landslide surged through it. In their current condition, the two couldn't manage to move out of the way and the landslide slammed through them. Seeing the surging landslide, the butler clenched his teeth and pushed his companion away, but it was not enough to save her. The wave of ground and mud crashed on them, knocking them into a nearby open patch of land.

His entire body was aching in pain as Shiro slowly pushed himself up. Beside him was Rem, who was lying down with her face on the ground. As he tried to grab onto Rem, Shiro notices the sharp pain coming from his right thigh. A branch managed to pierce through his thigh and though it was small, it was painful enough to stop him from moving. "J-Just … our luck." Shiro muttered out as he tries to endure the pain. Suddenly, he sees the red-eyes of the wolgarms as they surround them. Nearing his limits, he brings out Kanshou and Bakuya and pulls Rem towards him. He clenched his teeth as he tries his best to intimidate the beasts.

Suddenly, a sudden glow appeared on Rem's forehead. To Shiro's surprise, she slowly stood up. A small horn appeared on Rem's forehead and her wounds began to heal. "W-What … the hell?" Shiro muttered out as he fell down onto his bottom. A sudden fanatic smile appeared in Rem's face as she jumped towards the pack. The butler tried to stop her, but the sudden boost in her physical strength and combat ability stunned him. Their predators suddenly became the hunted. While crushing the wolgarms, the blue-haired girl kept on screaming in a fanatic rave.

 _Witchbeast! Witchbeast! Witchbeast! Witchbeast!  
_ _WITCH!_

As Shiro watched Rem go berserk on their predators, his arms can't help but to shake a little. He didn't fear Rem's strength or she might target him if his aura would suddenly go for the worse, but he was more afraid that if Rem kept on fighting like this, she'll lose her sanity. He remembers a certain scene where his mentor struck down a young teenager who failed to properly install a berserker card. _"I … I have to help her."_ Shiro muttered to himself as he grabs onto the branch that was sticking on his thigh and pulled it. Blood seeped out as he grunted in pain, but his adrenaline is enough to keep him focused. He gritted his teeth and stood up. He didn't care for the pain that his body was experiencing. All he cared about is that one dream that he inherited. That one dream he will forever chase.

 _Oy, witch. Don't take away your curse just yet. Don't let it end here!  
_ _I'll save her … and everyone in the village!_

As a group of wolgarms tried to pounce on Rem who was looking in a different direction, the wounded black-haired man suddenly pushed the maid aside. His aura become stronger, which alerted Rem and drew the attention of the demon beasts. _"The witch's scent?!"_ Rem muttered to herself as Shiro steps in.

 **"Trace ... on!"**

He kills of two with his dual blades and a set of blades rained down towards the others. The various set of blades managed to make the remaining wolgarms back off as he struck down those who were near them. The bloody black-haired man let out a roar as his determination numbed his sense of pain. Sensing that the small pup is the leader of the pack, he tries to charge towards it with his blades at the ready. "W-Wait! It's too risky!" Rem cried out, but he ignored it. He quickly takes out the two guards but as soon he tries to attack the pup, it began to glow once more. "You're not getting aw-"

 _Shiro-kun!_

To his surprise, he was sent flying. A pillar of earth suddenly erected beneath him and smacked his stomach hard. Blood began to seep out his mouth as Shiro felt one of his ribs getting broken. Enduring the pain, he clenched his teeth once more. With one loud roar, he throws his blades towards the pup, but to no avail. Another set of wolgarms shielded his target, and as his body landed on the ground, the beasts swarmed him. One bit on his left arm and another one on his right shoulder, pushing him down on the cold ground. He screamed in pain as the beasts sank their fangs all over his body. One of his foot nearly got torn off as a wolgarm began to gnaw on his ankle. He tried to free himself, but the pain was too much, and he lost control of his mana. His magecraft ends and his gold card slowly drifted towards Rem.

Rem, who was shaken by hearing Shiro's screams of pain, quickly stands up. With her wounds totally healed up and her berserk-like state gone, she jumps in, killing any nearby wolgarms. While she was taking care of Shiro's attackers, the pack retreats, leaving them behind. As the last of the beasts falls, she rushes to Shiro's side. _"Why … why didn't I pulled him out from harm's way? I could've stopped him …"_ Rem asked herself as she desperately tried to apply healing magic. She felt guilty. If she didn't hesitate due to the fact that she sensed the witch's scent on him, they could've ran away as soon he thwarted their surprise attack.

"Why? Why did you push me aside?" Rem asked with a trembling tone. Her magic was not enough, and Shiro's life is fading. "I rather put my life … on the line, than … watch you lose your … sanity without doing … anything." Shiro muttered as he tries his best to grin, but the blood from his throat stopped him. He was losing blood at an alarming rate, and his consciousness was fading. The frantic maid grabbed onto his bloody hand tightly and held it close to her. "N-No … No! Don't die! Don't die! Don't you dare die on me!" Rem screamed as she tries her best to heal his wounds, but it was not enough to keep him conscious. Slowly, his vision faded to black and her pleas were the last thing he heard.


	12. The First Step to Becoming a Hero

A man once stood before a mad king, completely powerless. The mad king and his timeless queen were the only ones who were standing against them in their current goal, which was the restoration of the foundation of humanity. If they fail to defeat them, they can't save mankind, but even with that goal, he could only watch as the servants who fought by his side, get slaughtered. He could only grit his teeth, and trust on his companions, but that wasn't enough. Their ploy was disrupted, and their northern forces were caught by surprise when the queen unleashed her trump card on them. Their troops were getting decimated and the only thing that could save them, is killing the mad king.

 _I have to do something! I have to help them!_ He cried to himself. As he was about to rush in to support his servant, the steel-like nurse and his most-trusted companion stopped him. "Senpai, I can't let you go in. It's too dangerous!" Shielder cried out as the pressure of the final battle was getting into her. "Keep your distance, Master. I can keep this up! Besides, what can this failure of a king do to me?!" Archer shouted as he kept dodging the mad king's strikes. Even though he managed to land some good hits with his revolvers, the mad king was still standing. It was like he was getting more fired up with every blow he takes.

"This is getting boring. Move." The mad king stated as he closed his fist. Once Archer dodged his spear, a strong uppercut to his stomach sent him flying. Even the broken Archer who valiantly fought the king while continuously taunting him, was knocked out cold. "That's all? I expected more." The king asked as he readies his red lance for the finishing blow. Just as he was about to kill off the broken man, the divine prince of the Indian epic charges in with his sword at the ready.

Even the combined efforts of Shielder, the Steel Nurse and the Indian King, they were knocked out by the mad king. He stood tall with no signs of pain or fatigue. When things were looking grim for them, another red spear entered the battlefield. The king was taken back, and had to defend himself. The master was expecting the warrior-queen to help him, even though he heard that the mad king took her out, but it was another wielder of the cursed spear. "Heh. Now you owe me, Archer!" The blue-haired warrior shouted as he pushes back the mad king with his own spear. "Tch. I should've known. She escaped through the Gate of Skye. Did she send you to fight me?" The mad king asked as his new challenger grabbed onto his downed comrades and dashes back to his master.

"You know her, she gives out bizarre orders, but not really. When Master said that he needed reinforcements, I took his call. Besides, that Greek beast and that blonde tyrant is rampaging on your trump card, so that's that." The warrior replied as he stands by his master's side. "Bringing out a mirror will not help you lot. It's all over," The pink-haired queen said as she approaches her king. "Finish it, my King. If what he's saying is true, we have to divert our attention to that demi-god since he is the largest threat in this battle." She followed up as the master slowly stood back up.

"This … has to end now. I will not let any of my servants die!" He shouted as he clenches his fist. A red glow emitted from his command seals, and one slowly vanished. "Ready for orders, Master. Be sure to back me up, alright? Can't let this reptile tarnish my red spear, after all. Besides, I want to repay him for striking that teacher of ours like that." The blue-haired warrior said with a smirk. He readies his spear once more as a red ominous aura began to coat the barbed spear. "Go all out. Pierce his heart out! Kill the mad king, C-"

* * *

"Cu Chulainn …"

The black-haired man blurted out. He opens his eyes and tried to move his body. He still remembers that the beast nearly tore him from limb to limb, but surprisingly, his body is intact and he finds no limbs missing. He slowly sits up, and finds himself in an unfamiliar cottage. The blonde keeper of the library was sitting on a nearby bench in front of him while his silver-haired royal candidate was sleeping on the side of his bed. "Ah, you're awake." Beatrice said as she closes the book and stands up. "I'm … alive." Shiro muttered as he inspected his arms. Unlike the first time they saved his life, his previous wounds left some scars all over his arms.

"Of course. A dead man can't mutter that out, I suppose." Beatrice said with her usual harsh tone. "Yeah, I was just stating the obvious. I see that you went out of the manor for once." Shiro said as he gives the young girl a grin. "Save me from your comments. I was simply forced by that girl to come out. Anyway, I should return now. We can't leave the manor unguarded, after all." She said as she turns her back, and went out of the room. "W-Wait! Thank you, Betty! I'll be sure to make you something once I get back!" The butler cried out.

"Geez, Shiro, don't shout. Lia's sleeping, you know." Puck said as he came out behind Emilia's silver hair. "A-Ah, right. Sorry about that." Shiro embarrassingly said as he noticed that Emilia was holding onto one of his hands. "She really went all out on healing you, even dragged Betty out from the library and poured her mana out to her very reserves." The familiar said as he sits down in front of Shiro. "Hm. I guess I'm more in debt to her, huh?" The butler commented with a smirk as he gently caressed Emilia's slender fingers. "Not really. Since you helped out the villagers under her name, she got more popular with them!" Puck replied as he crossed his arms and nodded towards Shiro.

"Anyway, how long was I out?" Shiro asked as he lets go of Emilia's hand. "Practically 8 hours. It's almost noon." Puck replied. "Hm. I see. The wolgarm's curse? Is it gone?" He asks once more. "Sadly, no. Since a lot of those wolgarms who bit you managed to run away, the curse became stronger in your body. Knowing their kind, they'll draw your mana out during a full moon, which is one later, leaving you an empty husk in the end," The familiar answered as he began floating around Shiro. "That's why Lia and Betty couldn't completely heal your wounds, hence you temporarily have those scars. Once we lift the curse, we can patch you up. That's why the blue-haired maid volunteered to find those beasts." He followed up as he lands on Shiro's head.

Suddenly, the black-haired man grabbed onto Puck with his hands. "W-Where is she? Where's Rem?!" Shiro asked with a rather frantic tone in his voice. "L-Like I said, she's out in the woods. W-What's with the su-" "I can't let her fight alone. It's my fault. I tried being a hero." The butler said as he lets go of the cat-like familiar and sluggishly stood up. "Y-You can't fight at that state." Puck commented as Shiro began to put on his clothes. He knows the Puck was right, that he can't fight against a lot of those beasts in his current condition. He could still feel the disconnection between his circuits, precisely in his left leg and in his right arm. Even so, if something happens to his blue-haired co-worker, he could never forgive himself. " _A hero of justice can't let this slide, right, sensei?"_ He murmured to himself, which slightly caught Puck's attention. "Puck, I'm going. Give my thanks to Emilia once she wakes up, alright? I'll be back … with Rem." He said as he leaves the cottage.

As he went out, something hot landed on his face. Shiro quickly reacts to it and sees a hot potato falling to the ground. He quickly grabs it and began juggling it between his hands so that he wouldn't burn himself. "Oy. What the hell was that for?" Shiro asked the pink-haired maid who was standing by the door. "Your breakfast. Why? I thought you'd know how to fetch by now since you got bitten by a dog." Ram said with a condescending tone. "Tch. Good morning to you too, Nee-sama. I see that you still have your usual sharp tongue." He said in reply as he began eating the potato. "And with that comment, you won't have seconds." Ram commented as she tries to walk away, but was stopped by Shiro who took two more from her basket.

"Is it delicious?" Ram asked as the two sat down on a nearby bench near the cottage. As Shiro was eating, they went around, distributing food to the villagers. While giving out the potatoes, Shiro noticed that some of the villagers were injured and banged up, which is probably the result of some of the beasts sneaking past them while him and Rem were trying to find the children. "Sure is. You steamed it?" Shiro asked as he wipes his mouth. "Yes. Deliciously steamed, right?" The pink-haired maid asked with a wink, while the black-haired butler only gave her an uninterested pout.

"So, today's a full-moon, right?" The bulter asked as some of the villagers walked pass them, giving their thanks to them. "Yes. If you're thinking that those wolgarms might attack, I made sure that the barrier is up and running. You do-" "I'm not talking about that. Well, wanna tag along? I can't stay here that long." The butler asked as he stood up. He brings out his gold card and readies it. "Where are you going?" Ram asked. "Where do you think is your sister right now?" He asked as he looks back at her. "S-She's … probably helping the villa-" "She's out in the woods, doing her best and trying to kill those beasts before nightfall. Geez. Pay more attention, Nee-sama." The butler remarked as he cuts his senior mid-sentence once again.

Hearing this, Ram stood up and was about to run towards the woods, but was stopped when Shiro grabbed onto her wrist. "What are you doing? Why are you stopping me?" Ram asked with a sense of urgency in her voice. "I can't let you fight alone. I don't know your combat capability or what, but I'm not letting you set foot inside that forest alone." Shiro replied as he began to focus. Ram could see the mana surrounding them getting drawn closer towards him. "Aren't you in a bad condition?" She muttered out. "I am, but this card won't tax me that much. I'm simply … boosting my magic with hers. After all, I studied her arts the most when I was younger." He said with a smile. For a second, his blue eyes shined brightly as he muttered his art.

"Card Art: Include! Servant: Caster!"

A bright flash blinded Ram for a second, but as soon her vision clears up, she sees no physical difference in the butler. His clothes are still tarnished and ripped, and his appearance was the same, but the aura surrounding him became stronger. It's like his aura's radius became bigger and is now drawing more mana around him. "What happened, Shitro? Normally, those two foreign blades would come out when you use that card, right?" Ram asked. "The Archer card isn't fit to take down those beasts, and with my current mana pool, I wouldn't be able to use it properly too. The Caster card, however, allows me to have a bigger pool of mana temporarily, but if I overuse it, it'll overload my circuits and potentially, frying it." He replied.

While channelling the caster card earlier, Shiro had one servant in mind, which was the Witch of Betrayal, Medea. During his younger days, he used to read a lot about her. He sympathized with her for she is just a victim of fate, a victim by one of the gods' whims. He hated how much Jason of the Argonauts treated her, and if he participated in a holy grail war and he somehow summoned him as his servant, he'll be sure to use all of his command spells to command that man to kill himself. That aside, thanks to his family's connections, their library was large enough that it even had some records of Medea's art craft, from her early spells to her specialties. With his near-average magic circuits, he began practicing those arts since their family art was too much for him to bear in his state.

Without saying anything, Shiro picked up Ram, which startled the pink-haired maid. "O-Oy. What are you do-" Before letting Ram finish, Shiro, using Medea's arts, took flight. Like her younger sister, Ram can't help but to marvel at the view of the Roswaal domain in the air. "I can't maintain flying this long, alright? I'll land in an opening in the forest." Shiro said as Ram nodded towards him. After a few seconds of flying, they land on an open field in the forest, the same field where Shiro and Rem found the kids. "As much as I want to recharge my mana, we have to keep going." Shiro commented as he senses some movement nearby. "I agree. They noticed us." Ram said as she readies herself.

As she expected, a wolgarm sprang out from a nearby bush. As it tried to pounce on the pink-haired maid, its head was quickly sent flying as a sharp gust sliced through it. "T-That was … the wind, right? You're using wind magic?" Shiro asked, a bit astonished from Ram's art. "I'm a magic-user, if you didn't know. I have some mana to spare, so I don't need your protection in the meantime." Ram replied. And as Ram said those words, another wolgarm sprang out. As she was about to use her magic, a sudden torrent of flame enveloped the beast, roasting it alive. "Fire … magic? Did you use that Goa spell just now?" Ram asked. The butler simply smirked at her. Knowing that she'll get no reply, she sighs and the two began their search for Rem.

The two encountered a lot of wolgarms along the way, but they managed to thwart any attacks from the beasts. As they reached a cliff overlooking an open field, Shiro could hear the sound of fighting nearby. "She's near." Shiro said as he looked back to Ram. To his surprise, he could see blood trickling down from her nosestrils as her weary eyes caught his attention. "I … know. She's here somewhere." Ram said. "What the hell? Are you okay? Don't push yourself." The bulter said as he rushed towards Ram's side. As he tried to inspect Ram for any wounds, a swarm of wolgarms sprang out from nearby bush. Knowing he can't stop them all without Ram's help, he quickly grabbed onto Ram and aimed towards them. "Tch! Give us some space, will ya?!" He shouted. In an instant, an explosion engulfed the beasts, but the sheer force sent the two flying.

With Ram in his arms, Shiro plummeted down onto the open field. He was lucky enough to land on some bushes, but as he tries to push himself up, the sound of fighting grew louder. As he turns his head, he sees the blue-haired girl that they were looking for. She was in her demon-mode, cleaving, destroying the wolgarms with her morningstar. Though it seems like she was winning, she was clearly outnumbered and the beasts kept on coming. "Her body … is nearing its limits." Ram muttered as she pushes herself off from Shiro. "What should we do? Isn't it dangerous right now to approach her?" Shiro asked as they slowly stood up. "That, but we can't let her fight like this." The elder twin said as she readies herself, but was stopped once again.

The black-haired butler takes a step in front of her. She wanted to protest, but seeing the determination in Shiro's eyes made her stop herself. She felt that this man feels responsible for her sister's current condition, and if she tries to do something more, it'll hurt his pride. "I'll handle this. With this card, I can passively draw the mana around me, thus replenishing my pool. Should I knock her out?" Shiro asked with a smirk on his face. "If you can." Ram replied as she grabs onto a nearby stick. Hearing her reply, he simply nodded and charged in.

Shiro screamed her name while fighting the beasts, but Rem ignored him. She simply kept on attacking without any regard for her physical condition, while the butler kept the beast from attacking her back. "Tch. Rem! Stop it!" Shiro shouted as he grabbed onto her. In response, the maid simply grabbed onto him and threw him towards a nearby tree. He cushions the impact with a spell, but seeing Rem's chains flying towards him, he quickly bolsters a shield that absorbs the damage. He grits his teeth in annoyance. "Oy! Why are you attacking me?! I'm here to help you!" He shouted as he jumps up, levitating away from her reach.

While Rem's attention was turned towards him, a small group of beasts tried to attack her from behind. Seeing this, Shiro flung himself towards her. The morningstar nearly hit him as he passed by her. With a huge gush of wind coming from his body, a rain of energy bolts hammered the beasts. As he tried to turn his attention towards Rem, it was already too late and he was already caught in her chains. _"Is she … fuck. The witch's scent!"_ He cried out as Rem slams him onto the ground.

The force of the impact dislodged his right shoulder, and nearly knocked him out cold. He gritted his teeth and a yellow light appeared above the enraged maid. "Wake up, Reeeeem!" He cried out as a sudden bolt of electricity stunned Rem. As the electricity left the girl stunned, a blunt icicle formed behind Shiro's back. With precision, the icicle landed squarely on the girl's horn, pushing her back. As she tries to recover from being status condition, the magus broke out from her chains and dashed towards her, with his right arm glowing with his magic circuits. Before she could react, she was knocked out cold with a clean nerve chop on her neck and her body falls on the man's arms. "Sorry, but that was payback for those two deaths, but thank you." He said with a grin as he pushes her head onto his chest.

"Oy, Shitro!" Ram cried out as a group of wolgarms surround the two. As Shiro tried to fend them off, his body suddenly began to ache all over and his circuits began to flicker brightly. "N-No. Don't overload now!" Shiro cried out as tries to cast his spells, but to no avail. As the beasts charged in, a gush of wind pushed them back, with some of them getting sliced. Ram rushes to their side and readies herself for another attack. "At the front! Kill the ones in the front and start running!" Shiro ordered. Ram nodded and a blast of wind knocked the beasts in front of them. As they sprinted back into the forest, the wolgarms were hot on their trail.

First, only minutes passed, but now it was already nighttime and the three still couldn't escape from the forest. The wolgarms were relentless and whenever they almost reach the outskirts, they would swarm them and force them to change direction. Fortunately, they managed to break away from the pack, and are now hiding in some bushes. Both the butler and the elder twin were completely exhausted. Ram's mana pool was at her reserves, while Shiro was forced to uninstall his card before it could completely overload his circuits. His right shoulder was still dislocated, his wounds were bleeding and aching, and his clothes are completely tattered.

While the two discuss their plan, the younger twin slowly wakes up. "W-Where … am I?" Rem asked as she rubs her eyes. "Well, look who … decided to wake … up." Shiro said, still panting under his breath. Hearing his words, Rem notices the current condition of her elder sister and her co-worker and can't help but to feel utterly guilty. "W-Why? Why did you save me?! I should've died there … I had to do it on my ow-" "Are you crazy? Do … you think we'll allow you to do that?" The butler remarked with a rather annoyed tone in his voice. "You really smashed … him in, Rem. I'd applaud you … but after we get … out of here." Ram commented, still panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Why …are you doing this? I ... you're injured because of me, yet … you'd still help me?" Rem asked the butler as she tries to mend his shoulder, but she was nearly out of mana. Hearing her words, Shiro can't help but to give her a grin. Without a doubt, she really resembles the pink-haired girl in his memories, and that was enough for him to see this through, aside from his borrowed ideal. It was a bit harrowing for him, since he sees how much Rem loathes herself for her faults, and how much she tries her best to compensate in return. Guilt completely shackled her, and remembering the past of the twins, he can't help but to see himself in her current position. She was a nearly perfect mirror image of him in his past, when he can't fulfil his father's expectations. He knows the end of the path that she's beginning to walk to, and as early as now, he chose to save her from her own despair like he once did.

"Geez. You really … have to learn to love yourself more," Shiro said as he places his hand on Rem's cheek, wiping away her tears and then suddenly pinching her. Rem, who was quite surprised, backed off slightly, but the butler places back his hand on her cheek. "I am … striving to become a hero … of justice. I just can't leave you alone. I still haven't proved my allegiance, right? No matter what you do, I'll save you, whether you like it or not." He said as he gave her a smile. Rem could only mutter his name as she grabs onto his hand, trying her best to muffle her cries. "Shitro. It's time." Ram said, cutting the moment of the two. Shiro places Rem on her sister's back and steps away from the two. "W-Where are you going?!" Rem cried out. "Smile, Rem. For tonight, you'll see a hero." Shiro said as he gave her another smile.

"Go! I'll hold them back! Don't stop running!" Shiro ordered as he exits their hiding spot. Ram, who was carrying her sister on her back, follows him out, and began running in the opposite direction. Rem could only cry out towards her black-haired co-worker as the wolgarms began to surround him. As he looked back at them, his smile completely confused her. " _W-Why … can he still smile in that scenario?"_ Rem asked herself. As he turns his attention to the wolgarms once more, she notices the golden card on his left hand.

"Don't fail me now, Cu."  
"Card Art: Include! Servant: Lancer!"

A flash appeared, and as it dissipates, a red spear appeared in Shiro's hand. The once small pup who once bit him, is now a large beast. "So you were the alpha, huh?" Shiro said with a smirk as he slowly approach the beasts. After a brief moment, the wolgarms charged in. Surprisingly, Shiro thwarted their initial attacks. Using only his left arm and legs, he pushed back the first wave. "Heh. I'm still good with this, huh?!" The butler shouted as he charges in. The spear plunges onto a wolgarm's head, killing it instantly. With one fluid motion, Shiro pulled the spearhead out and swung it towards the group, killing two more. One tried to pounce on him, but was met with the leather sole of his loafers. He drives the spear down onto its neck, slowly killing it while it whines in pain.

The next group of wolgarms charged in, but met the same fate with the first group. A look of determination filled with adrenaline was on the bulter's face. " _I can't let any of them past here! I have to protect the two, even if it'll cost my life!_ ", he muttered to himself as he kept swinging, thrusting the red spear towards the beasts. He needed to draw them in more, to make sure the wolgarms would focus on him rather on the two, and he fully knows how to do it. "I can go back in time whe-" He tries to shout his curse once more, making his scent grow even stronger than before. With this, the attention of the pack are completely focused on him. He could feel the black, unseen hand gripping his heart tightly, but he remained focused. After all, all the wolgarms in the forest are charging towards him.

Sensing Shiro's scent growing stronger, Rem pushes herself off from her sister's back. "Onee-chan! W-We have to help Shiro-kun!" Rem cried out as she tries to stand up with her legs still a bit shaky. "Don't be mad, Rem! Shitro's doing his best! We can't let his sacrif-" "He can't be a hero if he dies here!" The younger twin cried out with her tears flowing down from her eyes. She can't understand it, but after hearing his words earlier, her heart began to ache as she watched him go to battle alone. "I won't let my hero die!" She shouted, which stunned her elder twin a bit. Seeing Rem's determination, Ram could only let out a sigh. "Just don't push yourself, alright? As soon things goes so-"

 _Aaaaaaargh!_

The butler's roar alerted the two, and Rem quickly ran towards him. As the two reached the clearing, a bloody sight baffled them. The corpses of the wolgarms were all over the place. Some of them were still by the clearing, watching their prey, but the others were surprisingly retreating. In the middle of the clearing stood the black-haired butler, holding his ground against the alpha wolgarm. With his remaining mana, he reinforced his limbs, making sure that he can keep up with the beast's blows. His right arm, was in the jaws of the beast, but it seemed like he used it to protect himself from a bite. "T-That's … quite a bite force. Still, that's not enough!" Shiro roared as he kept thrusting the spear onto the wolgarm's body. Since the wolgarm was moving his head around, his attacks were missing, so he chose to aim at the body at least to do some damage.

Sensing his prey is nearly at his ropes, the wolgarm decided to finish it. He loosens its grip on its prey's arm and flung him upwards, sending Shiro flying above the forest. "Shiro-kun!" Rem cried out, which caught Shiro's attention. The butler clenched his teeth as he tries best to recover while the alpha bend its knees and leapt towards him. "You thought I'd be completely defenceless in the air, huh?!" Shiro furiously shouted as he gripped the red spear tightly. With one short incantation, a force pushed his back, sending him flying towards the beast. "Even if I couldn't use this power, let me at least say it!" He shouted as he readies his final attack.

"I'll have your heart!"  
"Gae Boooolg!"

The two meet, and soon, the victor was decided. The red spear pierced through the alpha's mouth, hitting its organs. The two fell onto the clearing as the blue-haired maid rushed towards the butler's side. He pulls out his arm from the beast's mouth and fell onto his bottom. He was completely exhausted and when his final strike landed, he felt his mana being channelled out all of the sudden. "F-Fuck. I never knew that being a hero could be this exhausting …" Shiro muttered as he notices an approaching presence. " "Shiro-kuuuuun." Said the a voice. Before Rem could get his attention, a flamboyant man landed in front of him. It was none other than the master of manor, Roswaal, who left earlier for an important meeting.

"Ah, Roswaal-san." Shiro said as he tried to stand up, but in his current condition, he nearly fell down. "Oh my. I see that you went hunting at this hour. Quite a feat, to be honeeest." Roswaal said with a smirk as he looked around the clearing. "I … I wanted to help the village, to save the kids. Don't worry, the credit will be in Emilia-sama's name," The butler said as he notices Rem. Seeing her worried expression, he simply gave her a triumphant thumbs up to reassure her. "But, forgive me for acting on my accord. It was selfish of me to d-" "Oya? Why are you apologizing? You did a great job, so at least be proud of yourself, alriiiight?" Roswaal said with a smile as he pats Shiro's shoulder. "Quite a feat. You managed to kill those pesky beasts on your own. I see that you could actually judge a book by its cover." He said with a smug smile, and in retort, Shiro could only let out a few forced chuckles.

"Roswaal-sama! We apologize for causing this inconvenience!" Ram said as she approaches the three and bowed her head. Seeing her elder sister like that, Rem followed suit. "And when I thought I could go out for a good stroll, Emilia-sama suddenly drives me to look for you in the forest. But that's alriiiight, since I see that you're still in one piece." The lord of the manor said with a playful chuckle. _Though, that beast nearly tore my right arm off …_ Shiro whispered to himself. "Anyway, I'll take care of this mess, since it's my responsibility as lord of this land. Do not worry. I'll be sure to show my gratitude to you in the future." Roswaal added as he gives Shiro a smile. With a snap of his fingers, the corpses of the wolgarms were enveloped by flames. Seeing Roswaal's magic for the first time left Shiro in awe for a while.

Since her elder twin and the lord of the manor were busy talking to each other, Rem took this opportunity to approach the wounded butler. Seeing his wounds made her heart ache. "S-Shiro-kun! Let me hea-" "No. You're already at your reserves, right? I'll be fine," Shiro said as he stops Rem with a headpat. Though she protested, Shiro kept declining her offer. "I'll get it patched up … once we return to the village. Emilia's waiting for us there," He said with a reassuring smile. His hand, even though it was dirty and stained with blood, felt warm for the blue-haired girl. "So? How was it? You saw … a hero, right?" He asked. "Y-Yes. You were …," Rem muttered. Her tears stopped her mid-sentence.

Seeing the crying girl, Shiro simply let out a sigh and pulled her towards him. "Thank you, Rem. For giving this chance for me to becoming something in my life." Shiro whispered as he continued to gently pat her head, trying to stop her from sobbing. "W-Why are you thanking me? I placed you and Nee-sama in great dan-" "It was not your fault, dummy. You took the responsibility for something you didn't do. My wounds … are my own fault for being too reckless. So, ea-"

Before Shiro could finish scolding Rem, his vision began to blur and his body became heavy. He tried to support himself with the red spear, but as soon he leaned in, the spear dematerialized and his card fell onto the ground. Rem sees this, and quickly catches him in her arms. "Shiro-kun! Are you okay?!" She worryingly asked. "I'll … s-scold you later. I'm losing too much blood. E-Enough acting tough. Could you … bring me to … Emilia?" Shiro muttered with an embarrassed smile. Seeing his smile made Rem's heart flutter once more. "Dummy." She whispered as she places his arm around her slender shoulders, and began walking towards the village.

* * *

A day passed and the brave butler's wounds were healing in a faster rate. Since the wolgarms who cursed him were killed by him and Rem, his other curse was lifted and his scars were healed. Though he saved the village from the beasts, he received a stern lecture from Emilia for his reckless actions when they got back to the village, but he didn't complain or ignored her words. For him, saving the village and becoming a hero to some people was enough for him. After all, it was his first steps to chasing his teacher's dream, a dream he wishes to fulfill for him.

"Why … am I trying to fulfil Sensei's dream again?" Shiro asked himself as he lounged by the garden. Since his right arm was still in the process of healing, he was excused from his chores by his senior. Now that he's alone and calm, he can't help but to think why he is so eager to pursue Shirou Emiya's dream. He could remember him being scolded by Rin when he told her that he chose to follow his teacher's ideals, but he feels like there's a huge gap in between in his memories that he can't put the pieces together.

 _Are you busy, Shiro-kun?_

A familiar voice behind him startled him. The man's body jumped a bit as he slowly turns his attention behind him. It was none other than Rem, who was looking at him with a curious look in her blue eyes. Surprisingly, she was holding onto his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. "O-Oy! Why are you holding that?! Don't tell me you want me to teach you how to smoke! If so, I refuse. There's no way I-" "I saw it when I fixed your room earlier and since you were already out walking around, I thought I could give it to you once I get to see you." Rem said with a confused tone in her voice. "A-Ah. I see. Wanna sit beside me?" He asked as lets out a sigh. The blue-haired girl nodded with a smile. She fixes her black skirt and sat down beside the butler.

As Shiro was looking at the gates, Rem takes out a cigarette and brings it near Shiro's mouth. Surprised, Shiro takes it with his lips and his co-worker began to light his cigarette. "Normally, I'd scold you for smoking since it smells bad, but since you did something good, I'll let you off the hook." Rem said with a smile. "W-Wow. Where could I rate the service here? It's an automatic 5 star." Shiro remarked with a chuckle.

While Shiro was enjoying his cigarette, Rem was staring at him in complete rapture. Whenever he's around, she can't help but to feel at ease. Whenever he praises her or compliment anything about her, her heart starts to beat faster and she could a fluttering feeling in her stomach. His heroics won her complete admiration, and dare to say, her heart. "So? Are you learning to love yourself more?" Shiro asked as he turns his attention towards her. "I-I'm … still trying …" Rem muttered. "Trying? Come on. I know it's not easy, but you have to look at yourself a bit more positive, you know? I know that you have to be your own biggest critique so that you could improve, but you should ease off a little." He said as he patted her head.

"I … I did some things in the past. Nee-sama … lost her horn becau-" "She lost it when the Cultist attacked. It was not your fault." Shiro said, trying to sound strict. "No! When Nee-sama's horn got lopped off, I … I had a dark thought. I was happy … that finally, I could finally escape from her shadow. She was a prodigy while I was nothing! I … I couldn't stop myself from smiling … and I loathe myself for that!" Rem suddenly cried out. The conversation suddenly took a serious turn and Shiro was completely baffled. He wanted to say something witty to stop Rem from crying once more, but he also wanted her to vent out properly so that she could finally be free from the guilt that she's been carrying for years. "That's why … I try my best … to be like Nee-sama. This is the only path I could take. This is my punishment for having those thoughts. I ha-"

Hearing her words that started to sound like his before, Shiro flicked his finger on Rem's forehead. As Rem pulled herself back, rubbing the spot where Shiro flicked his finger, the butler can't help but to shake his head. "Only path? Don't make me laugh, Rem. That's not only path you have to take. Alright, listen to me, okay," Shiro said. "First off, you can never be your sister. No matter how hard you try, you're never going be her. You wanna know why?" He asked as he puts away his cigarette.

"It's simple. All of us are different individuals, and that difference makes us unique from one another. If you try so hard to be the calm and collected Ram, what will happen to the hardworking and kind Rem?" He asked. "But's fo-" "No buts. If you ask me, I'm more inclined to have the original Rem rather the Rem who's trying too hard to become her sister. Two maids badmouthing me? Ugh." Shiro commented. _To have … me,_ Rem muttered to herself, repeating Shiro's words.

"Second. Sure, your elder sister lost her horn that night, but you guys can still move on, you know? Since she lost her horn, why not be her horn? Be the source of her power, her motivation. You know, your sister loves you so much. If she didn't, she wouldn't run off towards the forest in the first place when she heard me that you went alone. That action alone shows that she cares for you deeply, and I'm pretty sure that seeing you like this, is making her heart ache too." He stated as he patted her head. Rem remained quiet and attentively listened to his words. Her eyes were tearing up and she tries her best to hold back her tears. "Lastly, you know why I'm telling you this?" Shiro asked with a comforting smile. "W-Why?" Rem asked as she looks into Shiro's eyes.

"Because I don't want you to end up like me."

His words confused Rem a bit, but seeing the pain in Shiro's eyes, made things clearer for Rem. The man in front of him, was a man who cannot love himself, who cannot be proud himself. Ever since he began to try so hard for them, not once he praised himself even in the slightest. He kept on going, and going, trying to please everyone around him. "Though I have this scrambled memory, I am certain about one thing. I have a lot of regrets, regrets that keep me awake at night. I regret not being capable enough for my father, I regret I failed to be his heir and my beloved sister had to take that role, I regret that I didn't strive harder than anybody else to become better, I regret not being able to …"

 _No! Don't! Father, stop! Don't make Onii-chan leave!  
_ _Senpai, I'll always protect you …_

"There are a lot of things I regret, and because of that, I began to despise myself. I … can never be proud of myself after all the things I planted inside my head, Rem. This complex … is what I have and will always carry. That's why … I want to save you, to show you that you deserve to be loved. I don't want you to follow my path of self-destruction." Shiro stated as tears began to form in his eyes. Rem's slender fingers caressed his cheek, wiping his tears away. She pouts her lips, and embraces him. "My hero … shouldn't carry those feelings alone," Rem muttered. "I will stay by your side while we learn to love ourselves. Is that okay with you, Shiro-kun?" She asked as she buries her face onto his chest. For a second, Shiro was speechless. He never imagined that Rem would be this affectionate with him, and being with her like this is giving him a fluttering feeling too.

"Well then. I'll be in your care, Rem-san. Oni or not, I'll stay by your side till you learn to love yourself." Shiro said with a chuckle. "Likewise, Shiro-kun. Wait. Did you ask Nee-sama?" Rem said as the word 'oni' catches her attention. "U-Uh, kinda? Anyway! I'll be sure to behave myself. Also, stop crying. We still have the future ahead of us. My teacher once told me that we should look ahead into the future with eagerness, like you're possessed by a demon. Fanatical like an oni, to be precise." He said as he slowly stood up. "Fanatical … like oni?" Rem muttered as Shiro reaches his hand towards her. "So let's do our best, alright? Rem?" Shiro said with a smile. With tears in her eyes, she reaches for his hand. "You're really are demonically possessed, Shiro-kun." Rem muttered as she gives him a tearful smile of her own.


	13. Arrival at the Castle in Snow

Along the dangerous mountain range of Antarctica was a man who trekked through the harsh blizzard. Who knows how long did he start this journey, but one thing's for sure, he was at his limits. His body is starting to fail due to lack of substance and heat, frostbite is slowly seeping in, but his mind remained strong. If he fails to reach that facility, he will damn himself forever for his failure. After a while, his body finally gave out, falling flat on the cold snow. " _Why … does this remind me … of that night …_ " He weakly muttered to himself as he tries to force himself up, but his limbs refuses to. He felt completely cold and sleepy and against his will, his consciousness drifted away. As he closed his eyes, the sound of people rushing towards him was the last thing he heard.

 _Tohsaka-san! I … I can't leave you like this! Come with me! It's too da-  
_ _Didn't you hear me? Go. Alone. I have to fulfil my role as his lover. I have to reclaim his body before anything else._

* * *

He slowly opens his eyes. Though his eyes were temporarily blinded by the ceiling light, his vision slowly clears and he finds himself lying on a bed in a clinic like room. "D-Did I … reach it?" He muttered to himself. As soon he tries to sit up, a man with fluffy orange hair approaches him. He had his hair in a ponytail, and had a surprised look in his face. "Ah! You're awake!" The man said as he suddenly inspected the traveller's vitals. Though he was taken by surprise, the traveller didn't protest and simply sat still.

After a few minutes, the inspection was done. "Alright. Vitals are okay. Though, you really starved yourself from your journey, huh. Don't worry, since while you were resting, we injected an IV supplement to help you recover." The doctor said with a smile. "Where … am I?" The traveller asked. "Welcome, to Chaldea. This is the headquarters of Chaldea Security Organization, an agency created to save mankind from "extinction." My name is Romani Archaman, the head of the medical facility. And you are? Wait. I have your name somewhere …," Romani said as he brings out his tablet. "Let's see … hm? Kujou, right? Shizuka Kujou? That sounds … wrong. It says here you're a fem-"

"My name … is Toshirou Kujou."

The man blurted his name out. "The one that was registered to be here … was my sister, Shizuka. She couldn't make it, so I was sent her in her stead." Toshirou said with a rather pained tone. "A-Ah! I see. Anyway, I welcome you, Toshirou-kun. Do you … want anything to eat? I bet you're hungry and thirsty, though, I only have some coffee and sweets here in my office …" Romani said with an embarrassed tone. The man simply nodded and Romani got out some of his personal sweets. While he was eating, the doctor can't help but to observe him. A messy black hair that was unkempt, a facial stubble, circles under his eyes, and a horizontal facial scar on the bridge of his nose, Toshirou's appearance resembles a man who's going through a hard time. Not to mention, though his physical build is muscular, he lost some muscle mass due to his starvation.

As Toshirou was eating his first meal in Chaldea, the sliding door opens, and a pink-haired girl enters. Her short pink-haired caught Toshirou's attention at first. Seeing the patient up, she fixes her glasses and approaches the two. "Ah, he's awake now, doctor?" The girl asked as she hands the tablet that she was holding to Romani. "Yeah, he's quite hungry. I think he'll empty my personal sweets …" Romani replied as he notices the empty plate in Toshirou's hands. "It's alright, doctor. It was filling. Thank you." Toshirou said as he bowed his head. "O-Oy! No need to act so formal! Anyway, let's see here … ah! Toshirou-kun, once you're ready you need to meet up with the director for your evaluation. This gi-"

"It's good to meet you, my name is Mashu Kryielight." The girl said as she introduces herself to him. Suddenly, a silver squirrel-like creature hopped onto Toshirou's lap. Its blue eyes stared into his for a second, then sits down on his lap. "F-Fou! Behave yourself!" Mashu cried out as she tried to grab onto the creature. "No, it's okay." Toshirou calmly said as he began petting the creature. "Oh, and that's Fou. You could say he's our pet of some sorts. I see that he has taken a liking of you." Romani said with a chuckle. After Toshirou hands Fou to Mashu, he began to dress up for his meeting. He dons his weathered white long-sleeves, his a bit tattered black jeans and his black boots. "You know, we should give you something to wear after the meeting." Romani commented. "It's not needed." Toshirou said as he steps out with Mashu and Fou. "So he's a master candidate, huh? Though … his eyes seemed like he saw the end of the world or something. I better clean up while they're gone." Romani muttered to himself as he began fixing his office.

While walking through the hallway, Mashu can't help but to notice the awkward air between her and the traveller. His eyes were glued outside, staring at the snow-filled landscape of Antarctica. "So, where did you came from, senpai?" Mashu asked while Fou was resting on her shoulder. "Fuyuki, Japan." Toshirou replied. "Japan? Isn't that quite far?" The girl asked once more. "I travelled by boat. I … never introduced myself, right?" He said as he turned towards Mashu. "Shizuka-san … right?" Mashu muttered. "N-No. That's my sister. My name is Toshirou Kujou. Sorry I couldn't return the formalities earlier. I was … still trying to calm myself down." Toshirou said as he lets out a sigh.

"A-Ah, it's okay! Nice to meet you, senpai," Mashu said as she bowed her head towards him. Seeing this, Toshirou bowed his head too. "Anyway, I was the one who first saw you when you reached the outskirts yesterday. It was a surprise to see someone outside when there's a blizzard." Mashu stated as they kept walking through the halls, passing by some Chaldea staff and some master candidates. "A blizzard, huh." Toshirou muttered. After a while, they reached the director's office. "I take my leave here, senpai. I have to do some errands. I'll see you in a while!" Mashu said with a bow as she takes her leave. After watching her disappear into the halls, Toshirou takes a deep breath and enters the office.

Inside was a young woman with silver hair. She was sitting in front of a conference table while on the other side was a tall man cladded with feathered green clothing. His adjusts his tophat as Toshirou approaches them. "Ah, you're here. Take a seat." The woman said to which Toshiro complies. "We welcome you to Chaldea. You are … Toshirou Kujou, correct? Shizuka Kujou's older brother." The man asked. Toshirou simply nodded and kept observing the two.

"Hm? Are you shy? Don't worry, we don't bite," The man said with a chuckle. "I am Lev Lainur, adviser and creator of SHEBA, the near-future observation lens. On the other side of the table is O-" "Olga Marie Animusphere, the director of Chaldea. You are the student of Rin Tohsaka, correct?" Olga asked Toshirou. "Yes. I … was." Toshirou replied. "I see. She was an acquaintance of mine when I visited the Mage's Association in London. She mentioned you a couple of times. Anyway, you know why you're here, correct?" Olga asked. "N-No. I'm sorry, but Tohsaka-san didn't mention anything." Toshirou replied. Hearing this, Olga can't help but to let out a disappointed sigh while Lev chuckled.

"Alright. Listen here. Since your younger sister couldn't participate in this program, we might as well take you in. Toshirou Kujou, you are the 40th master candidate to arrive here in Chaldea. You will take the role of a master who will be supported by servants as you try to scout the Singularities." Olga stated as she puts out a large screen in front of Toshirou, showing him his responsibilities. "Singularities are anomalies in our history. If we leave as it is, these anomalies will lead mankind to its destruction in the near future." Lev added as he began walking around the table. "It's your task to scout the singularities, and if possible, restore the foundation of humanity. That's the only thing we could do to stop the end of the world as SHEBA has foreseen," Olga concluded as Toshirou listened attentively. "So any questions?" She asked.

"Will I make … contracts with servants?" Toshirou asked. "Yes. If I could remember correctly, your teacher was a participant in the 5th Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, correct? I thought she filled you in how to do those things." Olga replied. "Y-Yes. She did. She was contracted to an Archer-servant before, though she didn't mention the servant's identity to me." Toshirou said. "Anyway, Kyrielight-kun." Olga said as she pressed a nearby intercom. Within a moment's notice, Mashu enters the room. "Yes, Director?" Mashu asked. "Our meeting is concluded. Could you bring Kujou to his personal room? If you could, give him a tour and give him a new set of clothing. His clothes are … a bit tattered." Olga ordered. Mashu simply bowed her head and she leaves the room with Toshirou following her.

"Kujou … huh?" Lev muttered as Toshirou's records appeared in the screen. "His magic circuits are ranked at B, at least. Combat experience, unknown. Master capability, at most, A-." Olga said as she reads out loud Toshirou's stats. "He's not far-off from his sister, right? He sounds capable. A bit above average." Lev asked. Hearing his question, Olga brings out Shizuka's records. "Her magic circuits are ranked S, combat experience, B+, master capability is at S+. I think she's really leagues away from her brother. If she was the one who arrived … things would be much easier." Olga said as she stares into Shizuka's picture with a bit of annoyance in her eyes. "A pity she couldn't join us. Why … did she sent her brother than going here by herself anyway?" Lev asked. "I'm not sure. I lost contact with Tohsaka after a riot broke out in Fuyuki. I tried contacting her and Shizuka, but alas. I could get someone from the Mage's Association to check on them, but I have to focus here first. Once the last candidate arrives, we could start the program." Olga said as the screen disappears back into her tablet. Seeing that she'll be busy for a while, Lev takes his leave so that the director could focus on her responsibilities.

* * *

A week passed and finally, the last of the master candidates arrived. When Mashu came across him sleeping on the floor on one of the hallways, Toshirou and another master candidate was with her. "Hm? He is the last one to arrive, right? Why is he sleeping on the floor?" The orange-haired master asked. "Beats me." Toshirou replied as they watched Fou wake the young man up. As he slowly opens his eyes, he sees the three in front of him. "A-Ah! Was I … out long?" The young man asked with an embarrassed tone. "That's an odd place to pick for a nap, you know." The girl beside Toshirou remarked with a playful chuckle.

"Good morning, senpai. You are the last candidate, correct?" Mashu asked the young man who slowly stands up. "Y-Yes. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru." The young man introduces himself. "Right. Let's check here … alright. Cleared. Gudako-senpai?" Mashu said as she turns her attention towards the other master candidate beside Toshirou. "Aye, ma'am! What can I do for you?" Gudako cheerfully asked with a salute. "Could you bring Fujimaru-senpai to Olga-san? I have an errand to do with Toshirou-senpai." Mashu asked as Fou hopped onto Fujimaru's shoulder. "Aye, aye! Will do! By the way, I'm Gudako Uryuu, a master candidate just like you. This old man over here is Toshirou Kujou, also a candidate." Gudako said with a smirk as she introduces herself. "Don't call me old. Geez. I'm only 24, okay? Anyway, nice to meet you." Toshirou said as he bows his head towards Fujimaru, who exchanges the pleasantries with him

As the two master candidates march off, to be precise, be pulled into one of Gudako's wacky tasks, Toshirou can't help but to let out a sigh. "That girl is eccentric as always, huh." He muttered as Mashu taps his shoulder. To his surprise, Mashu was handing him a packed cigarette and a lighter. "Senpai, here's your order." Mashu said as Toshirou takes the pack from her hands. "Thanks. It's been a while since I had a smoke. There's a smoking area here, right?" He asked as he places the pack into his pocket. "There is, but you should do that later. We do have an errand to finish first, right, senpai?" Mashu replied with a smile as they began walking along the hall.

"Do you call everyone 'senpai'?" Toshirou asked. "Hm? Not entirely everyone. It's just a sign of formalities since we have to get along with each other after all. I am younger than you, though, so it's suited for me to call you senpai." Mashu replied. "A-Ah. Though, you are the leader of the A-Team, shouldn't you take a more dominant personality when talking to your subordinates?" He asked as they passed by some staffs who waved at them. After a week, Toshirou, though he's quiet and mysterious, became quite famous among the staffs due to his helping hand. The efficiency rate of work among the staff members grew considerately higher with the combined efforts of Mashu and him. "I … think I can't. It just doesn't fit my personality …" The girl with the glasses replied as they arrived by the workshop.

The workshop was filled various amount gadget and gizmos that the technology development division came up with. Aside from the modern technology, there are some gadgets and blueprints that came from the Renaissance period, due to the fact that the head of the division is a servant that was summoned by the organization. "Da Vinci-san? We're here." Mashu said as Toshirou spots the brown-haired woman near some contraptions. She was busy tinkering her gadgets that she fails to notice the arrival of the two. "Hey. Da Vi-"

Suddenly, the woman turns around and grabs Toshirou by his ear with her mechanical arm. Appearance-wise, you could say she's a beautiful woman with a rather alluring body to boot, but in history, this servant in front of the two is a man, namely, the famous Renaissance inventor, Leonardo Da Vinci. "What did I tell you about my name, Tos-hirou-kun?" Da Vinci menacingly asked as she twists Toshirou's ear. "D-Da Vinci-chan …" Toshirou muttered with a pained tone in his voice. Seeing his reaction, Da Vinci lets him go with a disappointed look on her face. "That isn't the reaction that I was looking for … but anyway, hello! Mashu-chan, did you bring my order?" Da Vinci asked as she turns her attention towards the pink-haired girl. "Yes. Here you go." Mashu replied as she hands Da Vinci some electronic parts. With a big smile on her face, Da Vinci swipes the parts from Mashu, takes her staff, and brings them to a nearby table.

"There we go! I can finally finish tinkering this!" Da Vinci said as Toshirou notices an outfit being tinkered on top of the table. "A plugsuit …" Toshirou muttered. "Yes, you got that right, Toshirou-kun. It's a plugsuit prototype that I'm planning to distribute to the masters," Da Vinci remarked as she takes the plugsuit and puts infront of Toshirou. "It has a carbon-weaved mesh that can withstand blows and gunshots, and its electronic interface can enhance a master's magecraft. Though, I'm still tinkering it to make sure it can withstand different kinds of magecraft and such." She stated. "A combat suit, huh?" The black-haired magus muttered as Mashu began to inspect the plugsuit with her hands. "A-Ah, don't worry, Mashu-chan. We'll alter yours to fit your body." Da Vinci commented with a giggle as Mashu embarrassingly steps back. "I-I'm sorry about that …" Mashu muttered as she shyly hides her body, though it didn't faze the magus beside her.

 _Calling Mashu Kyrielight and Toshirou Kujou to the meeting hall for debriefing.  
_ _I repeat, calling Mashu Kyrielight and Toshirou Kujou to the meeting hall for debriefing._

The speakers caught the attention of the three. "Hm. It's time, huh?" Da Vinci said as she places the plugsuit back on the table. "Ah! The director is calling us! Let's go, senpai!" Mashu said as she runs off ahead. Toshirou said goodbye to the ever-curious Caster and runs out of the room. As he reaches the entrance of the meeting hall, Mashu was already there, waiting for him. The two entered the room and finds all of the master candidates sitting in front Olga. "Ah, finally. Take a seat." Olga said to which Toshirou complied, while Mashu went towards Olga's side.

The director debriefed them about the Operation: Grand Order and their responsibilities as masters. It was nothing new for Toshirou, since a few days ago, he already talked to the director regarding the operation. In her explanation, the master candidates will be placed in 'coffins' which will link their consciousness into TRISMEGISTUS, which will allow the masters to rayshift into a singularity. While their bodies remain in the coffins, the LAPLACE system ensures their safety. Lastly, the FATE system allows the masters to summon heroic spirits as their servants, though it's still not implemented.

"Our first singularity, is called Singularity F. An anomaly appeared in Fuyuki, Japan in the year 2004. If history serves correct, that is the year where the 5th Holy Grail War happened. Our goal is to restore order and clear the anomaly, thus correcting the course of history," Olga stated. Toshirou, who was sitting beside Ritsuka, noticed that the young man beside him was falling asleep. He gave him a pat on the back which woke the young man. "Oy. Don't fall asleep. The director will get mad at us." Toshirou said. "A-Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just … tired." Ritsuka apologized as he tries to shake off his drowsiness. "The 48 of you know what is riding on your shoulders, right? We cannot fail. If we do, humanity will face extinction as SHEBA foresaw. That is all. The operation starts 2 hours from now, so do what you need to do. Dismissed." Olga said as she claps her hands.

"Geez. Fujimaru-kun, can't you keep awake?" Gudako said as the three master candidates lounge in front of the command room door. "I-I'm sorry. The journey took its toll at me …" Ritsuka said with a yawn. While Gudako scolds the sleepy Ritsuka, Toshirou remained quiet with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. After a while, the director steps out with Mashu by her side. "The nerve of you … falling asleep during the debriefing!" Olga sternly said at Ritsuka as she takes a step towards them. "I-I'm sorry, Director! It'll never happen again!" The young man said as he bowed his head. "Good. Lucky for you, Kujou was sitting beside you. Ugh. Anyway, do not forget that the operations starts 2 hours from now. I expect great things in you three." Olga said as she takes her leave, leaving Mashu with the three.

"Eeeeh. I don't feel any pressure. Not at all." Gudako sarcastically said as she shrugs her shoulders. "The director is quite scary, huh?" Ritsuka commented as he lets out a sigh. While the two chat with Mashu, Toshirou suddenly noticed that his tablet had an urgent message coming from the doctor. "Dr. Romani's calling me. I'll see you guys later." Toshirou said as he leaves the three on their own. As Mashu watched their older companion leave, Gudako can't help but to ask her. "Is there … something wrong, or he's just that gloomy?" She asked. "Hm? Why did you ask?" Mashu said with a confused tone. "I mean … ever since I met him, not once did I saw him smile or laugh. Like he'd always have that serious look on his face." She remarked as Ritsuka listened attentively. "A-Ah. Maybe … senpai is just thinking about something, or perhaps, he's taking the operation seriously?" Mashu replied, though she was sure enough that she's wrong. Gudako's comments were on point, and to add, the atmosphere around him was always heavy, though Mashu tries her best to lessen it whenever she's with him.

While the three lounge around in preparation for their first operation, Toshirou, on the hand, was summoned by Dr. Romani. As he sat in front of him in his office, Romani hands him a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Toshirou said as he began sipping the coffee. "Anyway, let's have a serious talk, Toshirou-kun." Romani said. "Is there something wrong, doctor?" The magus asked. "N-Not really. It's just that, there's something wrong with you, correct? For the past week, I've been observing your actions," The doctor replied. "You … work too hard. It's like you're pushing yourself too hard to compensate something. It's just that if this continues, you'll overwork yourself out." He added as the black-haired magus listened to him.

"Counselling, huh?" Toshirou muttered as he stares into his cup. "You could say something like that. I don't want to pry too much, but I want to help you. Your eyes … just shows so much sadness that it's starting to worry me and Mashu-kun." Romani remarked with a serious look on his face. For a moment, the magus remained quiet. "You know why I'm here, right, doctor? My sister would've loved this place." Toshirou said with mellow tone. "Sister? Shizuka-san? Wait a minute. Could you tell me why she cou-"

"She's dead."

Toshirou's words shocked the doctor. "She died during the riot in Fuyuki. Some cult suddenly rose up under a charismatic and twisted woman, and placed the blame on Shizuka for the near meltdown of the nuclear plant, even though she was the one saved all of us." Toshirou added as he kept staring onto his cup. "I s-see … my condolences." Romani said, though he was loss for words. "I tried to save her … and against my teacher's ideals, I killed people. Some of them were actually innocent, yet when they stood in my way, I cut them down, but it was all in vain. I was too late," The magus said as he gritted his teeth. "My home was burning, and she was tied on a stake. She was burned alive just like in the medieval times," He said with a pained tone. "After that, my teacher took my responsibilities. The cult imprisoned him, tortured him, and just a month later, they televised his hanging. I … it was my fault. All because of my lack of power …" He stated as he clenched his fist, which alarmed the doctor.

"T-Toshirou-kun. It's not your fault. You are too a victim in th-" "No, doctor. There's no excuses. I even promised my sister that I'll save her, to release her from her burden of being our family's heir. I promised my teacher that I'll follow his dreams, but look what happened. I'm pathetic." Toshirou remarked. Though it was his first time to see him showing emotions, Romani can't help but to feel sympathy for the magus.

" _That's why he forced himself to reach this place, huh? He's trying his best to keep himself busy so that he could block out those emotions …"_ Romani muttered to himself. He can't help but to feel guilty trying to pry into the magus' head, and now, the atmosphere around him is heavier. "I'm sorry if I asked too much. Do you … want to rest? Going to the operation with those emotions in your mind is kinda dangerous …" The doctor asked as he hands him a sleeping pill. The magus simply nodded and proceeds to drink the pill. "I'll wake you up an hour before the operation. For now, get some rest." The doctor ordered as he went back to his desk. As the magus slowly fell into a slumber, the doctor remained at his seat, watching him. "Maybe I should task Mashu-kun to watch over him during the operation …" The doctor muttered.

* * *

The magus' slumber was cut short as a quake shook the room. The emergency siren echoed throughout the halls as Romani wakes Toshirou up. "I'm sorry, but you have to get up. There's an emergency!" Romani said as Toshirou slowly sits up. Hearing this, he quickly brushes off his drowsiness and stands up. They rushed towards the coffin room and as they went inside, a harrowing sight welcomed them. An explosion occurred and debris filled the room, along with flames that were slowly making their way towards the coffins. "W-What happened here?" Romani blurted as he tries to calm himself down, while Toshirou, seeing this scene, reminded him of the night where he failed to save his sister.

"Doctor! Try to do something about the flames! I'll save anyone I can!" Toshirou ordered as he runs off into the flames. He began checking the coffins for any signs of life, but there was none. It seems like the coffins, in response to a life-threating emergency, placed their inhabitants into a cryofreeze. If Chaldea loses its power, all of the 47 masters, who are now in a critical condition, will die. "Doctor! Could you make sure that we don't lose power?! All of the masters are inside their coffins right now!" Toshirou shouted towards the command room, which lost some of its windows due to the explosion. "I'll see what I can do! I'll keep them in cyrofreeze to keep them alive!" Romani replied in his intercom. As Toshirou looked around, he came across on two coffins which got his attention. On the one had Gudako, while the other had Ritsuka. "Tch. Damn it. Mashu! Mashu!" He shouted as he tries to look for the pink-haired girl.

After a while, he eventually sees the pink-haired girl, but she was trapped underneath a huge chunk of debris. Her lower body could possibly be crushed as the pool of blood alerted Toshirou. "S-Senpai …" Mashu weakly muttered as she sees him running towards him. Panic was setting in inside his head, but he clenched his fist and readies his limbs. He reinforces himself with a spell and tries to grab onto the debris, but the scalding heat of the concrete made him retract his hands. "D-Damn it. Mashu, could you move? Can you still pull yourself out of there if I try to pick this debris up?" Toshirou asked. "I-I'll … try." Mashu muttered. With one deep breath, Toshirou grabs onto the debris once more. He lets out a loud roar as the heat began to burn his palms. His veins were popping out throughout his arms, his magic circuits flaring up as it tries its best to reinforce his strength, and though he's pushing his body to its very limits, he kept at it and carried the debris with all of his might.

Mashu slowly drags herself out, and just as he suspected, her lower body was nearly crushed. Her legs were twisted and from the looks of things, she's suffering from a spinal injury. As the pink-haired girl got herself out, Toshirou finally lets go of the debris. He falls to his knees, while the skin in his palms were nearly burned out. "Don't … fall asleep. You hear me? Keep talking to me!" He ordered as he sets aside his own safety and began to use healing magic on Mashu's injury. Though he was really incapable on healing such kind of injury, he had to try. "S-Senpai …" Mashu weakly muttered. "Yeah? I'm here! I'll get you out of here in no time!" Toshirou muttered. He somehow manages to stop the bleeding, but if he makes a mistake once he picks up Mashu, it could make her spinal injury worse.

"Alright, take a deep breath. I'll pick you up. Tell me when you're ready." Toshirou said as he prepares to carry Mashu. Once the pink-haired girl gave him a nod, he slowly picked her up in his arms. As he slowly made his way out of the debris filled room, the smoke slowly got into him. He was there long enough that he's starting to have difficulties breathing. They almost reached the door, when suddenly, a debris fell on them. Toshirou tried to move out of the way, but his body was too sluggish to respond. Knowing he can't dodge, he shielded Mashu with his body. As Mashu was thrown aside to nearby coffin, she sees her senpai fall onto the hot metal floor. He narrowly dodged a piece of the metal that almost gouged his left eye out, but it left a vertical wound along the left portion of his face.

"N-No … senpai!" Mashu weakly cried out as she tries her best to drag her body towards the downed man. Though weak, he slowly opens his right eye. "M-Mashu …" Toshirou weakly muttered as he tries to reach out for her. He felt her slender fingers wrapping with his as he tries his best to remain conscious. "W-What are you doing …? Go. Save yourself." He ordered as he coughed out some blood. "This is it … for me, senpai. I can no longer move …" The pink-haired girl said as she tries her best to give him a smile, even in her current condition. Feeling that salvation will never reach them, tears began to form in both of their eyes.

"I failed … again, huh? I couldn't save anyone …" Toshirou weakly muttered as the flames grew closer to him. "You saved me … senpai. At least, I could hold you till the end." Mashu weakly said as she tries her best to hold his hand. Hearing this, Toshirou can't help but to give her a pained look. In the end, Toshirou could only pray that Shizuka would forgive him for his mistakes, for his short-comings, since his body was starting to fall. He held onto Mashu's hand tightly as his vision began to blur. "Thank you … Mashu …" He said as his consciences slowly drifted away.


	14. Distant Past of the Siblings

A few weeks ago, a nuclear meltdown almost occurred in the city of Fuyuki. Shirou, and his student tried to stop it since Rin was out of town, but failed. The red-haired man was then approached by Ayala, the very collective unconsciousness of mankind whose sole purpose is the survival of humanity as a whole. He accepted the deal, that he will gain the power to stop the catastrophe, but in return, he will give his afterlife away. He will serve as a counter-guardian, a being that will protect mankind. Though Shirou heard from the past that if he chose to accept this deal, he will become wretched and his dream will be crushed by the harsh reality, but they had no choice. As soon Shirou began to harness its powers, the young head of the Kujou family appeared. With her help, they stopped the meltdown, thus saving the lives of many.

In courtesy of their help, the young head let them in the Kujou Mansion. To Toshirou's surprise, her younger sister doesn't recognize him at all. Even as they passed by the butlers and maids that once served him during his childhood, no one recognized him. As the teacher and student lounged in the living room while the young magus went to her office to get something, Toshirou can't help but to look distressed. Knowing what his student was thinking, Shirou allows him have a private talk with his beloved sister. "You're her older brother, right? Then act like one. Go." Shirou said. As Toshirou went out of the room, a sudden sad look appeared in the red-head's eyes. " _Big Brother … huh? I should visit her soon._ " He muttered.

It's been ten years since the two siblings saw each other. Toshirou devoted those ten years to become stronger, to become more capable so that his father could finally acknowledge him. He spared no sweat nor blood just to reach his current condition. Now, he can use some magecraft that suits his fight style, combat experience under the tutelage of his teacher, and finally, he can now install most of the classes, except for Berserker. He still suffers from a mental trauma due to his young mind getting a taste of Madness Enhancement. Finally, he can meet his parents and show off to them.

The once library where he would always spend his time in is now turned into his sister's personal office. As he wandered around, he sees her by a table filled with folders and files. She was so absorbed that she didn't even notice her older brother beside her. "You sure are pretty responsible now." Toshirou said warmly as he takes a peek in the folder. Surprisingly, he sees his teachers' pictures in the folder and some data about them. "A-Ah? O-oh. I didn't notice you come in." Shizuka replied as she takes a step back. For a moment, there was silence between the two. It felt like Shizuka was staring at him, trying to find out who he was. To her utter surprise, the young man in front of her suddenly embraced her.

She could feel his arms tremble, his tears flowing down from his eyes. Somehow, she felt a familiarity in his embrace, which was something she was yearning for a while. "W-Who are you? What are you doing?" Shizuka cried out, a bit shaken. "I'm sorry … I'm sorry I took a while." Toshirou said as he tries his best to control his tears. Hearing his words made her knees unbuckle. "O-Onii-chan …?" Shizuka muttered as her eyes began to water. Her big brother pulls himself back and gives her a big smile. "I'm home, Shizuka." He said.

To his surprise, his younger sister gently pushes him off. A look of sadness and pain appeared in her face. "A-Ah … I'm sorry if it was a sudden. I … I couldn't go back here without becoming stronger." Toshirou said as he wipes away his tears. "I-It's … fine. It's alright. So? You're Emiya's student now?" Shizuka asked as she suddenly becomes calm and collected. This wasn't the touching reunion that Toshirou envisioned. Somewhat, the clingy younger sister that he once had was gone, replaced by this mature young woman in front of him. "Yeah. I'm also Tohsaka's student. Enough of me. How are you? Why did Father suddenly gave you the head role of the family?" He asked. Hearing his question, Shizuka suddenly fell silent.

"You didn't know?" Shizuka asked. "What? What happened? Also, I didn't see Mother earlier. Are they out of town?" Toshirou asked. His responses left the young head dumbfounded. She felt like her older brother was completely oblivious with what happened while he was gone. Still, she remained calm and swallowed her spit. "I think it's best for you to see it yourself." Shizuka replied. She exits the room, with her older brother following behind her.

Though Toshirou tried to ask her a lot of things, Shizuka remained quiet. She completely ignored his questions, and they soon found themselves in front of an old-looking shed. "Huh? Isn't this the shed where we used to hide in?" Toshirou asked. "Yes, but it's not just a shed." Shizuka said as she enters the door. The inside of the shed was kept clean, and though it was a bit dark, Toshirou could still see his environment. Storage boxes, some old gardening tools and such, it was just an ordinary shed. To his surprise though, his younger sister pulls a false wall scone and a trap door appeared beneath them. "W-What this? Was this here when we were younger?" He asked with a confused tone. "It was. Just hidden from us." Shizuka replied as she lifts up the trapdoor, revealing a flight of stone stairs leading to the darkness.

As they descend down the stone stairs with Shizuka illuminating the way with her magic, Toshirou can't help but to feel suddenly nervous. "Hey, I thought you'll show me wh-" "They're waiting for you, you know? Waiting for your return." Shizuka coldly said, cutting her older brother mid-sentence. After a while, they reached the end of the stairs. After the young head muttered an incantation, the wall scones surrounding the room lit up. A sudden gush of dread flowed into Toshirou as he finds himself inside a tomb. "This is the family tomb, brother. Only the current head of the family could access this." Shizuka said as she approaches two marble sarcophagus.

"Father, Mother, brother's here." Shizuka said as she kneels down in front of the sarcophagus. Hearing her words sent Toshirou to a sudden despair. "Y-You're kidding, right? This is gotta be a sick joke. It has to be!" Toshirou cried out as he approached his sister. He could feel his cold sweat trickling down from his skin as he laid his eyes on the etching in the two sarcophagus. _"Here lies, Takehito Kujou, 47th of the Kujou family. Beside him is his beloved wife, Setsuki."_ He muttered as he read out loud the etching. "Father died to our family disease while mother … well, she committed suicide after her dark thoughts consumed her." Shizuka muttered as she stands up and faces her shivering brother.

"F-Family disease? When … this happened?! Why the news never reached me?!" Toshirou cried out. "4 years ago, you visited the Mage's Association in London with your two teachers, correct? I tried reaching out for you, but all I heard was silence. You never came," Shizuka replied as she began walking around the tomb, looking at the graves of the former heads of the Kujou family. "All of the men of our family bears a sickness. It's like, a deal. For having the power to harness the strengths of the heroic spirits, your lives will be cut in half, or something like that." She continued. "Father was only 52. During my 14th birthday, I saw him squirming like a worm, screaming in agony and pain. His magic circuits that once shone brightly with the hue of blue, turned into bright red, like his very circuits were burning his insides." She stated as she stopped in front of her shaken brother.

"After weeks of praying, studying any kind of magecraft that could save him, I chose to finally end his suffering. The once proud man that we both knew was gone. His sickness turned him into a hollow husk, how couldn't even recognize his own daughter and wife," Shizuka said with a pained tone as her eyes began to water. "When I burned him alive, you know what were his last words are? Forgive me, Toshirou. At the very end, he was thinking of you! Ever since he exiled you, his pride no longer surfaced! He devoted his remaining years trying to find a way to make you stronger!" She cried out as her arms began to tremble. "I-Impossible … Father wouldn't do that for me! After all, he ha-"

The sudden realization of his father's actions made Toshirou eat his own words. He remembered how his Father was so desperate for him to get stronger, to rightfully become his heir, and now he finally understands where his desperation came from. His Father wanted to spare Shizuka, his beloved daughter, from this fate. He knew that his son was weaker, but he didn't want the responsibility of being the family head fall on his delicate daughter. He was protecting her, and till the very end, he wished for his son to come back.

Coming into that realization made Toshirou fall into his knees. His tears freely followed out and he was completely shaken. "Don't you ever say that he never loved you because he surely did." Shizuka remarked as she tries her best to hold back her tears. "I … know. I'm sorry if I'm late … Father, Mother." Toshirou weakly muttered. Seeing her brother like this, Shizuka's calm persona disappeared and her repressed emotions came gushing out. She suddenly embraces her brother who was completely in distraught. "I-I shouldn't blame you … onii-chan. I'm sorry! I'm sorry th-"

Shizuka's cries was cut short when her brother embraced her tightly. She could feel his arms completely shaking as his wails echoed throughout the tomb. A nostalgic feeling warmed her, and finally, she wraps her arms around her beloved brother once more. Unknown to them, the red-haired teacher of Toshirou was by the trapdoor, hearing his student's cries. "I guess I shouldn't bother them, huh? Take your time, Toshirou." Shirou said with a faint smile as he exits the shed.

* * *

After the two calm themselves down, they said goodbyes to their parents and went back up. To Toshirou's surprise, his teacher was nowhere to be found in the Kujou Mansion. "Emiya-san told us that he'll let you stay for the night. He left earlier saying that he'll visit someone. Also, welcome back, Toshirou-sama." The head maid stated with a bow. "H-Huh? Geez." Toshirou said as he lets out a disappointed sigh. He was planned to formally introduce Shizuka to him, but it'll be for another time. "You're staying for the night, brother?" Shizuka asked. "Well, Sensei allowed me anyway, so why not?" Toshirou replied with a faint smile.

To the surprise of the maids, Toshirou volunteered to cook dinner. While the young man began cooking as he was being assisted by their maids, Shizuka was inside her office, finishing up her tasks. As they began eating dinner, the two can't help but to feel completely at ease. "Hm. This is pretty good, brother." Shizuka said as she eats her meal. Both of their eyes were still a bit sore, which makes both them a chuckle a bit whenever they make an eye-contact with each other. "This smoked salmon and the mixed vegetables is Sensei's recipe. I got it from him." Toshirou said with a confident smile on his face. "Oh? You should come here more often. Right?" The little sister asked with a meek smile on her face. Somehow, the two felt like they went back in time, back where they were still kids who could enjoy a family dinner from time to time.

After dinner, Shizuka leads her older brother to his old room. It was kept the same when he once left, though the maids made sure to keep it tidy. "Nostalgic." Toshirou muttered as he looked at his old books, that he kept nicely on his study table back when he was younger. He opens his drawer and a small picture of him, Shizuka, and their childhood friend was inside. "You really did cherish that picture, huh?" Shizuka asked as she sat down on top of her brother's bed. "Well, it means a lot to me. By the way, how's Tama-nee doing? Is she fine?" Toshirou asked.

When he was younger, Toshirou had an arranged marriage to the daughter of a well-known family. Though they are not mages, the head of the Kousaka family was a close friend of Takehito Kujou, and during a drunken stupor, he proclaimed that his son will wed his daughter when they both come of age. The Kousaka's head took it seriously and arranged for his daughter, Tamaki Kousaka, to wed Toshirou Kujou.

Formalities aside, the two were close when they were young. Tamaki was a year older than Toshirou and the lad and his younger sister treated her as a bigger sister. They would play house where Toshirou and Tamaki were the parents while Shizuka would play as the daughter of the family, to her sister's dismay since she wanted to play as her older brother's wife after all. The three shared a tight bond together, but after the Kousaka family went to America to fix some family issues, Toshirou never got to reunite with his first love since he was then exiled, thus nullifying the arranged marriage.

"Tama-nee … you sure you wanna know?" Shizuka asked as her older brother sits beside her. "Don't tell me she d-" No, it's not like that. She … got wed 2 years ago. From what I've heard, she already has a kid. She got wed to a rich baron in America." Shizuka stated, watching her brother's reaction. For a second, Toshirou was lost for words. He then lets out a deep, weary sigh as a wry grin appeared on his face. "Well, as long she's happy, I don't mind. Childhood romances don't last forever, after all." Toshirou remarked.

After saying goodnight to his sister, Toshirou then turned off the lights. As he laid down on his bed, he stared blankly at the familiar ceiling over him. "Childhood romance … huh?" He muttered. Hearing Shizuka's words earlier made his old memories of his first love resurfaced. Those warm, peaceful memories made his heart quiver. First was the news of the passing of his parents, and now this? He can't help but to move his body in a fetal position as he tries his best to hold back his emotions. "This all happened because of my powerlessness …" He muttered out weakly. As his tears began to flow down, a sudden knock caught him off guard. Brushing off his sadness, he then stands up and opens the door.

To his surprise, Shizuka was outside of his room, wearing her black nightgown which was quite revealing. "A-Ah? What are you … doing here?" Toshirou asked, clearly loss for words as the image of his younger sister wearing something sultry burned in his mind. Seeing her older brother's eyes, Shizuka smiles and passes by him. "I … I wanted to sleep beside you. For old time's sake." She said as she jumps onto his bed. "W-What? Uhm. O-Okay?" He said with a confused tone.

"You know, I used to sleep on your bed from time to time." Shizuka said as they laid down in front of one another. "Hoho. Missing me?" Toshirou said as he tries to mask his nervousness. "Yeah. It was rough when you were gone. Father trained me, and even though I was better in magecraft, my body is more delicate than yours," She replied as she cuddles her older brother. "That aside …, I see that your training with Emiya-san is taking form." She playfully muttered as her sudden caress on her brother's body shook Toshirou.

He always knew that his younger sister was abnormally clingy, but she wasn't this physical before and it's alarming him. "W-What are you … doing?" Toshirou muttered out as he keeps on hesitating on stopping Shizuka's physical advances. Suddenly, Shizuka buries her face onto her brother's chest. Her muffled cries began to echo throughout the room while Toshirou remained stunned. It suddenly felt a role reversal, but knowing that his younger sister kept all of her sorrows, her loneliness in, he simply allowed her to vent out everything.

"I … I miss you, onii-chan. I really miss you …" Shizuka muttered. "It was so hard without you. I didn't … had a shoulder to cry on! I was left alone … with those burdens on my shoulders! I … I don't know what to do! I'm afraid, onii-chan!" She cried out. While hearing his sister's cries, Toshirou realizes her feelings. She never did saw him as a brother, but as a man. He tried to block out her feelings when they were younger, thinking that she was just overly attached to him and knowing an incestuous relationship will never be accepted by the society, but now they are adults who can decide their own fate and that she's a young woman who's yearning for his affection and warmth, he finds it so hard to refuse.

He desires acknowledgement, affection, and Shizuka clearly tries her best to fill that void that was left inside of him. She always stood by his side, and now he's finally reunited with her, he can at least fulfil his side of their promise. "Once I finish my training, I'll come back. I'll be the family head," Toshirou muttered as his feelings began to gush out onto his brain. He loves her, just the way she loves him. "So you better prepare yourself, alright? I'd really need you by my side." He said with a smile as he embraces her. She embraces him back as her cries slowly stopped. She slowly tilts her towards him and stared into his blue eyes. "I love you, Onii-sama." She muttered. Though he could've moved his head, Toshirou didn't and was the one who even planted his lips onto hers.

For the first time after his exile, Toshirou finally felt some warmth inside his chest. Though his teachers are also a source of this said warmth, it was the first time that he felt completely satisfied. He sits down by the window's ledge, staring onto the dark, starry sky, contemplating his future actions. "I gotta ask Sensei and Tohsaka-san about this, huh," He muttered to himself. That aside, he wanted to know if Rin kept his parents' deaths a secret to him, since he was still a ticking time bomb four years ago. He has a feeling that if that news reached him, he would've gone berserk in desperation again, but now he's older, he could control his emotions a bit better.

Letting out a weary sigh, he looks back on his bed, where his naked sister was. Shizuka was in her usual deep sleep, and though she was sleeping, her arms were trying to find her brother's body beside her. They crossed the line, and they can never go back in that familial relationship that they once had, though, Toshirou knows that Shizuka was dreaming to cross that line even when they were younger. He feels no regrets, but a sudden determination in his heart. He stands up and went back to bed. He embraces Shizuka, who had a smile on her face after feeling her brother's warmth once more. "I promise. I'll always be by your side. I'll carry those burdens for you." He sweetly whispered as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

After that event in the Kujou Mansion, the student then asked his teachers if he could reclaim his rightful title. "Well, you do deserve it, so why not?" Shirou replied as Rin looked at Toshirou sternly. "Well? Where did this suddenly came from?" Rin asked. Though Toshirou is now capable enough to become the Kujou head, he still lacks a certain trait that would prove fatal if he ignores it. He wasn't emotionally mature enough. Yes, he could control his emotions better, but his foundations are too weak and one strong event could destroy it, bringing him back to zero. "My sister … is capable, but she told me that it just not fits with her. Besides, I don't want her to carry that huge burden, Tohsaka-san." Toshirou replied.

Hearing his reply, Rin lets out a sigh and takes out a folder from her belongings. "Here. Read it." She said as she hands it to Toshirou. As the young man began to read the contents of the said folder, he can't help but to feel a sudden nervousness. A cult, which was led by a nun, claimed that Shizuka was the source of the nuclear meltdown, that she orchestrated the events. They even stated that magic does exist since she used her magecraft to start and stop the disaster, thus calling the attention of the Mage Association.

"Your father exiled you to save you from being hounded by the Association after almost bringing magic into the eyes of society, but I'm not sure what can we do right now. What does your sister think?" Rin asked Toshirou as he places down the folder in front of him. "I … I don't know. I don't know how the Association works, but she's innocent! I was there when she stopped it, and so was Sensei! Why would she spark the meltdown in the first place? Fame? Reputation? She doesn't care about that!" Toshirou exclaimed with frustration in his voice. "Tohsaka, I met the girl. Seeing her magecraft first hand, I could clearly say that she wouldn't even try to use it for her own gain." Shirou remarked as he crosses his arms.

Getting cornered by the two, Rin can't help but to give up. "Alright, alright. I'll try to talk to my connections. I'll try to clear her name, but don't expect too much, alright? Also, we're not done yet with your idea, Toshirou," Rin said as she lets out a sigh. "But that can wait. For now, here. It's information about the cult that's accusing your sister." She said as she hands them another folder.

The leader of the said cult was Kiara Sessyoin, a nun that was said to be a modern prophet. She was clearly charismatic, and her saintly image and actions inspired people to follow her. At first, her disciples would help out the weak for free, thus gaining a charitable reputation, but as time passed, her competitors began to slander her name. Some say that spies from different parties would enter her cult, destroying their image from the inside. She faced a huge number of accusations before she vanished, but suddenly resurfaced shortly after Toshirou became Shirou's student. Her cult became stronger, but in return, they feign their assistance to the poor, controlling them into believing that what they're doing will allow them to reach salvation. Her cult became so influential that even the Holy Church and the Mage Association can't lay a hand on her, due to the fact that a large number of innocents will be caught up in the middle.

"She's a scary lady to fight, huh?" Shirou said with a serious look on his face as he reads the data. "Even so, I won't let them lay a hand on Shizuka. I have a feeling that they were the ones who planned the meltdown in the first place, forcing the people of Fuyuki into believing in their beliefs to be saved." Toshirou remarked as he begins as he scratches his head in annoyance. "Hm. That could actually be true." Rin commented with a smirk as she watches the two. While the student and teacher were busy thinking, the door opens and a purple-haired lady enters the room. "Ah? Sakura. You're back." Shirou said with a smile, brushing his thoughts aside. "That would make this key useless, right, Senpai? Also, I'm back, Nee-sama, Toshirou-kun." Sakura said with a warm smile.

Sakura Matou, sister of Rin Tohsaka and underclassman of Shirou that he greatly cherishes, also lives with the three. Since the Matou clan fell during the Fifth Holy Grail War, Rin took her sister in to protect her from any harm coming from the former head of the family who may still be alive. A capable magus whose magecraft focuses on "hollow" or the Imaginary Element of Imaginary Numbers, she also teaches Toshirou from time to time. "Welcome home, Sakura-san." Toshirou said as he stood up and bowed.

While the lovebirds when up to the office to discuss their next actions regarding the incident with Shizuka, Toshirou and Sakura was at the garden, lounging under the afternoon sky. "I heard from Nee-sama what happened. Is your … sister okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. She's doing fine. It's been a week ever since we got reunited, and I visit her a lot recently. I'm making sure she's safe and all." Toshirou replied with a faint smile. To Toshirou, Sakura was like an older sister who could spoil you and scold you in the same time. From time to time though, he could see Shirou and Sakura looking at one another, which made him feel awkward, and he chose not to ask. "Seeing that smile of yours, I could clearly say that you really love her, huh?" Sakura asked as she weaves a flower garland while the young man beside her watches. "Heh. I sure do. I really love her." Toshirou replied with a smirk.

"She really means the world to me. She's my spoiled girl, after all."

* * *

He slowly opens his eyes. Again, the familiar ceiling of his bedroom was the first thing he saw. He sluggishly sat up and rubbed his temple. _Ugh. I feel so sluggish. That dream felt too long,_ He muttered to himself. As he turns his head beside him, he sees his blue-haired co-worker who was patiently waiting for him to wake up. "Good morning, Shiro-kun." Rem said with a smile. He tries to smile back, but he suddenly notices the tears in his eyes. "G-Good … wait. Why am I .. cr-" "You were crying in your sleep, and you had a sad look on your face earlier." Rem commented as she stands up and hands him a glass of water.

"I was … crying?" Shiro asked. His dream was actually the first set of his memories during his time in the Tohsaka Residence and during his first days in Chaldea. Remembering the people who he cherishes the most without any disruptions loosened his emotions a bit. He felt so homesick that it was gut-wrenching for him to see their faces, to hear their voices, but those aside, he can't help to ponder why he couldn't hear his name correctly. Like whenever someone tries to say his name, it feels like it gets cut out, but it didn't bothered him that much. "Yes. It's actually my first time to see you cry, but … don't let it bother you." Rem replied with a smile. "Hmph. That's right. I can show you my weak side. You're my trusty evaluator, after all. Also, I see you snuck inside my room again." The black haired man said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"T-The door was open s-" "My door doesn't have a lock, Rem-san. I don't want to get hounded by your sister, okay? At least try to come inside when it's almost sunrise." Shiro said as he playfully pinched Rem's cheek. He can try to remember his memories later. His duties as a butler comes first after all. "Got it, Shiro-kun! Come now, I'll help you get dressed!" Rem playfully said as she hands him his butler clothes. "I-I can handle it, thanks." Shiro muttered with a sigh. He can't help but to feel a bit cornered ever since Rem became so clingy to him, but he doesn't mind it. "Hm? Okay then. I'll wait for you outside. I already cooked breakfast, so you better hurry up!" The blue-haired maid said with a smile as she turns her back and began to walk towards the door. "Rem. I … I'll tell you about my dream later, okay?" He said, sensing the oni's curiosity, though he has to omit some parts, namely those nights he spent with his younger sister. She happily nods towards him and exits the room. "She's a handful. Just like those two." He commented as the image of his younger sister and his underclassman in Chaldea popped into his mind. After changing his clothes, he can't help but to exit his room with a smile on his face.


	15. The Royal Selection Begins

3 weeks has passed since the Wolgarm Incident occurred at the Irlam Village, and things were going nicely for the black-haired butler. His wounds and scars are healed up, though there was something off with his mana that he can't pinpoint. There were times where he'd suddenly feel nauseous or his magic circuits suddenly flaring up, but he decided not to give any concern, thinking that it might be a setback of his continuous use of his art during the battle. That said, his royal candidate however, decided that he should get a check-up just to be sure.

Speaking of his royal candidate, Shiro managed to drag Emilia out of the manor. At first she hesitated and wanted to wear her white cowl which will make the villagers not to be able to recognize her, but her butler insisted that they'd visit the village without her cowl. She was nervous, thinking that she'd be shunned out by the villagers due to her ears, or her appearance being similar to the Witch of Envy, but to her utter surprise, the villagers accepted her presence warmly.

"I did tell them that it was under your orders that I save their village." Shiro stated as he stood beside Emilia. "B-But I didn-" "No buts. That victory was for you, Emilia. Loosen up a little. Let the common folk love you more." The butler said, cutting his candidate mid-sentence. "Are … you sure about this? I'm … not that really capable to be loved by them …" Emilia muttered as she tries to look away from her butler's bright smile. "You are worthy to be loved, Emilia. You're a kind and selfless girl who shouldn't be shunned away due to your appearance. If anyone tries to discriminate you, I'll be sure to stand by your side." The butler said as he knelt down on one knee in front of her candidate, looking like a knight. Seeing him like this made Emilia's cheeks fluster. She was a bit embarrassed, but hearing those words for the first time in her life, it made her happy.

That aside, the butler's life in the past 3 weeks was pleasant and peaceful. He would visit the village from time to time to help the villagers out. The children who he saved are back to normal and are playful as ever, but the purple-haired child was nowhere to be seen. During his free time in the manor, he would study under the tutelage of Ram, Emilia and Beatrice. Basic history, writing, and some lessons about magic and spirit arts were his subjects, and he's progressing through them nicely.

"Oy, Shitro. Heads up." Ram said as she threw a feather duster towards the black-haired butler, who was busy dusting some of the surfaces in the entrance hall. The butler easily sees this and uses wind magic to grab onto the duster mid-air. "Hm. Not bad, huh?" Shiro asked with a smirk as he looked towards Ram. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You're still a beginner," Ram remarked with an unfazed look on her face. "Also, are you dating Rem?" The senior maid asked, stunning the butler. "W-We're … close, but not that close. She's too clingy lately." He replied as he continued doing his task. "Ever since that battle in the forest, huh? I don't mind you dating her, but if you hurt her, I'll be sure to stick the duster up your as-" "I get it, I get it. Don't worry. I don't plan hurting anyone I care about." He stated with a grin.

As Ram stated, Rem became clingy to him ever since the Wolgarm Incident. During the first week of his recovery, she'd even spoon-feed him and offer that she'd wipe his body clean since his right arm was pretty much disabled at that time. Shiro thought she'd become less assertive after he recovers, but it was still the same. "To be honest, I like her assertiveness … but, it's too much at times." Shiro commented, rousing an irked eyebrow on Ram's face. "You do know we're talking about my younger sister, right?" Ram stated as she lets out sigh. "Uh … sorry. But I am aware of her feelings about me, but I think it's still too early for me to start something like that with her." The butler exclaimed as he lets out an embarrassed chuckle.

After dinner and their evening tasks, Shiro went to the garden to lounge. He brings out his homemade cigarettes, which were made from dried-up leaves from a plant that resembled tobacco and filtered paper, from his pocket. As he began smoking, he can't help but to let out a rather rough cough as his body tries its best to endure the unfiltered smoke entering his lungs. "Geez. I need to find a filter or something." Shiro commented. As he stared onto the night sky, he brings out his smart phone. He could only see the black screen due to its dead battery. "Hm. Is there electricity in this time anyway? I'm pretty sure there's none …" He muttered to himself as he notices the approaching footsteps behind him.

"You stink, Shiro-kun." Rem playfully commented as she approaches the black-haired butler. "I know, I know. I'll take a bath before I sleep later." Shiro said with a sigh. "Is your … phone still dead?" She asked as she stands beside him. "Yep. What do you expect? There's no way I could charge it's battery in this world." He said with a chuckle. The blue-haired oni took interest in the world where he came from. The difference in technologies, the culture and the people, sparked Rem's curiosity. "I see. Too bad, though. I even changed that … picture? Is that right?" She asked. "O-oh. My lock background? Yeah, that kinda surprised me though. Who would've thought that the blue-haired oni would learn how to use my phone's camera during her night visits?" The butler said with a smug grin on his face. He notices Rem's flustered cheeks and can't help but to laugh.

"Geez. I didn't know that you were such a bully, Shiro-kun." Rem commented as she lets out a sigh. "Hah. Same here." Shiro muttered as he lets out a puff of smoke. "Are your … memories okay? Did you remember anything new?" She asked, staring into his blue eyes. "Nothing new. The last memory was a week ago, if I could remember correctly. It's just … in my memory, I was so serious but I could cackle a joke from time to time, but it felt like I was under a continuous pressure. Shizuka … I wonder what happened to her …" The butler said with a subtle pained look on his face. He still remembers that he once said that his sister passed away to Dr. Romani, but he didn't mention it to Rem. Simply remembering those times that he spent with her after their reunion is enough to edge him to weep like a madman.

"Shizuka-san … is your sister, right? You must've been beautiful." Rem said with a smile, trying to cheer the butler up. "She … is. Believe it or not, she's the most beautiful woman that I've laid my eyes on." Shiro proudly said, shrugging off his sadness. "Ah, my hero is a huge siscon. I'm in disadvantage." Rem jokingly said. " _If Rem only knew that I had an incestuous relationship with Shizuka … geez. That's gonna be a problem."_ Shiro whispered to himself. "Should I call you Onii-chan or Onii-sa-"

"Rem, don't. Please. Only Shizuka could call me that," Shiro said as he places his hand on top of Rem's head. "The way you call me right now is enough. No need to try to compete with my little sister." He commented as he patted her head. While Rem tries her best to hide her smile, the butler places his cigarette in a nearby trash sack. "I'm going for a bath now." Shiro muttered. "A-Ah. Alright. I'll wash your back!" Rem happily said. "Don't push your luck, little lady." He said with a sigh. Even he protested, Rem still insisted to wash his back, making the butler suffer an awkward moment in the bath.

* * *

Soon, it was a few hours before midnight. While Shiro was studying handwritting under the watchful eye of Ram, Rem was on his bed, busy reading a book. "No, Shitro. You got it all wrong. Less stroke on that part. Do it again." Ram sternly ordered the butler as she notices a mistake. "W-What? Everything?" Shiro pleaded, a bit tired from his daily duties. The senior maid simply looked at him sternly and the butler could only let out a sigh as he starts over. "Nee-sama, is Shiro-kun's studies progressing nicely?" Rem asked as she turns her attention towards the two. "To be honest, just a few more lessons and you could throw him back in the capital." Ram jokingly replied.

After studying, the three then lounge around inside the butler's bedroom. "Things are quite peaceful, huh …" Shiro muttered as he stared into the ceiling while sitting on a nearby chair. "Is there any problem with that, Shitro? Are you looking for a thrill? Go hunt in the woods or something." Ram commented as she cleans up the books. "He already did that yesterday, right, Shiro-kun? The hare and the deer you managed to snag gave us some coins to spare!" Rem happily said as she stands beside Shiro. As her eyes turns toward the black-haired butler, she can't help but to be surprised as the butler's magic circuits on his left arm began to glow under his white sleeve.

"Shiro-kun, are you okay? Do you feel ill?" Rem asked as she approaches Shiro's left arm. "Huh? This? It's just my mana fluctuating all over my body. Nothing big." Shiro said as Rem began to inspect his arm. "Are you sure? The mana around us … is kinda getting sucked near you, you know." Ram remarked as she approaches her sister. "This might be an effect after I used the Caster Card. I really thought me and Medea were compatible …" Shiro said as he lets out a sigh. "M-Medea? Is that a woman?" Rem asked. "Hm? Yeah. An ancient mage from my time. A woman who excelled in the field of magic and item creation, namely potions and brews. She's … called as the Witch of Betrayal for some reason, but I do believe she's simply a victim of the gods," Shiro replied. "If I could remember correctly, back when I was younger, I caught a glimpse of her during a war … the Fifth Holy Grail War. I and my Father were visiting the Ryuudou Temple at that time when I caught a glimpse of a hooded mage flying in the air. She might be hooded but after reading and idolizing her magecraft, you could say I could quickly recognize her." He added with a smile.

"You told us that even in your 'modern' world, you guys had wars and such, right?" Ram asked as she sits down on Shiro's bed. "Yeah. War … is never avoidable. If the world is at peace, sooner or later, a war will occur. Other nations would try to seize resources from others for their people, thus sparking a war. Aside from that, we mages also participate in a different kind of war. The Holy Grail War," Shiro replied. "A war that was originally created to reach 'the Root' of magic, it became altered from its original goal and became a bloodbath for glory just for a single omnipotent wish upon the Holy Grail. My ancestors once participated in the 3rd Holy Grail War, which ended with my family having this magecraft." He stated as he shows his golden card to Ram.

"That was a good story, Shitro, but it's getting late. Come now, Rem. We should return to our rooms." Ram said as she stands up. It was almost midnight, and the three of has to wake up early to do their morning tasks. "But Nee-sama …" Rem muttered as she takes some quick glances on Shiro. "Hm? Get some rest, Rem. We'll talk again tomorrow." Shiro said with a warm smile which brighten the oni's blue eyes. "Alright then, good night Shiro-kun!" She happily said as she stands up and followed her sister out of the room. "Good night you two!" Shiro shouted to them as he watched them disappear into the hall. After closing the door, he went back to his bed and lied down. His magic circuits began to calm down, but he could remember her younger sister's words in his memory.

 _The males of our family suffers a curse. For the price of using the power of the heroes, your lives will be cut short as the same magic burns your life away._

" _I wonder how long do I still have …_ " Shiro muttered to himself. He still haven't reached his prime and if his sister's words were true, his body will begin to deteriorate after he reaches prime. He has still some time, but he can't help but to feel uneasy on how short his life will be. " _I just hope I get to see my future kids at least. If ever I'm going to have any …_ " He muttered as his eyes began to become heavy. Slowly, his vision began to blur and his consciousness slowly drifted into a slumber.

* * *

A week soon passed and Shiro became closer with the people of the Roswaal Manor. Beatrice would often go outside of the Forbidden Archives with him, though she refuses to leave the manor without an emergency. Rem and Ram began to depend on him and his skills more, and the younger oni became more affectionate to him, to the dismay of the butler. Roswaal taught him a couple of things about the capital and magecraft, and Shiro respects him greatly, though there are times he gets creeped out due to his personality. Emilia also sees him someone dependable, and whenever she goes to the village to visit its people, she would make Shiro tag along with her, not for security purposes, but she finds some warmth inside of her whenever she's with him.

During an uneventful day, a dragon carriage arrived at the front lawn. Shiro hurriedly went out to check and sees an old-looking butler waiting for him. "Ah. You must be Wilhelm from the Crusch camp." Shiro said as he shakes the old man's hand. "Yes, and you are Shiro, Emilia-sama's butler. Pleasure to meet you." Wilhelm said as he shakes the younger butler's hand with a professional smile on his face. After exchanging pleasantries, Shiro brought Wilhelm and their emissary to the living room, where Emilia and Roswaal was waiting for them. As the old gentleman and the emissary entered the room, Shiro went back to the carriage to give it a wipe.

As he was wiping the carriage, the old man butler returns. "Oh? Thank you for wiping the carriage, but I'll take it from here." Wilhelm said as he replaces Shiro. "It's not a big deal. Emilia told me to make sure our guests will feel welcomed after all." Shiro muttered with a chuckle. "Anyway, I take you are Emilia-sama's knight?" The old butler asked. "Knight? Where did that came from? I'm just her butler. Besides, how can I be a knight when I'm not even knighted?" The young butler replied with a confused tone. As the two exchange some idle chat, Rem comes out with a tray of tea in her hands. "Shiro-kun! I brought tea … ah. I shoul-" "Hm? It's okay, Rem. We'll share a cup." Shiro said as he sees only two cups in her tray.

"This tea … is quite fantastic." Wilhelm commented as he sips his tea. "That was Shiro-kun's discovery! He saw some herbs that could be made into tea in the forest." Rem happily remarked as she sat on Shiro's lap. "T-That aside, why are you sitting on my lap?" Shiro asked the blue-haired maid, who simply gave him a warm smile. He lets out a sigh of defeat as they shared their tea together. "Are you lovers perhaps?" Wilhelm asked as he took notice of the closeness of the two. Shiro was lost for words and was too embarrassed to reply. "Hm? He's my hero, and he spoils me a lot. Am I right, Shiro-kun?" Rem sweetly asked. "U-Ugh. Right. On the other hand, you're the one who spoils me a lot, Rem-san." Shiro replied as he flicked a finger onto Rem's forehead. While Rem rubs her forehead in dissatisfaction, Shiro can't help but to let out a chuckle.

After a while, a feminine-looking person comes out and approaches the three. "Ah, Old Man Wil. You're here." The girl said as Shiro took notice of her appearance. Short brown hair, a cute blue dress, cat-like ears and … a cat tail, Shiro can't help but to be confused. He didn't notice her appearance earlier when he brought her and Wilhelm to the living room, but she was like Emilia, a half-breed or some sort. "A-Ah. I take your business is done, my lady?" Shiro asked as he gently pushes Rem off from his lap and bowed in front of the girl. "M-My lady?" She muttered while from Shiro's back, he could hear Wilhelm chuckle. "A-Ah, I'm sorry. Is it too forma-" "I'm a boy, you know." The cat-boy said as he curiously looked at the young butler.

"Ah, I see … wait. Did I hear that correct? B-Boy? B-But you're too cu- …," Shiro muttered as the cat-boy's remark left him dumbfounded. "Yep! I'm a boy. My name is Felix Argyle. Nice to meet ya, Emilia-sama's soon-be-knight!" Felix said with a cute smile. Again, a knight comment which got Shiro's attention. Brushing off his confusion, he simply let out a sigh and exchanged pleasantries with the cute cat-boy. "Er. Nice to meet you too, Felix." Shiro said with a bow.

"Nya? You're too formal! Anyway, Old Man Wil, let's go. See you soon, Shiro-kun!" Felix said cheerfully. As the maid and butler watched the dragon carriage leave the manor, Shiro let out a long weary sigh. "A cat-boy … huh?" He muttered. "Is that what you fancy, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked with a mortified tone in her voice. "W-What? Hell no. I just can't believe that a guy like him is allowed to be that c-cute. Anyway! I think I should talk to Emilia, don't you think?" He replied as he scratches his head. "Yes, I think you should. He called you a knight, right? I can't help but to get curious." Rem replied as she happily receives a head pat from the butler.

Arriving in the living room, Shiro and Rem meets up with Emilia and Roswaal. "Ah! Shiro! Just when I was about to call you." Emilia said as she approaches the two. "Yo. I heard from those two, but go ahead. You look you're gonna say something." Shiro said as Roswaal watched them from the sofa. "Right. I've been summoned to the royal selection meeting in the capital. Of course, I have to bring you with me, but we also have two other agendas there," Emilia said with a smile. "First, we'll visit the Crusch camp to get your magic circuits checked. Second, we'll visit the Knight's Lodge to formally do your paperworks for your knightho-" "Lia, Wait, wait. Knighthood? Me? Are you certain?" Shiro asked, cutting the silver-haired girl mid-sentence.

"Oya? Are you refusing Emiliaaa-sama's request? She sees you as a suitable knight, don't youuuuu know?" Roswaal commented with a smirk. "N-No. It's just that … it doesn't fits me. I'm more of … magus … you know." Shiro said with a mellow tone. " _That's right. I'm no mercenary. I'm a mere magus from another time. How does that qualify to be knighted?_ " Shiro said to himself. "Don't be silly. Mage or not, you can still be a knight after your heroic deed, Shiro! You took down those beasts in the forest, thus saving the village. I heard that if you really want me to take credit for that, you have to be my knight so that you could speak for me. Being my butler alone won't be enough." Emilia said with a warm smile on her face. While Emilia tries her best to persuade her butler to come with her, the blue-haired maid beside him kept quiet, watching her hero's reactions at his side.

Acknowledgement for his deeds were still something that leaves Shiro buffled, thus making him panic slightly, though of becoming a knight and taking a step closer to his mentor's dream is enticing him. "Hm. This is … just too sudden, okay? Let's see. If I qualify, alright, but I'll still help around the manor. Also, I kinda don't want to be sent elsewhere, since you know, the only people I know are you guys and those people we encountered in the loot house." Shiro stated as he crossed his arms. "Exceeellent. You guys will be staying in one of my properties in the capital. I already have it ready for your arrival. Rem-san, you go with them, okaaay?" Roswaal instructed as he stands up and fixes his flamboyant clothes. "Understood, Roswaal-sama." Rem said with a bow.

After fixing their belongings, Shiro brought their luggages into the dragon carriage that they'll be using. "Lia, stay inside, okay? I'll accompany Rem by the front." Shiro said as Emilia approaches him with her luggage. "Got it! Do you have enough clothes? We'll be staying for two days or so there." Emilia asked with a smile on her face as she neatly places her luggage on one of the vacant seats inside the carriage. "I think so. The question is … why did Roswaal-san made me wear this light-metal armour?" The butler replied as he inspects his armour. "Well, you need to look the part, Shiro! You could wear your uniform once we're inside Roswaal's house later. Rem? What do you think of Shi-" Before Emilia could even finish her question, Rem, who was already sitting on the front of the carriage, turns to them. She gave them a thumbs up with a sheepishly smile on her face. "Oh … okay. I'll wear this then." Shiro said with a sigh.

"Be sure to take care of them, alright, Shiro-kuuun?" Roswaal asked as the three enters the carriage. "Will do, Roswaal-san. How can I be a knight if I can't protect them, right?" Shiro said with a confident smile on his face. "I'll take that as a promise, alright, Shitro? If something happens to Rem, I swear." Ram coldly said. "Don't worry, Nee-sama. Believe in Shiro-kun more!" Rem happily said. As Shiro was saying goodbye to the two, he sees Beatrice peeking through a window upstairs. He gave her a wave while she shyly waved back. As the dragon carriage exits the manor grounds, Ram can't help but to let out a weary sigh. "Are you sure we should leave them alone, Roswaal-sama? This is the royal candidacy after all …" Ram asked. "Heh. It'll make things more interesting." The lord of the manor replied with a smile. " _Now, Shiro-kuun. Let's see if you are truly the man in the Gospel …"_ Roswaal muttered to himself.

* * *

The three arrived at the capital by nightfall. Reaching the front gates, they immediately went towards Roswaal's property, which was a smaller manor near the marketplace. "Shiro-kun, I'll go out to buy our food for our stay here. Could you stay here and guard Emilia-sama?" Rem asked as she helps the black-haired butler put down their luggages. "Sure. Just be careful, alright? I got mugged before I met Lia, so you be take care of yourself … though I'm more worried about your muggers," Shiro replied with a chuckle. Suddenly, Shiro sees a look of annoyance and jealousy in Rem's eyes, though she tries her best to mask it. "Be careful out there, okay, Rem-Rem? I'll cook later, so you better help me around, okay?" He said as he gently patted Rem's head to calm her. Though she was surprised that her hero suddenly gave her pet name, she was satisfied enough that her worries vanished away.

As Rem went out to buy their groceries, Shiro went to the study to help Emilia with her paperworks. "The royal meeting will take place two days from now, so tomorrow, we'll go to the Knight's Lodge to fill up your paperworks, okay, Shiro?" Emilia said with a smile on her face as her butler hands her some papers. "Sure thing. I'm … just a bit nervous though. Like what Reinhardt said during our first meeting, I look more of a mercenary than a knight, even though I'm not a mercenary." Shiro replied as he diligently continued to help his royal candidate. "You are … a magus from your world, right? So we're technically the same!" Emilia commented. "Not entirely, but yeah. Based on what I saw with you and Reinhardt, Spirit users are way stronger compared to us regular mages." The butler said.

After fixing Emilia's papers, the two went down to the lounge to relax. After a long trip, the two are quite tired, but they are still waiting for the blue-haired maid to come back. "Hm. Lia, can I ask something?" Shiro said as he hands the silver-haired girl a cup of tea. "Go ahead, Shiro. Oh, you're using the pet name that Puck gave me." Emilia said with a smile. "Well, your contracted spirit kinda forced me into it. Anyway, can I ask, why ... a knight? Why can't I be just a butler?" He asked as he sits down in front of her.

For a moment, Emilia collected her thoughts as her butler gazed at her. "Well, every royal candidate has a knight … but that's not the reason why. I'm pretty sure you already noticed how … the common folk see me. Because of my ears, my appearance … people fear me, discriminate me. I'm not confident with dealing with them at the moment, but when I saw you interacting with them, trying to put on a good image for me, I can't help but to admire you." Emilia said with a smile. Hearing her words made the butler chuckle. "Wow. So I'm gonna be your speaker?" Shiro said as he tries hold his chuckles. "N-No! Nothing like that! Also, you are strong! Not only you can hold your own against an assassin, you even saved an entire village! I … I just want you to st-"

To Emilia's surprise, she finds Shiro's hand on her shoulder. "Ease up. No need to sound so frantic," Shiro said with a smile. "I get it. You find me dependable. It surprises me, but, you saved this amnesic man, gave him a job and a roof above his head, so I'm really in your debt, you know," He said as he gently caressed her shoulder to calm her down. "So for me, it's a privilege to stand by your side, and I'm honoured to be your knight, my royal candidate." He said as he knelt down on one knee and took Emilia's hand. Seeing Shiro acting like this, Emilia can't help but to feel like a princess in front of a white knight.

Just when Emilia was about to say something, the two heard the front door close, making Shiro quickly stand up. "Ah. Rem's back. I'll help her cook, alright? I'll call you when dinner is ready, Emilia-sama." Shiro said. "S-Sure, but Shiro, could you please drop the honorifics? I'd like you to still call me Lia." Emilia said with a warm smile as her cheeks began to turn red. "Hear you loud and clear, Lia. Later." The butler said with a smirk. As the butler exits the room, Emilia found herself alone in the lounge, trying to understand why her heart was beating fast when Shiro held to her hand.

* * *

After dinner, the three went back to their quarters to rest. Waking up past midnight, Shiro can't help but to feel uneasy. He went down to the front gate and looked around, inspecting the lonely night streets of Lugnica. He can't help but to feel a bit homesick as he remembers the nights when he and his two teachers would go out to take a stroll. After taking a deep breath, he went back to his room. As he opened the door, he sensed a presence inside.

He quickly dove in with his gold card in his hand. With one faint glow, Bakuya materialized in his hand. "Who's there?!" Shiro cautiously asked as he points the white blade towards the presence. As the moonlight peered into his room, the presence slowly takes a step towards him. To his surprise, it was none other than the blue-haired oni, who was wearing her light blue nightdress. "W-What? Rem?" Shiro muttered, quite dumbfounded. "S-Shiro-kun? What's wrong? D-Did someone enter the premises?!" Rem asked. "N-No, it's just that … you surprised me. Anyway, what are you doing here?" He asked as the blade dematerialized back into his gold card. "W-Well, I couldn't sleep … and wanted to see if you're still up so that we could talk." She replied as she sits back down on Shiro's bed.

"Hm. What do you want to talk about at this hour?" Shiro asked as he pulls a chair and sits down in front of Rem, to her dismay. "Well … anything, I guess? Any story that Shiro-kun says is interesting for me." Rem sweetly replied as the butler noticed her fidgeting. "Heh. Aren't you a bit cheeky?" The butler commented with a chuckle. After some seconds of silence, he lets out and sigh. He then stood up and sat down beside her. "It's been a while since I came here," He muttered as Rem listened attentively. "To think that almost 2 months ago, I was just an amnesic man from another time or another world that woke up in an alleyway. Now, I'm a butler for a royal candidate and her soon-to-be-knight, and a hero to some folks, namely you and the villagers." He stated with a wry smile.

"But enough of me, Rem. How about you tell me something? Anything will do." Shiro said as he looked towards Rem. "H-Hm? Me? Hmm. Let's see …," Rem muttered, pondering what she should say to the butler. "Well, you've noticed that I really like your cooking, namely the 'miso' soup and those beef cubes that you grill. It might look foreign, but it's really delicious!" She said with a smile. "Well, I do have a great assistant after all." Shiro commented as he gently patted her head. "Also, I really like watching you train. I don't know, but you look like you're having fun whenever you're trying to learn something new." She added. The butler smirked and continued patting her head.

For a brief second, Rem stopped. She takes a deep breath and musters her courage. Her heart's pounding, and she can't take it any longer. She can't hold back the feelings that she has for the man beside her. It felt like her heart is going to explode any minute now, and she has to tell it to him. "A-Also! I … I really like y-" To her surprise, Shiro stops her as he places his index finger on top of her trembling soft lips. "Rem, I … I know what you're going to say," Shiro muttered as he stared into her blue eyes. "I … I accept your feelings, but … it's too early to have a relationship, right? We just met roughly two months ago. I want to … take our time to developing something in between us, is that alright?" Shiro replied. It was not a rejection, though, hearing his words disappointed Rem.

"I … I guess so. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make things aw-" A sudden feeling of softness on her forehead stunned Rem. The butler planted a kiss on her forehead, which led to her cheeks getting flustered even more. "No need to apologize. I … cherish you. Thank you for watching over me." Shiro whispered as he slowly pulls himself back. Defeated, Rem could simply touch the spot where his lips were a few seconds ago. "As a consolation prize, here." Shiro muttered as he laid down and opened his arms. Confused, Rem could look at him, thinking what to do next. "Sleep beside me for tonight. I'm a quite nervous about the royal selection after all that I might not get some rest." He said with a chuckle.

It was the first time for Rem to see her hero acting like this. To be honest, she finds it out of character, but seeing this side of his makes her heart flutter even further. She lets out a sigh of relief knowing that her feelings reached him. _"Seriously though, why am I feeling like this to the person who managed to kill me twice? Perhaps, I have a Stockholm Syndrome or something."_ Shiro said to himself. As she nods towards the butler, Rem laid down in front of him, letting his arms wrap around her. His warmth was seeping into her, making her giddier. "Goodnight, Rem. See you tomorrow." Shiro whispered as he closed his eyes with Rem resting her forehead onto his chest. "Y-Yeah. Goodnight, my hero …" Rem whispered. As she rests her hands onto his chest, her consciousness slowly drifted away, and a warm smile was etched onto her face.


	16. Author's Ramblings and Thoughts 1

Hi there! Sorry to cut in the start of Arc 3, but I'd like to talk about some things regarding this fanfic.

First, a rundown on how Toshirou's family art works. If you've read / watched Prisma Ilya, it's the same art that Ilya/Kuro/Miyu/Shirou/etc. uses. In my fanfic however, Toshirou can use 3 kinds of Card Art. Currently, he's only using 'Include' since he believes that his body can't handle an 'Install'.

Include, in my fanfic at least, allows its user to use some stats/weaponry/magic from a servant. For an example, Toshirou mainly uses the EMIYA card, which allows him to use trace, thus allowing him to use Kanshou and Bakuya regularly. He also gets a weaker version of Eye of the Mind (True), which he used against his first bout against Elsa. In the previous fight, he used Cu Chulainn (Lancer), where he borrowed Gae Bolg and Cu's strength, and Medea, which amplified his mana pool to an extent.

Unlike in the canon of Prisma Ilya, there are two variations of the 'Install' art in my fanfic. First is the regular Install, where Toshirou used when he was younger. The regular install allows its user to access the servant's full stats and arsenal, thus allow them to use the servant's noble phantasm. In return though, the servant and the user's minds mesh with one another temporarily, hence allowing its user to take a peek into the servant's thoughts throughout their life. The other, 'True Install' allows the servant to take over the magus temporarily (sorta like how EMIYA began to invade Miyuverse Shirou's body), and letting them use their noble phantasms (ehem Legend of Dracula NP Vlad ehem). Of course, these two will have drawbacks on Toshirou and he'll realize soon that he can't abuse this power.

Next, history of Toshirou and the FSN cast. First off, in the F/SN or FGO franchise, Toshirou is the student of the three main characters of FS/N. Shirou, Rin and Sakura are at their early thirties, so the events of F/SN happened 15 years ago before the start of the story. Also, this takes place in an alternate Unlimited Blade Works timeline which eventually led to the events of Grand Order (with some Fate / Extra-verse events happening along the way)

Relationships without spoiling anything. Since the fanfic will mainly tackle the Re:Zero universe, I'll just say Toshirou's relationships in the FGO universe. Toshirou is close to the named staffs of Chaldea, Da Vinci, Mashu and Romani. He's also good friends with Gudako during his first week in the said facility. He's also close to Salter, Lancelot (Saber), Cu (Lancer), Emiya Alter, Emiya, Medea, Vlad, Tamamo Cat, and Nobu. He has romantic relationships with some of those said characters, but he values all of them greatly. Speaking of servants, if you're wondering why I'm using those servants in my story, well, they were my servants in my FGO run on the Japanese server. (Yes, no Waver/Merlin and I had to depend on my supports, also obligatory SALTER COME HOME TO MY NA ACCOUNT I HAVE ALL THE CHEESEBURGERS YOU CAN EAT since she never came back after I lost my account in the Japanese server.)

Story-wise, things will be vastly different in Arc 3 compared to the original material. Toshirou will manage to recruit someone into the Emilia camp, and how he tackled the whole entire Cult Battles will be different too, though I'll reuse of the scenes and endings that happened in the original material. Alright, spoiler warning. Now I've straighten up the draft of the story, I could clearly say that this fanfic will have a **HAREM**. Who are the girls you ask? Well, Toshirou already encountered all of them in the story (there will be 3 girls only) So, if you're someone who doesn't like that aspect, I'm sorry. I'll do my best however to break the cliché of the typical harem genre and let Toshirou love those girls evenly. (He might end up having a kid with one them in the future, so we'll never know)

Anyway, this is just some random rambling that I made while I'm down with a foot injury. I might publish another chapter soon, like really soon since I'm quite excited for the next one. Also, I'd like to mention that this fanfic is the first of the two, and I plan to make a sequel that focuses more on my current run on the NA server of FGO. If you're playing FGO and need a decent support (though I'm a strictly F2P even if I tried to whale out for Jalter, and I am not salty for not getting her huhu), feel free to add me since I have some open slots in my friend list (just play regularly please) 875,742,711

Also, shameless plug, if you're wondering how Toshirou looks like, I uploaded some of my drawings of him in my IG account, unseenmemory (bloody redudant right), so yeah. Just throwing it out there.

Thank you once again for reading and support my fanfic! I'm doing a rewrite of my School Day's fanfic soon (I don't get it but I kinda like doing harem fanfics right now. Did I reverted back to my highschool taste from 10 years ago or something) so if you liked Lament of a Sinner, be sure to watch out! See you in the next rambl- I mean sidenotes!


	17. Unavoidable Duel

As always, the busy streets of Lugnica draws Shiro's attention. As his armour glistened under sun, he walked through the streets with his royal candidate by his side. They left Rem in the residence for protection in case someone tries to sabotage them. Even so, Shiro can't help but to feel nervous. The Royal Selection is the first formal event that he'll be going to, and he can't help but to think that he might mess it up. Seeing her butler's expression, Emilia tugged onto his sleeve. "Ease up, Shiro. We'll be fine." She sweetly said with a smile. Seeing her gradient smile, he can't help but to let out a deep breath and return a smile of his.

As they reached the Knight's Lodge, Shiro quickly notices the men cladded in white. "The same uniform with Reinhard, huh? Though, I don't know if it'll suit me." Shiro commented with a chuckle. "I bet it will! You're always wearing something in the shade of black. Shouldn't you try something new?" Emilia remarked with a giggle. Drawing closer to the main entrance of the lodge, a red-haired knight noticed their arrival. "Oh! Emilia-sama! Shiro-kun!" Reinhard said as he calls their attention. "Oh, hello Reinhard-san. I see you're doing well." Emilia said as the knight approached them.

"And I see you're gradient as ever, Emilia-sama. Also, I like the armour, Shiro-kun. Is it new?" Reinhard commented with a chuckle. "Pretty much. Rooswal-san lend it to me. How are you? Come to think of it, have you seen the small girl that was with us during the night in the loot house?" Shiro asked as he looked around. "Girl? Oh. She's fine. The old man that was with her is in the lodge's clinic. You could visit him if you like. Also, what are you guys doing here?" The knight replied. "We're here to process Shiro's papers for knighthood. I'll be making him my knight." Emilia said with a smile. "Knighthood? Hm. Emilia-sama, the papers alone will take some time, and the knighthood itself can possibly happen after the meeting at least." Reinhard said, to Emilia's dismay.

"Pft. That's alright. Since we're here, we might as well process it. Right, Lia?" Shiro said as he looks towards his royal candidate. "Y-Yeah! Shiro has done one heroic feat. He saved the Irlam Village from a pack of demon beast. Is that enough to get the lodge's approval?" Emilia asked the knight. "I think so. Anyway, come Shiro-kun. I'll accompany you. Emilia-sama, is it alright for you to stay here?" Reinhard replied. Emilia nods, and the two went inside. While the butler was filling up his papers, he was chatting with the famous swordsman, telling him the tale where he fought off the beasts with the help of the twins. "I see. Actually, that's quite a feat and if you ask me, you're at least legible. Also, we can't stop a royal candidate from a picking a knight, so no worries. The Lodge will probably approve your application." Reinhard commented with a smile.

After passing his papers, Shiro was then accompanied to the clinic to see Old Man Rom. As he enters the clinic, Reinhard left him to do his duties. Inside, he sees the huge old man resting on top of a bed, trying to make sure he doesn't fall. "Oh, Old Man. I see you're still alive." Shiro said as he greeted him with a grin. "And you're looking better than the last time we saw each other." Rom said as he sits up. "How's your wounds? Everything okay?" Shiro asked. "Yeah. I just got knocked out in the fight, remember? That assassin didn't land any fatal blow or something," The old man replied. "Anyway, have you seen Felt? It's been a month since I last saw her. Did something happen to her while I was down?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Felt? The little girl? Reinhard told me that she's fine, and nothing bad happened to her after the loot house incident. I mean, I made sure she could call for help while I stalled the assassin. By the way, why are you here? Aren't you going back to the loot house?" Shiro replied. "Ah, that's good to hear. Hm? I'm being kept here by the lodge, saying that I was doing illegal activities in my loot house. Odd, though. Instead being kept in the dungeon, they're keeping me here. Heck, they even allow me to walk around the lodge. Why do I feel like this is a house arrest or something, right, sonny?" Rom remarked with a confused expression on his face. "Yeah, that's quite odd. Anyway, I gotta go now. Lia err … Emilia is waiting for me outside. Just wanted to check up on you." Shiro said as he gave the old man nod. "Alright, alright. If you see Felt, be sure to tell her I'm here, okay? See ya, Sonny." The old man said he waved the butler goodbye.

As he went out of the lodge, he sees Emilia being accompanied by the blue-haired maid. In front of them, was a purple-haired knight, and was chatting with Shiro's royal candidate. "Hm? Rem. Lia. I'm back." Shiro said as he approached the three. The knight looked towards him, and his eyes began to observe him. "Emilia-sama, I don't want to be rude, but making a mercenary a knight? Wouldn't that have a bad taste?" The knight asked. "Oy. Who are you calling a mercenary? Do I look mercenary to you?" Shiro asked with a frown on his face. "Yes, you are. With those scars and built, tell me. Are you simply taking advantage of Emilia-sama's needs?" The knight asked as he returns Shiro's glare. "J-Julius-kun! Please. Shiro is m-"

Before Emilia could plead the purple-haired knight, Shiro takes a step closer towards him. "Let me tell you something. I may not have any prestige or anything in this world, but I can be certain in one thing. Lia has my loyalty and I will stand beside her no matter what the people say." Shiro sternly stated. He expected to be shunned away by the knights due to his appearance, but he can't help but to get ticked off. For a few seconds, the knight simply returned his glare. He takes a step back and scoffs. "Heh. I see. If you're going to be knight, at least respect your seniors. I'm Julius Juukulius, a knight of the Imperial Guard." Julius said as he introduces himself.

Shiro was clenching his fist, but after taking a deep breath, his annoyance wavered. "Shiro. Lia's butler and soon-to-be-knight. Pleased to meet you." Shiro said with a bow, which surprised Julius. "You have manners. I take my comment back. Anyway, I heard of your feat from Emilia-sama. Not bad, if I have to say myself." Julius commented as Emilia and Rem watched the two, ready to diffuse the conversation if they have to. "Thank you, but if you're going to praise me, please, praise Li- Emilia-sama for ordering me to save the village." Shiro said. "Hmph. I see. Emilia-sama, I take my leave here. I have matters to attend. I'll be seeing you, Shiro, at the meeting." Julius said with a smirk as he exits the scene.

"Don't mind him, Shiro. Julius-kun came from nobility, and he's one of the few who treated me normally." Emilia said as she tries to calm down her butler, who was already calm. "Nah, it's alright. Kinda expected this to happen. Anyway, the papers are done and just like Reinhard said earlier, they could process my knighthood after the meeting." Shiro commented as he turns his attention towards the two. "I'm in no position to say anything, but if I may, he crossed the line. That knight talks too much." Rem commented with a rather annoyed look in her face. "Oy. Why do you look more ticked off than me? Geez." Shiro said as he flicked his finger onto the young oni's forehead.

"Props to Shiro though. He kept his cool!" Puck commented as he comes out and begins to hover around Emilia. "Yes, but he looked pretty annoyed though. I really thought we had to stop you or something." Emilia commented as her butler lets out a sigh. "I'm not that hot-headed, dear royal candidate. Anyway, what's next in our agenda?" Shiro asked as he crossed his arms. "Well, I'm going to meet up with Crusch camp for your check-up. Do you want to tag along?" Emilia asked while the blue-haired maid stood beside the butler. "Shiro-kun, I forgot to buy something. Is it alright for you to accompany me?" Rem said, which caught Emilia's attention. "Hm. Well, Puck? Can I leave Lia to you?" Shiro asked the feline-looking spirit. "Aye, aye! I'll keep Lia safe all the time!" The spirit replied as he bumps his paw into Shiro's fist.

As Shiro and Rem waved the two goodbye, they began walking towards the marketplace. "So, you forgot something, huh?" Shiro said sarcastically as he stretched his arms. "I-I did. I forgot to buy some fruits last night since most of the stores were closed." Rem replied as she looked away from the butler's gaze. Seeing her like this, Shiro can't help but to tease her a bit. "Oh? I thought you were jealous. Since I'm going to spend the entire day with Li-" "I'm not. I'm just a maid, so why should I feel jealous? You're her soon-to-knight after all." Rem said with a rather annoyed tone in her voice. " _Eh? Too much. That was too much."_ Shiro embarrassingly said to himself.

In response, Shiro slowly brings his hand towards Rem's. The maid let out a faint shriek as she feels his fingers wrapping with hers. "S-Shiro-kun?" Rem blurted out as her cheeks began to turn red. "Rem-Rem, I was just a kidding. No need to pout." Shiro said as he gave her a faint smile. Seeing his warm smile made Rem's heart skip a beat. "I w-wasn't …" She muttered as she tries her best to calm herself down. As the butler began to chuckle, Rem can't help but to pout even more. "Geez! I'm really starting to think that you were such a playboy in your world, Shiro-kun." Rem commented, piercing Shiro's heart. "I … I wasn't okay? I'm strictly a stic-"

 _Onii-chan … I love you …  
_ _Don't let go of my hand, senpai …  
_ _Don't think highly of yourself, Master. I'm … I'm not pouting!_

The sudden fragments appeared in Shiro's head stunned him, making him eat his own words. He suddenly remembered a night where he laid beside his beloved sister. Other than that, he saw some fragments where he was holding onto his underclassman's hand, while they were laying down on a bed. And the other, he was in the woods, sitting down, while the blonde tyrant in front of him was undoing her black armour. " _Did I … aside from Shizuka, did I sleep with Mashu? Also, was that Arthuria in that memory? What the hell. What was I doing in Chaldea?"_ He questioned himself.

As the butler ate his words, Rem can't help but to noticed his rather panicked state. "Ah. I was right," Rem muttered with a disappointed sigh as Shiro begans to panic even further. Seeing her hero's embarrassed look and his silence made Rem giggle. "I never thought I'd see you this embarrassed, Shiro-kun. I was just kidding." Rem giggled as she gently tightens her clasp on the butler's fingers. "My gosh, I didn't know you're such a bully, Rem-Rem. I see that you got that from your sister." Shiro muttered with a sigh as the maid gave him a sweet smile.

After buying some apples from the vendor that he encountered before, the two went walked around, chatting while holding hands. To their surprise, they find themselves in an abandoned alley. "Hm? Where are we?" Shiro asked as he began to look around. "I think we enjoyed ourselves too much … wait. We have company." Rem replied as they heard the approaching footsteps. Behind them was a huge number of thugs, and the three stooges that Shiro encountered before were up front. "Ah, lookie we have here. Going out for a stroll, lovebirds?" The thin-looking thug asked with a snicker as he brings out his knife. The three stooges were trying to intimidate the two, but as soon Shiro turns around, they felt a cold sweat trickling down from their backs.

"Hm? Was he talking to us? Wait a minute. Aren't you the guys who tried to mug me?" Shiro asked as he recognizes the three. "Y-Yeah! And we're here for a payback! Now we have back up!" The small thug said as the thugs brandish out their weapons. Surprisingly, the two remained unfazed. "Someone's bothering our date, huh, Rem-Rem? What should we do about it?" The butler asked with a smirk as he brings out his gold card. "I think we should thoroughly punish them, Shiro-kun." Rem replied as she brings out her morningstar, which surprised the thugs. "Don't ask where she gets it from. Heck, even I can't answer it. Also, no killing, alright, Rem?" The butler commented.

"Card Art: Include."

In a flash, the two charged in. Shiro, who brings out the cursed red spear of the Celtic hero, quickly knocks out two with his swift strikes. The three stooges narrowly dodged the duo's initial charge, and as they were lying down on the pavement, they could only watch as their buddies fall on to the ground. The two were in perfect sync, and to the eyes of a commoner, their motions were fluid. The demon maid would use the chains of her morningstar to knock some of the thugs aside while the butler lets out a flurry of blows, parrying any attacks and knocking any assailant.

Seeing that they chose the wrong prey once more, the three stooges tried to escape, but the demon maid quickly noticed their action. "Shiro-kun!" Rem instructed, hinting a tandem attack with the butler. "Watch your skirt!" Shiro remarked with a smirk as he slams the spear onto the ground, stunning the thugs around with them. Rem then jumps onto the spear and gives the signal to the butler. With one good swing, he sends her flying in the air. The three stooges could only cower as the maid's chains wrapped around them. With one quick motion, she pulls them upwards before slamming them into the ground, knocking them out and possibly breaking a bone or two.

"Geez. You really are powerful, you know. You might want to ease up a little next time." Shiro commented as Rem elegantly lands in front of them. "Thank you, Shiro-kun. Our training paid off!" Rem happily commented. Due to the loud commotion, the bystanders called the guards and some of them have already arrived in the scene. "We're here to answer the … call. Actually, I think you guys have the situation under control." One of the guards said as he sees the huge number of thugs who were completely incapable of moving. "Sorry for the mess. Those guys interrupted our … actually, they tried to mug us, so we simply defended ourselves. Am I right, Rem?" Shiro said as he crossed his arms confidently. As the maid happily nods, the guards could only let out a sigh.

After the commotion, the two began walking back to the manor. A few blocks away, Shiro bumps into someone. The one-armed man fell onto his bottom, a bit surprised. "Huh? S-Sorry! I didn't see you there." Shiro frantically said as he helps the man stand up. He quickly noticed the man's missing left arm and the scars in his body. Even though he's impaired, the man was well-built, and from the looks of things, he looked like a mercenary or some sorts. "No problem, buddy. I'm okay. Wait. Are you from here?" The man asked as his voice got muffled a bit by his full helm. "Huh? Um. I came from the domain of Roswaal." Shiro replied. "No, no. Actually, nevermind. I don't know. Your scent made me a bit homesick. Anyway, I'll see you around." The man said as he gave the butler a pat on his shoulder before leaving.

"Did you know that person, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked with curiosity in her voice. "N-No. My … scent? What the hell is he talking about? Pft. Okay that was really a mercenary if you ask me." Shiro commented with a chuckle. He tried his best to force a chuckle out, to make sure Rem wouldn't notice that the man's comment made him feel uneasy. " _Homesick? The scent that I know is the one from my curse, and since I haven't died for a month now, the scent subsided. Heck, even Rem couldn't smell it now. Homesick … is he … is he saying that he came from … my world too? N-No. I'm thinking too much._ " Shiro said to himself. "Alright, let's go Rem." Shiro said as he brushes off the unnecessary thoughts from his head.

* * *

The night soon passed, and it was time for the royal meeting. "Shiro! Are you ready?" Emilia asked as the carriage that Roswaal prepared arrived by the residence's entrance. "Ready when you are." Shiro replied as he adjusts his armour and looked at his royal candidate with a smile. Before entering the carriage, Shiro gave Rem a pat on head, since Rem has to stay in the residence for the time being.

As the carriage made its way to the royal quarters of the capital, Shiro can't help but to look outside, watching and observing the townsfolk. He noticed the look of anticipation in some of their faces, while the others remained indifferent and continued doing their daily tasks. "The royal selection, huh?" He muttered, which caught Emilia's attention. "It'll be a voting process. I'm … not sure who's going to vote for me though." Emilia commented. "The people of Irlam will definitely vote for you. That's a guarantee." Shiro commented. Before he could turn his attention towards Emilia, who was sitting in front of him, he quickly sensed someone's eyes that was locked onto him. He turns his head towards the presence, but all he saw was a black blur that quickly vanished.

"Shiro? What's wrong?" Emilia asked as she notices her butler's alarmed expression. "I-It's … nothing, I hope." Shiro replied as a feeling of uneasiness swelled in his heart, but he brushed it away to focus on his current task. After a while, they arrive at the royal castle. As the butler steps out first, he was in awe in the number of knights and nobles that were walking towards the castle's entrance. "Damn. I can't help but to feel like an ant right now." Shiro commented as he helps his royal candidate descend from the carriage. "There's so many nobles, huh? I can't help but to feel a bit nervous too." Emilia commented with a giggle, though Shiro notices the shakiness in her voice. "You'll be fine. I know you can do it." The butler said as he gives her a reassuring smile.

Once they entered the castle, they went towards the gathering hall where the meeting will take place. To their surprise, they see Rooswal by the hall's door, waiting for them. "Oyaa? Emilia-sama, and Shiro-kuuun, welcome." Roswaal said with a smirk as the butler noticed his rather formal attire. "I see that you went ahead, Roswaal-san." Shiro commented as they returned the greeting. "I had a … meeting earlier, and it was close-by. Anyway, the meeting will start a few minutes from now. The two of you should relax and ease up before heading in, riiiight?" The flamboyant man said as he pats Shiro's shoulder.

While Emilia talked to Roswaal, Shiro approached some knights. He quickly recognized the old butler and the cat-boy who were looking at him earlier. "Yo, Wilhelm-san, Felix." Shiro said with a smile. "I see that you're geared up for the occasion, Shiro-kun! Though, that armour looks a bit off, nya." Felix commented as he inspected Shiro's garment. "Pleasure to see you again, Shiro. Have you passed your application for knighthood?" Wilhelm asked. "Yeah, I went to the Lodge yesterday. Anyway, you guys are backing … Crusch-sama, right? Come to think of it, I haven't seen your royal candidate." Shiro replied as he looked around. "Someone is curious, nya. Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough." Felix said as he gives Shiro a pat on the back, while he playfully teased the young butler.

"Oh? I see you're here, Shiro." A voice said as the three noticed his approaching presence. It was none other than Julius, the knight that Shiro encountered yesterday. "Likewise. If you're here, then you're backing a royal candidate too?" Shiro said as he tries his best to remain formal. "Hmph. I'll let you answer that on your own later. Also, heed my words as your senior. Don't make a ruckus. If you do, it might give the Lodge a reason not to accept you." Julius commented with a smirk. "Don't be such a bully, Julius. Shiro here is quite professional, am I right?" Felix said as he leaned on Shiro's back, looking at the purple-haired knight in front of them. "Oh? Professional, you say?" The noble knight commented with a rather curious tone in his voice.

As Julius went ahead, Wilhelm can't help but to see Shiro a bit tense. "You're stiff, young man. Are you … intimidated by Sir Julius?" Wilhelm asked. "Not just him, but every knight in this hall. Well, I'm just a mere butler that looks like a ruffian, so I can't help but to feel uneasy." Shiro replied with a sigh. "Don't be intimidated, nya! Look at me! I'm a knight but you're quite at ease with me!" Felix playfully commented. Hearing Felix's comment, Shiro quickly noticed the white garments that he was wearing, which was similar to a knight's. "Y-You're … a knight too?" Shiro muttered, quite dumbfounded. Before Felix could react, a speaker comes out from the hall, calling their attention. "Everyone! The meeting will start. The knights will enter first, and their royal candidates and their backers will follow!" The speaker shouted. "Well, we can chat later after meeting. Good luck, Shiro-kun!" Felix said as he ran ahead. Wilhelm gave the younger butler a bow and followed the playful knight.

After Shiro gives Emilia a nod, he enters the golden doors. He can't help but to feel nervous as the atmosphere slowly got into his head. He tried his best to walk down the aisle with confidence, and soon, he stood in his post, waiting for his royal candidate to enter. "Oh? Isn't he the new guy that Reinhard was with yesterday?" One of the knights whispered as they took notice Shiro's presence. While he tries his best to ignore the whispers behind him, Shiro looked around the hall. Aside from the knights and the royal officials, he notices that at the centre of the hall was like a round table where the members of the royal council were sitting. In the middle was the royal throne, currently vacant.

After a while, trumpets began to play as the royal candidates enter the hall one by one. First to enter was a small, purple-haired girl, who had white, furry clothing. She had a confident smile on her face as she walked down the aisle. Next was a green-haired girl in a military outfit. Shiro can't help but to notice her rather dominant aura as she walked down the aisle with pride in her stride. Soon, it was his royal candidate's turn. Emilia, with Roswaal by her side, tries her best to look unfazed by the atmosphere. As she takes her post, Shiro quickly noticed the whispers that were about her. "Isn't she the half-elf that everyone's talking about?" One of the nobles whispered. "Geez. What are they thinking? Just because she's eligible, that doesn't mean we should allow a demi-human to enter the selection. Besides, everyone's saying that she looks like the Witch of Envy, right?" Another whispered.

Hearing those whispers, Shiro can't help but to feel a bit agitated. " _Tsh. I should've known."_ Shiro said to himself as he gritted his teeth. Finally, the final royal candidate enters the hall. The orange-haired girl walked down the aisle with a smug expression on her face. Her frilly red clothing were swaying elegantly as she took a bow before going to her post. To Shiro's surprise, the man that he bumped into yesterday took his post beside him. "Hm? Oh, I didn't know that you were a knight too, bro." The one-armed mercenary said as he greeted Shiro. "Y-Yo. I never introduced myself, right? The name's Shiro." Shiro said as he returned the greeting. "I'm Aldebaran, but you could call me Al if you want. I'm Lady Prisicilla's knight, you know, the orange-haired candidate." Al said as he introduced himself. "Hm? The smug-looking girl earlier?" Shiro asked. Hearing his question made Al chuckle a bit, though he tries his best to remain composed. "I'm pretty sure we'll get along well." He replied.

Once the parade is over, the meeting soon began. While Marcus, the leader of the imperial knights and the chosen overseer of the proceedings, gives out a speech about the current scenario, Shiro attentively listened. Turns out, an unknown disease struck the royal family, and was killing its members one by one. First was the king, and his kin soon followed, though Shiro already heard this tale from Roswaal from his lessons before. "Ah, Shiro-kun. I see you're here." Reinhard said as he greets the butler with a smile. As Shiro returned the greeting, Julius takes his post in front of him. He notices Shiro's presence and gives him a nod, which Shiro returned.

While Marcus was doing his speech, he was cut-short when Anastasia, the purple-haired candidate, cuts him off. "I get it that you want to proceed with the event formally, but you know, I'm quite a busy lady. As we say in Kararagi, 'Time is money'." Anastasia remarked. Hearing her accent, Shiro can't help but to be wide-eyed as he listen to her words. "That was … a kansai accent. I'm sure of it." Shiro muttered to himself while Al took notice of his whispers. Again, another candidate cuts Marcus. "Observing formalities is quite important, but do know that our time is limited. It would be wise to inform us why are we being called in the first place, no, but I do believe I know the reason why we were called." Crusch, the green-haired girl, remarked with her arms crossed. "You know its purpose?" Asked by one the members of the royal council. "Yes, Lord Miklotov. A drinking party, correct? Us, the royal candidates, will see each other as rivals, but by sharing a drink or two, we get the opportunity to know one another." Crusch confidently replied.

"Hm? You're incorrect." The old man said. Hearing his words, Crusch protested to her knight, Felix, about his wrong information. The playful knight brushes off her protest easily, then Crusch formally retracts her statement. "Isn't she way too formal?" Shiro asked Felix. "Look who's talking, nya." Felix replied. "Even so, I'm not going to back down from my words. Isn't it pointless to talk about the royal selection if we already know what it's about?" Anastasia commented, looking towards Priscilla and Emilia. As Emilia tries to calm the two royal candidates, Anastasia cuts her off, saying that she isn't asking about her opinion. Hearing her words, Shiro clenched his fist, but after a deep breath, he manages to calm himself down.

"To formally start this meeting, we've gathered you, who are qualified to be the dragon's priestess, because a new prophecy has been engraved in the Dragon Stone," Marcus exclaimed, drawing the attention of the candidates. "It says 'From the five capable candidates, choose one priestess to enter into a covenant with the dragon.'" The speaker continued. "Five? I only see four." Shiro muttered. "Yes, five. With only four candidates, the royal selection cannot start, but today, history is set in motion." Reinhard stated. Suddenly, the speaker calls for Reinhard to come forward. Shiro could only watch in confusion as Reinhard position himself behind the candidates.

"Honoured members of the council of wise men, I, Reinhard van Astrea, of the Imperial Knights, would like to announce my mission's completion. The fifth and final candidate of the throne, has been located." Reinhard stated. As he finished his words, the golden doors of the hall opened, and a young girl stood by the entrance. As Shiro turns his head towards her, he can't help but to be surprised as a familiar face began walking down the aisle. "F-Felt …? That's … Felt?" Shiro muttered as Felt turns out to be final candidate to the throne.

"Felt-sama, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Reinhard said to the young girl with a bow. Felt sees this, and approaches him while awkwardly holding onto her yellow dress. Suddenly, a kick from her went flying towards the famed knight, though Reinhard easily catches it. "You bastard! You dragged me along without saying anything, so what the hell do you call this?!" Felt angrily protested, which made Shiro chuckle. "What's with the sudden behaviour, my lady? Is the dress not to your liking? It looks lovely on you." Reinhard said as he gently places down her foot. As Felt continued protesting to Reinhard, she noticed the familiar face beside the knight. "Y-You! You're here too?!" Felt said as she pointed at the black-haired butler.

Before Shiro could greet her, she suddenly gave him a kick, though it landed on his armour. As she retracts her leg in pain, Shiro lets out a loud chuckle. "Feisty ever, huh? I see that you're doing well." Shiro commented. "O-Ouch … but seeing you like this, I can say that you recovered quite nicely from that fight, eh, Big Bro?" Felt remarked as she tries her best not to look unfazed from her failed kick. "Felt-sama, if you're done, please stand by the royal candidates." Marcus said, getting Felt's attention. As Felt stood there, protesting, Reinhard makes her hold onto a dragon insignia, which glowed in her hand. A sound of astonishment and awe came from the nobles inside the hall as the insignia glowed bright-red.

"As you can see, she is the fifth candidate, and she's capable running for the throne." Reinhard stated as Felt gives back the insignia. He kneels down on one foot and began narrating how he found Felt in the slums two months ago, which Shiro saw with his own eyes. Suddenly, Shiro remembered that Old Man Rom was looking for Felt, though he was unable to locate her. " _I see. Reinhard prepared her for this day, huh?"_ Shiro muttered to himself. Suddenly, tension begun to rise as Priscilla began to bicker with Felt, to Al's dismay. Emilia quickly takes a stand, and tries to shield Felt from Priscilla's sharp tongue. "I am merely training a bitch who is unfit for this place." Priscilla stated with a smug tone in her voice. "Then, you won't apologize?" Emilia protested.

"Oh? Then how about you apologize for being born, you silver-haired half-elf?" The lady in red remarked, linking Emilia to the Witch of Envy. To her surprise, the black-haired butler suddenly emitted a tremendous aura. He's trying his best to hold himself back, though he was already clenching his fist and the sound of his teeth grinding with one another got Al's attention. "Princess, could you drop that? I'll be the one to suffer if you make more enemies, seriously." Al asked as he taps Shiro's shoulder. Knowing he shouldn't make a ruckus, Shiro decides to drop his anger and calms himself once more.

Soon, the royal candidates were introduced in front of the nobles and knights. First off, Priscillia Barielle was presented, with Al standing beside her. "The selection is pointless. I am the only one fit to rule Lugnica! All you need to do is to grovel at my feet and heed my words!" Priscillia stated with a rather unique zeal in her eyes. Next was Crusch Karsten, with Felix by her side. "If I be elected, I will make the dragon forget the covenant it demanded. The Dragon's Kingdom of Lugnica belongs not to the dragon, but to us, its people." Crusch stated with confidence. Next was the purple-haired merchant, Anastasia Hoshin from the Hoshin Company, and by her side was Julius. "I'm a greedy gal, so I want anything, and everthing. No amount of commercial success can satisfy me. I want my own nation!" Anastasia sweetly said with a carefree smile.

Seeing the other three candidates to be formally introduced, Shiro can't help but to comment about their personalities. From the get-go, he quickly noticed that Priscilla is quite fit for a tyrant, a complete dominatrix who acts high and mighty. Anastasia, knowing that she's a merchant, can be quite cunning since he already have heard about her company's achievements from Roswaal during his lessons. Lastly is Crusch, who he sees as a good candidate. Hearing her words earlier, he can't help but to feel like she'd make a good leader for the people.

Next was Felt, with Reinhard by her side. Even in her introduction, she kept on protesting on not wanting to be in the meeting or in the selection. Lastly, it was Emilia's turn. As Emilia stood in front of the people, Shiro was behind her, trying his best to focus. "Lastly, we have Emilia-sama, and her attendant, her butler, Shiro. Beside them is her benefactor, Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers" Marcus said as he said their introduction. "I have one wish, for all to be equal. I desire to create a nation where all citizens are equal!" Emilia stated. " _A nation where she won't be ridiculed due to her similar appearance to the witch, huh? I can get behind that._ " Shiro said to himself as earnestly looked at Emilia.

After the introductions, the nobles suddenly began to protest for dragging the selection this long. Even the members of the royal court began to comment on how Reinhard brought a girl from the slums for the selection, and how Roswaal endorses a half-devil with a ruffian of a knight. "It's not nice to call a half-elf a half-devil, dear sir." Roswaal commented as he tries to shield Emilia from the harsh comments. "That silver-haired half-devil completely matches the Witch of Envy's appearance as described for generations! Do you not realize that giving that throne to her is completely disastrous?" The council member commented while Emilia tries her best to endure those harsh words.

 _Oya? Shiro-kuuun?_

A sudden flash temporarily blinded the people in the hall. As the flash dissipates, the black-haired butler was holding onto an unfamiliar sword, a sword fitted for a knight. "S-Shiro? What are you doing? Do-" "May I request to speak?" Shiro muttered towards the council members. Emilia could see his veins bulging out on his left hand as he held onto the blade with a tight grip. "You are … the ruffian that the half-devil chose to be her knight, no? Hmph. Go ahead, but make it quick." One of the council member replied. "I'm sorry to be rude, but, I just find your remarks and comments tasteless. This is a formal event, is not?" Shiro asked. "Yes, it is. What of it?" The council member, who let out those remarks earlier, responded. "Then, why is my royal candidate is being treated like this? Why is she facing such unjust judgement for her appearance? Was she called to attend this meeting only to be judged by these nobles? If so, I just find that … completely uncalled for." The butler stated as his blue eyes began to glow.

"Emilia-sama, is a kind girl. She took me in, a ruffian-looking amnesic man from the streets, and gave me an opportunity to become someone in this world. If we're going to talk about discrimination, then I, who walked the very streets of the capital as a commoner, saw how people discriminate against the demi-humans. Yes, some of them can live in harmony, but that can't change the fact that there are unfortunate ones who live in the slums and are facing such discrimination for their looks alone," Shiro stated as he clenched his teeth. "I was brought up to value everyone's personality and not to judge a book by its cover. If this how you treat demi-humans, then, I can't help but to foresee that this nation will come to ruin under the hands of a-"

"Stop right there," Julius said as he takes a step towards Shiro. "You can talk about those things and all, but you don't have any position to talk like that to the royal council, knight applicant. Don't you see that you bring shame to the knights with those words of yours?" He said sternly. "Oh? So that's what the people of nobility do here in the capital? To turn a blind-eye to unjust deeds? Pft. I wonder what will happen if everyone would forget your status and treat you as a commoner." Shiro retorted, not backing off from Julius. "Hmph. Such words, I see that you're really nothing but a mercenary that Emilia-sama took in. This isn't the place for you to vent out your frustration in the world, aspiring knight-to-be. Stop this, or face punishment." Julius sternly said as he grabs onto his sword. Things are getting tense, and Emilia can't help but to feel confused. She's completely embarrassed on how Shiro suddenly spoke up, but his words had meaning, and she knows fully he's trying to protect her from the unjust eyes of the nobles.

"Hm. That's right. This isn't the place. How about it then? How about you help me, vent it out?" Shiro said with a smirk. "A duel? Hmph. Know your place, but, it looks like I have to knock some sense into you so that you know where to stand. As your senior, it's my duty to straighten your unknightly attitude and make you realize how your actions are embarrassing the same group you want to join." Julius remarked with a smirk. "Stop this nonsense! If the two of you are going to have a duel, so be it, but let the proceedings finish first. More of this, and we will deliver punishment to the both of you!" Marcus shouted, making the two back off from one another. Knowing that if he tries do something even further might damage Emilia's reputation, Shiro could only swallow his anger in the meantime. "I apologize for my action." Shiro said with a bow to the royal council. As he went back to his post, his action caught Priscila's curiosity.

The royal meeting continued. To Shiro's surprise, Old Man Rom was brought in and the council turned their attention towards Felt. Felt, who was hesitant at first to run for the selection, now has a reason not to back off from the other royal candidates. If she forfeits her candidacy, the knights will execute Rom and will imprison her. Even if she said that she hated the knights and the nobility, Reinhard still stood beside her with a satisfied smile on his face. Without any choice, Felt retaliates at the nobles by continuing her candidacy, with the famed swordsman backing her.

* * *

As the meeting concluded, Emilia quickly ran over to Shiro. "Shiro, that was reckless! You didn't have to protect me!" Emilia said as she tries scold her butler. "Let the people judge you unjustly? Hell no. I told you before, Lia, I will stand by your side and I will protect you from those people. I will make them see that you are a sweet and loving girl that doesn't deserve this treatment." Shiro stated. His words once again made Emilia feel something unfamiliar from within. Her heart skipped a beat, and she doesn't understand why. "E-Even so! Now you asked for a duel with Julius-kun! Don't you think that's too much? You don't have to go to that extent to protect my repu-"

"That duel? Heh. It's not about you, Lia. Like I said earlier, I just need to vent out this frustration." Shiro said, cutting Emilia mid-sentence. Roswaal, who has this curious look in his eyes, approached the two. "If you're going to go through the duel, then I bid you goodluck, Shiro-kuuun. Come now, Emilia-sama. Shouldn't we get good seats to cheer Shiro-kun oooon?" Roswaal said with a smirk as he dragged Emilia away. As Emilia and Roswaal exited the scene, Shiro went towards to the nearby room where the knights were gathering. As he entered, the knights stopped from their chit-chat, and their cold and judgemental stares pierced through Shiro.

"Shiro-kun! That was hella crazy you did there!" Felix commented as Shiro approaches him. "I know, but I have to do something. This can't go forever, you know." He said with a sigh. "You have a point, Shiro-kun, but try to say it in a calmer manner next right, alright?" Reinhard commented with a sigh as he pats Shiro on the back. "Yeah! I swear, you looked like you were going to attack the council earlier, nya!" Felix said, to which Reinhard nodded. "I-I was? Shit. Sorry. I just got swept in the mome-"

"You're here." Julius said as he approaches the three. "Julius. Think about this. I know Shiro-kun deserves to be punished, but a duel? Don't you think that's too much?" Reinhard asked as he stops Julius from approaching Shiro. "He asked for it himself. I don't see why I shouldn't accept his preposition. Think of it as a senior punishing a rowdy junior." The purple-haired knight replied as Shiro gently pushes Reinhard aside. "So? Where will it be?" Shiro asked. "Not here, obviously. We have a small arena for fights and sparring. We'll have the duel there." Julius replied, locking his eye contact with black-haired butler. No matter what Felix and Reinhard protested, the two went ahead towards the arena. "Shiro-kun is gonna get demolished, nya." Felix commented with a sigh. "Heh. I don't think so." Reinhard said with a smirk, which caught Felix's attention. Even if Reinhard only manage to get a glimpse of Shiro's fighting capabilities, the famed swordsman could easily say that the butler's potential, is rather vast and even a knight like Julius shouldn't underestimate him.

The two stood a few metres away from each other inside the arena. Around them were some knights who wanted to watch the spectacle of having the noisy butler get demolished by the seasoned knight. Emilia and Roswaal were sitting quite near the pit, while Reinhard, Al, and Felix were in the opposite side. "To think a man like him got the princess' attention … what a drag." Al commented a sigh as he scratches his rugged helm. Knowing Julius' capabilities, Emilia can't help but to worry about Shiro, though her butler is an experienced fighter. After all, he managed to force a huge pack of wolgarms to retreat by himself. "Hm? Are you worried that he'll get hurt because of youuu?" Roswaal asked the silver-haired girl. "N-No … I mean, yeah. He doesn't need to do this …" Emilia muttered. "What are you talking about, Emilia-samaaa? Like Shiro-kun said, he's merely venting right now. It happens. He's a man, after all." Roswaal commented with a carefree smirk on his face.

 _I am a sword. So long as your orders remain just, my blade will not turn towards my Master.  
_ _What a worrisome person you are. I should hope that my Master would be more open and candid …. No, excuse my insolence._

When Shiro used his art earlier, the sudden impulsiveness within him brought out a fragment from his memory. A memory from the time he stood up against the wielder of the holy lance, Rhongomyniad. He didn't use any of the three cards that he previously wielded. It was not an Archer, a Lancer, nor Caster, but this around, it was a Saber. A servant that he once stood beside with during dire situations, a servant that was a well-known knight not for his feats, but for his sin. During his time as a master, this servant of his stood beside him, protecting him and his underclassman from any harm. He stood tall, cladded by his white armour while holding onto his fabled blade. All of this knight business shook Shiro's memory, hence allowing him to call out this servant.

"Your actions earlier brought shame to us knights, Shiro. I applaud your conviction but, you deserve a punishment. A mere knight-applicant like you, should know your place." Julius sternly stated as he readies the wooden sword in his hand. To his utter surprise, Shiro breaks his wooden sword in two and throws it aside. "Don't go easy on me. Go all out." Shiro ordered as he brings out his card. "All-out, you say? I believe a merce-"

"Card Art: Include."

Again, the card vanished from his hands, and the same sword that appeared earlier, materialized. "I met a knight before, and he showed me that one shouldn't let his emotions bottle up inside of him. It was his downfall, after all. Even so, I admired his dedication to his king, and to his country. That's why, I feel like brandishing his blade out against you." Shiro stated as the mana around them suddenly swirled towards him, which alerted some of the spectators. Seeing Shiro serious, Julius felt that he should respond likewise. He throws away his wooden sword and brandishes out his blade. "Tell me. Who are you? A mere mercenary shouldn't have the kind of power." Julius asked. "Hmph. The name's Shiro, a magus from another world or time, and Lia's butler and soon-to-be-knight." Shiro replied. "Tch. I see you like to ridicule me with those words of yours. Well then, shall we see if you're really fitted to be her knight?" The purple-haired knight said as he readies his stance.

Within a blink of the eye, the two charged in and locked their blades with one another. With one strong push, Shiro manages to push Julius back, surprising the senior knight. "W-What strength!" Julius commented as Shiro kept up the pressure. "Surprised? Well, this is just a portion of Sir Lancelot's power!" Shiro stated as he kept on attacking Julius. To his surprise, Julius counters him and a fire blast engulfed him. "You're not the only magic knight here, rufiian." Julius stated as small elemental orbs began to levitate on his hand.

The force of the blast threw Shiro across the pit. Emilia could only gasp as Shiro slowly pushed himself up. Though it may looked deadly, the blast itself intended to knock him out rather to kill him. "My, my. That was quite a blast. You're … a spirit user?" Shiro said as he stands up, brushing off the sand and dirt on his armour. "Correct. If I may ask, what sword is that? That's not just a regular sword, is it?" Julius asked as he watched black-haired butler adjust his armour. "This sword? If I could remember correctly, this is Sir Lancelot's Aeonlight, though I can't use to its full potential." Shiro replied with a smirk.

Hearing Shiro's words, Reinhard was left stunned. He once heard of those names before, though he can't pinpoint where he once heard it. "Shiro-kun can keep up with Julius-kun?! This is quite surprising, nya!" Felix commented as he watched the duel attentively. "That magic though, it's not from this world. Was he saying the truth when he said he came from another time …?" Al muttered, though the two knights beside him ignored him. The two clashed once more and began trading blows. Shiro managed to land some shallow cuts on Julius' limbs while the senior knight managed to knock him down onto the ground a couple of times. As the duel went on, Emilia can't help but to notice that Shiro was smiling as he clashed with his senior.

The two retract from each other to catch their breaths. The two were starting to look ragged from exchanging blows. Both of their clothing were tattered, and they sustained bruises and cuts in their bodies, but they find themselves enjoying the bout. "Not bad. I applaud you, Shiro. I never faced someone who managed to tire me this way. Your skill with the sword is something." Julius commented as he finds himself smiling at the black-haired butler. "Heh. Tell that to my teacher, then. Well, do you yield?" Shiro replied with a smirk on his face. "How foolish of you to ask that. Of course, I won't yield to the likes of you." Julius replied with a rather unfazed tone in his voice.

"Heh. How about we end this then? We can't drag this fight too long." Shiro said as he wipes away the blood that was dripping from his nose. "That, I can support you on. Tell me, have you vent out your frustrations out?" The senior knight asked as he readies his stance. The elemental orbs suddenly disappeared into his sword, and his blade began to glow. "Yeah, thanks to you. Do your best to knock me out, Julius." Shiro said confidently as he prepares his final attack. His eyes and Aeonlight began to glow as the flow of mana around him suddenly became erratic. Emilia could only hold onto her hands as she watched her butler charged in, but suddenly time froze for Shiro as the words Lancelot began to echo in his mind.

 _I … I brought this calamity to my country. I was the reason why … the people revolted against our King …  
_ _King Arthur … please. Punish me for my wrongdoings. Please. I ... beg you …_

To Shiro's surprise, he finds his consciousness in complete darkness. He froze a bit, but manages to calm himself down. " _What … the hell? Is this the witch? Did I … no. It's different. This is something completely different._ " Shiro muttered to himself. As he turned around, the shadow looming behind him darted towards him. His body was completely frozen, unable to move as the shadow grabbed onto him. The moment the shadow laid its clutches on him, his mind began to see things that he shouldn't see, and memories that wasn't his began to invade his own. " _L-Lancelot's … thoughts and despair?! It's going through my head!_ " He cried out. He could vaguely remember that Lancelot once told him that he's unfit to be a Saber, rather he's at his best when he's summoned as a Berserker.

 _King Arthur … King Arthur …  
_ _AAAAAARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!_

A sudden wave of hatred and madness pulsated into Shiro's mind. The fragmented memories and emotions that Sir Lancelot once harboured began to completely invade his master's consciousness, making Shiro tremble in fear. " _This is … Mad Enhancement?! But I used Lancelot as a Saber card, not as a Berserker!"_ Shiro said to himself. He tries his best to endure the same madness that imprisoned the once great knight, but his tenacity failed him. Fearing that he might lost control, he threw Aeonlight away as he fell onto his knee. He tried to forcefully end his art, but Aeonlight didn't dematerialized. The legendary sword began to turn black, like it was being corrupted, which surprised Julius.

"I … concede." Shiro muttered, which confused everyone in the arena. "W-What? What happened? I was sure he was going to win that clash." One of the spectator asked. "H-Huh? I … I see. Have you learned your … lesson …?" Julius muttered as he noticed Shiro's trembling body. His eyes began to flare up and the aura around him suddenly became dark and ominous. "S-Stop … Lancelot … Stop …" Shiro muttered as he tries to force out the madness out from his system.

The senior knight was completely confused, but seeing his state, he quickly calls out for Felix for assistance. "Felix! Something's wrong with him!" Julius shouted as Felix quickly jumps into the pit. "I know! The mana around us is getting weirder!" Felix commented as he tries to inspect Shiro, but as soon he tries to, he saw the madness and despair that Shiro's mind was experiencing. Shiro let out a harrowing scream as the card that he just used suddenly took control of his body. The memory that he once had when he tried to Install the great Greek Hero resurfaced and was breaking his mind. Black armour slowly began to materialize on his body, and the once blue eyes he had slowly turned red. Seeing his state like this alerted Emilia and Roswaal. "Shiro! I'm coming!" Emilia shouted as she jumps from the stands into the pit.

The madness was slowly devouring Shiro, and fearing that they might reach a point of no return, Felix decided to temporarily break his magic circuits. With one loud flare in his system, Shiro falls down, eyes and mouth wide open, but completely unconscious. The armour slowly dissipates and Aeonlight slowly disappeared. His gold card slowly materialized on top of his chest. "W-What the hell … happened?" Reinhard muttered completely dumbfounded. "That scream earlier … it was like a man screaming for his dear life. Felix? What did you … see …" Julius said as he notices a fearful look on Felix's face. "W-What was that …? If I … didn't do anything, those … negative emotions would have … swallowed him …" Felix muttered, completely shaken from what he saw in Shiro's mind. "Is … Shiro okay? What happened?" Emilia asked the three as Roswaal watched from afar.

"Emilia-sama. I … disconnected temporarily disconnected his magic circuits. Right now, he's sleeping, but when he wakes up, tell him that he shouldn't use that power anymore." Felix said as he tries his best to calm himself down. "But this … never happened before …" Emilia muttered. "I'll fix his circuits during his check up, but let him get some rest. Next time, don't trash him too much, Julius." Felix commented as he and Reinhard picked Shiro up and supported him out of the arena. "Trash? What is he talking about? That man nearly defeated me with his strength alone. Emilia-sama, I'm sorry about Shiro. I didn't mean to force him to go all out." Julius apologized with a bow. "N-No, Julius-kun. It's okay. Shiro said earlier that … he just wanted to vent out. Geez, he's so reckless you know that I don't know what to do with him." Emilia remarked.

"I … apologize. He has a point earlier in the meeting, and I must apologize for treating him harshly. I can say that … he will be a devoted knight, Emilia-sama." Julius commented as he began applying healing magic to his wounds. "It's okay. I'll still scold him, but … he really tried defending me from those harsh comments." Emilia said with a smile. "Go easy on him. When he wakes up, please do tell him that he has my acceptance now as a fellow knight. Well then, I shall take my leave." Julius said with a bow. As the purple-haired knight exits the scene, Emilia could only worry about Shiro's condition as the unconscious butler was brought back to the residence.


	18. The Beauty of Your Guts

In the depths of Shiro's mind, his consciousness stood there, trying to assess what just happened to him. " _I was fighting Julius, right? I … used Lancelot in his Saber class, the class that he excels the most."_ Shiro muttered. As he began to look around, he could still feel his limbs being held down by the darkness that shrouded him earlier. " _This darkness … isn't from the witch. Tch. What the hell? Why did the Saber card suddenly became a Berserker? Is it … because of Lancelot's emotions? Or is it because … of mine?"_ He muttered.

His fragmented memories may be the reason why the card went berserk. He still couldn't remember what he was doing during his time in Chaldea, beside from being a master. He doesn't know what kind of man he was during that time. Was he a man that was lost in his regrets or was he able to move on from that tragedy? Brushing his thoughts aside, he remembered that the Saber card, which turned into a Berserker, forced an Install in his body, something that shouldn't happen normally.

 _Huh? Where am I? This … isn't Chaldea …_

He hears a voice somewhere outside his mind, a voice that shouldn't be talking right now due to the fact that its owner is submerged in his servant's madness. " _W-wait. That was my voice_." Shiro muttered as he tries to look for a way out from the darkness. He sees a bright light from a distance, and begins pulling his limbs out.

 _W-Who … are you? Where's Master?! Master! Are you here?!_

"Did someone … possess me?! It can't be. The only magic that I know that could do that is a Full Install, and I'm pretty sure I'm not capable of that!" Shiro remarked, feeling completely confused. Feeling a rush of urgency, he begins running towards the light as fast as he can.

 _W-What … is the meaning of this? What kind of magecraft is this?  
_ _Why … am I in Master's body?_

* * *

After conceding in his duel with Julius, Shiro fell unconscious after his magecraft nearly took control of him. With his magic circuits disconnected, he was brought back to the residence that Roswaal prepared. As Felix and Reinhard arrived by the front door, the shocked blue-haired maid was the first thing they saw. She quickly rushed towards her hero's side, her arms slightly trembling. "W-What happened?! Who did this to Shiro-kun?!" Rem asked frantically as she sees his tattered clothing and the bruises on his limbs. "He … pushed a duel with Julius. He would've won, but … his magic kinda became unstable in the end." Felix replied as they carry the butler towards his room.

After laying the butler down on his bed, Felix approached the maid who quickly ran towards the butler's side, checking on his wounds. "Uh. You're his companion, right?" Felix asked. "C-Companion? I'm his co-worker, supervisor, and lov-" "Co-worker? Okay, that's good enough. Seeing how the two of you interacted back in the manor, I could say that he would listen to you," The cat-boy said, cutting Rem mid-sentence. "I temporarily disconnected his circuits. If I didn't, his magic would've consumed him. I'll fix it during his check up, but you could tell him this? As a healer, I could clearly say that his magic is dangerous. It's like he's allowing someone to take over his entire body." Felix remarked.

Hearing the knight-healer's words, Rem vaguely remembered that during the time they fought the wolgarms, Shiro's personality differed a bit. When he was using the twin blades, the butler was clearly observant, and though he was a bit reckless since the wolgarms were swarming them, he remained calm most of the time. When he used the red spear however, he was like a thirsty warrior asking for a fight. Though heavily outnumbered, he fought with a huge smile on his face. "Once he wakes up, please tell him this. He should stop using it. If he does, he might not return as the person you know." Felix stated.

After a while, the two knights left the residence, leaving Rem to tend to Shiro. She takes off his tattered clothing and cleans his wounds. She already saw him in a more banged-up state, but seeing him wounded and unconscious, she can't help but to feel a great pain in her heart. "If I was there … I could've … no. Shiro-kun is quite stubborn. All I can do is to scold and nurse him. That's what I must do." Rem said with a bittersweet tone in her voice as she held his hand firmly.

Soon, it was nearly dusk. Rem sat beside Shiro's bed, watching over him diligently. While she was wandering in her thoughts, Shiro's fingers began to twitch. Rem sees this and waited for her hero to open his eyes. He slowly sat up, clutching to his head. "W-Where … am I?" He muttered as he began to look around. He sees Rem, but surprisingly, he didn't pay any attention to her. "Good morning, Shiro-kun, or should I say, good evening. How are you feeling?" Rem asked. "S-Shiro? Huh?" He replied as he slowly stood up. He notices his surroundings, and a confused and frantic expression began to appear in his face. "I … This isn't Chaldea. Is this … a singularity? You. What are you? Are you servant like me?" He asked, confusing Rem.

"S-Servant? I'm Rem, Shiro-kun. Your trusty co-worker and … uhm … lover …" Rem replied with a bit embarrassed tone in her voice. Her words only confused the man and he began clutching onto his head. "L-Lover? No, I'm not asking that. The only person I love is Lady Genevieve. Are you … a servant? I could sense some mana from you. Perhaps, a magus? This … Shiro. Who is this person and why are you calling me that?" He asked. Hearing his words stunned Rem. _"H-huh? Normally, Shiro-kun would get embarrassed if I say that I'm his lover, but … he didn't react at all. A-And who's Lady Genevieve? Servant? Shiro-kun once told me about those things before._ " She muttered herself, trying her best to understand the situation. "Uhm. Servant are those heroes, right? You told me that before." Rem muttered.

Realizing something odd was clearly happening, the man began to look around the room. "Master … If I could recall, Master is hospitalized with Lady Mashu watching over him. Why … why do I feel so uneasy? S-Shiro … Toshirou … Tch. M-Master … where are you …?!" He said with a pained tone in his voice as he rubs his temple. Suddenly, Rem remembers Felix's words, that her hero uses a magecraft that allows someone to possess him temporarily. _"This … isn't Shiro-kun …?"_ She muttered to herself, keeping a close eye on the man in front of her. To her surprise, the man spots a mirror nearby and ran towards it. Seeing his own appearance stunned him. "W-why? What magecraft is this?" He muttered as his arms began to tremble. "S-Shiro-kun? What's wrong?" Rem asked, but he ignored it. "Why … Why am I in my master's body?" He asked.

Suddenly, he froze. A sudden wave of nausea filled him, forcing him to fall into his knee. Rem quickly ran towards his side, trying her best to calm him down. "Shiro-kun! I'm here!" Rem said as she rubs his back while holding onto his hand. "S-Shiro …" He muttered. As the nauseating feeling slowly vanished, his mind became clearer. He slowly places his hand on top of the maid's and gently held onto her. "That's right … I'm Shiro, Lia's butler and Rem-Rem's companion." Shiro weakly muttered as he takes a deep breath. As she sees her hero coming back to his senses, she leapt towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're back …" Rem muttered as she tries her best to brush off the anxiety that she felt earlier. Her eyes began to water due to that uneasy feeling and seeing what Felix stated earlier first-hand, she feared that her hero wouldn't come back, but to her relief, he returns.

"What … happened? I was unconscious a while ago, right? Why am I … suddenly standing here?" Shiro asked as he went back to his bed. "I … don't know. You woke up a few minutes ago and began asking me a lot of questions. You were looking for your … master? Say, who's Lady Genevieve?" Rem replied as she sits down beside the butler. "Master? Wait. Genevieve?" Shiro muttered as Rem's words left him dumbfounded. _"Lady Genevieve … is Artoria's wife, and Sir Lancelot's love, and was the reason for his betrayal. Then … Lancelot did possess my body for a while. Even if it was a failed Install, he managed to possess me. Geez. Good thing it was his Saber personality though."_ Shiro said to himself. "A-Ah. Don't worry about that. It was … my mind was just in a scramble." Shiro replied. "No, I'm not dropping the topic, Shiro-kun. Tell me. Did someone possess you?" Rem asked sternly.

Knowing that she will not stop asking him if he doesn't answer her questions, Shiro surrendered. "O-Okay, okay. Yeah, a servant possessed me. One of my servants that I greatly trust, Sir Lancelot." Shiro replied. "Felix told me earlier that your magic allows you to let those … servants … to possess you. Isn't that dangerous, Shiro-kun? You nearly lost control earlier! If he didn-" "I know. I trust Sir Lancelot, but … that's something that I can't control. I used his Saber form, but due to the madness that shackled him till his death, the card suddenly turned into a Berserker, the one class that I cannot control. Now that this happened, I know that I shouldn't use his card without being backed to a corner." Shiro stated with a sigh.

"Even so! What if … you don't return?! What if … the servant completely possesses you?! What will happen then?!" Rem sternly cried out. Her words stunned him a bit, but seeing Rem worrying about him warmed his heart. "It'll be fine. I'll be sure to come back. I can't leave my supervisor and break my promise with her after all." Shiro replied as he gently patted Rem's head, trying to calm her down. "J-Just … don't be so reckless, Shiro-kun …" She muttered as she rests her forehead onto his shoulder. Her tears began to wet his white shirt. "I will. Don't worry." He whispered as he gently caressed the young oni's blue hair.

* * *

Soon, it was nearly nightfall. As the setting sunlight seeped into Shiro's room, he sat down on his bed, trying his best to keep his mind busy. Though he managed to recover his mind from his servant, there was something bothering him. He can still sense a hint of the madness inside his head, and if he didn't pay attention to it, it might slowly take over once more. "This is why I don't like using the Berserker card …" Shiro muttered, still remembering vividly the source of his trauma.

Suddenly, the door swings open, and a silver-haired girl entered the room. "Ah, Shiro. You're awake." Emilia said with a rather weary smile as she sat down on a chair beside the butler's bed. "Y-Yo. Sorry about earlier." Shiro said as he bowed his head. "N-No. There's no need to apologize. I know that was pretty reckless, but Rem really did her best to explain your side. A man gotta need to do some things, right?" Emilia said with a chuckle, though her acting was bad which alarmed Shiro. The radiant smile that Emilia usually wears was nowhere to be found. She looked frustrated, angry to an extent, and Shiro knows it was his fault.

"I spoke too much earlier in the meeting. I … I was just angry at the council and kinda lashed out. Why the hell are those people discriminating you? Just because of your appearance?" Shiro said as he tries his best to look calm in front of his royal candidate. "Y-Yeah. They say that I really look like the witch of Envy, that I'm the second coming of her and making me the ruler will send the country to chaos." Emilia stated as she clenched her fist. "Satella, huh? If you ask me, I don't care if you look like her or not. You're a kind and sweet girl, and you deserve a better treatment." The butler remarked.

"You're … really putting me in a pedestal, you know?" Emilia said with a chuckle. "I-Is that a bad thing? Wait. I'm not really … putting you in a pedestal." Shiro said with an awkward chuckle of his own. "Yeah. It's like you're saying I don't have any faults or shortcomings, Shiro." She said in a mellow tone. "I … I am your knight, and that's what I have to do, right?" He muttered. "True, but you're trying too much, Shiro," She muttered. Her words suddenly pierced through the butler, like his calm demeanour broke in an instant. The twins mentioned his actions before, but it didn't faze him.

He tried so hard to blend in, to feel like he's part of the Emilia camp when in reality, he might be a temporary employee of theirs who will eventually vanish in thin air, just like how he appeared in this world or time. He wanted to show his strong side to Emilia, a side of him who would stand tall and be resilient, but what he's portraying right now is a broken husk, trying too hard to look someone worthy of being a knight, when he doesn't really know how to be knight in the first place. "You don't need to be so chivalrous. After all, you're still m-"

"You finally saw through me, huh?"

"E-Eh? Pardon?" Emilia said as Shiro's sudden words surprised her. Suddenly, a look of frustration appeared on Shiro's face as he clenched his fists. "I'm trying too much, huh?" Shiro muttered. "W-What's wrong, Shiro? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" The silver-haired girl asked worryingly. "Emilia, can I be honest with one thing," The butler said as he tries to stop the shaking in his arms. "I … I don't know anything about being a knight. I don't know anything about chivalry. I only saw it from a servant of mine. I … was just a magus who failed to protect the people that he loved. You're the one … who's putting me in a pedestal, Emilia." He remarked as he clenched his teeth. "I'm … putting you in a pedestal? H-How …?" Emilia asked, confused with the current scenario. "You're putting a lost magus in a knight's role. Being a butler is fine and all, but … it's hard to meet your expectations, you know?" The butler said with a weary smile on his face.

"E-Expectations? What are you talking about? I don't have any!" Emilia said as she started to feel a bit frustrated. "Hmph. Yet, you said it yourself before, that I'm a white knight who'd protect your honour at all times." Shiro said with a scoff. "Then why are you acting like that? Why are you acting like you wanted to be a knight?" She asked. "Because, I owe you, a lot. You gave me a home and a job. I don't know anything in this world, yet, you saved my life and gave me an opportunity while I wait for my memories to return. Do you think I'm in a position that I can reject any of your requests?" He replied. "You said that I'm implying like you don't have any faults, but you do, Emilia. One, you're too naïve. You're too kind to others, and what Julius said hit home to me, that's why I became frustrated. His words … made me feel powerless all of the sudden. What if … someone else helped you during that night in the loot house? They'd be in my position right now, right? " He continued which sparked Emilia's frustration.

Emilia reached her limit. She's a patient girl, but seeing Shiro like this makes her so angry due to the fact she's at fault too. She should've laid out what she'd expect from him as her knight from the get-go, but she got too caught up with Shiro's flow. They lacked proper communication with one another, and they should've talked before without their current titles. "Then … what do you want, Shiro? Tell me." Emilia asked as she tightly held onto her dress. Seeing the silver-haired girl like this made Shiro realize that he's simply venting out towards her, that he's venting out his frustration and fear of not meeting someone's expectations once more. "I … I'm sorry, Emilia. I didn't mean to sound so … frustrated," He muttered as he bowed his head once more.

"We're … both at faults. Even so, I'm sorry that … I made you feel like that." Emilia stated. "Y-Yeah … but, Emilia, can I … leave the mansion for a while?" Shiro asked. "L-Leave? Are you … leaving my camp?" She asked, surprised with Shiro's sudden request. "No, I'm not going to leave your camp. I … take this as a vacation leave or some sorts. I'm still frustrated and all, and I don't want to hold myself back when I'm doing my responsibilities. I want to be a proper knight, not this awkward magus who tries too much. I don't want to put you in a pedestal, after all, you want equality for your kind, right?" Shiro replied with a mellow smirk on his face.

A few moments ago, the butler was so frustrated that it seemed like he was about to lash out to her, but suddenly, he's anger slowly vanished. This confused Emilia, but knowing something happened earlier and there might be a problem that Shiro's handling on his own, she brushes it aside. "A-Ah. I … understand. But, will you return to us as soon as possible? I mean, the selection officially started and I … need you by my side." Emilia asked, muttering the last part under her breath. "Yeah. Just give me a few days or a week. Once I come back, I'll be better." He replied with an earnest smile on his face.

Seeing him smile like that, Emilia can't help but to surrender to his request. With her frustration and annoyance subsided, she lets out a sigh and she stands up. "I get it, I get it. I'm still angry with you, you know!" Emilia jokingly said with a pout. "E-Eh? Wait. I'm sor-" "That's a promise, right? You'll come back? Once you do, I'll be sure to be a more proper royal candidate for you. I don't want you to feel forced after all. Is that okay, Shiro?" She asked as she gave him a smile. "Y-Yeah. That's going to work." Shiro said, a bit stunned by her smile. "Good. I'll be leaving for the manor later. I need to go back and fix some documents for my candidacy. I'll leave Rem in your care, alright? Also, don't forget. You still have a check-up in the Crusch camp, so don't miss that tomorrow." Emilia stated.

As the silver-haired girl exits the room, the blue-haired maid stood beside door, waiting for her to exit. "Emilia-sama, I'll prepare the carriage." Rem said with a bow. "Hm? Sure thing, Rem. I'll prepare my things first. Also, I'll be leaving Shiro in your care, alright? He's going to … what did he call it … take a vacation … leave? Yeah. He's going away for a while, so can I ask you to look after him? You know he's quite reckless and all." Emilia asked. "As you wish, Emilia-sama." Rem replied without any hint of hesitation. As the blue-haired maid watched the royal candidate enter her room, she took a deep breath and peered towards the window beside her. "She really doesn't understand your feelings, huh, Shiro-kun?" She softly muttered.

* * *

Night soon fell and after Emilia's departure, Shiro stood by his bedroom window, blankly staring at the city's nightscape, trying to evaluate is actions. " _I should've known my bounds …"_ He muttered to himself, thinking that he embarrassed Emilia, scorning her image much more to the public's eye. He knew he did the right thing, to defend her against those leering and judgemental eyes of the nobles and the people who were afraid of her, but he overstep his bounds. He almost lost control of his entire being with one simple mistake. " _Maybe … Lancelot isn't the best fit for me. I know he's arguably the strongest Knight in the Round Table, but his emotions in the later part of his life is quite too much. To think that was just … a rank C Madness Enhancement."_ He commented, lamenting the idea that the fabled Knight of the Lake isn't really a good mesh with his current status.

Shiro thinks that he probably lost control thanks to his blank state of mind, that he can't peer into his fragmented memories that could help him keep his mental fortitude. As he was caught in his thoughts, Rem enters his room. "Still lost in your thoughts, Shiro-kun?" She asked as he turns around to greet her. "Y-Yeah. Done with your work? Sorry I couldn't help right now …" Shiro replied, though Rem temporarily blinds him with a smile. "It's alright! There's no need to worry about that." She stated as she sits down on top of his bed.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Rem asked her co-worker. "Yeah. I think … I'll be fine. Aside from my mana circuits unusable right now, I think I'll be fine." Shiro replied as he leaned his back onto the window behind him. "Good. Anyway, we'll be going to Crusch-sama's camp tomorrow for your check-up. Maybe, we could leave before noon, yes?" She asked. Knowing that the butler's thoughts would eventually swallow him up, Rem decides to steer his attention away, saving him from a breakdown. As much as he wants to hide it, that weary and uncertain look in his eyes easily gave it away. "Before noon? Well, we'll have some time after that, right?" He replied. "Yes, maybe, we could go … around the city like yesterday?" She sheepishly mentioned. "Hmm. Well, I do have some money with me that we could spend. Sure, why not?" He said with a mellow chuckle.

After some idle chat that kept the butler busy, Rem lets outs a yawn which catches Shiro's attention. "Tired, are we? You should get some rest." Shiro said as he crosses his arms. "A bit. We need to wake up early tomorrow after all, so I think we should sleep soon." Rem said as she fixes her blue nightdress. To Shiro's surprise, the young maid neatly fixes a side of his bed and laid down on it. She went under the blanket, while playfully peering out to the confused butler. Realizing that Rem's doing her best to cheer him up, he can't help but to let out some laughter. "Here I think that I try too much." He said as he looks at Rem with an earnest smile on his face. "Ah, that was a good laugh. It reminds me of the cheerful side of my hero." The young maid commented as the butler lays down beside her.

Even though it was only their second time to sleep in each other's arms, things felt natural for them. It was like they already had a chemistry to begin with, that they are a good match for one another. Though they're still trying to accept themselves, but one thing is for sure, the two were developing feelings for one another. While Rem rests her head onto Shiro's chest, she was already in a deep sleep. Her fingers were intertwined with his as the butler gently caressed her blue hair. "I'm pretty sure I'm lucky to have you by my side …" Shiro muttered with a smile. Her warmth slowly soothed away his troubles. He feels completely at ease when she's beside him. Slowly, his eyes closed and soon, he falls asleep.

* * *

As the maid and butler enters the camp of Crusch, Shiro can't help but to feel rather uneasy. He already met Crusch's knight and her butler, but her strong personality left an impression on him. "Rem? What do you think of Crusch-sama? Do you find her intimidating or what?" Shiro asked the younger maid beside him. "Hm? I never met her personally before, but from what I've heard, she's quite a stern leader. A type of leader who would set an example among her people." Rem replied as they made their way to the manor's entrance. Surprisingly, Felix popped out of nowhere, which spooked Shiro for a second. "Ha! Got you!" Felix playfully commented as Shiro takes a deep breath. "Hello to you too, Felix. Geez. You're too playful, you know?" Shiro remarked with a sigh. "Oh, come on! Ease up! It's quite too early to be serious, you know," The demi-human knight said with a chuckle as he pats the butler on his back.

After exchanging their greetings, the three went inside the manor. By the entry was Wilhelm, looking gallant as always. "I see you're up and well, young man. How are you feeling?" Wilhelm asked Shiro. "Well, the bruises and burns are gone, but I still need to get my magic circuits relinked. Don't worry. I'm fine." Shiro replied with a faint smirk on his face. "I have to give it to you though. To think you nearly won that duel against one of the royal knights? Are you sure you're not some knight from a foreign kingdom?" Felix commented while Rem stood beside her hero, silent but listening attentively to their conversation. "N-No, really. I'm just an amnesiac mage who woke up in an alley somewhere." Shiro muttered, shrugging off the compliments from Felix.

After some idle chat, Wilhelm and Felix then brought the two to Crusch's office. Along the way, Shiro noticed that there were soldiers in the mess hall and in the courtyard. Some of them were lounging, chatting with one another, but some of them were busy with their training. "Is … Crusch-sama preparing for a war or something? Your soldiers are quite well-equipped." Shiro commented. "War? Nah, it's nothing like that. It's more of, a subjugation!" Felix playfully replies as he keeps on messing with the young butler's hair, but he soon stopped as he caught an annoyed glare from Rem. "A subjugation? What of?" Shiro asked. "Something that took a something important to us." Wilhelm replied vaguely, which puzzled him.

They enter Crusch's office, and the sight of a messy desk with a busy green-haired girl in front of it was the first thing they saw. Crusch was donning her military wear, and even if it looked quite formal on her, her elegance and beauty was still remarkable. "Crusch-sama, butler Shiro and maid Rem of Emilia-sama's camp wishes to speak to you." Wilhelm said with a bow, which caught Crusch's attention. "You should really ease up, Wilhelm. No need to be so formal when there's no occasion," Crusch remarked with a faint smile as she stood up and approached the two. "Welcome to my camp. I hope my two retainers are treating you well, my dear guest." Crusch said to the two with a pleasant smile on her face. "The pleasure is ours, Crusch-sama." Shiro said as both he and Rem greeted the royal candidate with a bow.

"Raise your head, knight-to-be," Crusch instructed to which Shiro quickly obliged. "Ah, I see. This is the face who stood against the nobility and nearly defeated Julius from Anastasia's camp. Quite a feat, though I'm not sure if you're sane or not. I mean, don't get me wrong, but a knight-to-be shouldn't do those things if he aspires to be knighted, alright?" The refined girl said with a chuckle. "A-Ah … Understood." Shiro replies, looking quite tense and nervous. "Um, Crusch-san, you're saying that they shouldn't be formal but the way you speak is quite formal that he's starting to panic." Felix whispers to Crusch, which made her giggle. "Alright, alright. Anyway, what can I help you with, Shiro?" Crusch asks.

"Well, Emilia-sama told me that she organized a check-up with your healer. Err. Is it … Felix?" Shiro replies. "Aye, aye! Best healer in Lugenia!" Felix remarked with a rather proud pose. "Yes, that is true. From what I've heard, you took an entire pack of wolgarms to save Irlam village, correct? What's this … magic of yours? It sounds … too foreign." Crusch asks with a curious tone in her voice. "My magic? Well … it's … rather … unique. From what I've heard from our librarian, my magic is out of this world in a way nobody have ever tried it." The butler replied. "I see. That's something. Can we talk about it while you get your magic circuits relinked?" The royal candidate asks to which Shiro quickly obliged.

Felix then brings the butler to a nearby couch and orders him to take off his top. "W-Wait. What do you mean take off my top? Can't you just relink it through my clothes?" Shiro protested, quite embarrassed. "Of course I can't, silly. Come on! It's just the five of us here! I have to get a direct contact with your skin after all!" Felix insisted as he manages to strip Shiro from his black coat. Shiro looked towards Rem for help, but the young maid seems like she's enjoying his current state. "R-Rem? A little help here!" Shiro pleads. "A-Ah … I'm sorry, Shiro-kun, but you have to follow Felix-san's orders so that you could use magic again, alright?" Rem replied, trying to hide her smile.

As Felix manages to tug Shiro's black top off, Crusch was surprised for a moment as she laid her eyes on the butler's rugged upper body. Even though Rem have already seen Shiro topless, seeing his scars made her heart ache. He's quite muscular and healthy but the scars from his previous battles littered all over his body. "A-Ah … I'm sorry. I didn't know you were … hiding something." Felix muttered, feeling quite guilty from his actions. "N-No. It's alright. It's not … about my scars, you know. I just can't take off my top in front of a royal candidate." Shiro remarked, which made Crusch chuckle. "Don't mind me, Shiro." Crusch said as she sits down on a couch facing the butler.

While Felix remedies Shiro's unlinked circuits, the butler began explaining his magecraft and how he came from another world, or perhaps, another time. He explains that during the duel between him and Julius, he had complete control over his body until something in his head made him lose his focus. A collection of fragmented memories caught his attention, which allowed the madness that consumed Lancelot crept into his mind and take over, thus forcing him to Install his Berserker form. "So, that power is a double-edged sword, I take?" Crusch asked, while her knight is finishing up the butler's treatment. "Pretty much. Well, compatibility between us and the servants plays a factor in our magecraft, I believe." He replied with a sigh.

"Anyway, Shiro-kun, if I may, can I tell you something, nya?" Felix asked Shiro as the butler fixes his black top. "Go ahead. Shoot." Shiro said as he tests circuits if it's connected properly. "I know I don't have the rights to tell you this, but as the country's best healer, I highly advise you not to use that magecraft." Felix said with a rather serious tone. "H-Huh? What do you mean?" Shiro asks once more, now confused from hearing the cat-boy's order. "Well, when I was relinking your circuits, I noticed something. Your circuits are quite damaged, like you overused it. I'm pretty sure you've noticed it by now, right? The flaring sensation whenever you use that art of yours." Felix replied which catches Rem's attention.

Shiro was in a loss for words. He wanted to retort Felix's order, saying that even if he's the best healer in the country, he can't stop him from using his family's art, but he has a point. He experienced that sensation a couple times already. Even during his battle with Elsa where he won, he felt something burning inside of him. "Come to think of it, I do remember that during my fight with the wolgarms, I felt something in my left arm. Like a hot wax was surging through my very nerves." Shiro remarked. "That's your magic circuits. You could draw mana quite remarkably, but it seems like your body can't keep up with your talent. If you keep using your family's art, it might … burn you from the inside, and it will probably end your chances of being a mage. Aside from that, you're letting … servants … to possess you temporarily. Don't you think that's too risky?" Felix stated.

Hearing Felix's words made Shiro feel frustrated. The only thing that he inherited from his family is the same thing that's slowly destroying his body. He knows fully well about the setback from using this art, but he can't deny what Felix said. "It is, but this is our tradition. This all I could inherit from my family. So? Can it be healed?" Shiro asks solemly. Rem hears his frustration in his voice and places her hand on Shiro's shoulder. "It can, but it will take some time. You could keep coming back to me for check-ups." Felix replied with a cat-like smile, trying to cheer up the butler. After hearing Felix's reply, Shiro lets out a deep sigh. "At least I could get it fixed. Anyway, thanks, Felix." Shiro said as he stands up.

"Crusch-san, may I ask something? A favour." Shiro said as he approaches the refined lady in front of him. "Ask away. I'm all ears, my dear guest." Crusch said with a curious look in her eyes. "I … know that you guys are preparing for a subjugation and all, but, could I ask for a sparring partner? Someone who could polish my rustiness in combat since … I depend a lot on my art and if I can't use it, I might as well train once more on fighting without using it." Shiro asks with a bow. For a moment, Crusch remained silent, like's she observing the butler, but after she assesses his request, she smiles and looks at Wilhelm. "Wilhelm, I know you're busy and all, but could you answer to our guest's request during their stay here?" Crusch asks the older butler. "I'd be honoured, Crusch-sama." Wilhelm replied with a slight bow.

After a short rest, Shiro finds himself by the manor grounds, armed with two wooden shortswords. Since he tailored his fighting style akin to his teacher, he's quite talented with various weaponry. "How do you feel, Shiro-kun? Will those blades do? They're not the married blades that you're used to using after all." Rem asked Shiro as she stands by on the side. "A bit too light, but it will do. It's alright. It's just a spar after all." Shiro replied with a smirk. "Are you ready, young man? You sure your body could handle it?" Wilhelm said as he readies his wooden sword. "Yeah. I'm good to go, Wilhelm-san. Now then, shall we?" Shiro said as he readies his stance. For a moment, the two faced off one another, like they're waiting for someone to start the spar. As a breeze passed through, Shiro quickly dashes towards his sparring partner.

The sound of the wooden blades hitting each other echoed throughout the manor grounds. Rem, Felix and Crusch were watching on the sidelines, observing every move that the two butlers would make. It's been some minutes since the spar started and the two butlers managed to land some hits on one another. Finally, the two back off, nodding at each other to end the spar. "Your offense is quite implacable, Shiro-dono. The way your attacks flow is quite something." Wilhelm commented, dusting off the dirt from his butler attire. "Heh. Likewise, Wilhelm-san, though all of my landed strikes were weak due to your defence nullifying my strength." Shiro said with a smirk on his face. "I thank you for that compliment. Tell me, was your teacher a warrior perhaps?" The older butler asked as their spar came to an end. "Sensei? Nah. He's a goofball who wants to save others. He's … too selfless if you ask me," The younger butler replied.

"He aspired to be a hero of justice, someone who will save the weak. Odd, since he passed his dream to me. How can I be a hero of justice when I can't even save …" Shiro muttered. As he was about to finish his sentence, an image of a mansion burning flashed in his mind. In front of the mansion were corpses of maids and butlers that he was familiar with, and in front of him stood a group of people, ready to attack. A sudden feeling of dread gripped his heart, forcing him to swallow his own words. "I can't save … anyone." He continued as a pained look appeared on his face.

"Huh? Shiro-dono? Did I hit you somewhere?" Wilhelm asked as he approached the younger butler who gripped onto his chest. "N-No. It's nothing." Shiro replied, forcing a chuckle out to mask his pain. Rem sees his state and quickly ran towards his side, aiding him, leaving Crusch and Felix behind. "Shiro-kun is quite weird, no?" Felix remarked softly, making sure that only Crusch would hear his voice. "Why so? For me, he's a talented fighter. Emilia found a diamond in the rough." Crusch said as she crosses her arms. "Nah, nah. I don't doubt his fighting capabilities and all, but … watching him spar with Old Man Wil and during his duel with Julius, it feels like something's happening inside his head," Felix muttered. "Whenever he fights, it feels like he's carrying a huge weight on his shoulders. Like he's dealing with an inner turmoil or something." He continued.

After resting, Shiro and Rem were treated as guest in Crusch's manor. The refined royal candidate's maids served them their dinner in their room, which baffled the two. After eating, the two quickly went with the maids to the kitchen to help them out, even though the maids were declining their offer. Soon, the night passed and it was a brand new day. Deciding that he should take this time to practice his combat skills, Shiro asks Crusch if they could stay a bit longer, to which Crusch agrees on.

* * *

By noon, Shiro helps Crusch's men in their training. He sparred with them using different kinds of weapons, making sure he doesn't lose his edge in the different fields of combat. Again, another day passed like a blur. During their second day of their stay, Shiro and Rem went out of the manor to buy some supplies. As they reach the marketplace, they see that the posters for the royal candidacy were already placed onto the walls of the city. "It's finally starting, huh." Shiro muttered as he blankly stared onto the people who were clamouring in front of the posters.

As Rem was busy haggling with some merchant, a bulky man approached Shiro and gave him a slap on the back. "I heard you had a duel during the royal meeting, eh, kiddo." The man said as Shiro turns towards him. It was the appa vendor, the owner of the stall where they usually buy their groceries. Since the two are quite generous to the vendor's establishment, the vendor treats them well. Not to mention, Shiro already encountered him before during his awakening in the city. "Oh? I see that news is starting to spread …" Shiro muttered with a sigh. "Gotta give it to you, kiddo. You really stood up for your candidate, even though she's quite … you know. Not liked." The vendor said with scoff as they heard the gossips and whispers of the people.

"Really? They're allowing that half-elf run for the candidacy? Are they mad?"  
"She'll ruin us all! She should stay away from the throne!"

As those whispers reached the butler's ears, Shiro can't help but to close his fist in annoyance. "Quite a lot. Heck, even the demi-humans are against her." Shiro muttered as the appa vendor lets out a sigh. "Don't let it get it to you. I don't know that much about being a knight and all, but if you try to do something reckless right now, it'll affect your candidate's image. I know it's tough, but you really have to endure those words." The vendor stated as he throws an appa towards Shiro, who catches it without any effort. " _He's right. I shouldn't do something stupid like that again. I'm … Lia's knight after all._ " Shiro muttered to himself.

After bidding the vendor goodbye, he reunites with Rem and takes the bags from her arms. "So, do we still have enough money to rent a carriage back home? Or should we ask Crusch-san if she could lends us one?" Shiro asked Rem as they walk the ever busy streets of Lugenia. "Hm. I heard from Felix-san that they'll lend us one. He told me that it's payment for you training Crusch-sama's men." Rem replied as she happily walked beside her co-worker. To her surprise, Shiro froze in his tracks and stood still, staring at the residence that Roswaal prepared for them. "Shiro-kun? Did you forgot anything inside?" She asked as she tries to get his attention.

"Hm? N-No. It's just that … it's nothing, Rem-Rem." Shiro replied with a smile. As he was about to start walking once more, something caught his attention by the residence. A piece of parchment was stabbed with a dagger on the exterior wall. Sensing that something was off, Shiro went towards the wall and checked the parchment. "Meet me in the loot house if you ever want to see that girl from the village ever again." Shiro muttered as he read the parchment out loud. As Rem approaches him with a curious look in her eyes, the butler suddenly remembered something.

"Rem, there's a missing child in Irlam, right? Remember? That blue-haired girl that I saved that night?" Shiro asked his co-worker. "Come to think of it … yeah. Petra told me that she's missing ever since that night. Odd. What does the parchment say?" Rem replied as Shiro hands her the piece of paper. "Someone … kidnapped her. I don't know how, but someone managed to kidnap her under our noses," He said as he clenched his fist. A sudden sense of urgency filled his mind, and a thought suddenly popped inside of it. " _Would sensei turn a blind-eye on something like this? I know he won't._ " He said to himself as the sudden urge to follow Emiya, Shirou's dream surfaced from within him once more.

"Shiro-kun, I think we should verify things first with the village elder. Don't you think that this might be a trap?" Rem asked Shiro who was pondering their next actions. "H-huh? Well, it might be, but we have to go back to the village, then go back here, and that will take too much time. What if, we're too late and something bad happens to that girl? She's a hostage right now, and we have to do something, Rem." Shiro sternly said, showing that he didn't like Rem's idea. "I know, but … well, you have a point," The young maid said with a sigh. "Alright. We'll drop off our supplies first back in Crusch-sama's manor. After that, we could go to this loot-house before nightfall. It's already past noon after all." Rem said, making the butler smile. "Thanks, RemRem." Shiro said as he slightly bowed his head towards her.

Soon, it was dusk and the two find themselves in front of the loot house where Shiro died for the first time. There's still the huge hole that Reinhard left when he blasted Elsa with a mana burst, which caught Shiro's eye. He felt tense, but the sense of duty within him pushed him to take action. "Shiro-kun. I could smell something." Rem said as she readies her morningstar. "What is it?" Shiro asked while he carefully observed their surroundings. "The scent of the witch. I could smell it here." The young maid replied, which caught Shiro's attention. "Huh? That's impossible, right? There's no way someone could hide a mabeast here inside the city," The butler said as he draws the two steel shortswords that he borrowed from Wilhelm. "Even so, it's dangerous if we went in blind. Is it alright if you stay here to keep an eye for any of those beasts? I can't smell them after all." He asked as he prepares himself to enter the loot house. "Understood, Shiro-kun. If someone tries to attack you, I'll come charging." She replied as she gives her an approving nod.

"Thank you, Rem. I'll be sure to repay you for allowing me to take action on this one." Shiro said with an assuring smile on his face. As Rem wishes him luck, Shiro slowly creeps into the destroyed loot house. Due to the hole on the roof, the light coming from the moon illuminates the vicinity. Just by the bar counter was a young girl, the same blue-haired girl that Shiro saved before. Her wrists were bounded, and she was unconscious. "She's here. The girl's here." Shiro whispered towards Rem. As the nodded to each other, Shiro slowly crept in, his blades ready to defend himself.

Reaching the girl's side, Shiro quickly inspected her for any wounds and such. As his eyes were glued towards the hostage, the sudden emergence of a certain aura startled him. As he quickly turns towards the aura, he saw a faint glimmer in the darkness. Sensing danger, Shiro quickly takes a defensive stance. Suddenly, a blade sprang out and it was flying straight at them. The butler narrowly blocks it, sending the blade to lodge into the counter beside them. "My, my. Alert as ever, I see." A sultry voice from the darkness commented. Hearing that voice sent shivers to Shiro's spine. "You …" He muttered as he quickly recognizes this presence that was hiding.

Out from the darkness came Elsa Granhiert, the assassin that Shiro once fought against. She lets out a sultry chuckle as her deep purple eyes were locked onto the butler. "Tch. You used this girl to draw me out, huh?" Shiro said with annoyance in his voice. "My, my. What intuition, but that is true." Elsa replied as she watches the butler pick up the blue-haired girl and cautiously backtracked towards the entry. "Odd. Why are you not attacking me? Don't you think that I'll just bolt out of here?" He asked as their eye contact remained with one another. "No. I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking that if the three of you run away now, I'll just chase you down and pick you off one by one. Though, I think it's best if you let your oni accompany you if you plan to take me on." She replied as she gives the butler a sweet smile.

" _She knows of Rem? H-How …? I'm pretty sure Ram told me that only a few people knows about their linage. Tch. How the hell did that info get leaked?"_ Shiro said to himself. Though he's pretty cautious, Elsa was right with her assumption. The butler was thinking of running away with Rem, but when he remembered how tenacious this assassin is, they'll stand no chance against her. Without his unique art, he'll probably die due to the fact that Elsa's a better fighter than him. "Rem! Take the girl and go!" Shiro shouted. Hearing his words, Rem enters the loot house. As she sees the assassin, she readies herself for combat, but Shiro steps in front of her. "I'll buy you time. Take her, and go back to Crusch-san's manor. I'll follow suit." He instructed as he hands the unconscious girl to Rem. "Are you … sure about this, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked with uncertainty in her voice. "Yeah. Don't worry. I have a score to settle with this woman after all. Once I'm done with her, I'll come running back to your side." He said with a reassuring smile.

Rem wanted to stay beside her hero's side and fight alongside him, but seeing that smile of his made her step back. She shakes off the unnecessary thoughts from her head and gives Shiro a nod. "Don't forget our promise, okay? Be careful!" Rem shouted as she began sprinting away from the loot house. "You really think you could take me down on your own, Shiro?" Elsa asked with a rather excited tone in her voice. "Hm? First name basis? Well, aren't we close?" Shiro replies as he readies his blades. "Have you forgotten already? I fell in love when we fought each other. I'm so madly in love with you, that I can't wait to slice you open and see your guts for myself. Aaah, thinking of it makes my knees quiver." The assassin stated as she lets out a soft moan from her tender lips which made Shiro more uneasy. "Heh. Let's see about that …!" The butler said as he charged in.

Their blades clashed with one another. Again, the two of them were wielding two blades, just like during their first bout. "Hm? Where's the two beautiful blades that you used before?" Elsa asked as both of them kept on the pressure. "I'm not going to use them against you. I don't need to." Shiro proudly replied as he kept swinging his blades towards the black-haired assassin, but she keeps on parrying his attacks. Seeing an opening, Elsa steps in, and manages to land a good slash on Shiro's right leg. As the curved blade sliced his flesh, Shiro clenches his teeth. "Physical Reinforcement!" Shiro shouted as the circuits in his limbs began to glow. His blade was darting towards Elsa's arm, but the assassin see this. She blocks it with one of her blades, but she fails to notice the kick that came after his attack.

Shiro's roundhouse kick lands on the left portion of her ribs, sending her flying towards some tables. Elsa lets out some rough coughs as she slowly gets back to her feet. "M-my, my. I thought you don't hit ladies?" Elsa asked as she gently rubs the area where Shiro's kick landed. "Well, you're special, Miss Granhiert." Shiro replies as he brushes off the blood that was trickling down from his slash wound. "Oh my. I see that our feelings are mutual. Too bad that someone contracted me to kill you, we could've been something, you know." She remarked as she lets out a soft giggle. Suddenly, she disappears from Shiro's vision. Sensing danger, Shiro takes a step back and readies his blades. To his utter surprise, Elsa sprang out from the darkness like a blur, flying towards him. Though he was taken by surprise, he still manages to defend himself, but the assassin manages to push him against a wall with a sudden burst of strength.

"Aaah, those eyes of yours. I could get lost in them." Elsa sweetly said as she somehow manages to pin the butler against the wooden wall behind them. "S-Save me from your delusions!" Shiro shouted as he pushes her back. "No, no, no. You can't deny it, Shiro. I can see all of those negative thoughts inside your head in your eyes. No matter how hard you hide it, I can see it clearly," She said as she brings herself closer to him. "That's why I feel bad that I have to kill you here." She sweetly whispered into Shiro's ear, which drove the butler mad.

Shiro kicked her away once more, and before Elsa could recover, he charges in, pressuring her to go defensive. They exchange blows once again, and soon, their limbs were littered with cuts. With one good clash, the sound of a blade breaking echoed throughout the night. Shiro quickly retreats as one of his steel blades broke under pressure. "Are you born unlucky, or are you in a dry spell right now?" Elsa asked with a grin as the butler discards the broken blade. "Tch. For a sexy woman like you, you do have a strength of a gorilla, you know." Shiro commented with a scoff. "My, my. What a compliment. Thank you, sweetie." Elsa said as she licked his blood off from her blades.

As the two took a second to catch their breaths, a sudden rumbling on ground alerted Shiro. "W-What?" Shiro muttered, noticing that the rumbling is coming from the direction where Rem ran off to. In that moment, Elsa bolts in, forcing Shiro to defend himself with one blade only. "That's no good, Shiro. I'm quite a jealous woman. I don't like it when you're looking at other girls while I'm here." Elsa remarked with a giggle as she manages to stab Shiro's left arm. To Elsa's surprise, Shiro pointed a finger towards her. A small black orb with red sparks appeared on the finger, and as Elsa tries to stop him, the butler grabbed onto her firmly. "Finn Shot!" He shouted as he shot the concentrated magical energy into Elsa's abdomen.

The force of the shot was strong enough to push Elsa down. Her mouth was wide open, spewing some of her saliva out as the impact of the rune spell stunned her. "W-What … was that …" Elsa muttered as she tries her best to recover from Shiro's counterattack, but her body refuses to cooperate with her. "Rune magic. Something that I learned from my teacher," Shiro said as he pulls out Elsa's dagger from his left arm. "You won't be able to move for a while, and there's enough time for me to call the guards to take you into custody. I'm pretty sure Reinhard is available right now." He stated as he gives the downed assassin a grin. He readies a rope that he hid earlier and slowly approached Elsa. "Oh? You sure … you don't wanna … kill me? Or are you … out of mana? Hm?" Elsa weakly asked.

Since his magic circuits were relinked a few days ago, Shiro haven't fully recovered from that duel, and the reinforcement spell and the Finn Shot nearly pushed his mana limits to its reserves. "I need you alive. Killing you will leave a sour taste in my mouth." Shiro replied as he sheathes his blade. As he readies a rope to bind the downed assassin, the sudden smirk on Elsa's face alerted him.

Suddenly, something came crashing onto the entry, destroying what remained of the entrance of the loot house, smashing the bar counter behind them. The sound of bones breaking and blood splattering nearby caught Shiro's attention. "W-What the hell?" Shiro muttered out. He quickly binds Elsa and ran towards the rubble behind them. To his surprise, what he saw made him lose all of his strength. Her body was mangled up, completely lifeless. He doesn't see any movement in her chest, nor anything at all. The screams of the townsfolk could be heard outside as the moonlight shines above the corpse that was sent towards them. "R-Rem …?" Shiro weakly muttered. He falls to his knees and began to panic. He tries to see if he could do anything to save her, but her wounds are too severe. Her limbs were littered with bite marks, and most of those marks were deep enough that it managed to rip her skin off.

"R-Rem … w-what … what happened …? Hey … Rem!" Shiro frantically shouted as he began to cast a healing spell on her wounds, but to no avail. It was far too late for him to save her. The only thing he could do now is to hold her lifeless body close to his. As kneeled there, he hears the ground rumbling, like there's something huge coming towards them. As he slowly turns his head towards the destroyed wall, he sees a huge animal-like creature leering at him. The creature closely resembles a hippopotamus but it's larger and its appearance is more dangerous. Suddenly, a shadow jumped off from the creature's back and slowly made its way towards him. His mouth was left wide open as the blue-haired girl that they were trying to save enters the scene, wearing a rather smug smile on her face.

"Took you a while, Meili." Elsa said as she slowly pushes herself up. "I had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike her down after all. Sorry if I was rather rough with her, onii-chan." Meili said as she gives the shaking butler a smile. "Y-You … did this?" Shiro weakly muttered out as the mixture of fear and wrath mixed within his mind. "Yup! I'm haven't introduced myself, haven't I? My name is Meili Portroute, a Demon Beast user. Pleased to meet you, butler Shiro." She said as she introduces herself politely. Completely confused, Shiro gently places Rem's body down. While he stood there with his fist clenched tightly, Meili cuts Elsa free from her binds. "We should go now, Elsa-nee. My beasts are keeping the guards busy, so we have to go befor-"

" **CARD INLCUDE! LANCEEEEER!"**

The butler let out a furious roar as the barbed red-spear materialized in his hands. With his mana reserves reaching its limits, the hue of his circuits began to change its colour. From its usual bluish hue, a hint of red slowly gets mixed into it, showing that Shiro's circuits are beginning to suck his own life force. Fuelled by his blind rage, Shiro charges in towards the two, but Meili's beasts stood in his way. Two creatures resembling the wolgarms tried to block him, but he quickly dispatched of them, but the liger-looking beast manages to bite down onto the red spear. "Let gooooo!" Shiro furiously shouted as he kicks the liger off his weapon, but that was enough time for the hippopotamus-like creature to chomp down onto his left shoulder, immobilizing him. He lets out a painful scream as he felt his bones shattering due to the beast's bite force.

"You're right, Meili. We should go now, but first … I have to do something." Elsa said as she slowly approaches the raging butler who kept on trying to break free. "Aaaah, the usual, huh? Alright, but just don't take too long." Meili said as she turns her back and began tending her down beasts. "Even at your reserves, you still fight? You're quite something, Shiro." Elsa sweetly said as she caresses the blood on the butler's cheek. "You biiiiiiitch! Let me go! I'll kill all of you! You fuckers will pay what you've done to Reeeeem!" Shiro furiously shouted out as he began to forcefully pull his body away from his left shoulder. Knowing that the creature will not let him go no matter what, he tries to attack Elsa with his remaining arm, but the assassin swiftly cuts his right arm away, sending it and the red spear flying.

"Again, it's a pity, but I won't let this chance go to waste. Time for you to fulfil your end of the bargain, Shiro …" The black-haired assassin whispered as the butler caught a glimpse of Elsa's blade. With precision, she slices his abdomen open, letting his intestines dangle freely. His eyes began to water but his fury was unrelenting. He kept on pulling his body away from his trapped shoulder and even with the sound of his own fleshing ripping, he kept on trying to break free. "Ooooh. Oh, my. My, what beautiful guts you have, Shiroo." The assassin gleefully said as she began caressing the butler's dangling intestines. She was so engrossed in his guts that she began rubbing her cheek against it, basking in the smell of blood and his so called 'warmth'. Meili could only turn her back and endure the butler's roars, which eventually turned into screams. She felt pity for him, but, a contract is a contract, and failure to meet their client's expectations would result with them in Shiro's shoes.

Soon, the butler's strength faded away. His warmth that Elsa was basking on, slowly became cold. His eyes became lifeless and soon, his entire body slouched down onto Elsa lifelessly. "Thank you, Shiro. I … felt your love …" Elsa said as she slowly lifted her head towards his. She plants a soft kiss filled with blood onto his lips as he lets out one final sigh before his fire completely gets extinguished.


	19. Enter the Ordeal

The peaceful morning in the camp of Crusch was interrupted by a wailing of a man that echoed throughout the halls. Crusch, who was having her morning tea at that time, was caught surprised and nearly drops her cup. "W-What is that? Was that … Shiro-kun?" Felix muttered as he tries to hide his rather stunned expression. "I'll go check up on them." Wilhelm said as he gently places the tray that he was holding down before leaving the living room. He followed the screams and wails, and eventually, it brought him to the guest suite where Shiro and Rem currently resides. As he opens that door, he quickly sees the distressed man on one corner of the room, salivating like a madman as he clutches onto his abdomen area. "Shiro-kun! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Rem worryingly asked him as she slowly made her way towards the butler.

The pain and despair that he experienced are still fresh in the butler's mind. When he opened his eyes earlier, he went into a craze as a whirlwind of emotions suddenly flared up with him. The feeling of his own guts dangling from his body, the wrath that he failed to protect his co-worker, and the despair that the assassin made him go through, quickly enveloped his mind, which made him scream in agony. Slowly, it subsided as he felt the unseen hands of the witch slowly caress his heart, like it was trying to comfort him. As his vision started to clear, he quickly remembered that dreadful scene as he laid his eyes on the blue-haired maid in front of him. He quickly bolts towards her, catching Rem by surprise, and embraced her tightly. "R-Rem … Rem …" Shiro weakly muttered, choking on his own tears.

"S-Shiro-kun …? What's wr-" Before Rem could even ask, she notices the scent of the witch on her hero. It's been a while since the last time she smelled this scent from him, but this time around, her feelings didn't wavered. His tears began to soak her blue nightdress, and gently, she returns his embrace. "Was it a nightmare, Shiro-kun? It's alright. Your Rem-Rem is here." Rem gently whispered while she caresses his hair affectionately.

Eventually, the butler came into his senses. " _That's right. I returned … back in time. Rem's is here with me."_ Shiro said to himself as he slowly pulls himself away from his blue-haired companion. As he notices Wilhelm's presence, an embarrassed look appeared on his face as he tries the find the words to say. "W-Wilhelm-san …? Er. G-Good morning … actually, no. I kinda … ruined it." Shiro said as he scratches the back of his head while trying to hide his face. "Ehem. Good morning to you too, Shiro-dono. It's alright. There's nothing to be alarmed off. Are you feeling well?" Wilhelm asked, sounding professional as always. "U-Uh … yeah. Sorry about the … screams earlier. I had a … very awful nightmare. You could say it was … gut-wrenching." The butler said as he forces out a chuckle.

After the two guest readied themselves, Wilhelm then accompanied them to Crusch's office, where the royal candidate and her knight was waiting for them. "Good morning, Shiro-kun! That was one hell of a way to greet the morning, eh?" Felix happily commented. "S-Sorry about that. Good morning to you, Crusch-san, Felix." Shiro said as they greeted the two with a bow. "Good morning, Shiro. Let's … put that event earlier aside. How are you feeling?" Crusch asked the younger butler. "Yes. I think I'll be okay, I think. Err. What's my errand today?" Shiro asked, trying to find out his current restart point. "Hm? Have you forgotten already? You asked if you could join my men in their training yesterday. Their training will start shortly, but I could make them wait for you." Crusch replied with a curious look in her eyes.

" _I see. I returned a day prior that incident._ " Shiro muttered to himself. "O-Oh! Alright. I'll eat breakfast and go to your men as soon as possible." Shiro said as he quickly exits the room with Rem following him closely. "A-Are you sure you're okay, Shiro-kun? You don't need to force yourself. I know you were excited yesterday to train and all, but if you're feeling und-" "I'm fine, Rem-Rem. Don't you worry. I just need a good breakfast and a cup of coffee and I'm ready to go." The butler said, cutting Rem mid-sentence. "W-Well, alright. Just don't push yourself too much, alright? Also, your smokes are in our room. You forgot them earlier." Rem commented as she closely watched her hero from the back.

* * *

It was already night-time when the training ended. After training with Crusch's troops, Shiro snuck away from them and hid somewhere by the garden. He could hear Rem calling out for him as she tries to call him for dinner. He lights a cigarette with his lighter and began smoking. " _That girl … Meili's her name, right? She … she's the one who was controlling those wolgarms that night. She … acted as bait and took Rem by surprise, killing her …"_ Shiro said to himself. He still couldn't believe that the young girl that he tried to save, would be his own killer. He clenched his fists as anger slowly entered his mind. " _Damn it. She's working with Elsa. Rem's right. That was a fucking trap, yet I went in head strong all thanks to …"_

Shiro wanted to blame that drive of his, and if he does, he would be blaming that dream he inherited from his teacher. He respects Emiya, Shirou and his dream so much that he quickly brushes off those negative thoughts inside his head. " _S-Sorry, sensei. It wasn't your fault. I was too … reckless._ " Shiro muttered as he takes a puff out of his cigarette. As he stared blankly onto the patches of flowers near him, he heard some footsteps behind him. As he turns around, he sees Crusch behind him. She was wearing her nightgown and a transparent cowl to protect her neck from the elements of the night. She had a surprised look on her face that quickly vanished. In her hands was a bottle of whisky and two empty glasses. "C-Crusch-san? Er. Am I … disturbing you or something?" Shiro asked as he quickly got up, hiding his cigarette behind his back. "No, no. Not at all. I was planning to make Felix call you and join me for a drink. Well, you're here now. Do you want to share a drink with me, knight-to-be?" Crusch replied with a smile.

The two sat down beside each other on a nearby terrace. As Crusch was pouring the whisky into their glasses, she can't help but to become curious on what Shiro was doing. "Is that … tobacco? It has a different smell to it." Crusch commented as she hands Shiro his glass. " _Odd. This didn't happened before._ " Shiro muttered to himself as he accepted the glass. As he takes a sip, the alcohol's texture and taste surprised him a bit. "E-Ehem. This is … quite good. That's some fine quality alcohol. Also, it's something like that. I believe that I'm a smoker or something since when I woke up in that alleyway, I found a pack of cigarette inside my pocket." The butler remarked as Crusch carefully observed him.

"Cigarette? I see. I was watching you train my men earlier. I have to say, your combat skill is quite remarkable." Crusch commented with a grin as she takes a sip from her glass. "N-Not really, Crusch-san. You have Reinhardt who's practically a one-man army, and there's Julius who's … a magic knight or something? I felt like he was using magic during our duel after all." Shiro retorted as he brushes off the compliment. "True, but, there's nothing bad in joining their ranks of remarkable knights. Felix, well, he's not suited for combat. As you can see, he's a healer. Also, he dislikes violence." The royal candidate said with a chuckle. As the negative thoughts in Shiro's head slowly subsided, he can't help but to realize why Crusch suddenly invited him for a drink. "I really looked dreadful earlier, huh …" He muttered with a chuckle. Seeing that the man beside her realize the reason of her invitation, Crusch can't help but to let out chuckle of her own. "True. It was like you died or something." She commented.

After a while, the bottle of whisky was nearly empty. The two can't help but to notice the redness of their cheeks as the alcohol slowly took its effect on them. "You know, you're quite lucky, Crusch-san." Shiro said as he lights another cigarette. "Hm? How so?" Crusch asked, resting her head onto her shoulder. "Well, majority of the people like you. You have supporters and your two retainers are quite dependable. Wilhelm-san, who actually fought and defeated the former sword saint, is your butler and the country's best healer is your knight. You really … have it better compared to my royal candidate." He said as he takes a puff from his cigarette. "Are you … comparing, knight-to-be? That's quite … unchivalrous of you." She remarked as she lets out a soft giggle.

"Perhaps. I mean, look at it. Lia only has the village of Irlam as her supporters. Our camp … well, is not fitted for wars or subjugations and all. Our benefactor is someone who dresses like a clown, but is actually a formidable mage. We have a cute librarian who's also good with magic, but she refuses to leave the library without a decent excuse. Then we have the maids and another worker that I haven't met since Nee-sama, or should I say, Ram, sent him somewhere. Nee-sama is a condescending girl who keeps on dotting me. Not to mention, we also have me, who's a wildcard to this entire event. It's … just a bit frustrating at times, since … I don't know jack shit on how to be knight." Shiro stated, ranting about his scenario. He also wanted to say that he was killed by a sultry assassin who had fun with his guts, and a young girl who looks harmless, used her beasts to kill his blue-haired companion, but knowing the consequence of him telling his curse, he brushed it off aside. Hearing the butler's rant sent Crusch into a laughing fit. "My, my. Quite a problem, indeed. Let me ask you. What does a knight have to do, or rather, how do you think a knight should act?" Crusch asks as her laughing fit comes into a stop.

 _Truth be told, Master, aside from the King of the Knights, you're worthy of receiving my sword._

" _How should a knight act … huh? I mean, I was replicating how Lancelot treated me, but doing that made Emilia think that I was placing her in a pedestal. I mean, it's proper for a knight to act chivalrous and all, just like Reinhardt or Julius, but I don't think it'll play out nicely if I act like that to Lia …"_ Shiro muttered to himself, confused on how to answer Crusch's question. "W-Well, being chivalrous is a given, so … I think a knight should protect their lord from any harm or unjust eyes. A knight should remain loyal and their faith be unwavering. Also, I think … a knight should point out their lord's mistakes, so they could correct it together …" Shiro stated as he takes one last puff from his cigarette. "Hmm. I see. Well, you do know the basics, you just have to work on how you apply that in your responsibilities, knight-to-be," Crusch commented with a smile. "Also, if I may ask, I noticed that you didn't mention your blue-haired companion earlier. You don't have any problems with her?" She asked as she continued to observe the butler beside her.

"Rem? Rem, huh … Well, I don't really have any problems with her. I know she's … a handful, and all, not to mention, clingy at times, but I don't mind it. I need someone like her who would believe in me, someone who would give me a push on the back whenever I feel hesitant, and someone who could see through my mask whenever I try to hide my pain," Shiro said with a chuckle. "Hmm. I noticed her eyes earlier when you were training with my men. Her attention … never left you, you know? She only has you in her sights. Whenever you did something … cool, we would hear a light squeal from her and her eyes would glisten. You are … aware of her feelings, right?" Crusch asked as she began to stare onto the vast night sky filled with stars above them. "Yeah … truth be told, I … still don't know how to respond to her. We're … in a mutual agreement that we should learn how to love ourselves first before we enter a relationship, but … she's making it hard for me to stop her advan-"

 _Oh? Crusch-san! I've been looking for you!_

Shiro's words were cut short as the arrival of Felix and Rem startled them. "Ah, Felix. I would have invited you for a drink too, but as you can see …" Crusch said as she shows the empty whiskey bottle to the two. Shiro can't help but to hide his face as he notices the annoyed glare from Rem. "It's alright. You know I don't drink. Don't you think we should rest soon? It's quite late after all." Felix commented as he notices the redness on his royal candidate's cheeks. "Well, you're right. I lost track of the time," Crusch said as she dusts off her nightdress and stands up. "Thank you for accompanying me, butler Shiro. It was nice talking to you." She said as she turns her attention towards Shiro. "The pleasure is mine, Crusch-san. Also, thank you for the drink." Shiro said with a smile.

As the two went ahead, Shiro lets out a sigh as Rem slowly approached him, still having that annoyed glare in her eyes. "Ah, I see you had fun, Shiro-kun. Not one royal candidate is enough, huh?" Rem muttered. "She offered me a drink while I was having a smoke, okay? We just had a talk, Rem-Rem." Shiro said as he turns his head towards her. "Sure. I'll believe you. Still, you smell like those men in the pub we passed by the other day." The young maid said, with her tone hinted with a slight-tone of jealousy. Annoyed, Shiro stands up and brings his face close to her. "Do you think I'd chase for other skirts?" He asked as Rem tries to hide her blushing face. "N-No but, I …" She murmured.

Suddenly, she felt something soft hitting her cheek. She slowly steps back as her hero lets out a chuckle. "You know, you're quite cute when you're jealous." Shiro commented as his reddish cheeks caught Rem's attention. "W-What … was that?" Rem asked, holding onto her check. "Hm? A kiss on the cheek? Ehh. It's probably because of the alcohol …" He replied, grinning at his companion. "D-Do it again! I didn't feel it!" She protested, though she was quite embarrassed already. Hearing this, Shiro began to laugh. As he sees Rem pouting at him for not responding to her request, there was one thing he could only think of at that moment.

" _I will protect you. I promise. No matter how many times I die, if I failed to protect you … I might as well die._ "

* * *

Again, the same events in the previous cycle occurred. This time around though, when Shiro saw the parchment by the gates of Roswaal's residence, he didn't point it out. Instead, he simply looked back towards Rem and began walking back to Crusch's manor. " _There's no need for us take on Elsa and Meili. We should focus on the royal candidacy and I should probably head back to the manor tomorrow._ " Shiro said to himself. "Shiro-kun? What's wrong?" Rem asked, seeing the distressed look in his eyes. "Huh? I-It's nothing, Rem-Rem. I'm probably tired from the training." He replied, forcing a smile.

The night soon passed, and while Shiro was sleeping, he felt the spot beside him empty. A while ago, he could feel his blue-haired companion's warmth as she was sleeping next to him, so noticing that she was gone, he opens his eyes. He finds Rem by the window, staring onto the night sky with an alarmed look in her eyes. "Hm? What's wrong, Rem-Rem? Are you okay?" He asked sluggishly as he slowly sat up. "O-Oh? Did I wake you up, Shiro-kun?" Rem replied, trying to dodge the question. "Hmm, the spot beside me was getting cold. I'm starting to think that I got used to sleeping beside you that perhaps, I can't sleep without you by my side." He jokingly replied with a chuckle. Hearing his words, Rem can't help but to give him a smile, but it soon faded away.

"I … I received a clairvoyance from Nee-sama. It … alarmed me." Rem said with a mellow tone. "Clairvoyance? I see. So, Nee-sama is capable of that, huh? So? What did she say?" Shiro asked as he focuses his attention towards his companion. "Well, there was … movement in the forest near the village. Since Nee-sama could see through the eyes' of the wildlife, she caught a glimpse of hooded men meeting secretly. I think they're th-" "The witch cult, I presume. I mean, you told me before about their garments, and if they're just simple bandits, you wouldn't be this alarmed, you know." The butler said with a serious tone in his voice. For a moment, Rem fell quiet. Knowing that her hero can't fight 100 percent without his magecraft, she began to think whether she should bring him along or not. "We are planning to go back tomorrow, yes? If so … can we postpone it first and I'll go ah-"

"Denied, miss maid." Shiro said, cutting Rem mid-sentence. He stands up and slowly approached her. "W-Why not? It's dangerous, Shiro-kun. You can't use your magecraft. Those men … they're too dangerous. We might not get out alive if we were to fight them." Rem protested as their eyes were locked onto one another. "If that's the case, that's more reason for me to tag along, Rem-Rem." Shiro stated. "N-No! I don't want to put you in harm's way! I do-" Suddenly, Shiro places a finger on top of Rem's lips, stopping her from her protests. "You think I'll just give up and let you go ahead? Nope. I'm not going to let you fight those people alone," He said as he slowly brought his hand on top of Rem's forehead. A sudden flick from his finger surprised Rem, which made her take a step back. "Rem, let me come with you. I need to come with you. As Lia's knight, and your hero, I have to do this." He stated with a determined look in his eyes.

Seeing Shiro's eyes made Rem's determination waver. " _D-Don't look at me like that. You know I can't say no if you do that …"_ Rem said to herself, feeling a bit annoyed. Soon, she lets a deep sigh as she resigns to Shiro's protest. "Okay … but you have to stay back, alright? If something happens, you need to go to Emilia-sama's side." Rem stated. "Nope. I'm going to fight on the frontlines with you. Nee-sama could provide cover on the back with Lia. Even if Felix told me not to use my magecraft, I'm still going to use it." Shiro retorted as he crosses his arms. "W-What? Why are you so hard-headed, Shiro-kun?! Why are you so-" "It's because of my duty, Rem," He followed up, stopping Rem once more. "I will protect Lia and I will protect everyone in the camp, including you. Push comes to shove, I will put my life on the line to protect you guys, especially you and Lia." He stated as he takes a step closer and gently grabs onto Rem's hands.

Rem was trembling. She knew how capable those cultists are, and she can't help but to feel quite anxious, but her hero's warm hands are slowly soothing her worries away. Even so, she's still hesitating since she can't bring her beloved person into harm. "Don't break our promise, Rem-Rem. How the heck am I supposed to show off if I'm not beside you, hmm? Who's going to evaluate my performance, huh?" Shiro said with an eager smile. Hearing his words made her lose all of her determination. After all, she wanted to be by his side, no matter what happens. "I … Just don't throw yourself into harm's way, got it? Listen to my orders, okay?" Rem said with a sigh as she holds onto her hero's hands firmly. "Aye, ma'am. I'll do my best to be a good knight and butler." He said with a smirk.

* * *

As the sun was still rising, the two left Crusch's camp with a carriage from the refined royal candidate. Like she stated before Shiro trained with her men, it was her way to compensate the training though they still owe her for Shiro's medical check-ups. By noon, they reach Flugel's tree, a massive, ancient-looking tree near the outskirts of Roswaal's domain. "It's taller than any skyscraper than I've seen in Fuyuki and Tokyo _…"_ Shiro muttered to himself as he sat beside Rem, who was driving the dragon carriage. "Hm? What's that, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked, hearing his words. "Something like a mega-structure or some sorts in my era. You know, like one of those spires but bigger and its building material is much stronger. Normally, you'd see those structures in modern cities." Shiro replied. He notices Rem is a bit jumpy since they're nearing the domain, so he might as well keep her mind occupied.

After a while, they reach the nearby inn though they had to stop since it was already nightfall. While Rem talked to the innkeep for their lodgings, Shiro can't help but to feel a bit uneasy as he could sense that they were being watched from the shadows. Knowing that something might happen to Emilia if they chose to stop there, Shirou stops Rem and dragged her back to the carriage. "S-Shiro-kun? Shouldn't we stop here first?" Rem asked as Shiro jumps on top of the carriage. "No, we shouldn't. They're watching us, Rem. I … have a bad feeling about this if we stop here. Can you try to contact Nee-sama while you drive the carriage?" Shiro asked as he pulls out his card. "I can try, but I'm pretty sure she already saw us by now due to her clairvoyance, but … are you sure about this, Shiro-kun?" She asked once more as she sits down on the driver seat once more. Shiro lets out a deep breath and then looks at Rem. " _I'm … going to protect her. I'm going to save everyone, even if I have to kill … those people."_ He stated to himself as a bright glow appeared in the card.

"Card Art: Include. Archer."

The card vanished, and a black bow materialized in Shiro's hand. "H-Huh? Is that …a different hero?" Rem asked after she sees the bow. "Nah. It's the same hero. He happens to have a bow after all. Well, he should since he's an Archer. Anyway, drive, Rem. I'll keep an eye on our surroundings. If they try something funny, I'll be sure to stop them." Shiro replied as he gives her an affirming nod. He readies the bow and soon, the carriage began to move towards village of Irlam. For a while, the silence was deafening for Shiro as he kept looking around the dark forest. Even if his hands were at the ready, there was still a slight tremble in his fingers.

Suddenly, Rem turned towards him with an alarmed look in her eyes. "S-Shiro-kun! They're coming!" Rem shouted as Shiro quickly takes position. "Which sides?!" Shiro asked as he readies the quiver. "Every side! They surrounded us!" The maid responded. At first, Shiro's sees the three shadows running towards them from the front. Without any hesitation, he lets go of the quiver, raining down a torrent of red arrows towards them. Seeing his volley, the three tried to move out of harm's way, but it was too late. The arrows penetrated their bodies and they fell dead on the road as the carriage passed by them. As he readies for another volley, Shiro quickly senses the approaching danger coming from their left. As he turns to their left, a cultist was already mid-air, darting towards him.

Shiro narrowly evades his attack with a good duck towards his right, but that left an opening in his guard. As he blasted the cultist away with his arrow, two more leapt out of the forest and darted towards him. "Tch! This is why … I hate surprise attacks!" Shiro shouted as he tried to turn towards them. He manages to kill one of them, but the other one manages to push him down. As the butler struggled to kick the cultist off, he felt something sharp piercing his abdomen. As pain began to pulsate throughout his body, his adrenaline kicked in, giving him the boost to free himself. "Fuck off!" He angrily shouted as he stabs the arrow towards the cultist's neck, before kicking him out of carriage.

Shiro could still feel that something was lodged onto his abdomen, and it was hindering his movements. The moment he tries to check his wound, the cultists would swarm them. As they tried to attack them, the butler stood his ground, killing whoever tried to approach the carriage. Soon, they reached Irlam Village. Shiro's blood began to trickle down on top of carriage, leaving a puddle of blood. As Rem alights the carriage, she suddenly froze as she sees her beloved hero;s current state. There were at least three curved-like blades lodged onto his body; one on his abdomen, one on his shoulder, and one on his right thigh. He was wheezing, trying to gasp for air as he falls down onto the ground. "S-Shiro-kun!" Rem shouted as she rushes towards her side. Shiro let out a pained grunt as Rem pulled out the blades and began mending his wounds.

The villagers were already alarmed by the noise that the carriage made when it made its entrance. The elder and some adults approached the downed butler. "S-Shiro-san! What's going on?!" The elder asked with a rather frantic tone in her voice. "T-The cultists … I'm pretty sure … Nee-sama told you guys already," Shiro replied, trying his best to stand up. "Evacuate … the village. Prioritize the women and children first. Go! Now!" He ordered as he sensed something from their backs. While the blue-haired maid was busy mending, her elder twin arrives in the scene. "Rem! Shitro!" Ram shouted as she ran towards them. Suddenly, a number of cultists sprang out and charged towards them. Without any hesitation, Shiro pushes Rem away and the foreign blades materialized in his hands. With one swift motion, he kills off the attackers, but his wounds were still open. As he grunted due to his wounds aching, one cultist tried to take advantage of his guard.

 **CLANG!**

A blade sprang out from the forest and was flying towards Shiro's back, but Rem quickly moved and pulled out her morningstar. She quickly blocks the blade and swung her flail towards some trees, destroying them. Shiro heard some grunts and the sound of a flesh getting smashed it as Rem retracts her flail. "Nice assist, Rem-Rem." Shiro commented as he quickly made his way back towards Rem. "Don't move so much! Your wounds are still open! N-Nee-sama! What should we do?" Rem asked as Ram rushes towards her side. "I see that you're doing a fine job, Shitro. Anyway, the forest is filled with them. If we stay here, we'll be swarmed and soon, killed." Ram replied as she readies her guard. "Take the villagers out of here. Bring them to the manor." Shiro said as Rem finishes up closing his wounds. "Then? We'll be cornered there. That's a tra-" "No. We'll use the secret passage. I know it'll lead out to the mountains, but we have no choice. Prioritize the women and children. Nee-sama, I need you to go back to the manor and tell Lia to evacuate. Drag her if you have to. I and Rem will hold them back as much as we can." Shiro ordered.

"Got it. Elder, please round up the women and children and follow me. With haste, please." Ram said towards the elder and the group of adults beside her. They quickly gave her a nod and followed her instructions. As Ram was busy rounding up the villagers, Shiro took a deep breath and readied himself. "As soon things are getting dicey here, we'll pull back to the manor. We have to hold them by the gates." Shiro said as Rem's horn slowly protruded out of her forehead. "Right, Shiro-kun. If you get wounded, run back to me. As long I have mana, I'll heal you." Rem said the cultists began to run out of the forest.

"Trace … on!"

Shiro charges in first. He meets the cultists with a flurry of attacks that got their attention. They tried to take him down, but was thwarted as Rem enters the fray. The combination of the two was lethal as the cultist stood no chance. The two were taking turns, leaving no opening for the cultists. If Shiro was in the offensive, Rem would make sure no one could surprise him, and if Rem decides to take the helm of the attack, her hero would guarantee her safety, letting out a barrage of blades if he needs to. No cultist were getting past them, all thanks to Shiro abusing his servant's skill. With Hawk Eye, he can see the entire battlefield clearly, letting him to see where the cultists would decide to charge in. He alternates between the married blades and the bow, stopping the cultist from their advance, though he was pushing his mana to its limits.

The duo were winning but something caught Shiro's attention. Near the evacuating villagers were some carts, and one of them had something glowing inside of it. " _W-What? Is that … gunpowder or some sort? Wait. This is bad!"_ Shiro muttered to himself as a sense of urgency filled his mind. The butler quickly grabbed onto Rem and ran towards her elder twin, who was still busy leading the evacuation. "Get down!" Shiro shouted as he pushed Ram down onto some bushes. Suddenly, the cart that he spotted exploded, leaving a devastating surprise attack.

The houses nearby were blown to bits and the flames engulfed some of the villagers. As the twins recovers from the impact from the explosion, they see the butler on top of them, groaning in pain. "W-What's wrong, Shiro-kun …?" Rem asked, but she nearly swallowed her words as she sees a piece of debris sticking out from Shiro's right leg. "S-Shitro! Rem! Get that debris out, n-" "There's no … time, Nee-sama!" Shiro remarked as he tries to push himself up, grinding his teeth in pain. As he manages to stand up, he quickly chopped the debris, leaving some of it inside his leg. He tears one of his damaged sleeves and wrapped it around his wound. "F-Fall back. We need to … fall back!" He said as he sees the cultists forming up nearby.

The three began their retreat, assisting the villagers as much as possible. Due to his injury, Shiro's movements began to stagger, and the cultists began swarming him on all sides. By the time they reached the gates, the three were already wounded. The twins were recovering from their slash wounds and burns, which came from the fire spells that the cultists were throwing at them, but Shiro is in a dire state. He received a number of stab wounds in his limbs, and his right leg began to numb due to the debris blocking his veins. "Shiro-kun! We need to attend that wound!" Rem ordered as they enter the gates of the manor. The butler tried to refuse, but Rem forces him down while Ram covers them.

As the people enter the manor, Ram was doing her best keeping the cultists at bay. With her wind magic, she manages to kill a good number of them, but they just kept on coming, not letting them a moment to plan their next actions. "T-Tch. This is bad …" Ram muttered as her blood began to trickle down from her nose. Finally, Rem manages to take out the debris from Shiro's leg, but as soon she closes the wound, the cultists manages to break into the gates. "Nee-sama! Get the people out of here!" Shiro ordered as he stands up, still enduring the pain that he was receiving from his wounds. "Y-You two … can't handle this alone! I'll fight here!" Ram retorted, wiping away the blood from her nose.

"Believe in us, Nee-sama. We can handle this." Shiro said as he looks back at her with a smile. "The villagers needs you, Nee-sama. You still have to evacuate Emilia-sama and Beatrice-sama. So please. Leave this to us." Rem said as she tries her best to convince her elder twin. Feeling the pressure coming from the two, Ram had no choice but to surrender to their instruction. "You better bring back my sister alive, Shitro!" She shouted as she ran back to the manor.

" _Maybe I should … use the Lancer Card or maybe … a Rider would do good, but if I uninstall the Archer card, I might not have enough mana for an Include._ Shiro muttered to himself as he readies their next actions. "Rem, how much mana do you still have?" He asked as he readies his stance. "I'm nearly at my limits, Shiro-kun. I could use my horn for one more clash, but after that …" Rem replied as she begins to twirl her morningstar. "Same here. You ready? No one gets to enter the manor, got it?" He asked as blades began to materialize around them. Rem nods to him, and the two charges in.

The two didn't had any problem in the first wave, but soon, they were reaching their limits. Shiro's magic circuits began to flare up, burning through his skin. The battle began to take its toll, and fatigue and exhaustion began to set in. Rem was also in her reserves, since she couldn't bring out her horn anymore. She can't use her ice magic, nor heal their wounds. As the third wave ends with one of the cultists' heads flying towards the blood-stained lawn, another wave slowly enters the manor grounds. "They … just keep on coming, and coming … huh?" Shiro muttered as he sluggishly stood up. To their surprise, they suddenly heard a maniacal laughter coming from the cultist as one of them made his way to the front.

"I must applaud your tenacity. Truly, what a sight it is to see two people without an ounce of sloth inside their systems. It's honourable … but, it's not enough, enough, enough, enough, enough, enough!" The green-haired man with a rather greenish hue in his skin remarked in a freakish manner which alerted the two. " _That's … has to be their leader. All of the cultists has those black hoods, and he's the only one who doesn't have one. Not to mention, when he began talking, they stopped from moving._ " Shiro said to himself as Rem readies beside him. The two were a couple of metres away from the cult, and after Shiro takes a deep breath, he charges in, Kanshou and Bakuya at the ready. The green-haired man takes notices of this and simply clapped his hands.

Suddenly, Shiro falls down onto the bloody pavement, clearly surprised to the sudden event. As he struggles to get back up, he notices something off with his left leg. He heard Rem screaming as his leg began to twist on its own, rupturing his muscles to bits. Shiro lets out a loud howl of pain as he tries to grab onto his leg, but something else caught his attention. It felt like something was grabbing onto his limb, though he can't see it. " _W-What the … fuck?! What the fuck is happening?!"_ He muttered to himself as he quickly grabbed onto one of the married blades. He tries slashing the air around his limb, but to no avail. "Oh my, my, my, my! What a clumsy butler you are. That won't do, no, no, no, no, right?!" The eccentric leader of the cult said as the unseen force suddenly tugged onto Shiro's leg, pulling it apart.

Tears began to well up on Shiro's eyes as the unbearable amount of pain pulsated all over his body. His scream echoed throughout the sky as Rem began to tremble. "Finish them off. The Ordeal awaits us … after all!" The leader said with a freakish smile as the cultists charged in. Seeing her hero downed, Rem charges in and defends him, but they were too many, too many for her to handle. Though she manages to kill some of them, one of them manages to stab her from the back, making her reel back in pain. "S-Shiro-kun …" Rem weakly muttered as the remaining cultists closed in, ready to finish her off. Suddenly, Shiro pushes himself up and tries to block their attack with his own body, but it was all for naught, due to the fact that he was too weak due to his blood lost that he couldn't push Rem from harm's way. Their blades penetrated his chest and some the blades reached Rem. As the two fell down on top of each other, the cultists keep on stabbing Shiro's back, continuously rupturing his internal organs.

The butler kept his wits and kept enduring. He could no longer feel his lower body, and he could feel his innards getting ruptured and torn apart as they kept stabbing him. Rem weakly caressed his face with her bloody hand, and her tears trickled down from her eyes. "S-Shiro … kun …" She weakly muttered as the light in her eyes slowly died down. " _N-No … not again. Not again!"_ Shiro shouted in his mind as rage took over his body once more. With one last rush of adrenaline, he lets out a furious roar as his circuits began burn his entire body, etching themselves into his skin.

"You fuckeeeers!" Shiro screamed as he grabbed onto Rem's shoulders and brought her closer. He gritted his teeth as blood began to trickle down from his eyes due to his circuits flaring up. Every cultists who tried to charge towards them met a gruesome end. The downed butler spared no blade as the volley of near-broken weapons kept on going, but soon, his body began to break. He began to lose his senses slowly and his sense of touch was first to go. Soon, his vision slowly became monochrome as his eyes began to fail. His remaining limbs slowly numbed down, but he kept on going, pushing his entire being to its very limits.

Finally, his vision began to blur. As he turned around to attack the cult leader, he caught a glimpse of a curved blade before his vision began to spin erratically. Something went flying as the blade of the cultist cleanly cuts through his skin. It rolled for a bit, but it soon stopped, giving it a view of his body slumping down onto the lifeless body of his companion. " _A-Ah … that's … me …"_ Shiro muttered in his mind as slowly, the light in his eyes slowly died down. The last thing he heard was the maniacal laughter coming from the green-haired man as him and the remaining cult members storm the manor.


	20. The Creeping Cold

"Rem, I think you should go ahead."

Just like in his first two loops, Shiro wakes up during their first day in Crusch's Manor. He would feel all the pain that he experienced before dying, and this time he first-hand experienced the feeling of getting his own head lopped off. Instead screaming after waking up like in his previous loop, he chose to endure all the pain this time around and kept a mask to hide his pain from Crusch and her people. Due to that, the refined royal candidate didn't invite him for a drink. After a day of training with Crusch's troops, he and Rem went back to their manor.

They reached the inn near Irlam Village by nightfall, and instead of staying for the night, Shiro chose to let Rem go ahead this time around. "Hm? You're not … coming, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked the butler as he takes out his card. "You go ahead back to Nee-sama. I'll scout the area, making sure that we know who we are dealing with." Shiro replies as he stared onto the forest. "But that's dangerous! I'm coming with you!" Rem protested, but Shiro didn't wavered to her request. "No. With Nee-sama's clairvoyance, she can keep an eye on me. If something happens, I'll be sure to fall back," He stated as he gave Rem a rather determined look in his eyes. "If you smell someone who has the witch's scent, kill them. Also, keep an eye for any glowing stones or the smell of something burning. I'm pretty sure they have explosives hidden away in the village." He ordered.

Even if Rem insisting, Shiro went on ahead, charging towards the dark forest. He used a spell that allows him to see through the darkness, and eventually, he arrives at a cave a few kilometres away from the village. " _Something's off. There's something in the air._ " Shiro said to himself as he surveyed his surroundings. Suddenly, a huge number of cultists appeared in front of him. He readies himself for a fight, but to his surprise, they simply circled him, staring at him blankly. "W-What? Who are you people?!" Shiro shouted as he tightly held onto his card. In their reply, they formed a line and entered the eerie cave, leaving the butler confused. Even though his own body was refusing to enter the cave, he chose to push through and follow the cultists.

Inside the cave was a huge number of cultists. They formed a line as the butler slowly entered the opening, looking like they're welcoming his arrival. In the middle of the opening was the green-haired man that he fought during the previous loop. He stood there, reading a book of some sorts, before turning his attention towards the butler with a rather curious, yet eccentric look in his eyes. "You … you smell quite … nice. Yes, yes, nice indeed. Tell me, fellow lover of the witch, are you Pride?" The cult leader asked as he closed his book. "P-Pride?" Shiro replies, ready to cast a spell if the cultists chose to attack. "Am I … mistaken? That miasma of yours, is quite fitting to be his, but … oh my, where are my manners," The man said as he approached him.

"I am Betelgeuse Romanee-Conti! I am the archbishop of Sloth. Now, I have introduced myself, I think it's proper for you to return the pleasantries, am I correct?" Betelgeuse said as he introduced himself in a rather bizarre manner. For a second, Shiro hesitated to open his mouth. " _He's … dangerous. He's the one who killed me in the previous loop with that … bizarre power. If I act too brash, or too forward, they'll kill me and the others would fight them alone. I have to act."_ Shiro said in his own mind. He swallows his spit and readies himself. "A-Ah. My apologies. My name, is Shiro, a mercenary turned butler. I'm a new recruit in the cult, and this is my first time to encounter your people." He said as he introduces himself.

"Ah! Ahhh! A fresh apostle that has seen the light! Tell me, dear Shiro, who recruited you? I am quite interested." Betelgeuse said as he began circling Shiro. " _He called me … Pride earlier, and he introduced himself as an archbishop of Sloth. Is the witch cult all about the seven deadly sins? Tch."_ Shiro said to himself once more. "If I could remember correctly, he was … a man in his forties. Just like you, I could sense the miasma reeking out from him. He mentioned that my pride is rather … unique, thus he recruited me." He replied, trying his best not to let Betelgeuse see through his lies. "Oh? Hey, you there. Do you have news that they finally found an archbishop of Pride?" The cult leader asked one of his followers. As hooded cultist shakes his head, Betelgeuse can't help but to be more interested in the man in front of him.

"Interesting, interesting, quite interesting! Tell me, o follower of the witch of Pride, what brings you here? Your arrival is not in our gospel. Are you … going to be a part of the Ordeal?" Betelgeuse asked in another bizarre fashion. "I … kinda lost my gospel when I fought some soldiers at the capital. My archbishop didn't mention any Ordeal before, so I'm no-" Before Shiro could reply, Betelgeuse brings his face closer to his in a terrifying manner. "You lost it, yet you didn't look for it?! How slothful! Very, very, very, slothful! You must be punished for that sin," The eccentric cult leader shouted, shaking Shiro a bit. "But, I shouldn't punish an apostle that isn't part of my followers without knowing your leader personally, right? Right?! Anyway, the ordeal, you say? Why, it is the most joyous event for us! The event where we will be reunited, with witch of Envy!" He continued, which got Shiro's attention.

" _W-Witch of Envy? The one … that gave me this curse?"_ Shiro muttered to himself. "And how can we do that, o kind archbishop of Sloth? If I could, I'd like to assist you to see this … event." Shiro asked. "Oh, it will be a simple task. Quite simple, indeed. We simply need to kill that half-elven girl that lives in the manor a few kilometres from here. Then we'll use her as a catalyst to bring back our beloved Witch of Envy! Quite simple, isn't it? It'll be a joyous event indeed! Yes, yes, yes! O Witch of Envy, your followe-"

"Card Art: Include. Rider."

A flash of light blinded the cultists as the sound of chains echoed throughout the cave. As the light dissipates, Betelgeuse finds his neck wrapped by chains as the butler suddenly appeared behind him, grabbing onto the chains tightly. Before any one cultists could react, Shiro pulled the chains, crushing the cult leader's neck with ease and to be sure, he uses the dagger where the chains were attached to and stabbed Betelgeuse's head, rupturing and mixing his brain into a stir.

"I've heard enough. You fuckers … will all die. You chose the wrong royal candidate to fuck with!" Shiro shouted as he quickly readies his stance. As the burst of mana flowed into his limbs, the wind pressure left his sleeves and pants in tatters as he charges in. As he began killing the cultists one by one, a fragmented memory appeared in his mind, a time where he'd fought alongside one of the Gorgon Sisters, namely, Medusa. Her calm demeanour left an impression on him, and she vigilantly fought alongside the Tyrant King cladded in her black armour for her master's sake.

 _If you ever need me, Master, I'll always run back to your side.  
For someone like you, to fully trust a monster like me, well, I believe you deserve my loyalty._

Even though he is outnumbered, Shiro began to overpower the cultists using Medusa's speed and her weapon. When some of them tried to cast their spells, he turned them to stone using his servant's Mystic Eyes, but that alone took a considerate amount of mana from him. "Tch. I can't overuse this." Shiro muttered as he jumped back from the fray, taking a breather. Though he managed to kill their leader, the cultists were still calm, and none of them panicked. The butler can't help but to praise their demeanour, but he charges back in. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a set of unseen hands flying towards him. Though a bit transparent, he quickly recognizes it as the same kind of hands that the Witch of Envy would use whenever she caresses his heart. He jumps back to evade the hands, and to his surprise, a laughter echoed throughout the cave.

Her maniacal laughter echoed through his ears as one of the cultists took off her cowl. It was a brunette, but the way she moved and acted alarmed the butler. "My, my, my my! How … selfish of you! While I was basking in the eve of the Ordeal, you chose to attack me!" The woman shouted in the same eccentric manner just like her cult leader. Observing her actions and seeing the hands that were coming out from her, he slowly realized that something was clearly off. "I … killed you, yet here you are, Betelgeuse." Shiro said as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. Another maniacal laughter was the woman's reply, and the cultists began charging in once more.

After the bizarre woman entered the fray, the cultists' attacks became relentless, just like in the previous loop. They don't let Shiro get an opening, and kept on charging towards him even though most of them end up dead. The woman began to use the hands that Shiro noticed and kept on pressuring him, forcing Shiro to keep on moving since if one of the hands lands on him, it'll over. Suddenly, the cultists let out a barrage of spells that forced Shiro to go defensive. He dodges a huge number of fireballs and ice spells, and decides to go for a counterattack. Knowing that his mana is nearly drained out, he insisted using Medusa's Mystic Eyes, turning a number of cultists to stone. "Tch. Damn … it. Shit. Where the hell is that fre-" At that very moment, an Unseen Hand emerges out of the ground beneath him. Though he manages to escape the surprise attack, another set lashed towards him which caught him off guard. Even with Medusa's speed, he wasn't able to evade the other attack.

Finally catching her prey, the possessed cultist used the unseen hands to bash Shiro unto some rocks, crushing some of his bones. The bulter coughs out some blood but as soon the cultist tries to bring him closer for the kill, his eyes lights up, freezing the cultist in her place. "S-Stone …?! You heretic!" The cultist cried out as her limbs began to turn to stone. In a last ditch effort, the hands grabbed onto Shiro's limbs and twisted it, making the butler scream in pain. Her effort to stop the petrification was in vain though since after a few seconds, the possessed cultist was fully turned to stone.

"F-Fuck … you …" Shiro weakly muttered as he coughed out blood. Due to his overuse of the Mystic Eyes, he nearly drained his mana completely, thus his card uninstalls itself, leaving him completely vulnerable. He tries to push himself up from the ground, but his limbs were twisted severely. As his vision began to blur, a cultist approaches him and began taunting him, the same way Betelgeuse did earlier. "My, my, my, quite troublesome you are. I'm starting to think that you were lying earlier, but the way you fought us by yourself, that's … quite pridefuuuul." The possessed cultist stated as he grabbed onto Shiro's hair and pulled him upwards.

In his retort, Shiro spat out some blood onto his the cultist's face, still glaring with a vicious look in his eyes. "Oya? How uncivilized! I see the followers of Pride are quite … barbaric. No matter. Time for us to celebrate the Ordeal. Let's leave this … prideful man here." The cultist said with a laugh as he bashed Shiro's face onto the ground before leaving him. Unknown to them, a bug managed to slip in the cave during the battle, and Ram managed to observe the bout.

* * *

Back in the village, the twins manages to successfully evacuate the villagers into the manor. Thanks to Shiro's advice, Rem manages to kill a villager who had the scent of witch, and she manages to stop the explosives from triggering. While Rem was busy assisting some villagers into the manor, her older twin was busy using her Clairvoyance spell to keep an eye on their co-worker. As she watched Shiro valiantly fought the cultist to the bitter end, she gritted her teeth while looking towards her younger sister. "Rem, Shitro is down. The cultists are coming." Ram said as Emilia approaches the two. "Shiro …? What happened to Shiro? Wait. C-Cultists?" Emilia muttered. "Emilia-sama, we need to evacuate you. Quickly. Rem, we need Shitro. Could you patch him up and bring him back here?" Ram asked. "I can, but … Nee-sama. Can you hold them on your own?" Rem asked.

"I'll back Ram up. Please. Bring back Shiro safely." Emilia said as she readies herself for a fight. "Emilia-sama, that won't do. They're aiming for you. If the cultis-" "I know, but I can't just turn my back on you and let you take them by yourself! Rem! Please! Go!" Emilia ordered. Due to Emilia's determination, Ram can't help but to follow her command and let her sister go. Rem enters her oni-mode for a boost, and she exits the manor through the main gate. She passes some cultists along the way and tries to cull their numbers while continuing her sprint towards the cave. After a while, she reaches the cave with some wounds. By the entrance, her heart sank a bit as she sees the downed butler on the ground. Using his chin, he crawled his way out of the cave, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Shiro-kun!" Rem shouted as she rushes towards his side. He weakly looked at her and apologizes. "S-Sorry … I couldn't hold them … back." Shiro weakly muttered as Rem began tending to his limbs. "See what happens if I'm not with you! You're too reckless! You can't do this alone!" Rem scolded him while holding back her tears. After fixing his arms, Rem began to tend his legs but the sound of ice breaking from a distance alarmed her. " _Nee-sama, Emilia-sama! Please! Hold on! We're coming!"_ Rem said to herself as she focuses on fixing the butler's limbs. Soon, the sound of battle died down and a dreadful feeling swelled inside Rem's heart. "T-The battle … is it over? I don't hear anything anymore …" Shiro weakly asked as Rem helps him stand up, but due to his exhaustion, he had to lean on Rem to move. "We need to go back. Can you … still fight, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked. She knows fully that she's asking for the impossible since Shiro's is already at his reserves, but the butler nodded his head. "Y-Yeah. I'll back you up." He replied as he began limping back to the manor, with Rem by his side.

As they reached the village, the two notices the coldness in the wind. It began snowing in the area, which alarmed Shiro. "D-Did … Emilia cast this? Why is it snowing?" Shiro asked as he sees the bodies of the cultists by the distance. "S-Something's off. I don't sense Nee-sama." Rem muttered. As they reached the gates of the manor, Shiro's jaw dropped. The entire manor was filled with snow. By the entrance, he sees the body of the pink-haired maid, slouched onto a pillar and a dagger was lodged onto her chest. Rem sees this and her hands began to shake. "N-Nee-sama …" She muttered as her tears trickled down. "Rem … I'm sorry but … E-Emilia … we gotta find Emilia." Shiro said but as they took a step towards the manor, the wind became colder and a huge monster came out from the manor.

Shiro paused in his tracks, and fear gripped his heart. " _W-What … what is that?! The cultists had something like that?! W-Wait … No way …"_ He said to himself. As the beast looks towards them, the bulter notices its feline-like appearance, and the earring on its left ear. "P-Puck?! Is that you?!" Shiro shouted towards the beast. "You … you promised to protect my child. You broke that promise." The beast stated, with its voice echoing throughout the dark sky. "Broke? Wait. W-Where's Emilia?!" The butler shouted once more. "Dead. She's dead since you weren't there to protect her. Now, sleep. Sleep for the coming of the end is nigh." The beast replied as its eyes began to glow.

Suddenly, the temperature began to drop. Rem's legs began to freeze in its place and she clutches onto Shiro. "S-Shiro-kun …" Rem muttered, knowing that their deaths were approaching fast. "I-I'm … sorry. I'm sorry." Shiro whispered, embracing Rem tightly. Rem embraces him back, but soon, their bodies were frozen solid. As a strong wind passed by them, their frozen bodies crashed onto the cold pavement, shattering into pieces.

* * *

Shiro wakes up inside Crusch's Manor once more. He slowly sat up, his mind still filled with dread and despair. He could still feel the coldness in his body, and to snap himself out of that trance, he began clawing his own arms. "Why … why … why? Why can't I protect everyone? Why?" He whispered to himself as his blood slowly trickled down from his wounds. "I can't … do this. I can't do this alone …" He whispered once more as he grinded his teeth in anger.

It was soon morning in Crusch's Manor, and while the troops were having their early morning exercise, their royal candidate was having her breakfast while looking at some reports. Suddenly, the butler from Emilia's camp enters the room. "Ah, Shiro. Good morning. The troops already began thei-" "Crusch-san, no, Crusch-sama. If I may, can I ask for your help?" Shiro said, cutting the royal candidate mid-sentence. A look of dread and despair were in his eyes which caught Crusch's attention. "S-Shiro-kun! Wait up!" Rem said as she enters the office, panting. "Hm? What's wrong? Why are you so serious in the morning?" Crusch asked the butler. "I beg you, please, help me save Emilia." Shiro asked.

Felix and Wilhelm, who were standing beside Crusch, can't help but to be surprised after hearing Shiro's request. "S-Save? From what? Shiro-kun, did you hit your he-" "I caught wind that the cultists will attack her approximately three days from now. You know that we don't have any army, so I, Rem, and Ram, are not enough to protect Emilia from them." Shiro stated as his words startled Rem. "Cultists … huh? Shiro, I don't know if I should trust your words, but … without evidence, I cannot help you." The royal candidate stated as she places her files down onto the table. "I know! I know, but please … I beg you. I'm powerless to save her, to protect her and my people …" The butler muttered as he closed his fists, trying to calm himself.

"You do know the purpose of my men, right? They are here for a subjugation, to be precise, the subjugation of the White Whale. I cannot help you Shiro unless you give us something in return, like information about the whale and such. I'm sorry." Crusch said sternly, declining Shiro's pleas. Rem could only watch as Shiro's fists began to shake. "I-I see …, I'm sorry for the sudden request." Shiro said as he turned around and exited the room.

After Felix tended his circuits, Shiro and Rem left the manor. As they walked through the busy streets of Lugnica, Rem can't help but to ask the butler about his sudden actions earlier. "Shiro-kun? Can I ask something?" Rem asked as she followed Shiro. "Go ahead. What's up?" Shiro said, trying to keep a calm face in front of Rem. "What was that earlier? Where … did you hear that a cult will attack Emilia-sama?" She asked. The butler froze for a moment, but quickly makes up a lie. "While you were sleeping, I went out earlier. I was walking near the loot house where I first met Emilia when I overheard a meeting between two men which I presume were cultists. They were … talking about the Ordeal or something. I don't know if it's true, but it kinda made me frantic since … those fanatics were the ones who destroyed your home, right?" He replied. For a second, Rem stared onto his eyes. She then lets out a sigh and shakes her head. "You shouldn't go out at night, geez, Shiro-kun." She remarked.

"Anyway, if what you heard is true, how can we stop them? Should we head back as soon as possible?" Rem asked the butler as they stopped by the usual fruit store. "Not yet. We need to gather allies. We three cannot stop them. We need at least a handful of mercenaries to take them out." Shiro replied as they made their way thru some market stalls. "Mercenaries? Hm. I don't think we have enough to hire a number of them. I mean, with what Roswaal-sama gave us, I think we have enough to hire a carriage back home, or when we can add in our own money in the mix." The blue-haired maid commented. While Shiro was looking back at his companion, he can't help but to notice a number of hooded people around them.

With his attention averted from the road, Shiro bumps into someone. As he takes a step back to apologize, he quickly recognizes the familiar face in front of him. It was none other but his senior, Julius, the one who he duelled two days ago. "Hm? Ah. Shiro. I didn't notice you. How are you feeling?" Julius casually asked him, sounding like a concerned senior. "A-Ah, Julius. Nah, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Shiro replied with a bow. "Hm. I see that you're well enough to be formal. Cooled down now, are we? Anyway, care to have a meal with me? It's my treat since I roughed you up a bit during a duel." The purple-haired knight offered with a smile while Rem stood beside Shiro observing the two. "Hm? Uhm. Some other time, perhaps? I'm looking for mercenaries that I can hire to help me with something. Like around … twenty or something?" The butler replied.

"Mercenaries? What for?" Julius asked, curious in Shiro's reply. "Well, you see, I'm trying to uncover a plot concerning Emilia-sama. There are people who are plotting to kill her, and I know that I'm not enough to take them down." Shiro replied. "A plot, you say? Do you have any evidence backing it up?" Julius asked. "Well, the only evidence I could muster right now is the conversation that I managed to listen to last night. The cultist are planning an attack and I have to ac-"

" _Hold it right there, you two."_

A sudden voice cut Shiro mid-sentence. Behind Julius was his royal candidate, Anastasia, who was listening to their conversation. "Don't you think that this conversation shouldn't be in public?" Anastasia remarked with a rather smug tone in her voice. "Anastasia-sama. I see that you're done with your errand." Julius said as a huge number of hooded people approached them. "Yes. I finished it a while ago and I can't help but to listen in your conversation. Anyway, a word of advice, young butler of the Emilia Camp," The purple-haired candidate said as she turns her attention towards Shiro. "You cannot ask for help without giving something else in return. That's just a bit naïve, don't you think?" She commented. "I … am ready to pay if I need to." He replied, but the sharp look in Anastasia's eyes is making him uncomfortable. "Even so, that is enough. I can lend you my mercenaries, but with your current money, I can't help but to think that if I help you, I'd be wasting my time and resources. You know what they say, time is gold." She replied as she turned her back and began walking away from them, with her people following closely.

"Excuse me for my candidate's sharp tongue, but she has a point, Shiro. I really hope for your success whatever you're planning to do." Julius said with a bow as he followed his people. As they left the marketplace, Shiro clenched his fists in annoyance. "S-Shiro-kun? Are you okay?" Rem asked, seeing the annoyed look in Shiro's eyes. "Tsh. Isn't that common sense? Of course I know about equivalent exchange. No need to point that out." Shiro remarked with a sigh. "So that's two candidates who will not help us … what's next, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked once more as Shiro tries to calm himself down. "I can ask Reinhart for help … but I'm pretty sure he's busy fixing Felt's camp. There's still one more, but … as much as I hate it, I have no choice but to ask for her help." He replied as they began walking towards the manor of the last royal candidate.

After a while, the two reached the gates of Priscillia's Manor. As Shiro looked around, a familiar man noticed them and approached them. It was none other than Priscillia's knight, Aldebaran, who was doing his rounds in the grounds. "Ah, isn't that a surprise. What can I do for you, brother?" Al asked as he opened the gates for the two. "Hey, Al. Sorry for the sudden visit, but I'm seeking an audience with your candidate. Is she available?" Shiro asked. "Well, she's currently vacant right now, so I have to check with her. Wait here." The one-armed man replied as he went back to the manor. "Do you think this a good idea, Rem?" Shiro asked his companion as he looked around the vicinity. "To be honest, no, but we can't nitpick right now if what you've heard is correct, right, Shiro-kun?" Rem replied, sounding a bit professional. "That sounds too professional. Your real thoughts?" The butler asked once more with a sigh. "If that's what you want to hear then, I think we should go back to the manor as soon as possible. If the cultists are going to attack, we have to evacuate the village and prepare our defences." Rem replied. " _The three of us are not enough to stop them though. Even if I try to use an Install … it'll be useless."_ Shiro said to himself as he closed his eyes.

A while later, Al came back and he was accompanied by young child. His fluffy hair and red eyes caught Shiro's attention. "The princess will see you now. Also, this is Schult, our butler." Al said as he introduces the boy to the two. "P-Pleased to meet you! I'm Schult!" Schult said, though his high-pitched voice alerted Shiro. "W-Wait. How old is he? Isn't he too young to be a butler?" Shiro asked. "How old? Well, old enough to be a butler. Trust me, don't mind it. The princess wouldn't like to hear your thoughts about it." Al replied, letting out a scoff inside his helm. As Rem and Schult went ahead, Al approached Shiro. "Hey, brother, you smell … kinda funky." He remarked which alarmed Shiro. "Huh? Wait. Do I smell? Uh, I think I should take a bath fir-" "No, not that. Let me guess. You got summoned too?" Al asked.

"S-Summoned? Wait. Are you saying you came from a different world?" Shiro asked, completely surprised from Al's reply. "Yep. Judging from your accent, you came from Japan, right? I'm Japanese too, though, it's been 18 years since I was transported here." Al replied with a chuckle. "Wait. Eighteen years?" The butler remarked. "You heard me. I was around your age when I woke up here. Until now, I still don't know why or who summoned me here. I joined a knight tournament sometime after losing my arm, and though I didn't win, the princess chose me to be her knight, hence why I'm here. Wait. Telling you this is making me feel old," The one-armed man said with a sigh.

The four reached the entrance foyer. Following the two, Al and Shiro kept talking with each other. "Anyway, tell me, brother. You … did come from Japan, right? If I could remember correctly, there were no magic in our world, so how come you have that, flashy card tricks?" Al asked, curious in Shiro. "Card tricks? You mean my … wait. Back in your days in Japan, have you heard of the name Tohsaka? Heck, do you know where Fuyuki City is?" Shiro replied. "Fuyuki? No, I don't remember any city like that. If could recall correctly, when I was transported into this world, I think … it was in the late 90s? Even so, I haven't heard of those names." Al replied.

Hearing his response, Shiro was suddenly lost in his thoughts. " _Al came from another world, from Japan, right? Yet, how come, he doesn't know Fuyuki when it's quite near to Tokyo? Not to mention, the fourth holy grail war … happened in the 90s, so I'm pretty sure the news … wait a minute,"_ He said to himself in his thoughts. A sudden theory popped out in Shiro's mind, a theory where his world, and Al's world, are the same, but quite different. " _Al came from a Japan, or should I say, a world without any traces of magic? Is that different world line? I've heard about the theory of different world lines from Tohsaka-san when I was younger, and her servant and Shirou-sensei was a proof of that theory, but I still can't say for now._ " He said as he gives up on his thoughts.

As they enter the throne room, the smug blonde princess was sitting on her throne, waving her fan with a curious look in her eyes. "Welcome, butler and maid of the Emilia Camp. I don't normally like a sudden visit that would bother my afternoon, but if it's you, I could make an exception." Priscillia said in a smug tone as she welcomes the two. "Thank you for allowing us to have an audience, Priscillia-sama. If I may be frank, I have request." Shiro said as both he and Rem were bowing towards the royal candidate. "Oh? Straight to the point. So? What is it?" Priscillia said as she hides her mouth behind her fan. "I would like to ask for your hel-" "Oh my, asking for my help, are we? I don't do charity work, knight-to-be." She said cutting Shiro mid-sentence, while looking uninterested. "I have the money. I just want to know if you have a mercenary group that I could hire." Shiro said, though the pressure from the royal candidate is already pressing against him.

"Mercenaries? No, I don't need any of those. Al is enough for my battles. If you're going to ask for funding though, that I can provide," Priscillia said as she began waving her fan once more. To Shiro's surprise, she wags her finger towards her, hinting that he should come closer. "Though, those coins you have there isn't enough for my help. I mean, you're asking a rival candidate for help, so I think I have a bit of leverage here, right?" She said with a smug tone. "U-uh. What do you want, then? How can I repay you?" Shiro replied, while Rem worryingly looked at him. "It is simple. I like your attitude. I like how you dislike those pigs during the meeting. To be honest, I find you interesting to my liking. So? How about you pledge your allegiance to me in return for my help. That's a fair trade, no?" She replied with a rather sultry tone as she brings her foot towards Shiro.

"Lick my foot. Pledge your loyalty to me, and I will help you." Priscillia said as she looked at the butler intently. As he stared onto Priscillia's foot, cladded in her black stockings, the weight of the trade echoed in his mind. He vividly saw Rem's deaths and his failures in the previous loops, and that this trade is the only thing he could do to save Emilia and others, yet, there's something inside of him is still refusing. " _If I … accept this, I'll betray Emilia, right? Do I have to betray her so that I could save her and our people?"_ He asked himself. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Crusch two loops before, and how a knight should act. A sudden feeling of anger and self-hate sparked with him.

"I refuse."

Shiro's sudden words stunned Al and Schult, while Rem lets out a sigh of relief. "Pardon? Could you repeat that?" Priscillia asked, making sure that she didn't mishear Shiro's reply. "What kind of a knight I am if I would betray my lord? I already met a knight who was ridiculed by his guilt of betraying his king, and he brought that insanity to his own death. That's why, I will refuse your generous offer, Priscillia-sama. I will remain loyal to Emilia's cause." Shiro said with great conviction. Al was expecting for his royal candidate to lash towards Shiro, but her sudden laughter caught him surprised. "W-What? That's something … new." Al commented as Priscillia's laughing fit slowly comes to a halt. "Interesting, you are quite interesting! I wasn't wrong when your actions during the royal meeting piqued my interest. For a knight-to-be, you're quite prideful, but I like that." She commented with a smile.

"Since you refused my offer, I will not help you financially, but, I can give you an advice and such. Tell me, why do you need a mercenary group?" Priscillia said as she takes a goblet of wine from Schult. "There will be an attack that will happen three days from now. A full band of cultist will rain hell on my people, and I and the twin maids are not enough to stop them. My people will die, Emilia will die, if I don't act and do something about it." Shiro replied, looking sternly at the royal candidate. "Ah, the half-elf will die, huh? Well, that's another candidate off the candidacy, but since you're here, I'll hold my tongue. So? Do you think a mercenary group will do something about it?" The blonde candidate asked once more. "It'll help us greatly. We can focus on evacuating the people and Emilia out of the grounds while the mercenaries can keep the cultists occupied." He replied. "So you're sending people to their deaths to keep your royal candidate safe. Isn't that, a bit unchivalrous?" She replied, teasing and mocking Shiro's decision.

"I'm pretty sure you know this, but if you're planning to ask for help, you have to give something in return. There's the typical way of trading with someone, but there's no harm of having a leverage," Priscillia stated as she gives back the goblet to Schult and began waving her fan. "That is my advice for you, knight-to-be. That's all I could give to you." She continued as she carefully observed Shiro. Defeated, Shiro could only simply swallow his spit. He is completely unprepared to do any negotiations, and can't muster any help. "I … I understand," Shiro said as he bows his head. "I'll be taking our leave. Thank you for your time and advice, Priscillia-sama." He said as he turns around and went back to Rem and Al.

The one-armed knight then leads them back to the gates. "Sorry brother. That's all the help that we could give. The princess is quite manipulative, so it was best you didn't went along her whims." Al said as Shiro and Rem exits the gate. "No, it's alright. Don't worry about it." Shiro said with a bow. While the butler began walking away the gate, Al tapped onto Rem's shoulder. "Miss, you're Ram, right? Take good care of him." He said. "Hm? Ram is my older sister's name. My name is Rem, Al-sama." Rem said, correcting him. To her surprise, the calm aura around Al slowly dissipates. "Your name is Rem? Huh? Don't talk nonsense, missy." He said with a rather annoyed tone. "My name is Rem, younger sister of Ram, maid of the royal candidate Emilia, and … Shiro-kun's lover." Rem said with a confused tone in her voice. "Wait. Wait. So missy here … is Rem, and your older sister is Ram? Is she … alive?" He asked once more. "Er. I don't know why you're asking but, she's alive." The blue-haired maid replied.

After hearing her reply, an ominous aura came out from Al, which alarmed Shiro. "Don't fuck with me." Al muttered as he took a step towards Rem. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind Rem. To Al's surprise, Shiro was already in between them, with a red lance at the ready. "Fellow japanese or not, I will not let you harm her." Shiro said sternly as his auras meets Al's. The one-armed knight takes a step back and lets out a sigh. "Relax. I won't do anything," Al said as he adjusts his helm. "Could you guys go now? As you can see, I'm really not in the mood." He said with a grunt. Hearing this, Shiro ends his magecraft, takes Rem by her hand and began walking away. "Pft. Fuck, that's how it is, huh? It feels disgusting." Al said to himself as he went back inside the manor.

* * *

A day passed and again, Shiro couldn't find any mercenaries to aid them. He began to fell frantic and stressed, knowing that they'll face the same demise like in the previous loops. The sun was already setting when they encountered a traveling merchant. "Excuse me, are you for hire?" Shiro asked the green-hatted young man, who was fixing his wares. "Hm? That depends. What can I help you with?" The merchant asked. "Well, I'm looking for someone that could bring us back to Irlam village. Are you available perhaps?" The butler asked. "A ride, huh? Hm. Can you come back tomorrow? I'll be in this spot, so don't worry. I heard it's dangerous to ride at night." The merchant replied. "I'll pay double, no, triple. We need to go back to our manor with haste. Please." Shiro pleaded as he bowed his head, surprising Rem and the merchant. "U-Uh, no need to bow your head. Hm. Alright. The money's good, so I'll accept your offer. My name's Otto by the way." Otto said as he reaches his hand out for a handshake. Shiro gives him a faint smile and shakes his hand.

The trio departed from the Lugnica with some of Otto's fellow merchants. Along the way, they stopped near Flugel's Tree for a quick rest. While Otto and Rem were sitting by the campfire, Shiro was back in the wagon, busy thinking. " _The cultists will attack tomorrow evening, right? If we get back to the manor before sunrise, we'll have enough time to evacuate everyone. Maybe, I could ask Otto to help us out? I just need some wagons to bring the villagers and Emilia to safety after all._ " Shiro muttered to himself. Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder startled him. As he turns around, he finds Otto, who was offering him a stick of roasted meat. "You look in deep thought. Are you alright?" Otto asked, sitting beside Shiro. "Not … really. Hey, do you think you could help us?" Shiro asked as he began eating his meal. "What is it? Also, am I getting paid?" Otto jokingly said. "Yes. Probably more than I offered in the capital. Otto, when we reach the manor, can you … lend us your wagon again?" The butler asked.

"My wagon?" Otto asked with a confused tone. "Yeah. I … need to evacuate my people. You see, something will happen, something big. I need to protect my people, that's why, can I ask you to bring them out from the domain. Just … take them somewhere safe. I'll talk to my royal candidate and our benefactor about the payment." Shiro replied, sounding grim. "W-Wait. What's going on? Is this something dangerous?" The merchant asked once more, this time, sounding concerned. "Maybe. I can't tell you much, but one thing's for sure. I have to protect my people, no matter what. Please." Shiro replied. Unknown to them, Rem was listening in their conversation as she hid behind the wagon.

For a minute, Otto pondered his thoughts. He then lets out a sigh and looks at Shiro. "Keep the money. I'll help you out, but in return, you'll support my wares. How about that?" Otto asked with a smile. "A-Are you sure? It might be dangerous." Shiro asked in disbelief. "I know, but you sound desperate. You seem like a good man, so I'll help you out." Otto said with a nod. Finally, Shiro lets a sigh of relief and smiles. "Thank you. You don't how much this means. You are the first one who accepted our plea of help." Shiro stated. "N-No need to talk like that. Just don't forget our deal, alright? I need some support after all so that my business will be successful." Otto said with a chuckle.

The band of merchants began to their travel towards Irlam Village once more. "Hey, Shiro. Have you heard about the White Whale?" Otto asked Shiro, who was sitting beside him, while Rem sat inside the wagon.

"I've heard of it. A huge horned beast that could erase someone's memories and identity, right?" Shiro replied as he stared onto Flugel's Tree, which was a few kilometres away from them. "Yeah, that's the one. I'm not scaring you or something, but there's this rumour between us merchants that it appears here from time to time. This area near Flugel's Tree. That's the reason why we don't travel here during night." Otto remarked with a chuckle, trying to keep their thoughts busy. "Hmm. Rem, how come you guys didn't tell me this?" Shiro asked his companion. "Actually Shiro-kun, it's my first time to hear this." Rem said as she leans on Shiro's back. "O-Oy, that's dangerous. The wagon is still moving, you know." Shiro said as he scolds Rem. As he turns around to look around their surroundings, he suddenly notices something. The wagon on their left suddenly disappeared.

"Otto, what happened to the merchants to our left? Did they take a different route?" Shiro asked as he kept looking around. "To our left? What are you talking about? There wasn't any wagon there." Otto replied, which confused Shiro. "We had 5 wagons when we left Lugnica, right?" Shiro asked once more. "Hm? What are you talking about, Shiro-kun? There were only three." Rem replied, which confused the butler more. Shiro enters the wagon and went to the back. "There were five wagons. I'm sure of it." Shiro said as he opens the flap to peer behind them. To his utter surprise, he couldn't see any wagons at all. Like all of them disappeared in an instant. "Uh, Shiro-san? Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" Otto asked him. "Impossible. All of them … are gone? Hey, is it possible we're under attack? All of the other merchants we-"

 _Shiro-kun, I don't understand what you're talking about. We were the only ones who left the capital earlier._

Hearing Rem's statement made Shiro frantic. "N-No. Rem, we had five other wagons with us. We had dinner with … wait. Wait a minute." Shiro said as a sudden thought popped into his mind. He hurriedly went back in front of the wagon and to his surprise, an ominous shadow was covering them. "Hm? Did we reached the tree already? It suddenly became dark." Otto muttered. Shiro's legs began to shake as he slowly looked upwards to the shadow beside them. Beads of sweat began to trickle down as he stared onto the eye that was staring right at them. "Damn it, Otto. You jinxed it …" Shiro said as he slowly took out his card. "What are you talking about? Was it about the … what?" Otto said he peered beside him. Even Rem was shocked as she sees the huge monster beside them. As the eye fixated on Shiro, the trio felt an immense killing intent coming from the beast. The white whale let out a roar as a blinding light briefly illuminated the wagon. As the light dissipates, the black bow appeared in Shiro's hands once more. He quickly readies his stance as the white whale began chasing them down.


	21. The Lone Berserker by the Gates

"Otto! Keep it steady!" Shiro shouted as a rain arrows struck the massive white whale, but it had no effect. Its skin was too tough that Shiro's attacks were not dealing any damage. "W-Why is that thing here?! I thought it was just a rumour!" Otto frantically shouted as he tried to outrun the beast, but it was slowly gaining speed towards them. "Tsh. This is bad. Rem, try hitting it with a barrage of ice spells!" Shiro ordered his blue-haired companion, to which she quickly acted upon. Rem went to the back of the wagon, and after a few seconds, a number of ice spikes flew towards the beast. This time around, it managed to pierce through its thick skin, but it was unfazed and kept going.

The white whale let out a roar as it released a fog which followed its trail. "T-That fog could completely erase someone! Be careful!" Otto stated as he tries his best to stop his hands from shaking. Even with the combined attacks of Shiro and Rem, the whale didn't flinched. It was a few metres away when Shiro quickly noticed Rem's action. She looked at him for a while and gave him a tender smile while readying her morningstar. A dreadful feeling swelled in Shiro's heart. He quickly grabbed onto her wrist, stopping her from jumping. "What the hell are you doing?!" Shiro sternly asked her. "I'll … keep it back. So that the two of you could escape." Rem said as she tries to pull her wrist free, but to no avail. The scenes of Rem's death in the three previous loops flashed in Shiro's mind. "I refuse! I won't lose you! No matter what, I'm not going to lose you … even if I have to do this!" He sternly said.

Rem was left stunned as a bolt of magic struck her. She fell down onto the wooden floor, paralyzed, unable to move her limbs. "S-Shiro-kun … What … are you … doing?" Rem weakly muttered out as Shiro took a step towards the end of the wagon. " _Should I use another card? No, that thing is too big. I won't last a second if I try to go melee with that. Tsh. Let's see about this, then."_ Shiro said to himself as he steeled his body. His circuits began to flare up and it burned through his left hand once more. "Lend me your strength, Archer." He muttered as the flow of mana around him caught Rem's attention. As he extends an open palm to the air, a sword materialized in his hand, but soon he grabs onto it, it twists itself, forming a cylindrical arrow.

 _Listen, Master. Don't try to copy this during an Include. It will definitely fry your circuits._

An old conversation popped into Shiro's mind where someone was lecturing him. That person was like his teacher, but in the same time, different. "I know, EMIYA. I'm really quite a handful." Shiro said with a smirk as his circuits began to etch itself through the left portion of his face. He takes a deep breath and focuses in onto the white whale.

"I am the bone of my sword."

His body was on fire, and his circuits were going haywire. Shiro could only grit his teeth as he releases the quiver.

"Cadalbolg!"

The twisted sword flew towards the beast with great velocity. The moment it struck the beast's skin, a huge explosion occurred and finally, the beast flinched. The shockwave from the blast left the wagon shaking as the winds blew past through them, destroying the wagon's canvas covering. Rem and Otto were in awe as the beast was engulfed by flames. As the smoke dissipates, they saw the beast reeling in pain as the attack took a good chunk off it with its blood splattered across the ground. "Heh. Fucking got you." Shiro muttered as the black bow suddenly dematerialized. His gold card landed near Rem, and his body suddenly stumbled backwards, falling flat on the wooden floor of the wagon. "S-Shiro-kun! Hang in there!" Rem cried out, but as soon she sees his circuits burning his skin, she can't help but to shed a tear as she quickly tries to mend him. His vision slowly blurred, and the last thing he saw was Rem scolding him.

* * *

 _Why do you keep on standing? You're defeated, are you not? Why? I don't understand._

A lone man slowly stood up, sluggishly pushing himself off the dirty ground. His servants were down for the count, and his pink-haired kouhai was already at her limits. "Assassin, Berserker, can you guys stand?" Toshirou asked his two servants. Upon hearing their master's voice, they slowly stood up, enduring the pain that they received from the corrupted king. "S-Senpai … I can still fight …" Mashu said as she leans onto her shield for support. "This is why a master shouldn't fight in the frontlines! Why are you so hard-headed, Toshirou?! Look at you! You're nearly dead!" Olga sternly scolded the inexperienced master, but he chooses to ignore her.

In front of them was the corrupted version of King Arthur, or to be precise, King Artoria. She carefully observed the group as she held her black, holy sword at the ready. She was the only one who's stopping them from fixing the singularity, but she was simply overpowering them. "Tsh. She's good at close combat. I can't get a clean hit. Heh. I'm a good martial artist but she's something else." The black-haired Assassin said as he fixes his long-black hair. He brushes off the blood from his cheek and readies his stance. "She's strong, but I can't go down here. Master-chan is watching me after all." The eccentric Berserker stated as she readies her claws. "Ridiculous. Let me ask you this, struggler. Can you carry the responsibility of saving the world? If your resolve is weak, then I will cut you down from where you stand." Artoria asked coldly.

"Saving the world, huh? I don't know, but I can't stop here. Sensei, Tohsaka-san, Sakura-san, Shizuka … If I die here, then I wouldn't give their deaths any meaning!" Toshirou shouted as his command seals began to glow. "I will stop you, and all of these calamities! Their deaths and wills … will be my strength!" He furiously shouted as he charged towards the corrupted king with his servants behind him. "Hmph. Let's see about … that!" Artoria said as she readies herself to meet her adversaries.

"Card Art: Install!"  
"Class: Archer!"  
"Servant: The Hero of Wrought-Iron, EMIYA!"

* * *

Shiro slowly opened his eyes. The familiar ceiling of his own room was the first thing he saw. " _A memory …? The time where I first met … Artoria? Heh. Why did I suddenly remember that?"_ Shiro muttered to himself as he slowly sat up. "Ah, you're awake." A voice beside him said. As he turns his eyes towards the voice, he sees his superior beside him. "Nee-sama. Good morning." Shiro said. To his surprise, he felt a burning sensation in his left arm. "Rem should be here anytime soon. Are you well? You guys suddenly arrived last night, after all. You were unconscious and your hand …" Ram said as Shiro began to inspect his circuits.

He could still feel his circuits working, though, his mana is quite low. Not to mention, he pushed himself too much that his circuits began to wreck his body, but that didn't surprised him. After all, he already experienced that feeling when he fought Elsa and Meili. "I'm okay. Is … Otto still here?" Shiro asked. "The merchant? Yes, he's waiting for you to wake up. He was in the reception hall earlier. Do you want to eat breakfast first?" Ram replied. "No. It's fine. I'll … talk to h-"

 _Shiro! Are you okay_?

As the door swung open, Emilia enters the room with a frantic expression on her face. "Y-Yo, Lia. No need to look so worried." Shiro said as he greeted his royal candidate. "Of course I'll be worried, you idiot. You're my knight, and if something happens to you … I wouldn't know what I'll do!" Emilia sternly said as Puck comes out behind her silver hair. As Shiro saw Puck and heard Emilia's words, he suddenly remembers the scene in the previous loop where he encountered a large beast before he froze to death alongside Rem. " _That was … Puck, right? That means … Lia died …"_ He muttered to himself. A sudden jolt of anger filled his mind, but he chose to ignore it for now. "I'm sorry. I am reckless." Shiro said as he bowed his head towards Emilia.

 _Yes, it was quite reckless indeed._

Shiro lifts up his head and sees Rem standing beside her elder twin. Her blue eyes looked stern and it felt like she was glaring at Shiro. "R-Rem. I'm glad you're sa-" "Why did you do that? Why did you force yourself to use that kind of attack?" Rem asked as Emilia noticed her annoyed tone. "I … had to? I mean, come on. Our attacks were not leaving a dent against that beast. I have to f-" "Yet Felix told you not to use your magecraft due to the large strain that your body receives. You … promised me that you wouldn't put yourself in danger …" Rem said, cutting Shiro mid-sentence. She can't help but to bite her lip as she stared onto the butler's magic circuits. Annoyed, Shiro slowly stood up. "I don't get it. Why are you angry, Rem? We managed to escape the white whale, right?" Shiro asked her. "But, you placed yourself in danger once more!" Rem cried out. "I rather throw my life away than to watch you commit a sacrifice that nobody will even remember! Otto said it himself, right? That beast can erase your existence, like what happen with those other merchants with us! I don't want to lose you, damn it!" Shiro annoyingly shouted as his anger resurfaced.

It was the first time the two had an argument, and it was the first time Shiro raised his voice towards Rem. His shout surprised everyone in the room, and left Rem shaking. Realizing his actions, Shiro clenched his fists. "I … I'm sorry. It's just that I …" Before Shiro could even finish his words, Rem turns around and exits the room. Ram lets out a sigh as she shook her head. "Hm. The lovebirds are arguing. That's new." Ram commented as Emilia looked towards Shiro. "W-What's going on?" Emilia asked. "A-Ah. Tsh. I'll deal with that later. For now, Nee-sama, could you bring Otto here? We need to discuss something." Shiro replied.

As Otto entered the room, Shiro quickly started the discussion. "Alright. I'll make this simple. Lia, I heard something in the capital, and we have to act fast. The cultists will attack us." Shiro said which caught Puck's attention. "The … cultists, you say?" Emilia muttered as Puck flew towards Shiro. "Oy. What's happening? Where did you hear this?" Puck asked. "I managed to eavesdrop on a conversation in the capital. We need to d-" "You're lying. Shiro, where did you hear this?" Puck asked in a serious tone, cutting Shiro-mid sentence. The butler remembered the Puck could detect lies, but he can't bring himself to say the truth without putting them in harm's way. " _I can't tell them that I died twice now. Satella … will kill them."_ Shiro muttered in his mind.

"Does it matter where I heard this from? We have to act now, Puck. Or else, the Ordeal will take place." Shiro replied. Hearing his words, Puck can't help but to rest his case since preventing the Ordeal is more important to him. "You … have a point. So? What do you know about this … attack?" The feline-looking spirit asked as he went back to Emilia's shoulder. "They'll attack us this midnight. They'll be coming from a cave near the outskirts of Irlam Village, since that's their meeting spot. The villagers are defenseless and it'll be a massacre." Shiro stated. "Then we have to evacuate them, right?" Emilia asked. "Not just them. We need to evacuate you too. They're targeting you after all." Shiro replied as he crossed his arms. "Should we take the emergency pass in the basement? Tsk. This has to happen while Roswaal-sama is away." Ram muttered, feeling a bit frantic after hearing the news from Shiro. "No. It's too risky. That's why, I brought Otto here to help us." The butler said as he points towards the merchant in front of him.

* * *

After discussing their plans, Shiro and Ram quickly went off to the nearby village to evacuate the people. By the manor's gate was Rem, who was waiting for them. "Oy. Talk to her, Shitro." Ram instructed as she pinched the butler by his ear and dragged him towards Rem. The two were awkward with each other, but they somehow settled their argument from earlier. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. We'll have a talk later, okay?" Shiro calmly said. Rem nodded, but Shiro saw the soreness in her eyes. "Now that's over, come. We have no time to waste." The elder twin said as she began walking towards the village.

The evacuation process began and while the twin maids round up the villagers in an orderly manner, Shiro was inspecting the wagons. He remembers that someone planted a bomb-of-sorts in one of the wagons and aims to find it. Like in the previous loop, he instructed Rem to attack anyone who has a trace of the witch's scent on them. While inspecting, he encounters a wagon with a loose plank flooring. Curious, he moves the loose plank and sees a sack hidden from plain sight. He opens it and sees some red crystal that are unknown to him. "Hm? Is this … it? I better ask Nee-sama or Rem." Shiro muttered to himself. As he was about to go back, a sudden shout startled him. He hurriedly went back and saw Ram trying to hold Rem back as she tries to pounce on a man.

Making eye-contact with Rem, Shiro quickly ran towards the man, who was trying to run away but the other villagers were blocking him. "O-Oy! Let go!" The man shouted but Shiro quickly locked one of his arms behind his back. The butler shoves the man down without hesitation. "Rem. Is he the only one?" Shiro asked the blue-haired maid. Now that Shiro's in the scene, Ram lets go of her younger sister, who immediately went towards their co-worker's side. "There's no doubt about it, Shiro-kun. He has the scent of the witch. As of now, he's the only one who has the scent." Rem replied as she readies her morningstar. "Also, he was acting a bit suspicious when you began to inspect the wagons." Ram added as she approached the two.

"I-I'm innocent! I don't know what are you talki-" "Nee-sama. I think I found the explosives. It's some crystal or some sorts. Could you check it out?" Shiro said, ignoring the man that he was pinning. The villagers were watching closely as Ram inspects the sack. To her surprise, the crystal began to glow brightly. "Nee-sama! It's going to explode!" Rem frantically shouted. Before the villagers could panic, Shiro quickly includes a card. Before the light could even dissipates, the sound of a person gasping for air was heard with the sound of blood splashing through the ground. As their vision returned to normal, everyone was in shock as they saw the butler with a bloody black dagger. The pinned man's throat was slashed open and the cut was large enough to kill a person immediately.

As the man gasps for air one last time, the crystals stopped glowing. "Card Art: Include. Assassin." Shiro said as he slowly sat up. Since Rem was in his presence, he quickly stops his magecraft in respect to their promise. "Y-You … killed him? Why Shiro-san?" The village elder asked Shiro. "The man is a part of a witch cult who's going to attack us this midnight. Rem, who can distinguish the smell of a cultist, pointed him out." Shiro replied as he began checking the man's pockets. He finds a mirror or some sort that he placed inside. "T-That's all? There's no evidence that he's a pa-" "When the man was cornered, these crystals began to glow, right? He was planning to detonate it, killing everyone here in the process." Ram said as she backs up Shiro's claim. Though the villagers were hesitant at first, they soon believed in their words due to the fact that the man in question was a merchant who arrived a few weeks prior.

* * *

By nightfall, the evacuation was already complete. The villagers set camp in the manor's grounds while the wagons are stationed near the manor's gates. By the balcony was Emilia, who had a weary look in her eyes as she observed the villagers from a distance. Beside her is her knight, accompanying her while his co-workers were preparing meals for the people. "This feels … surreal." Emilia muttered out. "I know. You don't know how … dreadful this is." Shiro, who experienced and saw the deaths of the villagers with his own eyes before, said as he crossed his arms. "Do you … think we can survive this?" Emilia asked, lightly clenching her fists. "Yeah. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you, everyone. Whatever … it takes." He replied as the thought of an Install entered his mind.

"Have you talked to Beatrice? Is she going to help us?" Emilia asked her knight as she turns her attention towards him. "Yeah. She … declined, I think. She said that she'll only attack those people if they set foot in the Forbidden Archive. She was really adamant about it, so I didn't press her any further." Shiro replied with a sigh. "So it'll be … you, Ram, and Re-" "It'll be just me, Lia. The twins still don't know this yet, but I'm going to fight alone. I'll use an Install, and it'll be a dangerous one." The butler stated, cutting Emilia mid-sentence. "Alone …? Are you … crazy? You won't survive that! The cultists are no joke! That's why … no. You're using that … servant … right?" Emilia said, referring the servant that tried to take over during the duel.

"You're pretty smart, Lia. Keep at it, and you'll be a good ruler." Shiro said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "Shiro. Don't do it. Please." Emilia sternly instructed, completely ignoring Shiro's compliment. The knight scoffs, but can't help but to look down as he tries to avoid eye-contact with his royal candidate. "I know … I know. I just got back to your side and here I am again, going head-first into a battle where I'll die. Stupid, right? But Lia, who's going to do it? Who's going to stop them," He said as he shakes his head. "The four of us … are not enough. Even if Rem uses her horn, even if you rain ice spells on them, they will not stop until they've killed you. They'll cull us down one by one, first it will be Nee-sama, who'll probably throw herself in harm's way to protect Rem, then it'll be me, and Rem, leaving you to fend those people on your own. We … can't win this one, Lia. We can't win this one without me using this magecraft." Shiro stated with a deep, and weary sigh.

"Even if you're going against an order? Will you still do that?" Emilia asked with a serious tone in her voice. Without any hesitation, Shiro nodded. "Your life comes first than your orders, my dearest royal candidate. I will do my best to survive and catch up with you guys. The three of you will accompany Otto and villagers in their wagons. I'm pretty sure those fanatics will chase you down once they realize that you're not in the manor. I'll bluff them as much as I can." Shiro stated as Emilia casted her eyes down. Her heart began to tighten as the thought of her knight throwing his life away for her entered her mind. She wanted to refuse his words, to lecture him so that he might change his mind, but knowing him and his determination to see things through, she's pretty sure he wouldn't listen. She simply sighs in defeat and turns her back. "Don't die, please." Emilia ordered as she exited the balcony.

A few hours before midnight, Shiro resigned in his quarters for a brief rest. He takes off his black top and readies his equipment for the upcoming battle. "Install, huh?" Shiro muttered to himself as he inspects the chainmail armour that one of the villagers gave him earlier. He knows that in his current state, an Install wouldn't last long. At most, he can only fight at his max capacity for 10 minutes. Though he can push his body even further, it's a huge gamble since his body might break down even before he could reach his time limit. "Lancelot … no. A Saber will not suffice. I need to use the other one …" He muttered.

His door suddenly swung open. To his surprise, Rem enters the room, looking a bit gloomy. "Rem? Shiro muttered as he turns his attention towards her. Even though they settled their argument earlier, there's still an awkward air between them. "I-I … couldn't sleep." Rem said as she gently closed the door and approached the butler. "Well, my bed's vacant, so how about you try lying down on top of it?" Shiro said with a smug tone, trying his best to erase the awkwardness. "I'll wait for you." She insisted as she sat down on his bed. "Got it, got it. I'll be done in a few minutes." The butler said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Rem said which caught Shiro's attention. "Sorry for what? I mean, you were right earlier. I was pushing my body to its limits." Shiro remarked as he continued inspecting his armour. "I … I didn't think about a plan B when the whale was chasing us. I … feel like I forced your hand whe-" "No, Rem. You didn't. I was planning to use a broken phantasm from the get go to shake off the whale, though I just couldn't get a good foothold on the cart," The butler said, cutting the maid mid-sentence. "Besides, I … I don't want to lose you." He added which made Rem's cheeks turn red.

Hearing his words made Rem's heart tighten. She stood up and quickly embraced his back. Her eyes were getting teary as she felt guilty. "No need to cry. I'm just doing my best to impress you. Is it working?" Shiro asked, trying his best to comfort his companion. "You really don't know when to stop pushing yourself, huh?" Rem whispered as she tightens her arms around him. "You did say I'm quite reckless and a handful. Think of it as a … package deal or some sort." He stated with a chuckle. After he pushes his inventory aside, he turns around and faces Rem. For a brief moment, the two stared at each other's eyes, caressing one another's cheeks. With a smile, Shiro presses his lips towards the young oni's, which surprised Rem a bit, but she whole-heartily accepts it.

As they share a tender kiss, Rem began to feel a mixture of emotions inside of her. First, her love for her hero made her heart ache. The kiss made her heart race but oddly, a sudden sense of stupor filled her mind. She tries to resist it as she gently pushes the butler back, but to no avail. As the butler withdraws from her, her vision was already fading. The last thing she saw was the butler muttering some words to her before hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm going to do this. I love you."

* * *

As midnight approaches, the wagons began leaving the manor. In one was Emilia, who nervously looked back at the manor as they left the grounds. In the next was Otto and lastly, Ram, who carried her sleeping sister away from the approaching danger. "They're gone now, huh." Shiro muttered to himself as he stood alone in the manor's courtyard. He takes a deep breath and takes out a cigarette. "I hope Rem won't kill me for using a sleeping spell on her. Heh. If I survive this mess, that is." He said with a scoff as he begins smoking. Unknown to him, Beatrice was watching him from afar. She stood silently in one of the upper floor hallways, surveying the grounds.

In a matter of minutes, the hooded cultists began to appear by the gates. In the middle was their leader, Betelgeuse. "Oh my, my, my, my. By chance, are you here to welcome us?" Betelgeuse asks in an bizarre manner as he sees Shiro. "Pretty much. I am your host, knight-to-be and Emilia-sama's butler, Shiro." Shiro replied as he takes out his card. " _No more hesitation. If my body breaks, it … breaks. I'll stop them here._ " He muttered to himself as he steeled his resolve. "Ah, such pleasantries! I am Betelg-" "Blah blah blah. I know who you are. You're here for the Ordeal, right? If you want to get to Lia, you have to get past me." The butler stated, cutting the cult leader. "And when I thought you're civilized enough. Alright, have it your way. Kill him." Betelgeuse ordered as the cultist charged in.

Seeing this, Shiro takes a last whiff on his cigarette before flicking it towards the ground. His circuits began to flare up as he concentrated his mana onto his crest.

"Card Art: Install."  
"Class: Berserker."  
"Servant: The Mad Knight, Lancelot!"

As the magecraft takes effect, Shiro found his consciousness being pulled away from his body. Normally, an Install would allow its user to use a servant at 75% of their power. A magecraft that allows the use of a servant's skills and noble phantasm, but in return, the magi and the servant's mind will mesh briefly. The reason why Shiro went berserk when he first used this magecraft was due to his emotions meshing, combining with Hercales' grief and madness. This time around, it was different.

Shiro found himself inside a dark medieval room. The rustic masonry caught his attention. "Is this … a cell?" He asked himself. In the other side of the room, was a man cladded in black armour. He was kneeling down and facing the wall. He was saying words hysterically, but Shiro could understand some of the words. He was apologizing, begging for someone to punish him for his wrongdoing. He kept on praying to be punished, and seeing this man like this made Shiro's heart strain for a bit.

"She's not going to punish you, you know," Shiro said as he slowly approached the man. The man's chants suddenly stopped as he slowly steered his attention towards the black-haired magi. Suddenly, he erupted in anger as he quickly sprang up and grabbed Shiro by his collar. He banged him on the wall, lifting him up with his incredible strength. Though he could feel a tremendous amount of rage coming from the man, Shiro simply scoffs and places his hand on the man's shoulder. "Aim the rage somewhere else, dear knight. I need your help on this one." Shiro said with a smirk. Hearing his words, the man's hands began to shake. With one loud roar, darkness enveloped the room, swallowing the two.

* * *

With a flash of light, the cultists were suddenly culled down. Their bodies were slashed, torn to pieces, and were sent flying back towards the gate. As the light dissipates, Betelgeuse felt a tremendous aura coming from the butler. To his surprise, black armour began to materialize on his body. "W-What … power! This is … complete madness that is unhinged!" Betelgeuse erratically commented as his cultists charged in once more.

With a loud snarl, a black sword materialized in Shiro's hand. He lunged towards the cultists, killing them with ease. As their bodies were mid-air, the black helm materialized, completely covering Shiro's face. A red glow appeared in his eyes as he let out a terrifying roar. "I applaud you, o black knight! But, I can't let you stop the Ordeal from happening!" Betelgeuse shouted as his Unseen Hands sprang out, making their way towards the Berserker. Surprisingly, the hands were torn to pieces, which alerted Betelgeuse. "W-What?! You could see my Authority?! A-Ah! The smell of the wi-"

Before Betelgeuse could point out the stench that was coming from the black-armoured knight, his head was sent flying in the air, but just like in the previous loop, the cultists were still relentless. Though they were getting killed with ease, some of the cultists managed to drive their blades into the knight. Soon, the first wave was over. In a couple of seconds, another batch of cultist began storming in the manor. "You sure are quite barbaric! Cutting someone down mid-sentence? Didn't your royal candidate teach you any manners?" Betelgeuse, who is now in another body, stated in an irritated manner.

As a group of cultists charged in, Shiro smashed one of them with his sword. Seeing an opportunity, the remaining cultists tried to go for an attack, but to their utter surprise, the knight was agile enough to pull out the blades that was sticking out from his body and kill them with their own weapons. While the Berserker was busy fighting in melee, another group of cultist began raining fire spells on him. Though he managed to dodge some of them, a number of fireballs landed, scorching him through his armour. Normally, Shiro would take a step back to rethink a new strategy, but Lancelot had other plans. He lets out a grunt as he ignores the pain from his burns and wounds. He flung his sword towards one, killing the cultist in an instant. Like a feral beast, he tore the casters into shreds with his bare hands.

The fight went on, wave after wave, the black knight stood triumphant. Lancelot's rage was filling his mind, nulling any pain that his body was experiencing. Not even broken bones, stab wounds, and third degree burns were enough to stop him in his tracks. But soon, Shiro's mana slowly reached its limit. After the 8th wave, the knight began to show signs of fatigue. He falls to one knee, while trying to catch his breath erratically. Soon, another wave enters the corpse-littered courtyard. "To think I'll be down to my last three fingers. That half-elf is sure is lucky to recruit a beast like you," Betelgeuse commented as he began biting his nails. As Shiro let out a grunt, the cult leader began laughing madly. "My brain! My brain, it trembles! The time of the Ordeal is near!" He shouted as his cultists charged in once more.

This time around, things went differently. Due to his dwindling mana, the knight couldn't focus and the cultists took advantage of it. They managed to drill their blades into his body, rupturing whatever left in his internal organs. Another landed a huge fireball point blank, sending Shiro flying into the shed while his right arm was torn apart. As his body crashed onto the wooden planks, the black armour began to dematerialize one by one. Slowly, his consciousness began to creep back into his mind, and he was welcomed with tremendous pain. He let out some pained grunts as the cultists stormed the manor. " _N-Not … yet …,"_ He muttered as blood filled his mouth. Trying his best to stay alive, he coughs out the blood while pushing himself to stand up once more. " _My … main mana crest … is in my right hand. I … only have … a few seconds left."_ He muttered. The sound of fighting in the manor altered him. With a hazy vision, he limped back towards the courtyard.

"What do you mean she's not there?! Are you even using your eyes?! Slothful! Slothful," Betelgeuse screamed as he smashed one of his follower's face onto the ground. Suddenly, his rage dissipates and he wipes off the dirt from his hands. "It looks like she's in one of those wagons we saw earlier. Get everyone here and chase them. Bring her back here alive." He ordered to his cultists as Shiro enters the fray once more. While Beatrice was busy fending off the cultist out of the manor, Shiro shakingly grabs onto the black Aeonlight. "Oya? You're still alive? What … diligence you have! I admire you, yes, I admire you," The cult leader commented with a clap. "Though the diligence of yours, is quite … prideful." He said with a snicker.

Shiro gritted his teeth. His circuits began to turn red as he began using his own life force to keep the magecraft going. His eyeball began to darken as his remaining circuits went wild. With one primal roar, he charged in. He could feel Lancelot's consciences fading, but he pressed on. He culled down the cultists down. Like a cornered beast, he let out one last attack onto Betelgeuse. Though he manages to tear Betelgeuse apart, an Unseen Hand managed to grab onto his left leg. With his dying breath, Betelgeuse manically laughed as he tore Shiro's left leg from his body.

Shiro falls down. His breathing was erratic and shallow as his lungs were damaged. His left hand is scorched and he could see some of his bones poking out. His body was filled with stab wounds and most of his internal organs were stirred up. He's dying, and he fully knows it. "I … need to see … this through. Not … yet …" He weakly muttered. As the remaining cultist stormed out the manor, one was left by the gates. The cultist takes off her hood to show the downed butler a thrilled expression on her face. The butler weakly pushed himself up. With his shaking left arm, he weakly raised a dagger towards the cultist.

 _My brain … it trembles …_

* * *

As Rem slowly opens her eyes, she finds herself inside a wagon. Though her body is still sluggish, she carefully stood up, trying her best not to fall down. She notices that there were some villagers with her and some of them were familiar faces. "Ah! Rem-san woke up!" Petra, the orange-haired girl that she and Shiro would play with from time to time, notices her. "P-Petra? Where are we?" Rem asked. "We … left the village. Right now, we're trying to reach the capital while using a roundabout path." One of the villagers replied. Slowly, Rem made her way towards the front of the wagon. She opens the flap and sees her elder twin sister, busy driving the wagon. "Rem? You're awake." Ram said as Rem began to look at the other wagons. "What … happened, Nee-sama?" She asked, trying her best to remember what happened before she suddenly lost consciousness.

Before Ram could answer, an ominous feeling alerted the twins. Cultist began to appear on the wagon's side and began attacking them. Rem brought out her morningstar and began smashing them while Ram kept them in bay while using her wind magic. "Tsh. It's … over, huh." Ram said as she gritted her teeth. "W-What do you mean by that, Nee-sama? Shiro-kun? Where is he?" Rem asked her sister, trying her best to remain calm.

With Rem dropping her guard, a cultist tried to attack her, but a torrent of ice rained down on their group. "Rem! Focus! They're still attacking!" Emilia shouted as she sprang out in one of the wagons' rear. "E-Emilia-sama? I'm … sorry!" Rem said as she avert her attention back towards the cultists. While they were culling down their numbers, a tense feeling lingered in Rem's heart. " _Where's Shiro-kun? Is he in one of the wagons? I don't see him …"_ She said in her mind as she pressed her attack. Soon enough, all of the cultists that were chasing them are dead, giving them some time to catch their breaths.

"The two of you, good work!" Emilia said as she catches her breath. "Likewise, Emilia-sama! Is … Shiro-kun in your wagon? Is he okay?" Rem asked. To her surprise, a gloom expression appeared in Emilia's face. "N-No … he … isn't." Emilia replied, averting her eyes away from Rem. "H-Huh? Where is he then?" The confused younger twin asked. Though she knows that saying the truth would destroy her sister, Ram steeled herself. "Rem, listen closely," Ram said as Rem looked towards her. "Shitr- No, Shiro stayed behind. He bought us time while we escape from the manor." She stated.

Hearing her sister words, Rem's heart sank. Her hands began to shake as the thought of her beloved hero fighting alone appeared in her head. "W-What?! Why?! We have to go back!" Rem cried out. "Calm down, Rem! The manor is filled with cultists right now! Our main objective is to get Emilia-sama to safety! We can't let his sacrfic-" "What do you mean sacrifice?! He isn't dead! I'm sure of it!" Rem cried out once more. A look of despair began to appear in her eyes, which alerted Ram. "Y-You don't get it … Rem," Ram said as she averts her gaze from her younger sister. "The cultists managed to chase us down here, right? That means they … managed to storm the manor. Shiro … is dead." She continued.

"I refuse to believe it! Please, Nee-sama! Turn the wagon around! We need to save him!" Rem desperately pleaded her elder sister, while Emilia was listening in her pleas with a heavy heart. "Rem … please. It's too dang-" "They stopped chasing us, right," Emilia chimed in, catching the attention of the twins. "If so, that means Shiro managed to thin them out by himself. I believe in him. That's why, I think we should go back. He's probably waiting for us with a smirk on his face. Saying like "What took you guys?", right?" Emilia stated, trying her best to hide her nervousness. "But Emilia-sama! They are targeting you!" Ram said, but the royal candidate remained adamant on her decision. "I have the two of you to protect me, and besides, I still have enough mana to fight them back." The silver-haired girl said with a reassuring smile.

After transferring the villagers onto another wagon, the trio made haste back to the manor. To their surprise, they didn't encounter any cultists along the way. "See? Shiro defeated them. You doubt him too much." Emilia said, though a slight shake in her tone caught Rem's attention. "That's right, Emilia-sama. I know Shiro-kun. He's my hero, and I know he can survive whatever mess he's in." Rem commented, as she remembers the kiss that she shared with her beloved hero.

Nearing the manor grounds, Ram thought it would be a good idea to scout the area with her clairvoyance, but the moment she used her ability, a sudden feeling of nausea filled her as she saw what was happening. She began vomiting, which alerted Rem. "N-Nee-sama?! Are you okay?! What hap-" Before Rem could ask what happen, it was too late. The wagon reached the gates of the manor. They could hear a maniacal laughter coming from the courtyard. As Emilia alighted the wagon while Rem was trying her best to calm her sister, the sight stunned Emilia. Bodies and limbs were scattered throughout the courtyard, the smell of blood mixed with the smell of burning flesh sent a wave of nausea to the trio.

In the middle of the mess was a woman, laughing in a bizarre manner. She sounded like she's angry but at the same time, enjoying herself. Behind her was a levitating corpse, desecrated and ruined. The corpse had no lower half, his entrails dangling in mid-air as it levitated up and down, like someone was playing with it. His eyes were plucked out, his right arm missing, and after being shaken by some mysterious force, something fell out from his clothing. "A … c-card …" Emilia weakly muttered as her limbs began to shake. She finally recognizes the corpse from afar. She fell to her knees as the sight of the mutilated knight etched into her mind.

"Ah? Ah … the girl has returned," The woman said as she notices their presence. "Welcome, o important person of the nig-, wait, should I say night, or day? Whatever. Welcome, dear half-elf, the one who will bring back our beloved Witch of Envy!" The woman manically said with open arms. "My name is Betelgeuse Romani Conti, Archbishop of Sloth! And beside me, is … was it, Shiro? Yes, yes. Shiro. The most diligent … and prideful knight! Well, whatever remains o-"

While she was busy in her speech, a large ice spike smashed the remaining cultist into bits, freeing the butler's mutilated corpse. Before it could even hit the ground, the blue-haired maid catches it mid-air, embracing her hero. Rem was in denial at first, but when she saw her hero's face, she can't help but to burst into tears as she embraced his corpse tightly. "Why?! Why did you choose to stay back?! Why didn't you take me with you?!" Rem cried out, her voice filled with deep sorrow and anguish. Ram could only comfort the shaking Emilia, who's also in distraught. "You … promised me, Shiro. You … promised …" Emilia said as she falls down, losing her consciousness.

* * *

The halls of Chaldea became quiet after the final singularity. While the staff were still busy trying to maintain the operations, a dreadful atmosphere lingered in the air that they try their best to ignore.

The white-haired Archer carried a tray towards the intensive care unit room in the medical ward. He was greeted by some staff along the way, though he could feel something is still off. He reaches the room, and notices the blonde-haired woman who was sitting just outside of the room. "Why aren't you going in? You want something to eat?" Archer asked as the woman takes notice of his presence. "I'm not hungry. Besides, Lancelot is in the room right now." Saber Alter replied. "Are you sure? Ever since we got back, you never ate anything, not even my cooking. Here. You want an app-" "I'll eat once he wakes up. He did promise me that he'll cook something for me." She stated, cutting Archer mid-sentence.

The door slid open, and a purple-haired man steps out the room. "Get some rest, Mashu. Your eyebags are getting darker." Lancelot said as he bid goodbye to the pink-haired girl inside the room. She was none other than Mashu Kyrielight. Unlike her previous cheery disposition, she looked completely stressed out, though she tries her best to smile for her comrades. "Ah. Emiya-san. I see that you brought something again." Lancelot said as he sees Emiya beside him. "Yeah. I made it for Mashu. I asked Medea for something that could help with her health." Emiya replied. "I see. I do hope master wakes up soon. Anyway, I shall take my le-"

A sudden roar surprised the three. With a nod, the three sprang into action, ready for a battle. When they reached where the roar originated, which was in one of the storage rooms, they found the black knight on his knees, screaming. "B-Berserker? What's wrong? What's going on?" Emiya asked, though he knows that the servant would just reply in grunts or roars. "W-Wait. His scream … it isn't filled with rage." Artoria commented. "M-Mas … ster …" The black knight muttered before screaming in anguish once more, leaving the three servants confused. "M-Master ...? What's happening?" Lancelot asked as he looks towards the two, but to no avail, no one can answer him.


	22. A Binding Contract

With the death of the butler, time loops once more. It was three days again before the cultists attack Roswaal's manor. As birds began to chirp, Rem slowly opens her eyes. A bit drowsy, she sits up and stretches her arms. While she fixes her blue nightdress, she finds herself alone in the room. Shiro was nowhere to be seen, and his side of the bed was already cold. After fixing herself, she stands up and went around looking for the butler.

After some minutes of looking, she catches a glimpse of the butler at a nearby terrace, staring onto nothingness with a lit cigarette in his hand. Planning to surprise him, she slowly snuck her way towards him, but as soon she's near, she suddenly noticed the heavy stench coming from him. " _W-What's this? This is … the scent of the witch …"_ Rem muttered to herself. "Shiro-kun …?" Rem softly called him with a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head towards her, and his appearance raised an alarm inside her head.

Shiro's eyes are red and weary, there are dark circles under his eyes and his hands were shaking. "W-What's wrong?! Are you okay?" Rem worryingly asked as sees the claw marks on his arms. "Ah. Rem. Good morning." Shiro weakly greeted her with a forced smile as he turns around once more. "Hey. Talk to me. What's going on? Did you have a nightmare again?" She asks. "I think you already know the answer. The stench is stronger now, right?" He replied. The way he replied ticked Rem. She's becoming more worried as Shiro kept on ignoring her questions.

As Shiro flicks his cigarette onto the ground, he slowly stands up. He rubs eyes for a second and slowly turns towards Rem. "Hey, Rem? Can I ask you something?" He asks. "Yes, Shiro-kun. I'll answer whatever question you throw at me." Rem replies with a reassuring smile. "I see. Alright. Do you … know what it takes to be a hero? To be a hero of justice?" He asks with a rather cold tone. His question puzzled Rem. "Isn't that obvious? To save the people around you, just like you the way you saved me that night," She answered earnestly. "Not only you saved the villagers from the wolgarms, you also saved me from my guilt, from the icy prison that I placed my heart in. Isn't that enough to be a hero, Shiro-kun?" She added as she takes a step closer towards the butler.

* * *

"S-Sensei …! No, don't do it! You don't have to do th-"  
 _Listen. This is my responsibility as your teacher. This is all I could do. Think of it, as my final lesson.  
_ "Still! Let me do this!"  
 _No. I'm probably straying from my dream right now, but … can I ask you for something?_

 _Can you … be a hero of justice for me?_

* * *

A fragmented memory appeared in Shiro's thoughts, the final words that his teacher told him before throwing himself into the fray. It was their last conversation since after that harrowing event, his teacher was imprison by a cult, the very same cult who placed the blame of the Fuyuki nuclear crisis on his younger sister. Tortured and broken, and soon, his teacher was hanged for his actions. " _I don't get it. I really don't get it. Was my action enough to save the people in the previous loop? I … died while Emilia was carried to safety. Rem and the others were alive too, but … why do I feel empty?"_ Shiro asked himself in his own thoughts.

After three loops of dying horribly to the cult, Shiro's zeal and determination started to waver. He feels completely powerless. Yes, he did managed to save his companions from the Ordeal, but for the price of his own life. He broke his promise to Emilia, and it felt completely unsatisfactory for him. He wanted to return alive from that battle, to return to Rem with a proud smile on his face, but here he is, completely distraught and demotivated in a new loop.

"To kill the few, to save the many. Seriously, I don't get that dream of his." Shiro muttered which caught Rem's attention. "Him? Ah. Are you talking about your teacher, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked. "Yeah. It's so … taxing, you know. I want to see his dream through. I want to become something he couldn't be, but … it's just too damn impossible. I'm not … completely selfless like him," The butler said with a pained tone. "I'm powerless, you know? Yeah, I might look capable because of my card art, but underneath, I'm afraid, Rem. Afraid that I couldn't make a difference. Afraid that every effort that I put into, will be for naught," He added as he shakes his head. "Heck, I don't even know what's a "hero of justice" is. Is it just a delusion? An obsession of his that I adopted? Is it because of my guilt that I chose to follow that dream? He died because of my actions … they died because of my inability to make a decision for myself. I … feel so fucking worthless." He added as he bit his lip and clenched his fist. After a long weary sigh, he looks towards Rem. "Hey. I'm tired. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of being powerless. Can I … no. Can we … just run away? I don't have what it takes, Rem. I'm a … coward, a person who tries his best to run from the guilt that he's feeling. So, please? Let's just … run away from all of this." Shiro asked with his voice shaking.

To be honest, Rem is completely confused with what's happening. Judging from Shiro's stench alone, she thinks that he just had a nightmare, or perhaps a harrowing memory came back to him while he was sleeping, but she doesn't understand why her hero is suddenly broken. "W-What? What are you talking about, Shiro-kun? Think about it." Rem asked, trying her best to clarify things. "It's just … I can't do anything right. The more I try to reach that dream of his, the more broken I become. It's just vexing. I know Tohsaka-san and Sakura-san told me that it's better for me to follow my own path but … it's Sensei's dream, and I just can't turn my back on it. I … I don't know what to do," Shiro replied. "Rem … I'm no hero. I'm a failure … as a magus, as a student, as a son, and as a brother. I can't be a hero, or a hero of justi-"

"I … I don't completely understand what you're talking right now, Shiro-kun, but let me say one thing," Rem said as she gently holds onto Shiro's shaking fist. "For me, you are my hero, my beloved hero. Like I said earlier, you got me out from the prison I placed myself into. If you didn't, I would have probably kept on going, trying my best to become my sister due to my guilt," She said as she gently caress his fist, soothing it slowly. "You say you're powerless, but for me, you are the strongest. Yes, I do hate it when you push yourself too much, but that's what I love about you. Your determination, your passion, I don't know … but it always sparks a warm feeling in my heart. But of course, I want you to stay safe so that you can return to me with a smile," She added with a light giggle. "You say that you're a failure, yet, when I look at you, I see a capable man who've done so much for me, and for his people. You always make my heart flutter whenever I see you being a busybody, helping others without asking for any reward, doting or scolding me gently whenever I make a mistake. No matter how negative you see yourself, Shiro-kun, I'll be sure to do opposite, and point out every single positive thing about you." She added with a smile on her face.

Rem's words began to shake Shiro's heart. His eyes started to water. "But … but … I can't keep going like this, Rem. I don't … wanna break. I don't want … to lose myself in a pursuit of something like that, but … I feel responsible for it." Shiro said as he looked down, hiding his tears from Rem. "That's why I'm here, Shiro-kun," Rem said as she gently places her hand on Shiro's cheek. "Whenever you're feeling down, demotivated, drained out, remember. I'm always here to give you the extra push, to give you the comfort you need. I will support you no matter what." The blue-haired oni stated with tears in her eyes as she gently caressed the weary butler's cheek.

"You will be the greatest, the strongest hero out there, I'm sure of it." Rem remarked as she gives Shiro a teary smile. "Is it … because I'm your hero?" Shiro asked with a sniffle as he wiped away his eyes. "Yes! You're the best hero I could ever ask for! I don't know about the hero of justice thing, but one thing is for sure. You are and forever will be, my hero!" Rem earnestly cried out. Hearing something like that shook the butler.

Recognition.

That's what Shiro yearns for. He wanted to be recognized by his father that he's a capable magus that can be his heir, but that time has passed. He wanted to be recognized by his teacher and his mentors that he can decide his own path, but his guilt weighs him down. Even during his time in Chaldea, he strived to repair the singularities not only because of the world is ending and he's the last master that can do something about, but also, he wanted the people around him, like Mashu and Dr. Roman, to see that he's someone capable. Though selfish, it's the only thing he could do to fill the hole in his psyche that was left when he failed over and over in his life.

And to finally hear someone recognizing him as someone capable, as a hero, it shook Shiro to his core. To Rem's surprise, Shiro suddenly hugged her tightly, with his tears flowing down. "Y-You're really something, you know," He muttered. "Thank you, Rem. I won't let you down. I'll do my best … to show the world that I'm your hero." He whispered, sparking an explosion in Rem's heart.

Shiro's words made Rem's heart tighten. Her feelings for him were going haywire. She can't even control the redness in her face as she clutches onto his back. Without hesitation, she finally whispers the words she wants him to hear. "I love you, Shiro-kun." Rem whispered back as she return his embrace. Shiro pulls his head back and gave Rem a chuckle. "I love you too, Rem. Please. Take care of me. Don't hold back on the lectures." He said with a smirk, wiping away his tears and the dreadful feelings that he had. Seeing a bright smirk from her hero, Rem couldn't help herself. She throws herself towards him, their lips connecting to one another.

* * *

After finding a new found resolve, Shiro begins anew. With Rem by his side, the two went to the slums of the capital. With the sun setting, the two slowly made their way towards the loot house. "What are we doing here, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked. "Remember the nightmare that I talked about earlier? I feel like … it's a premonition or some sorts. That's why, we need allies if we're going to stop it." Shiro said with a smirk. Soon, the two reached the loot house. Remembering what happened here in his first loop, Shiro's gut began to quench a bit, but he sighs it off. He kicks the door open, alerting the two inside.

As the moonlight seeps in, two figures were illuminated inside the loot house. A familiar-looking purple-haired girl and a voluptuous woman were caught by surprise as Shiro steps in, with his card ready. It was none other than Meili, the beastmaster, and Elsa, the Gut-Hunter. "E-Elsa-nee! He's early!" Meili cried as she tried to summon her beasts, but was thwarted by Rem's morningstar. "Rem. Make sure you be careful around her. She can summon horned beasts," Shiro instructed as he takes a step towards the two. "Evening, Meili, Elsa. Busy, aren't we? Sorry to barge in." Shiro said with a smirk as he threw the parchment that they picked up towards the two. "My, my. Aren't you quite eager to see me? Did you develop a crush on me during our last bout, hmm?" Elsa said with a playful giggle which ticked Rem a bit. "Not really … actually, I might since I'm here for you." Shiro said with a smug tone, which alerted his companion. "S-Shiro-kun! Who's this woman?! You're already cheatin-"

"Easy there, Rem. Deep breaths. I told you earlier that we are looking for allies, right? This woman in front of us is actually a capable assassin. She gave me a nasty injury before I became Emilia's butler." Shiro stated as Elsa slowly stood up. "Oh my. Thank you for introducing me, my sweet Shiro. Did you come here to offer your guts to me?" Elsa said with a smirk as she carefully brings out her blades. "Maybe. Hey, Elsa. You were contracted to kill me, right?" Shiro asked, keeping an eye onto the voluptuous assassin. "Fufu. I can't answer that. I am a professional killer, after all." She replied with a giggle.

"Card Art: Include. Class: Archer."

As always, a bright light engulfed the loot house as Shiro activates his art. The married twin blades materialized in his hands, which made Elsa grin sheepishly. "Aah. Those beautiful blades … I can't wait to take them once I ki-" "Actually, you can't. These blades are not mine, and if you kill me, it'll just dematerialize. Anyway, how about a duel, Elsa?" Shiro said, cutting the assassin mid-sentence. "Tch. You're no fun. A duel, you say? Well, you'll have to make it interesting to get my approval." The assassin replied as she gives her blade a playful lick which irked Rem. "It's simple. If I beat you, you and Meili will drop that contract of yours and enter a contract with me. I'll be your … uh … master if yo-" "Shiro-kun, I do not condone that practice." Rem stated with an annoyed tone, cutting Shiro mid-sentence.

Hearing Rem jealous made Shiro sigh. "Now, now. It isn't like that, Rem. They'll be contracted to me, thus stopping them from attacking our camp. Besides, I really want to know who the hell contracted them to kill me after all," Shiro stated as he shakes his head. "Any objections, Meili? Are you okay with that?" He asks the purple-haired girl who was standing a few meters away from Rem. "Well, I'm okay whatever Elsa-nee agrees onto." Meili replies as Shiro brings back his attention towards the assassin. "Well, if you lose? If you ask me, I really … really want to see your guts and hear your sweet screams till you die." Elsa said with giggle, reminding the butler how he died in her hands in one of his previous loops. After taking a deep breath, the butler smiles at Elsa. "Alright. If that's what you want," Shiro confidently said as he readies his stance. Rem wanted to protest and stop her lover from acting so recklessly, but deep down, she believes in him. She believes that he can defeat this assassin in front of them without putting himself in harm's way and if she stops him now, she'll be contradicting everything she told him earlier. "Watch me, Rem. Watch closely as your hero starts his journey." He said as he gave his blue-haired companion a smile.

"Meili, don't interfere. I want to savour this duel." Elsa said with a smile as she readies her stance. The purple-haired girl nodded as the two combatants slowly faced off. Their eyes were glued to each other, watching every single movement, waiting for an opportunity to strike. As Elsa slowly moved into the shadows, Shiro quickly steps in, lunging Kanshou towards her. "No hiding!" Shiro shouted as Elsa was forced to block his lunge and step out from her cover. She gives him a roundhouse kick to the rib which made him step back. Seeing a chance, she jumps towards him, pointing her blade towards his abdomen. The butler quickly responds as he flips Bakuya and blocks her attack.

"Your eyes … are so romantic, you know? It's like you're peeling my clothes off …" Elsa gleefully commented as she exchanges blows with Shiro. "No comment here. I don't wanna get trashed by my oni later after all." Shiro said with a smirk as he keeps on the pressure. After a while, he finally lands a blow on Elsa's arm. With a good block, he knocks Elsa's blade from her hand and pummelled Kanshou's hilt onto her wrist, bruising it. "Tch. That's not how you treat a woman, you know." Elsa commented as she jumps back to catch her breath. As she pulls out another blade, she notices that the butler had his hands behind him. "What's this? Do you have a surprise for me?" She curiously asked as she shakes off the pain from her wrist. "Even … better." Shiro said with a grin.

After remembering a certain move that the Red Archer often uses in bouts, Shiro channels his mana towards his hands. His eyes began to glow as he throws the married blades towards Elsa. "W-What? That's a bad sur-"

 _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm  
_ _Our strength rips the mountains  
_ _Our swords split the water_

As Elsa was about to thwart the two blades, a flash appeared behind Shiro. Another set of the married blades appeared in his hands and he threw them towards her once more. Sensing danger, Elsa tries to move, but the butler charges in, with another pair in his hands.

 _Our names reach the imperial villa  
_ _The two of us cannot hold the heavens together  
_ **"Triple Crane Wings!"**

In an instant, the battle was over. Though Elsa manages to block the four airborne blades that were flying towards her, she leaves out a huge opening that allowed to Shiro to strike her down. With the flat sides of the married blades, he slashed the two towards Elsa's arms, completely paralyzing it. Elsa slowly falls down to her knees, weak from the blow. "I … I can still fight …" Elsa painfully muttered as she tries to reach out for her blade with her foot, but was stopped as one the married blades landed beside her leg. "It's over, Elsa. Sorry, but I'm completely serious this time around." Shiro said as he points one of his blades towards her neck. "Tch. Don't get c-" Before Elsa could finish her sentence, Shiro points his right index finger towards her. "Gandr." He muttered as a bolt of magic surges out from his finger. The bolt completely paralyzes Elsa, knocking her down.

"The fight's over." Shiro asked as he looks towards Rem with a smile. Seeing her hero victorious, Rem runs towards him with a smile on her face. "That was a superb move, Shiro-kun! When did you learn that?" Rem asked as she checks her lover for any wounds. "I just copied it. One of my servants uses that move when we battle against other servants. Though … it drained me a bit. Anyway, could you tend to her?" Shiro replies as he points towards Elsa. Rem gives him a nod and cautiously began treating Elsa's injuries. "So, we have no problem, alright? Starting tonight, the two of you will work for me." The butler said as he looks towards Meili. Meili scoffs a bit, but acknowledges Elsa's defeat.

After getting patched up by Rem, Elsa slowly sat up. To her surprise, Shiro reaches out an open hand towards her. "You … just caught me by surprise." Elsa said as she stared onto Shiro's blue eyes. She felt no killing intent nor a sense of pity towards him. "We could have another bout next time, but for now, you'll be working for me, alright?" Shiro asks. With a sigh, Elsa pushes his hand away and stands up. "A promise is a promise after all. You better not let down your guard, or I'll make that contract of ours voided." She said with a carefree grin. "Not on my watch." Rem said as she glared towards the assassin, which made the assassin giggle. "My, my. When did you get a cute girl?" Elsa said as she shakes her head.

* * *

After the bout in the loot house, Shiro and Rem went back to Crusch's Manor with the two. "I'm not going to pry any personal information for now. Anyway, here's the rules. First, no killing without my order. Second, no civilian casualties. Lastly, respect your fellow co-workers, got it?" Shiro said as he talks to the two while Rem went ahead inside. "My, my. That's too easy for us to follow." Elsa playfully commented. "That's the point. Follow those three rules, and I'll be sure that after this mess, I'll ask Lia to take you two in our camp." The butler said sternly. "Hey, do you mean we'll get … a home?" Meili curiously asked Shiro. "A home …? Yeah. You get to live in the manor, but if that's a bit too much, I could always prepare something for the two of you in Irlam village." Shiro replied with a smile. For a brief moment, Meili and Elsa looked towards each other. After realizing how one-sided the contract is towards them, they both let out a giggle. "Seriously, you suck at negotiating, Shiro-san." Elsa commented with a sweet smile on her face.

After leaving the two inside their room, Shiro went towards Crusch's office, where he was greeted warmly by Crusch, her butler and her knight. "Ah, Shiro. Good evening." Crusch greets him as she sips her tea. "Good evening too, Crusch-sama. I'm pretty sure Rem told you that I wanted to talk about something." Shiro said as he stands in front of the royal candidate. "Yes, she told me that it was very important. So? What is it?" Crusch asked with curiosity in her eyes. "Hm. Alright, let's cut to the chase. I know where the White Whale will show up. I don't know the exact time, but I know the location." He said with a serious tone in his voice. Hearing his words made the royal candidate place down her tea cup. "Where did you get this information?" The royal candidate asked.

"Well, to be honest, it's a hunch. I talked to some merchants earlier and they mentioned that traveling towards Flugel's Tree at night is dangerous since the whale appears there. Have you heard of any merchants traveling at night and surviving to tell the tale?" Shiro replied as he felt a serious look on Wilhelm's eyes. "I believe there's none." Crusch said as she locks her eyes on the butler. "Exactly, Crusch-sama. They get erased by the whale's fog completely. No one remembers them," The butler commented as he remembers his encounter with the white whale in his previous loop. "I don't know the exact time it'll show up, but I have feeling that it'll show up in Flugel's Tree tomorrow evening." The butler continued.

"I see. So it's a hunch feeling, I take it? A gamble?" Crusch said as she looks down, trying to process Shiro's words. "Yeah, but it's the only lead that you have right now, right? I don't want to be rude, but this information comes with a price." Shiro said with a smirk. "Hm? When did you become this serious in negotiations, Shiro-nyan?" Felix asked, a bit astonished with the butler. "I see that you're quite confident in that lead of yours. Alright, I'll bite. What does this information costs me, Shiro?" Crusch asked sternly. "Hm. A favour for a favour. I help you take out the white whale, you help me evacuate my camp." The butler replied. "Evacuate? What do you mean by that?" Wilhelm asks his fellow butler. "I caught wind that a witch cult will attack Emilia in a span of two days. They will slaughter all the townsfolk and kill Emilia for this … Ordeal of theirs. I need to get them out of there, but I can't with the whale lurking just outside of Roswaal-sama's lands." The younger butler replied.

For a while, Crusch took a moment to take in Shiro's information. She doesn't see Shiro as someone who will take advantage of someone, though she can't help but to be cautious, after all, he's the butler and soon-to-be knight of one of her rivals. "Alright, let's say I'll accept your preposition. Do you know any method to take out the beast?" Crusch asked the younger butler. Remembering that it took a broken phantasm to stagger the whale, Shiro lets out a sigh. "We need a lot of mages since its skin is tough. Aside from mages, we need a good frontline to protect them and steer the whale away. I could fight in both sides thanks to my magecraft, so you don't have to worry where to place me." Shiro replied. "I see. Let's talk about this … evacuation and this ordeal you mentioned. How many men do you need?" Crusch asked once more. "At least twenty or so. We also need carts to evacuate the people properly. I only have a handful of gold coins here that I received from Roswaal-sama, but I doubt this is enough to pay you for yo-" "No. There's no payment needed if we manage to take down the whale. Everyone in my army will be grateful for you since they have an ill-will against the beast." The royal candidate stated.

After letting out a sigh, Crusch looks at Wilhelm. The older butler simply gave her a nod of approval. "Alright, Shiro. We will accept this preposition of yours. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon." Crusch said as she stands up and went towards the younger butler. "Pleased to hear that, Crusch-sama. I look forward fighting alongside you." Shiro stated as he extends an open hand towards her, which she shakes firmly. As Crusch began to prepare her troops for the battle, Wilhelm approaches Shiro. "Hm? Wilhelm-san? What's up?" Shiro asked as Wilhelm gave him a pat on the back. "I thank you, Shiro-dono. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to fight the whale." Wilhelm replied. "U-Uh … no problem? Why are you so formal?" Shiro curiously asked. "I … hold a grudge against the whale. That beast took my wife, and now, I finally have the chance to avenge her." The older butler replied. Shiro could see some pain in the old butler's eyes.

Shiro already heard from Felix from their idle chats from before that Wilhelm married the former sword saint, Reinhard's predecessor. They were a happy couple but due to an ill-turn of fate, Theresia fought the white whale when their son cowered, and was defeated. "Don't worry, old man. We'll take down the whale. I'll be sure to make you land the final blow for her." Shiro said as he returns the pat to Wilhelm. After saying goodbye to Wilhelm and Felix, Shiro went back to his room to rest. He finds Rem, Elsa, and Meili, who were waiting for him there. "Shiro-kun! So? How did it go?" Rem asked as she welcomed him. "Crusch-sama took our offer. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon to prepare for the White Whale." Shiro replied as he sat down on their bed. "The White Whale? Aren't you a bit, out of your league? No one has defeated that horned-beast." Meili stated as Elsa played with her hair.

Feigning ignorance to Meili's powers, Shiro turns his attention towards her. "You can control horned-beasts, right, Meili?" Shiro asked the young girl. Meili simply nodded with a smile. "I take you're the one who controlled those wolgarms before, right? You know, the attack on Irlam Village." Shiro asked with a serious tone in his voice. His words caught Rem's attention, and remembering how those beasts endangered everyone in the village, she glared at their new companions. For a moment, Meili hesitated but Elsa gave her the go signal to answer. "Y-Yes, but I was contracted by someone to do that." The young girl replied. "Our contractor told us to attack you, or in their words, test you if you're truly someone from their gospel of sorts." Elsa added as she returned the glare towards the blue-haired oni.

"Gospel? So the one who contracted the two of you was someone from a witch cult?" Shiro asked. "You could say that, but we never met this person since they only contracted us through our informant. Now that you know the truth, do you hold any ill will against us?" Elsa replied as she turns her attention towards the butler. As Rem turns her attention towards her lover, she was caught surprised as Shiro let out a carefree sigh. "None. I'll be transparent with the two of you. I'm not from this time. I'm not sure if I came from the future or some sorts, and I'm pretty sure you've noticed that due to my magecraft." The butler said with a chuckle. "From another time …? Well, your magecraft is indeed foreign to us." The assassin muttered as the tension between them slowly simmered down. "From what I could remember, I was a magus who was tasked with the responsibility of saving the world. I fought alongside with heroes from different eras who I contracted with. You know, the whole master-servant relationship that I was talking about earlier. They are also the source of my magecraft since I borrow their powers." He added as his three companions listened attentively. He tells them how much he could currently remember during his time in Chaldea, the essence of singularities, and the Human Order incineration protocol, or "Grand Order". "You were tasked to save the world, right? Then, why are you here? Were you sent back here? Is this world a … singularity of some sorts?" Meili asked, which caught Shiro by surprise.

Shiro was lost for words. As he tries to ponder whatever happened to him, a fragmented memory appeared in his mind. Though it was hazy, he could remember the time where he stood against their final enemy in the Timeless Temple of Solomon, but unfortunately, he can't remember how it ended. "I … I'm not sure. If this was a singularity, I could've summon servants with me right now, I could've contacted Chaldea for any support, but … I'm not sure. I'm not sure if I was able to save the world …" Shiro replied. Rem notices the sad tone in Shiro's voice and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you saved the world Shiro-kun. After all, it's you we're talking about." Rem said as she tries to cheer up her lover. Shiro gives her a sweet smile and thanks her.

"Anyway, enough with me. I don't bear any ill-will with the two of you since you were contracted to kill me. I fought against servants before but when I managed to summon them, I don't hold anything against them," Shiro stated, looking at the two. "Here's our plan for tomorrow. We'll split in two groups. I and Rem will be joining the subjugation force, while Elsa and Meili will go to Irlam Village to scope things out." Shiro said as he laid out a map of Roswaal's' lands. "Ara, don't you think you trust us too much? We're contracted killers, after all." Elsa playfully commented. "I trust our contract, Elsa. I acknowledge your skills, so that's why I'm trusting you girls to take out the cultists, or at most, thin their numbers. The most probable place for them to gather is this cave right here, but it's dangerous since we don't know where their archbishop will show up. Do your best to cull their numbers while steering away from this cave." Shiro replied with a smile, which surprised Elsa.

" _Blindly trusting us? Aren't you a bit overconfident that I wouldn't take the opportunity to gut you?"_ The assassin muttered to herself, but something within her is stopping her urges. There's something about Shiro that sparked Elsa's interest, though she can't decide whether it's his personality, or his guts. For now, she chose to play along with this game of his. "Hmm. Alright. That's pretty easy for us, right, Meili?" Elsa said as she patted Meili's head. "Yup! My beasts will take care of them!" Meili confidently said with a smile. "Remember the rules, alright? Anyway, after the subjugation, we'll meet up somewhere in the village. If you meet Rem's elder sister, tell her that I sent you guys to help them." Shiro stated with a confident smirk on his face.

* * *

After their meeting, the four companions decided to call it a night. Crusch provided Elsa and Meili a room where they could sleep in, which was a room just beside Shiro and Rem's. Around midnight, Rem wakes up to see Shiro's side of the bed empty. "H-Hmm? Shiro-kun …?" Rem mumbled as she slowly sat up. She finds Shiro awake, staring onto the starry night sky. "Oh, Rem. Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Shiro said as Rem slowly made her way beside him. "It's alright. Is there something in your mind?" Rem asked as she rests her head against his shoulder. "Well … what Meili asked earlier, kinda made me think. It's just … too abnormal. I could remember fighting Beast I with my servants, but other than that, I can't remember what happened after," He replied as he clenches his fist. "But, that's just an afterthought. I'm pondering what should I do during the subjugation. Should I use an Include, or an Install?" He asked Rem. "Which one is less dangerous to your body?" She asks. "Include, but if we want to take that beast down, I have to use an Install, though … my mana reserves are quite low right now. I doubt I can even keep an Install for at least 5 minutes." He replies with a sigh.

"Well, what can we do about that, Shiro-kun? Is there anything we do to bolster your mana?" Rem asks curiously. Suddenly, Shiro remembers that during his time in Chaldea, he would give mana transfers to his servants. Back then, some of his servants were satisfied with his blood, but some were looking for a more "direct" approach. "Well, uhm … we do have this method. Mana transfers, we call it." Shiro replies, a bit embarrassed. "Mana transfer? How could we do that? Do I … just transfer my mana to you? I'm pretty sure my mana reserves are quite high right now, so I can give you some if you wan-" "Rem, pick one method." Shiro muttered. "Method?" Rem curiously asked. "Yeah. Indirect or direct? Direct is more effective … though I'm not sure if it will work effectively with me right now." He replies. "Hmm. The direct one? I mean, if it's to help you Shiro-kun, I don't mind doing anything you say." The blue-haired oni sweetly said with a smile.

A bit flustered, Shiro lets out a sigh. "Rem … we just became lovers today, so if we do this now, I think we're rushing things." Shiro said as he looks towards Rem. Finally, Rem realizes the nature of this "transfer" and her cheeks began to glow red. Shiro has a point, but her feelings for him were too strong. "I don't mind, Shiro-kun. I … want to be connected to you." Rem replies as she holds onto Shiro's hands. For a moment, Shiro hesitated, but seeing Rem's devotion to him, he eventually falters. "Geez. Alright. We're going to do this … not just because you need to transfer some mana to me, but also … I want to show you that I … cherish you." He mutters as he locks his eyes with her. "I know," She replies, a bit teary from her swelling feelings inside. As the two slowly closed the distance between them, Rem manages to whisper her feelings to him.

"I love you, my Shiro-kun."

Under the bask of the moonlight, the two interlocked their lips together. At first, it was simple pecking, but slowly, Shiro loses his composure. It's been a while since he made love with someone, and seeing how Rem was responding to his feelings, he can't help but to loosen up. He gently pushed his tongue into his lover's mouth, wanting to see how she will respond. Surprised at first, Rem lets out a giggle as she responds with some kisses of her own. Shiro gently held Rem's cheeks as their tongues intertwined with one another. He could feel Rem's hands gripping onto his shirt. After some time, the two withdrew from one another, leaving a web-like trail between their lips. "I … was I … being too straight-forward?" Shiro asks Rem as he caresses her cheeks. "Not really. I … enjoyed it." Rem sweetly replied with a giggle. "Rem … I … I love you." The butler said as they continued making out once more.

After some minutes, the two began undressing their clothes. Shiro, who is now in his underwear, sat down on their bed as Rem slowly took off her nightgown. She was facing the other way as her nightgown fell onto the floor. "Embarrassed?" Shiro asked as he took his time staring at Rem's naked behind. "A … bit. It's just that … my heart is throbbing so much that it feels like it'll explode …" Rem replied as she peered towards her lover. Hearing her words, Shiro let out a chuckle and approached Rem. He embraces her from behind, caressing her slender shoulders. They shared a passionate kiss before Shiro took Rem's hand, and lead her towards their bed. The blue-haired oni lied down while the butler slowly made his way on top of her.

After some kisses, Shiro slowly made his way down. He left a trail of kisses from her neck, down to her breasts. "They're soft …" Shiro commented as he began to gently grope and caress Rem's breasts. Rem let out some moans, though she's trying her best to keep her cool. "B-Be gentle, please …?" Rem requested. Her lover gave her a smirk and nodded. He began kissing her breast while groping it, and slowly, he made his way to her nipple. "Hm? It's already this stiff …?" Shiro muttered. "I … I'm sorry! It felt too good that I can't help myself!" Rem embarrassingly cried out, but Shiro simply chuckled. "It's alright. As long I know you're enjoying this, I don't mind. Also, I like honest girls." He remarked as he continued stimulating her breasts.

Shiro attacked Rem's breasts alternately, switching whenever he feels like it. Though he was gentle, Rem could see that he's clearly experienced with this. "S-Shiro-kun …" Rem murmured as Shiro felt something wet hitting his knee, which was resting near Rem's special place. Realizing what it was, Shiro let out a chuckle as he went back up and began kissing Rem. "How is it?" He asked as he cuddle beside her. "It's … good. I see that you were … physical with your previous lovers, hm." Rem replied, sounding a bit anxious. "A-Ah. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry you're not my first time." He said. "No, it's okay. I'm just messing with you," She said with a giggle. "Besides, what matters right now is that I'm the only one that you see, the only one bonded with you, and it means a lot to me." She added as she gave her lover a sweet smile.

After exchanging some sweet kisses, Shiro slowly went down on Rem, but this time, even further down. Rem spreads her legs in front of her lover, leaving her precious place exposed to him. Shiro smirked and gave her inner thigh some kisses and some playful nibble. "Ready?" He asked, to which Rem nodded in reply. He began caressing her folds, letting the feeling sink into her. After some more kisses in her thighs, his mouth slowly made its way to her opening. He gave it a light lick, which made Rem moan. He gently started licking her, exploring her opening with his tongue. Rem's nectar slowly oozed into his mouth, which turned him on. As he was doing the deed, he could feel his body flaring up. "I-It's working. I could feel my mana rising." Shiro said. Rem gave him a rather hazy giggle, and her lover went back on the attack.

After a while, Shiro inserted a finger into her. Rem's tight opening slowly accepted the foreign object, though she's still a bit tense. "I'll move it now, okay?" Shiro said as he slowly began fingering her, while watching her reaction. Rem tried her best to muffle her moans, but the pleasure was starting to heighten her senses, making her more sensitive. As Rem began moaning more and more, Shiro could feel her opening tightening up. In response, he began rubbing her sensitive spot and began licking her clit. Rem let out a muffled cry as her hips jerked towards Shiro. Her legs began to shake as a clear liquid slowly oozed out from opening. After she calms down, Shiro licked her clean, making sure not to miss a spot.

Shiro soon positions himself and takes off his underwear. For the first time, Rem sees his manhood, and it surprised her. "A-Ah … W-Will it … fit?" Rem asked, unsure if his length and girth would fit into her. "One way to find out, hm? Tell me if it's too much, and we'll stop." Shiro said nervously. He aligns his manhood into her opening. Rem gave him an affirmative nod, and he slowly entered her. She gritted her teeth as the large object enters her, and soon, most of it was inside. Blood trickled down from her opening as Shiro remained stationary. "You okay?" He asked as he caressed Rem's cheeks. "It hurts … but, we're connected now. We're one." Rem replied, trying her best to brush off the pain. Her emotions for him is strong enough that the pain quickly subsided. "Move. I'm okay. I want to feel you more." She sweetly said as she caressed Shiro's body. Hearing those words, Shiro began to thrust his member. He could feel Rem's folds clamping down onto him, which made him shudder. He pushes himself onto her and began kissing her neck. Soon enough, Rem began to moan sweetly as her body grew accustomed to his manhood.

After a while, the two were moaning as they slowly melt into pleasure. Rem placed her arms around Shiro's neck as he continued to thrust into her in a steady pace. From time to time, he could feel Rem's body shake after he hits her spot. The blue-haired girl had a hazy look in her eyes as she stared onto her lover lovingly. She caressed his chest, his scars, exploring his rugged body. Shiro gritted his teeth as he tries his best to hold back, careful not to harm Rem, but seeing her call out his name with that hazy look, his restraints slowly crumbled. He embraced Rem as he pistons his pelvis towards her. Rem lets out a surprised gasp, but returns the embrace. He keeps on muttering her name while something was swelling in him.

"H-Hold my hands. Please, Shiro-kun." Rem sweetly asked under her breath. Shiro nodded and held onto her tightly, while nearing his climax. "I'm … close …" He muttered. He tried to pull out, but Rem locks her legs behind her. "I-Inside … please. I want to … feel your warmth inside …" She whispered. Hearing her words, something inside Shiro snapped. His movements began to become rough. Rem gasped for air as something was swelling in her. They both cried each other's names while holding tightly to one another. Finally, Shiro lets out a muffled grunt as he finally exploded inside Rem. He could feel his cum gushing into her deepest part, while her folds clamped onto his manhood. Both of their legs were shaking, and ecstasy filled their eyes. He falls on top of her, gasping for air. "S-Shiro-kun …" Rem muttered as she caressed his face. Shiro was about to pull out when Rem stopped him. "I … wanna stay connected, if it's … okay …" She asked. In response, Shiro simply locked his lips onto her and gave her a sweet smile. "I love you." He whispered, making Rem's feelings flare up once more.

* * *

While the two lovers continued to melt with one another, their two companions couldn't sleep due to their loud voices. "Geez. They're not holding back, huh?" Elsa muttered with a sigh as she covers Meili's ears. "Hey, Elsa-nee," Meili called out to the black-haired vixen. "What should we do with that … man? Are we going to kill him?" She asked, pertaining to Shiro and their supposed contract of sorts. "Well, we'll toy with him for the moment. Think of it as a … change of pace. He did best me in the duel, but if the opportunity arises, we'll simply gut him." Elsa replied as she cuddled the purple-haired girl. "Alright, though, it's kinda weird. He told that blue-haired girl about my powers back in the loot house, right? Are you saying ... he already found out before your duel earlier?" The young beastmaster asked. Elsa was unsure how to Meili, though she has a point. " _Did that man manage to connect the dots quickly during the Wolgarms Incident? Interesting ..."_ Elsa muttered to herself.

* * *

The night soon passed. As dawn breaks, Shiro was ready for the subjugation. The mana-transfer was a success, and at best, his mana is near full, and with Felix fixing his circuits, he can now fight in full capacity. Soon, it was time for them to depart for Flugel's Tree. Along with Crusch's subjugation army, they left the capital after lunch. Reaching Flugel's Tree, they set up camp and began their preparation for the upcoming battle. While Crusch and her people were busy reviewing their tactics, Shiro held a meeting with his party. "Alright, are we ready for the battle?" Shiro asked his three companions. "We are, but your lover over here is walking weirdly." Elsa playfully commented which made Rem embarrassed. "Yeah, not to mention, we couldn't get a wink of sleep last night because some people were too noisy." Meili added. "A-Ah, sorry. We lost … control." Shiro embarrassingly said.

"A-Anyway! Let's stick with the plan. Elsa, Meili, I trust you girls to follow the plan, alright? Protect the villagers scout the forest, and try to cull down the number of the cultists. Also, meet up with Ram, Rem's elder twin. Don't worry, you'll know it's her when you see her." Shiro said. Hearing his words, Meili summons her two of her horned-beasts, which were a horned hippopotamus and a wolgarm. Seeing the same demon beast that killed Rem in his first loop sent shivers to Shiro's spine, but he ignores it. "Yeah, yeah. We hear you." Meili said as she looked towards Elsa. "Hm. Alright. I guess I'll … gut you later." Elsa whispered to Shiro with a playful giggle. As the two went ahead towards the forest, Shiro could feel a menacing aura from his blue-haired companion. "R-Rem-Rem? Rem-san? Are you … okay?" He asked nervously. "I'll smash her." Rem said. "Please don't." The butler said with a sigh.

After calming Rem down, Shiro brings her towards the enormous tree. "Are you really okay? We … kinda went all out last night." Shiro asked her. "Yeah. My mana reserve is still high … though, that assassin is right. I'm kinda … sore down there." Rem replied embarrassingly. Shiro began to laugh, to Rem's dismay. "Sorry, sorry. Let's make next time more romantic, shall we?" He asked as he nuzzled Rem's hair with his hand. "Yes, please." She replied with a sweet smile. Seeing her smile, Shiro can't help but to give her a smile of his own. "I love you, Rem. I'll do my best to protect you." He said. "I love you too, Shiro-kun." She sweetly replied.

By nightfall, a small group of mercenaries suddenly arrived in the camp. Shiro manages to recognize one of them, since he encountered him when he talked to Julius in his previous loop. A tall, wolfin slowly made his way towards Crusch. "Ah, Crusch-san. Sorry if we're late. We got your notice a bit, late." The wolfin said as he greeted the royal candidate. "It's alright. I take the others will follow?" Crusch asked as she looks towards Shiro, hinting him to come closer. "Yep, but they'll be late. Ah, the famous knight-to-be, I take?" The wolfin asked as he looked towards the butler. "Yes, he is. Shiro, this is Ricardo Welkin, the captain of the Fang of Iron. I enlisted their help since they're experienced fighters against horned beasts." Crusch said as she introduces the wolfin. "The pleasure is mine, Ricardo-san." Shiro said as he shook his hand. "I've heard from Julius that you're a capable fighter. I hope to see it later." Ricardo said with a smirk. "Oh? I take it you're from the Anastasia camp?" Shiro asked. "Yeah. Julius asked our royal candidate to aid you guys. Think of it, as his apology of sorts for your infamy." The wolfin replied with a chuckle.

After Shiro introduced himself to the members of the mercenary group, Crusch called his attention once more. The royal candidate was cladded in her silver armour, which Shiro's attention. "You're going to fight in those clothes?" Crusch asked, as she sees Shiro's butler garbs. "Not really, but my magecraft will be suffice. Anyway, anything I can help with?" Shiro replied. To his surprise, Felix arrives while holding onto the reins of a black earth dragon. The dragon was feisty at first but when it set its eyes onto Shiro, it slowly calmed down. "Easy, girl. Shh." Shiro said as he caressed the dragon's face. "Oho. I think she likes you. She normally doesn't let anyone touch her, but she didn't even flinch when you caressed her." Crusch remarked. "This is Patrasche. We'll be lending her to you, since we can't let you run around on foot, nya!" Felix said with a smile. "I am honoured, Crusch-sama. I'll take good care of her." Shiro said with a light bow. As he and Crusch began to discuss their plan, Rem was busy having a staredown battle with their new mount while Felix watches them.

Finally, it was time. Crusch gathered her foot soldiers and brought them to their positions. The mages in the back ready their magical armament while the Fang of Iron ready their mounts for battle. Shiro, who is riding Patrasche with Rem, position themselves in front of the army. Felix and the healers set themselves behind the mages, far away from the battlefield. While Shiro takes a deep breath to calm himself down, Crusch and Wilhelm approaches him in their mounts. "Are you nervous?" Crusch asked while holding onto her sword. "Nervous? Nah. It's just a big whale. A whale that could potentially destroy you or erase you from this world. Heh." Shiro said sarcastically. "Humour helps in calming the nerves, Shiro-dono."Wilhelm commented. "I see. Anyway, I guess, I'll see you in the battlefield, Wilhelm-san." The younger butler said as he raises a closed fist towards his senior. Wilhelm simply gave him a slight smirk and bumps his fist.

While the four stared onto the empty field in front of them, something huge caught Shiro's attention. The hum of a large beast echoed throughout the night sky. From the clouds the white whale slowly descends, covering the moon in its descent. Its red eyes were locked on them. "It's here …" Crusch muttered as the sight of the beast startled her. As Shiro sees her hands shaking, he brings out his card. "Let's do this. Ready, Rem?! You'll take the reins!" Shiro asked loudly. "Roger, Shiro-kun!" Rem said as they charged towards the beast, to Crusch's surprise. The beast notices this and began flying towards them. "This is it, huh? EMIYA, lend me your strength! _"_ Shiro roared as his circuits began to flare up.

 **"Card Art: Install!"**  
 **"Class: Archer!"**  
 **"Servant: The Wrought Iron-Hero, EMIYA!"**


	23. Unlimited Blade Works

Back in Chaldea, the Archer cladded in red was busy in the kitchen. It was his turn to look over their master and he decided to prepare something for his master's kouhai. While preparing a porridge, the pale-skinned Saber enters the kitchen. "Archer, you're here. I was looking for you." Artoria said as she approaches him. "Do you want to eat? Help yourself. I made lunch earlier." Emiya said while keeping his attention on his task. "No. I told you, I won't eat anything until he wakes up. I was wondering if you have any update regarding what happened with Berserker." Artoria asked. "Lancelot? Da Vinci is currently running some test on him. She'll update … us … once they're done." Emiya replied as his vision suddenly became shaky. "Hmm… wait. Are you okay?" Artoria asked as Emiya suddenly dropped onto his knee. He clutches onto his temple as he felt something drawing him, calling him to battle. "W-What's … this? Are we … being attacked?!" He grunted in confusion.

As Emiya slowly stood up, to his utter surprise, he was no longer in Chaldea's kitchen. He found himself inside his own reality marble, Unlimited Blade Works. The vast field filled with blades, and the cogs in the sky caught his attention as he found himself completely confused. "W-Why … am I here?" Emiya muttered as he began to look around. As he turns around, he sees someone sitting on a rock nearby. Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in his hands and he cautiously approaches the man with his blades at the ready. "Who are you?" He asked as he points Kanshou towards the man, ready to attack if needed. As the man slowly lifts his head to face him, Emiya could feel his chest tighten as he recognizes the black-haired man. "Yo." The scarred man greeted him with a smile. "W-Wait. No. It's impossible. Who are you?!" Emiya shouted in reply.

"C-Calm down, Emiya! Sheesh. Why are you so hostile? Did I do something bad?" The man asked, raising his hands in panic. "Stop mimicking him! Answer me! Who are you?!" Emiya shouted once more. "Mimicking? The hell are you talking about. Geez. Did Sensei do something to you? Do I really have to re-introduce myself? Whatever. I'm …" He said. Suddenly, the man fell silent. He tried his best to remember his own name, but nothing was popping out in his mind. "My … name … I can't seem to remember my name. Weird, right?" He said with an awkward chuckle. A look of distraught and pain in the man's eyes surprised Emiya. Finally, he surrendered and lowered his blade. "Tch. It is really you. It's impossible for you to be here, yet here you are." The Red Archer said with a sigh as he shakes his head in disbelief. "What's so impossible about a master appearing in his servant's mind? Heh. Anyway, you know why we're here, right?" The man said as he shrugs off his confusion.

"This is … my mind, right? You're … using an Install?" Emiya asked as the man stood up. "Yeah. Can I … borrow your power, Emiya? I'm going to fight a beast after all, and there's none other fit to fight that monster but you." The man replied as he stared onto the field of blades. For a moment, Emiya remained silent. At first he was hesitant to believe that this man in front of him is the same man as his master, but he could feel their bond between them, the very bond that they shared throughout his master's journey. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, like " _How come you're here when you're in a comatose state?_ " or " _If you're here, does that mean you're still alive?_ ", but seeing his eyes stopped him. Even at first glance, he could definitely say that his master doesn't even remember their final battle. He doesn't remember that the Broken Man, the Impaler, and the Maid-Cat were all killed, and for some reason, they can't summon them back. Not to mention, he doesn't even remember his own name nor his own fate.

… _That he died, but his body was forcefully brought back to life after Mashu pleaded Da Vinci …_

Emiya chooses to hold his tongue. While staring at him, he remembers a promise that he made with his Alter counterpart before they left for battle.

 _If I die, take care of him for me. It's selfish, I know, but as his teacher, this is all I could do for him … after all, I gave him an impossible dream to achieve …_

"Geez. You're really a handful, you know." Emiya said with a sigh. "Hm? What was that?" The man asked. "Nothing, nothing. I just remembered when your teacher told me something," He replied. "Anyway, I know you're confused right now, but, I'm not going to pry any information from you. You sound like you're in a pickle after all. So? Who will be our enemy, master?" The Red Archer asked as he reaches his hand to the man. The man smiles, and reaches out to him. In an instant, their visions were enveloped in light.

* * *

 _Troops! Follow those two idiots!_

In the corner of Rem's eyes, a bright light enveloped her hero. Suddenly, a foreign-looking red mantle materialized on his shoulders, similar with Emiya's attire. His circuits began to etch onto the left portion of his face. "S-Shiro-kun?! Are you okay?!" Rem worryingly asked him. Shiro slowly regains his senses and hears Rem. "A-Ah. Yeah. I'm fine." Shiro replied as he looked towards the White Whale.

 _S-Shiro …? Oy, Master. Who's that?_

Now that Shiro installed a servant who is not eluded with madness enhancement, the servant is now sharing his senses, so what Shiro could see, feel, hear at the very moment, Emiya could also experience those. "T-That's my name, right? Whatever. Anyway, you see that?" Shiro said in his mind as he conversed with Emiya. " _Yeah. That's the beast you're talking about, right? Also, who's this girl in front of you? She seems … rather close with you._ " Emiya asked with a chuckle. "T-That's not important right now. What's our plan?" He asked. " _Hmm. I could sense a blanket of mana covering the beast, so regular attacks will be ineffective._ " The heroic spirit answered. "I tried a broken phantasm before and it managed to stagger it. Will that do?" Shiro asked once more. " _If you ask me, a continuous barrage of Cadalbolg will destroy your circuits, so no. For now, we'll wither it … down!_ " Emiya ordered as his black bow materialized in Shiro's hand.

Red arrows and Rem's icicles flew towards the white whale, though just like before, it was ineffective. "Alright, listen, Rem. Our ranged attacks are ineffective to that beast, and if I do something drastic, there's no guarantee that we'll defeat it. For now, we just have to get close and attack it directly." Shiro instructed as Rem attentively listened. "Alright! I'll keep my mana in check!" Rem said as she steered Patrasche towards the beast. As the other foot soldiers reached Shiro, the beast swooped down towards them. Wilhelm and Shiro leapt towards the beast and landed on its back. Without hesitation, the two drove their blades into the beast's body, though due to the beast's blade-like fur, their attacks were shallow. " _Tch. I see. Master, put some mana in the blades. It'll be more effective._ " Emiya instructed to which Shiro obliged. He infused Kansho and Bakuya with some mana and slashed sideways, leaving a gash on the whale.

The white whale let out a hallowing roar as it tries to shake off the two combatants on top of it. Shiro and Wilhem drove their blades onto the whale for support while Ricardo, who's still mounted on his beast, drops in and enters the fray. "Quite the tough skin, eh?" Ricardo remarked as he cleaved the whale's skin open with his great sword. "Indeed, but … continuous attacks such as this …!" Wilhelm said as he raised another sword into the air and began slashing downwards, wounding the whale. "Hey, Emiya. Should I use … that? We need to make a deeper cut, after all." Shiro asked the heroic spirit within him. " _That … huh? I guess yo- Master! Watch out!"_ Emiya ordered as he noticed the direction the whale was going towards to.

While the three were busy trying to claw their way into the whale's skin, the beast decided to turn itself around, crashing its upper part onto the ground. "Shit! This is bad! Wilhelm-dono!" Ricardo said as he reached out for the old man. "Shiro-dono! Take my ha-" Just before Wilhelm could reach out for Shiro, chains began to wrap around the younger butler. "Ah. My ride's hereeeeee!" Shiro shouted in panic as the chains suddenly pulled him away from the whale. He was then caught by Rem, who was in mid-air. "Gotcha! Are you okay, Shiro-kun?" Rem asked sweetly as she embraced Shiro while they descend downwards. Before reaching the ground, Patrasche suddenly appears below them, catching the two. " _W-Wait. That was dangerous! What the hell is she thinking?"_ Emiya asked a bit fazed from Rem's action. "Heh. I trust her, don't worry." Shiro replied with a chuckle, though it was audible enough which caught Rem's attention.

As the ground troops steered away from the beast, it then recovers and went back levitating above them, but suddenly, a barrage of blasts from the magic cannons that the troops prepared alarmed it. "Keep firing till it descends!" Crusch ordered her men. Hearing this, the mages in the backline began chanting their spells, casting large fireballs towards the beast. The white whale let out a painful roar as it slowly accelerates downwards to the ground, though it manages to recover a bit and kept levitating. "Troops! Chargeee!" Crusch ordered as she draws out her Lion Rampant and charged towards the beast. "Rem, let's go." Shiro said as Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in his hands. Rem simply nodded with a smile as they went back into the fray.

Once again, Shiro, Wilhelm and Ricardo mounts the beast's back while Rem, Crusch and the ground troops attack it's underbelly. Wilhelm let out a flurry of slashes as Ricardo kept on leaving huge gashes on the whale with his great sword. With the mix of her blade and wind magic, Crusch was dealing significant damage to the beast while Rem, who is in her Oni Mode, relentlessly smashed the beast with her morningstar. " _Master! Now! Overedge!_ " Emiya instructed. Shiro's circuits began to flare up. He clenches his teeth as he reinforced the married short blades with his mana, altering their appearance into two long blades with a rather jagged appearance. He lets out a roar as he cleaves the whale's skin downwards, making his way towards one of the whale's fin before slashing it off.

The whale lets out a pained howl which motivated the troops, but suddenly, the air around them became tense. Wilhelm realizes this and alerts his two combatants before he quickly jumps off and takes Crusch to cover. As Ricardo was about to leap away from the whale's back, a hole in the whale's skin suddenly opened beside him and blasted him a torrent of air, knocking him afar. "It's … sucking the air in?!" Shiro muttered as he leaps towards Rem while the troops around began to notice what was happening. "Shiro-dono! Get out of there! Quick!" Wilhelm shouted.

As Mimi and her brother, Hetaro, brings out the unconscious Ricardo out of the fray, the white whale lets out a howl filled with dread as torrents of fog blasted out from its holes. Shiro could only watch as most of the ground troops around them got hit by the torrents. "R-Rem! That fog! Did you see what happened to the troops at our right?!" Shiro frantically asked Rem. "R-Right? Were there troops at our right? Wait! I'll bring us out of here!" Rem replied before she steers Patrasche away from the beast. " _W-What? Did she … not see that? Those men were a few metres away from us!_ " Emiya remarked. "Easy, Emiya. The beast could erase anyone from existence, making the people around them completely forget them, though it doesn't affect me. Still, I'm not going try and get hit by the fog to test things out." Shiro replied as they saw the whale slowly get enveloped by the fog.

Soon, the whole area is filled with the whale's fog, leaving Shiro and Rem's vision hindered. A tense and dreadful atmosphere was suffocating the two as the remaining ground troops began to panic. They could hear them scream, frantically calling out for help as the fear of getting erased took over, though the two tried their best to muster their courage as they kept looking around for the whale. "Can you … see anything, Rem?" Shiro asked as he readies his blades. "No. I don't see an-" Before Rem could reply, a huge shadow passed by right in-front of them. "Tch. It's here. We need to pull back and regroup with Crusc-"

" _Master! Behind you!_ "

Hearing Emiya's words, Shiro quickly turned around. To his utter surprise, the whale was right behind them, ready to blast them with fog. "W-We're not going to make it! It's ready to fire!" Shiro exclaimed as he prepares to push Rem and Patrasche to the side. " _Tch! Master! Ready yourself!"_ Emiya instructed as he quickly took control.

 _I am … the bone of my sword.  
_ _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood  
_ _I have created over a thousand blades.  
_ _ **Rho … Aias!**_

As the torrent of fog blasted towards them, Shiro flings his right hand towards the blast. Suddenly, four flower petals made of light appeared in front of them. Four bounded fields began to materialize above the petals, recreating the legendary shield that Emiya once added in his library. "S-Shiro-kun?!" Rem shouted as the blast of fog hits the shield, though it was being pushed back. Shiro clenches his teeth as he tries redirecting the blast, to which he succeeded. Seeing the mana around Shiro becoming more unusual, the whale stops its attack and returns into the fog. The shield dissipates, leaving a panting Shiro behind. "That was … rough. Though it didn't manage to break a layer, that was still dangerous." He remarked as he catches his breath.

* * *

As the two successfully pulled out from the fray, they returned back to the base of Flugel Tree. They find Crusch there who was watching Felix tending an injured Wilhelm. "Is that … Wilhelm-san? What happened to him?" Rem asked as they approached Crusch. "He … was knocked out when a blast of air hit him. Luckily enough, it wasn't the fog that hit him." Crusch replied as she looks upwards. An expression of fear and anxiety appeared in her face, which Shiro noticed. As he looks upwards, he was startled as he saw three large figures levitating in the night sky.

They were fighting not one, but three whales now, which baffled him. Oddly enough, the three shared the same injuries with one another which Shiro noticed. "There were … three? I'm sure that it was only one that we were fighting a while ago." Shiro asked Crusch. "I … was sure too. Our equipment is only enough for one of them, but now, with our ground troops in shambles and our supplies running low, I'm not sure … if we could take them down," Crusch replied as she takes a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself. "I … I couldn't even remember how many men we lost. How are we going to beat tha-"

Before Crusch could finish what she was trying to say, Emiya interjects himself into the conversation. " _Master. I have an idea,_ " Emiya said within Shiro's mind. " _Overedge and a barrage of broken phantasm wouldn't do it. Not to mention, a barrage of those will drain you out faster than usual."_ He added. "So? What's the plan?" Shiro asked while keeping an eye in their surroundings. " _Well, you have enough mana, but we need to get closer. I'm planning … to use it."_ The heroic spirit answered. Shiro realizes what his servant is planning to do and grins. "Are you sure I can take it? You told me before that I couldn't handle it." He said with a smirk. " _True, but things are dire and somehow, the mana around us is vastly different compared to the modern world. I think you'll manage this time around."_ He replied.

"I need to go closer, eh? Rem." Shiro called his companion. "Hm? What is it, Shiro-kun? Do you have any plans?" Rem asked. "Yeah, but I need to get close to those beasts. I need to attract their attention to make this count." He replied as he sets his eye on the lone whale above the other two. Something was off with this beast which made Shiro think. " _Hey, Emiya. Is it possible that the beast split into three? The first two are mere distractions, while the real one is at the back?"_ Shiro asked. " _Good eye. It's highly possible, Master."_ Emiya replied. "A-Are you sure? That's quite dangerous, Shiro-kun. It's –" "Trust me, Rem-Rem. I'll come back in one piece. Just … be sure to catch me, alright?" The butler said, cutting Rem mid-sentence. The blue-haired oni takes a deep breath and sighs in defeat. "Alright. Just be careful and don't overdo it, promise?" She asks. He gives her an affirmative nod and gently caresses her cheek.

Ready for their plan, Shiro gives Rem a nod. Seeing this, Rem channels her mana in creating a huge ice spike, targeting the white whale behind the two. "Crusch-sama, I need you to call your remaining men and regroup. I need the plains to be clear from any friendly fire." Shiro said as he grabbed onto a nearby longsword, burying onto the ice spike. "H-Huh? Hold on. What are you doing?" Crusch said as she turns her attention towards the butler. "Just trying to be a hero for my beloved oni, that's what!" Shiro said with a smile as Rem fires her spell.

 _Al Huma!_

The large ice spike flung towards the highest white whale, carrying the butler with it. " _M-Master! This is reckless!"_ Emiya protested. "Well, this is the only fastest option without changing my card art, Emiya!" Shiro shouted as the ice spike passed the other two whales. Oddly, the whales ignored Shiro, which baffled him. "Tch. They're too focused in the ground troops, huh? Well, let's see about this!" He said as he gritted his teeth.

"I can go back in time whenever I d-"

As Shiro shouted his curse, he could feel something dangerous caressing his heart. Emiya is left confused as he sensed a benevolent being attacking his master's psyche. " _W-What is this, Master?! Who's attacking us?!"_ Emiya asked in panic. He could also feel a dark aura within his master growing stronger. "We'll talk later. I … should call this curse something by now." Shiro muttered as he clenches his chest. As the stench of the witch within him grew stronger, the other whales finally turned their attention towards him. They let out a howl as they began following the ice spike. "Emiya. We're close. Ready?!" Shiro asked as he began channelling his mana. " _Ready when you are, master!_ " The heroic spirit replied.

 _I am the bone of my sword.  
_ _Steel is my body, and fire is my blood._

Shiro began to chant Emiya's incantation while the three whales charged at him. He could feel his circuits surging inside him. It began to etch onto his left arm, but he chooses to ignore it. He pulls out the longsword and jumped into the sky, aiming his body towards the whale at the backline.

 _I have created over a thousand weapons,  
_ _Unknown to Death, nor known to Life._

The white whale tried to slam Shiro with its horn, but the butler dodges it and slams the longsword into its horn, lodging it inside. He pulls himself up and readies his body. The other whales were closing in. Rem could only watch as the whales began to attack Shiro.

 _Have withstood pain to create these weapons,  
_ _Yet, these hands will never hold anything dear,  
_ _So as I pray  
_ " **Unlimited Blade Works!"**

The mana began around the butler began to swirl towards him. As he shouted the final line of the incantation, flames began to appear around him, cracking the whale's horn and in an instant, a bounded field suddenly materialized, sucking him and the whales inside, vanishing completely in Rem's eyes. "Shiro-kun …" Rem nervously said as she began praying for her hero's victory.

* * *

As Shiro slowly opens his eyes, he finds himself back in the field filled with swords. He looks around but the whales were not in sight. "Did I … fail to bring them here?" Shiro asked himself frantically. "No. You were successful, Master." A voice said behind him. As he turned around, he sees the tall, tan-skinned Archer a few meters away from him. "Emiya. This is …" "Yes. Unlimited Blade Works. My Noble Phantasm, the reality marble that I made throughout my journey." Emiya said with a rather weary look in his eyes. "What's wrong? What's going on? Where's the horned beasts?" His master asked. "They'll be here soon. In the meantime, tell me. What the hell is going on with you?" The servant asked, giving his master a worried look.

"I … I don't remember what happened during our final battle, but somehow, after all of that, I was suddenly transported here. Not to mention, I was … cursed with this power. I …" Shiro muttered. As he began to say those words, he could feel the witch's hands caressing his heart once more. He was hesitant telling Emiya his curse, due to the fact it could potentially kill him if he carries through, though would a servant of his from the future or some sorts will be affected? "I could … I could Return By Death! Whenever I die, I return to a certain time!" Shiro shouted desperately. To his surprise, Emiya was unaffected by the Witch's Curse. "Return … by Death? Resurrection?" His servant asked with a confused look in his face.

"Wait. You're okay?! You don't feel … anything wrong?!" Shiro frantically asked Emiya. "Uh. No. Confused, yes. So, you're telling me that you woke up here and suddenly, you have this power?" Emiya replied. " _Wait a minute. Is it because … I'm talking to Emiya within my own mind? Is that why saying my curse, or hell, even talking about my curse, doesn't affect him?"_ Shiro muttered to himself, completely bewildered from what's happening. He could still feel the witch's grasp on his heart, though it feels like she's powerless within his mind, unable to attack a heroic spirit from the future, or possibly, from another timeline. In reply to Emiya's question, Shiro simply nodded. "Well, that's … quite a story. Is this … a singularity? Impossible. We defeated Goetia. The Grand Order was a success." The Archer cladded in red muttered. "Wait. We won?! We actually defeated Goetia?!" Shiro asked with a rather relieved tone in his voice.

"Y-Yeah. We did, but, it came with a rather heavy price," Emiya replied as he slowly tilted his head upwards. Just when Emiya was about to tell his master what happened, he sensed the beasts finally emerging into his noble phantasm. The large whales began to loom over them, clouding the sky while howling. "Tch. They're here. We'll talk later." Emiya said as he enters his spirit form, returning into Shiro's body. "Yeah. Lend me a hand, alright?" Shiro said with a smirk. " _As always, Master."_ The servant replied as a number of blades began to levitate behind the butler cladded in red.

With a loud roar, Shiro charges in towards the beasts. With some physical reinforcement magic, he quickly closes the gap between them. As the horned beasts began their counterattack, a flurry of swords imbued with mana began raining down on them. Shiro mounts the first one and began cleaving his way towards its tail. Seeing the trail of blades on the whale, the butler gritted his teeth and focuses his mana towards the blades. In an instant, the blades became large and ferocious looking, just like when he used Overedge with Kanshou and Bakuya earlier. The whale let out a painful howl which alerted the two behind him. In response, the other began to gather the air around them, readying their fog blasts.

" _Hmph. Not bad. Keep at it, master!_ " Emiya remarked as Shiro grabbed onto one of the blades and used it to fling himself towards the other two whales. While he was airborne, the two whales began blasting their fog towards him. "Tch! That's not enough!" Shiro shouted as he jumped to one blade to another while dodging the fog. With the fog beginning to fill the sky, Shiro's vision slowly got clouded, which gave the whales an opportunity. While the first whale crashed down onto the ground with its injuries, the other two attacked the butler at both sides. Even with the hail of blades and with Shiro jumping from one blade to another, they manage to land a solid hip check which sent the butler flying towards the air. " _Master!"_ Emiya shouted as the second whale appeared from below, readying to swallow the butler. Trying his best to recover from the blow, Shiro clenches his fists and dove into the whale's mouth.

The moment he entered the whale's mouth, Shiro quickly began to materialize a colossal axe that he once saw while helping out the King of Uruk. The mana within him began to surge into his right hand and he lets out a ferocious roar as an axe near the size of the whale materialized within it, cleaving the whale in two. " _W-What was that?!"_ Emiya asked his master, a bit in awe on how his master is using his power. "That was … the axe that Quetzalcoatl threw back in Babylonia, isn't not," Shiro replied as he landed on the ground with the body of the second whale crashing near him. "Though my memories are quite heavily fragmented, I could still remember some bits. Anyway, time for the final one." Shiro said as he turns his attention to the remaining whale. Though cornered, the whale prepares itself for the clash, not steering away from the butler's gaze. " _Yeah, but, your mana suddenly dipped when you used that axe. You can't hold the Unlimited Blade Works for too long now._ " Emiya replied. "Hm. I promised Wilhelm-san that he'll land the last blow on the whale so …" Shiro muttered as Kanshou and Bakuya materialized in his hands.

Without removing their eye contact with one another, the two combatants charges in. With his remaining mana, Shiro dishes out a large number of blades towards the horned beast, using it once again to get closer as fast as possible while dodging its blasts. A few swords later, he lands on the beast and began cleaving onto its skin. The beast howled in pain and began to open its air sockets on its back. With a large number of fog blasts, it kept the butler back from attacking continuously, but Shiro slowly made his way towards its nape. As he slams down Kanshou and Bakuya into its nape, he gritted his teeth as he channelled his mana towards the blades once more. "Overedge!" He shouted as the married blades became jagged longswords once more. He pulled the blades away, cleaving a chunk of the beast's nape away. Raged by Shiro's action, the beast opened an air socket beneath Shiro. " _Master! Below you!"_ Emiya shouted as a blast of fog spewed towards the butler.

The blast sent the master airborne, but to Emiya's surprise, the four bounded shield appeared between Shiro and the blast. " _R-Rho Aias?!_ " Emiya remarked as Shiro used the force from the blast to move away from the fog. "This is the end!" Shiro exclaimed as the shield dissipates and the black longbow materialized into his hand. With his remaining mana, he materialized the spiral sword into his other hand.

" **Cadalbolg!"**

As Shiro fires the broken phantasm towards the white whale, he could feel his card art slowly fading. The arrow hits the whale's back, and in an instant, a large explosion engulfed the beast. As Shiro began to fall towards the ground, Archer's reality marble began to crack and slowly dissipate. "T-That's it … huh? I'm out. Shit. I kinda went overboard. I still … have to deal with those cultists …" Shiro muttered with a smile as his vision began to become blurry. Though reckless as he is, the fight alone gave him a rather blissful feeling. For the first time in this world, he finally got to use his card art properly. As he closed his eyes, Emiya suddenly appeared before him. "So, how was it?" He asked with a smirk. "Completely reckless. Just like always," Emiya replied with a sigh. "Even so, that was a feat that I can't ignore. You did a good job, Master," The heroic spirit continued as his tone suddenly became weary.

 _Did you know? That after fighting Goetia and clearing the Grand Order, you were left in a comatose state._

Emiya's words baffled Shiro. "W-What? What did you just say?" Shiro muttered. "You … died in the final battle. When we recovered you, Artoria and Mashu, your beloved kouhai was clinging onto your ragged body. You lost your left arm and … you died due to your lungs being punctured by one of your broken ribs, and due to massive blood lost," Emiya continued. "To be honest, we came to terms with your passing quickly. You were prepared for it, but … Mashu wasn't. She begged Da Vinci to bring you back. She cried her heart out while Lancelot tried to hold her. Due to Da Vinci's soft heart, he obliged, and somehow manage to recover your physical body, but … you haven't opened your eyes ever since." Emiya stated.

Hearing his servant's words left Shiro in a daze. He couldn't react properly. Emiya's words were sinking into his mind, trying to mesh with his fragmented memories. "Perhaps … I really died and for some reason, my soul travelled here …" Shiro weakly said. "That's possible … Master, we are waiting for you. We are waiting for Kujou, Toshirou, humanity's savior, to open his eyes once more," Emiya said with a rather sad smile on his face. _"K-Kujou, Toshirou. That's … my name."_ Shiro muttered to himself. "So please. Come back soon. We still haven't celebrated your victory after all. If you take long, Artoria will get hungry, you know?" Emiya said as he slowly vanished into darkness, leaving Shiro's gold card infront of him.

* * *

Crusch and her troops could only wait nervously as they stared onto the night sky. Letting out a groan, Wilhelm slowly sat up. He clutches onto his temple as he tries to dismiss the ringing in his ear. "Wilhelm-san! You're up!" Felix said as he turns his attention to the old butler. "W-Where … am I? Wait. The white whale?! Where is it?!" Wilhelm frantically asked as he sluggishly stands up. "Eh? Wait. You're still injured! The blast of air knocked you out earlier." Felix replied as he tries to calm the old man. "Wilhelm-san, you're finally up." Crusch said as she notices the old butler walking towards her with Felix following him. "I'm sorry that I was out cold. The whale?" He asked his royal candidate. "The whale, huh? Well, Shiro suddenly pulled a stunt earlier and brought the whales along with him. It's been 10 minutes since then." Crusch replied as she notices Rem a few meters away, still praying for her hero's safety.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crackle in the sky. With the sound of something breaking into pieces, the white whale and Shiro suddenly appeared, completely free falling. "T-That's Shiro! Wait! Where's the other two!?" Crusch asked as Rem quickly mounts Patrasche and began galloping towards the butler. Seeing the fatal injuries that Shiro managed to dish out to the whale, Wilhelm was a bit in awe, but seeing a slight movement on the whale alerted him. "Impossible. Even with those kind of injuries, it's still alive?!" Wilhelm remarked as he brings out his dual blades.

Slowly recovering from his card art, Shiro sluggishly opens his eyes. "Ah. I'm back, huh?" He weakly muttered as he steered his body towards the ground troops below. To his surprise, the whale was still alive, though barely. The explosion on its back took out a large chunk of the whale's body, though it wasn't enough to kill it. "Heh. I kept my promise," He said as he takes a deep breath. "Wilhelm-san! Finish it after it crashes down! The final blow … is yours!" Shiro shouted from the top of his lungs. As he shouted those words, he felt chains wrapping his body once more. He clenched his teeth as Rem pulled his body towards her, catching him in her arms. "Shiro-kun!" Rem shouted in relief as she embraced him. "H-Hey, Rem. Told ya, didn't I? Anyway, we need to steer clear from the whale before it crashes! The shockwave will probably send us flying!" Shiro quickly ordered as he noticed the whale nearing the ground. Rem nodded and flung her morningstar towards the ground. As they landed, Patasche quickly covered them with her body as the shockwave from whale crashing began to ripple the land. The three could feel the force from the shockwave as their mount tries its best to shield the two, but it wasn't enough. Their dragon mount let out a pained grunt as it was sent flying towards them, knocking the two in the air.

As the shockwave dissipates, Shiro slowly stands up, still dazed and drained out. Seeing Patrasche resting beside him, he quickly began to look around for Rem. Just a few metres away, he saw a downed oni, not moving at all. "R-Rem!" Shiro shouted as he began limping towards her. He picks her up and notices that she was still breathing, though she received some bruises from the shockwave. He lets out a relief sigh and embraces her tenderly. "Don't scare me like that. Geez. I can't afford to lose you." He whispered. Rem, who was playing dead to tease her hero, felt her heart thumping like crazy as his words echoed into her mind. She quickly returns his embrace and rested her head onto his chest.

Nearly dead, the white whale lets out a few grunts as it notices Wilhelm approaching with his blades at the ready. Due to blood lost and losing huge chunks of its body all thanks to Shiro's attacks, the whale was powerless as Wilhelm mounts its back. With a deep breath, Wilhelm drives his blade into its exposed and bloody nape. The memories of his beloved wife flickered in his mind as he cleaved the whale. Powerless to do anything, the whale takes its final breath as it dies. With the beast finally dead and his wife avenged, Wilhelm lets out a triumphant roar with tears in his eyes.

* * *

As the rising sun illuminated the field with its rays, Shiro slowly made his way to Crusch and her troops with Rem in his hands. "P-Put me down. It's embarrassing." Rem requested while hiding her face from Shiro. "No, no. This is punishment for trying to trick me earlier." Shiro said with a chuckle. Crusch, who was busy celebrating and congratulating her men, notices Shiro and turns her attention towards him. "Shiro! That was a crazy move you did earlier!" Crusch said as she applauds Shiro's heroics. "In my servant's words, it was reckless, though I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" The butler said with a smile. Wilhelm, who was tending his wounds, sees the younger butler and approaches him. "Shiro-dono, I thank you." The older butler said as he bows his head towards the younger, which surprised Shiro. "W-Wilhelm-san. No need to bow your head," Shiro said. "I promised you, didn't I? You will take the final blow. It's for your wife after all." He continued. Hearing Shiro's words, Wilhelm raises his head and smiled.

"So, what's your plan now, Shiro?" Crusch asked as Shiro puts down Rem. "Well, I still have to deal with the cultists. I still need some of your troops, Crusch-sama." Shiro replied. "That's not a problem. That's the least I could do for you. Wilhelm and Felix will accompany you while I'll be joining the injured back to the capital." Crusch stated as Ricardo made his way towards them. "Nice fight, kiddo. I'll be joining you too. Also, my camp will arrive soon, so additional manpower to your cause." The wolfin said with a smirk. "Oh. Uhm. I thank you, everyone." Shiro said as he bowed his head.

As the injured troops began to enter the carriages, the remaining troops began readying their things for the next battle. Felix was busy healing the able-fighters while Wilhelm accompanies him. Inside of one the carriages, Rem and Shiro rested. Due to the shockwave earlier, Rem was injured and needed to rest since she overused her spells and used her oni mode earlier, thus leaving her in a drained state. "Shiro-kun, I could still fight." Rem said as she holds onto Shiro's hand. "I know, but you need to rest. For now, you could stick with Crusch-sama while I finish things up." Shiro said as he rested his head onto his oni's. "But … I won't be there to watch your back." Rem retorted. "Yeah, it'll be lonely, but rest assured, I'll do my best to finish things up quick." The butler said, denying Rem's request once again. "Geez. You're too overprotective, but I don't hate it," The blue-haired oni said with a giggle. "It shows how much you cherish me." She continued as her grip on Shiro's hand tighten. "Heh. Is it that obvious?" Shiro whispered as he slowly brings his lips towards hers and gives Rem a tender kiss.

Soon, it was time for Crusch and the wounded to move out. "You be careful, okay?" Rem said as she caresses Shiro's cheeks. "Yeah. I promise. Also, I remembered something, Rem-Rem." Shiro said as he leaves a kiss on Rem's forehead before jumping out of the carriage. "Hmm? What is it?" Rem asked as her eyes follows her hero. "My name. It's actually … Kujou, Toshirou, but you could still call me Shiro-kun. Think of it, as my nickname." Shiro replied as he looked back at her with a smile. "Kujou … Toshirou? Ah! You remembered? Anyway, that's a nice name, Shiro-kun." The blue-haired oni commented with a tender smile on her face. As the carriage began to move, Shiro waved goodbye to Rem as he approaches the remaining troops.

After a while, the reinforcements from Anastasia's camp arrives and were welcomed by Ricardo. To Shiro's surprise, Julius was part of the reinforcements and quickly approaches him. "Ah, Shiro. I heard that you had a great part in defeating the white whale." Julius said as he greeted the knight-to-be. "Julius. Glad to see you again." Shiro said as he bowed his head which made Julius chuckle. "No need for formalities. Yes, I am your senior knight, but right now, treat me as an equal." Julius remarked. "If that's what you want. Anyway, shall we begin with our plans?" Shiro said as turns his head and looks at the forest. Though he managed to defeat the white whale with Crusch's help, he's still unsure if he did enough to take down the Witch Cult before they could harm his people. Taking a deep breath to brush aside his uncertainties, Shiro calls out for the remaining troops to gather.

* * *

While Shiro and the combined forces of Crusch and Anastasia began readying their plans, elsewhere in the forest were Elsa and Meili who just finished killing off another group of cultists. "That's the third group. Hmm. Where is Shiro-san? Did they actually beat the whale?" Elsa muttered as she wipes off the blood from her blade. "I think they won, Elsa-nee. I couldn't sense the whale now. We really underestimated them, huh." Meili, who was riding her hippopotamus-looking horned beast, stated as some of her horned beasts began eating the remains of the cultists. "Well, that's Shiro-san to you. I'll be sure to reward him with a blade into his stomach. I can't wait to see his guts after all." Elsa remarked gleefully while the young beast tamer simply brushed off her comment.

"Elsa-nee, could you stop that? Have you forgotten that the pink-haired maid could see us right now? Though, I'm not sure if she can hear us." Meili stated. Before they began their attack to the cultists, the two went to the village of Irlam first. There they met Ram, who was hostile at first, but when Elsa mentioned that they were assassins that Shiro contracted to help them out, her hostility disappeared. As Ram began evacuating the villagers to the mansion, Elsa noticed a man that was acting, differently. With Meili's horned beasts, they sensed the scent of the witch from the man. While the other villagers were busy keeping an eye around forest, the older assassin grabbed the man and brought him to depths of the forest, where they killed him. "She probably can't. I do wonder, what is this trinket?" Elsa said as she brings out a glass-looking locket that she took from the man's corpse. Though she's curious, she resists the urge to check the locket out since she could feel something sinister coming from it.

While Elsa turns her attention towards the rising sun, Meili's horned beasts suddenly perks up. The wolgarms began to growl as Meili notices the approaching presence. "Tch. Someone's coming. They came from that nearby cave that we scouted." Meili said as she readies for battle. "Oh? Didn't Shiro-san tell us to steer clear from that cave?" Elsa muttered as she readies herself, brandishing out her two blades. Suddenly, a maniacal laughter was heard throughout the forest. A group of cultists sprang out and their archbishop was in the middle, laughing like a mad man. Normally, a madman wouldn't faze the two but there was something about him quite unnerving. "Oh? Oh? Oh?! You must be the ones who were killing my apostles, I presume," Betelgeuse asked with an erratic look on his face. "Then, I must return the act to you two." He continued as Meili notices the ominous aura coming from him.


End file.
